Broken Mind, Fractured Soul (FRANCAIS)
by sevmia
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de SensiblyTainted: Et si, derrière l'histoire d'Harry Potter, se cachait une vérité beaucoup plus sombre ? - L'été d'avant sa troisième année, Harry commence à s'interroger sur ses trous de mémoires récurrents... (MPD, maltraitance, Severus en mentor, Lupin en protecteur...)
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter ou tout autre personnage appartenant à la Saga de JKR ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ceci est la réponse au défis de EmySabath, l'auteur de la merveilleuse fiction 'Me,Myself, and I'. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous en prie, faites-le.

L'histoire aura un fond noir, mais quelques zones de lumière également. Dans quelques chapitres, Severus Rogue prendra la place de mentor (Pas de livre 6). Remus sera le protecteur d'Harry dès le milieu de la troisième année. Dumbledore ne sera pas un personnage blanc comme neige (c'est tout ce qu'on en dira pour l'instant). Enfin, Harry souffrira d'un état mental appelé MPD.

Merci de remercier très fort EmySabath pour être la bêta de cette histoire

* * *

_**Note du traducteur : **_**TRÈS IMPORTANT :** Ceci est le début d'une très belle (et longue) fiction de SensiblyTainted. Nous sommes plusieurs traducteurs à travailler dessus : Orin-Rwo.L, Agathe Laplante, moi-même et une bêta : Madison2220 qui a eu la gentillesse de relire tous les chapitres traduits jusqu'ici. Les sept premiers chapitres ont été publiés par Orin, mais suite à un changement de situation je me vois confiée cette tâche. Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture !

**Si d'autres traducteurs sont intéressés, manifestez-vous !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L._

Bêta: _Misakichi, Madison2220_

Il y a bien plus à dire à propos d'Harry Potter que ce qui saute aux yeux. Pour la majeure partie du monde sorcier, c'est le sauveur, celui qui a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains le voient comme une célébrité, une étoile à suivre pour la gloire. D'autres comme un ennemi responsable de leur chute. Quelques-uns comme un adolescent, quelques autres comme un ami, enfin. Tout le monde voit quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il jette son regard sur celui qui porte la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Est-il alors si étonnant que Harry soit aussi divisé au plus profond de lui-même qu'en apparence ?

Laissez-moi commencer par le début et déloger toutes les illusions sur l'histoire que vous avez tous entendue. Écoutez, et je vais vous révéler ce qui se passa réellement derrière ces deux yeux émeraude. Je vous raconterai la véritable histoire du jeune orphelin destiné à tous nous sauver.

**BMFS**

La maison de Godric Hollow était une demeure accueillante dont l'intérieur était fait d'un bois chaleureux et de meubles d'un doux rouge doré. Il rappelait à la plupart des gens les feux de cheminée, les feuilles d'automne, des choses heureuses. C'était Halloween. Souriant, James regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prises pendant l'après-midi. Lui et Lily étaient habillés en pirates et Harry portait un costume de chaton. Ils avaient joué, rient, et avaient passé un moment merveilleux.

-J'aime bien celle-là.

James sourit, ses yeux bruns joyeux quand il se tourna vers sa femme.

Lily prit la photo et se mit à rire. Dans celle-ci, elle berçait Harry. Le bébé était sur le dos, tentant d'attraper à deux mains une des banderoles d'Halloween dont Lily avait décoré la salle à manger. Elle pouvait presque entendre le beau rire de son fils alors que le garçon de la photo souriait et tentait d'attraper le bout de papier.

-Je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. Lily montra celle où James était assis à table, une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à du Pudding à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, lorsque tout d'un coup, une bonne dose de purée de pomme de terre volait à travers l'image pour atterrir juste au dessus de l'œil droit de James.

-Il vise bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit James en souriant tendrement.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement tandis qu'il promenait sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

-Je vais le coucher. Je redescends tout de suite.

-Tu ferais mieux de te presser, répondit James d'une voix rauque en regardant sa jeune épouse quitter la pièce.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par dessus l'épaule et emmena leur enfant dans sa chambre. Harry ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère le mit doucement dans son lit et poussa les couvertures de coton au dessus de lui. Lily regarda son fils dormir paisiblement pendant quelques instants avant de se pencher pour placer un chaud baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

Soudain, elle se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily se glissa hors de la chambre. Elle entendit des sorts, puis un rire, puis le silence. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, ils avaient été découverts et leurs protections avaient été franchies sans même qu'ils ne le sachent. Paniquée, elle ferma la porte en la claquant et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers le lit dans lequel Harry s'était réveillé, en pleurs.

Lily le fit taire en agitant sa baguette au dessus de lui alors qu'elle murmurait doucement. Une minute. Deux. Elle avait presque fini. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les cris venant du bas retentirent, faisant pleurer Harry plus fort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres rit, les yeux rouges flamboyant de plaisir. Lily serra Harry contre elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme tandis qu'elle entendait James se faire torturer.

-Je pensais que votre ô combien estimé mari se battrait mieux que cela. Mes loyaux serviteurs sont venus à bout de lui en moins de dix minutes.

-Combien en a-t-il fallu ? cracha-t-elle. Cinquante ?

Il rit.

-Non, quelque chose comme vingt-deux. Peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? J'espère qu'il en restera assez pour tout le monde. Ils en veulent tous !

-Bâtard. Tu ne gagneras pas. Tu finiras rampant au sol, promit Lily. Les cris de son mari furent coupés de façon inquiétante alors qu'elle arrêtait de parler.

-Endoloris, siffla Voldemort.

Il regarda, souriant gentiment tandis que la femme convulsait en criant à l'agonie, refusant toujours de lâcher sa progéniture. Les cris du garçon devinrent plus frénétiques, ses yeux verts terrorisés alors que sa mère le serrait et le secouait. Il agita la baguette et la douleur s'arrêta, la laissant pantelante, recroquevillée autour de son enfant.

-Je me sens généreux. Je vais te laisser vivre, de sorte que tu puisses louer mon grand pouvoir. Vas. Cours à ton maître. Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourra te réconforter. Vas-t-en.

-Non, dit Lily d'une voix rauque, tremblant encore de douleur, je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry.

-Le garçon mourra cette nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin de périr avec lui. Vas-t-en, idiote. Tu peux toujours moins bien t'en sortir, ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît !

Lily sanglotait à présent, la douleur de son corps commençant à se répandre dans son esprit.

-Pas Harry !

-Avada Kadava, dit Voldemort presque paresseusement, et la jeune femme tomba sur le coté, morte, alors que l'enfant était toujours enveloppé dans ses bras mous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et leva sa baguette. Harry était devenu silencieux, ses yeux étaient grands et terrifiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta le sort et l'éclair mortel claqua dans l'air. Au même moment, le sort que Lily avait fini de jeter quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la chambre s'activa. La pureté de la magie de son sacrifice se joignit à celle que son enfant lança par instinct. Le vert percuta les deux sorts et retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé, l'arrachant violemment à son corps.

Mais une pointe de vert était passé à travers l'écran des deux magies, coupant le front de l'enfant. Le garçon hurla à la douleur qui se propageait insidieusement dans tout son corps, se mêlant en même temps à son âme. Révulsé, Harry rejeta la douleur loin de son esprit conscient, fracturant un morceau de sa propre âme pour y échapper.

Alors que la maison explosait sous la vague de pouvoir qui s'échappait d'entre ses murs, Harry gisait inconscient dans les bras de sa mère morte. Au plus profond de son être, la petite partie de son âme rejetée pour contenir la douleur se mêla avec les ténèbres et devint quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'Autre. C'était insignifiant par rapport au reste de l'esprit de Harry qui l'enferma dans un profond sommeil dans son subconscient.

**BMFS**

Pétunia Dursley fût consternée lorsqu'elle trouva l'orphelin sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait se détourner de l'enfant, même s'il venait de cette sœur qu'elle haïssait. Vernon accepta sa décision et ils estimèrent que l'enfant pouvait très bien ne pas être entaché de la même monstruosité que ses parents. Pétunia, après tout, était restée pure malgré sa famille contaminée. Harry pourrait très bien se révéler comme elle.

Ainsi, pendant un peu plus de deux ans, Pétunia traita Harry avec tolérance. Elle donnait toujours son attention à son fils d'abord, mais Harry était nourri et un deuxième lit était placé dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle baignait les deux garçons et leurs donnait des jouets. La plupart du temps, elle laissait Harry jouer tout seul tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Dudley, mais elle n'essaya pas activement de blesser Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts était joyeux et heureux. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du manque d'attention et s'amusait tout seul. Certains jours, il pleurait pour sa mère et son père, mais Pétunia lui expliquait patiemment que ses parents étaient simplement morts. Au fil du temps, ces jours de larmes devinrent de moins en moins fréquents puisque Harry commença à comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Cette acceptation (réticente) du garçon par les Dursley fût détruite lorsque Harry eut quatre ans.

La journée était mauvaise, pour commencer. Dudley piquait des colères depuis le début de la matinée et la pauvre Pétunia était au bout du rouleau. Quand vint l'heure de la sieste, elle était épuisée. Dudley hurla, ne voulant pas faire de sieste, mais pour la première fois, Pétunia l'ignora. Harry regarda Dudley alors que celui-ci jetait de rage sa peluche préférée hors de son berceau. Le garçon se mit alors à crier plus fort que jamais.

Peu importait son épuisement, Pétunia ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Dudley quand il était si triste et bouleversé. Elle soupira profondément avant de retourner vers la chambre des enfants. Elle ouvrit la porte juste lorsque les cris de Dudley se muèrent en rire. Sa peluche flottait dans l'air, et tomba doucement dans ses bras. Les yeux de Pétunia se rivèrent sur Harry qui fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle fût soulagée. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Dudley qui faisait ça. Mais son soulagement fût bientôt ravalé par la peur et la colère.

Elle fondit sur Harry et le frappa durement au visage.

-Misérable monstre ! N'essaye pas d'entacher Dudley de cette vile monstruosité !

Harry commença à pleurer de douleur à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et de la voix stridente qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Pétunia fût encore plus enragée par la peur de l'enfant et l'arracha de son berceau. Harry hurla lorsque son épaule se luxa. Criant hystériquement sur la monstruosité et l'horreur qu'était Harry, elle parcourut la maison frénétiquement à la recherche d'un endroit où le mettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit violemment, jeta le garçon à l'intérieur et le verrouilla fermement.

Quand Vernon arriva à la maison ce soir là, il trouva toutes les choses qu'ils avaient achetées pour Harry brûlant dans la cour arrière. Il fût choqué, puis énervé lorsque sa femme lui dit en sanglotant ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Harry dormait à présent dans le placard, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait dépensée lorsque, désespérant de stopper la douleur, il l'avait utilisée pour se guérir lui-même. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque le placard fut ouvert brusquement, mais ouvrit ses yeux vert, groggy, quand Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'en sortit.

-Garçon, Je vais t'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de monstruosité dans cette maison, fût-ce la dernière chose que je ferai !

Et il abattit la ceinture.

Le bambin cria lorsque celle-ci le frappa, laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle. La ceinture s'abattit plus d'une douzaine de fois, fouettant son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes et une fois, son visage. La douleur était trop grande, encore, et sa conscience s'évada pour se protéger, laissant derrière elle la peine, la peur et le remord.

-Je suis désolé, mon oncle, sanglota le nouvel Autre. Désolé ! Bon, je serai Bon !

-Sûrement que tu le seras, Garçon, ou je te fous hors de cette maison et je te laisse crever dans le caniveau, rugit Vernon avant de le jeter de nouveau dans son sombre placard.

**BMFS**

Quand Harry se réveilla dans le placard le jour suivant, il ne se souvenait pas du retour de Vernon le jour précédent. Ces souvenirs étaient désormais détenus par le nouveau Garçon. L'Autre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il ne fut pas beaucoup nourri et souvent puni d'être un monstre. Garçon resurgissait à ces moments pour ramper et se soumettre. Il pleurait, et demandait grâce et pardon, qu'il ne recevrait jamais.

Harry ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui arrivait à Garçon. Il ne se souvenait pas être battu avec la ceinture de cuir tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il ne se souvenait pas quand Pétunia le mettait dehors pour le nettoyer avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour enlever l'odeur de la peur et de l'urine.

Ce dont Harry était conscient pendant ce temps, c'est qu'on lui disait de nettoyer son placard. Cela lui prit tout un jour, sans arrêt pour manger ou boire. Pour tirer les bagages et les ordures qui y avaient été stockées. Il trouva également de vieux jouets et heureusement, les cacha afin de pouvoir jouer avec lorsqu'il était enfermé.

**BMFS**

Tout ceci ne changea guère jusqu'au noël de ses cinq ans. Pétunia décida qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit sans douceur. Harry l'avait entendue arriver et avait pu cacher le livre pour enfant qu'il avait récupéré lorsqu'il avait vu Dudley le jeter dans la poubelle.

-Garçon, sort d'ici et vient m'aider, dit elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Oui, Tante Pétunia. Harry se leva pour faire ce qu'on lui disait.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider comme ça, idiot ! Vas te nettoyer. Rapidement !

Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la saleté et la poussière avaient été enlevées de sa peau. Il ne restait aucun signe des mauvais traitements. Avant que le Garçon ne retourne au sommeil, il se guérissait toujours pour que Harry n'ait pas mal. Pétunia regarda le garçon d'un œil mauvais devant cette preuve qu'il utilisait toujours de vils pouvoirs, mais préféra ne rien dire. Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne chose qu'on ne puisse rien voir d'horrible sur lui.

-Vas là et mélange la pâte à gâteau.

-D'accord, sourit Harry avant de se précipiter pour faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Mais son bonheur fût bientôt réduit à néant. Pétunia s'acharnait à lui dire quelque chose de blessant avant de lui donner autre chose à faire. Elle lui dit que ses parents étaient mauvais et que c'est pour ça que lui aussi ne servait à rien. Elle lui expliqua également qu'il était un monstre et donc que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer, Pétunia le tapa.

-Ne t'avise pas de pleurer ! C'est de ta faute, sale petit morveux ! lui apprit-elle avant de le laisser.

De nouveau, face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, Harry fit ce qu'il avait appris à faire. Cette partie de son esprit nouvellement mise à part se détacha de Harry et Pétunia lui apprit comment cuisiner et nettoyer. Plus tard, elle lui apprendrait aussi à s'occuper du jardin. Influencée uniquement par sa tante, la nouvelle personnalité décida qu'elle était aussi une fille. Quand elle parvint à réaliser que Pétunia était le nom d'une fleur, elle sourit et prit le nom de Rose pour elle-même. Ainsi elle pourrait être comme la femme qui formait son modèle, qu'elle s'empressait à plaire, cherchant son amour.

Rose resurgissait dès que Pétunia avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine et le jardin. Elle lût tous les livres d'étiquette que Pétunia mit entre ses mains. Quand Pétunia invitait les ménagères du quartier avec elle, Rose les servait avec un doux sourire poli. Elle ne parlait que rarement, et les seules choses qu'elle ait jamais dit étaient 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour'.

Même lorsqu'une des femmes avait essayé de l'intégrer dans une conversation, Rose n'avait fait que hocher ou secouer la tête. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait être impolie. Rose n'était pas comme les autres personnalités. Elle avait un handicap. Elle était sourde. La seule chose qui la guidait était son étrange habilité à savoir comment les gens autour d'elle se sentaient, lui permettant de correctement deviner leurs besoins. Et la seule façon dont elle avait été capable d'apprendre et d'obéir à Pétunia était parce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres.

Mais son handicap était bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel handicap car il lui permettait de se protéger contre les paroles blessantes de sa tante et de continuer à sourire et servir avec politesse, ce qui était l'essentiel. Et si elle avait agi d'une autre façon, elle aurait été obligée de se retirer et de laisser sa place au Garçon pour s'en occuper.

**BMFS**

Alors, Harry grandit croyant que sa famille le négligeait et l'ignorait, l'enfermant et le nourrissant rarement. En vérité, Rose mangeait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner et avec Pétunia pour le thé. Mais leur corps commun restait maigre parce que l'essentiel de cette énergie était utilisée par Garçon lorsque Vernon revenait à la maison avec le besoin de se défouler. Harry avait très peu de souvenir de la maison en dehors du placard sombre, mais il était toujours très conscient lorsqu'il était à l'école.

Harry aimait l'école de tout son cœur. Il aimait être à la lumière et avec des gens qui lui donnaient de l'attention. Dudley était une classe avant lui et il pouvait se permettre d'être intelligent et espiègle sans craindre d'être puni pour ça. La cour de récréation était une toute autre question. Harry trouvait pour cela une raison de rester à l'intérieur avec les professeurs pour éviter d'être blessé par son plus fort et plus vieux cousin.

Il était de loin le garçon le plus intelligent de sa classe, ayant apprit par lui-même comment lire avant l'école primaire et absorbant toutes autres choses comme une éponge affamée. Quand il entendit parler de sauter une classe, Harry commença à cacher ses progrès et à donner de mauvaises réponses. Les enseignants lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, mais il répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore apprit les nouvelles choses, tandis que celle d'avant lui avait été enseignée par sa tante et son oncle. Ils acceptèrent ça, et il ne fut plus question de sauter une classe. Harry en fût soulagé, très heureux de ne pas être forcé d'aller dans la même classe que Dudley.

BMFS

Et c'est ainsi que Harry grandit et Rose avec lui. Mais Garçon ne semblait pas grandir ou devenir plus mature. Il restait un enfant sans défense de cinq ans, plongé dans un monde de douleurs et de punitions sans fins. Ignorant de cela, Harry était à peu près heureux. Mais cela changea lentement alors qu'Harry approchait son huitième anniversaire.

Harry vit Dudley avoir des retenues et des réunions avec ses parents et ses enseignants pour son tempérament d'enfant gâté et violent. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir ce pourquoi Dudley était puni, mais il avait espionné lors des réunions et avait entendu ce que les professeurs avaient à dire sur son cousin. Cela le fit réfléchir.

Il savait que Dudley était mauvais. Pétunia et Vernon savaient lui dire très rapidement la façon dont il devait se comporter et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de leur obéir. Mais Dudley transgressait toutes ces règles et était récompensé pour ça. À la maison, le garçon hurlait et frappait ses parents, et ils se contentaient de le gronder gentiment en lui donnant tout de même ce qu'il demandait. Pétunia et Vernon se battaient avec les enseignants, disant qu'ils se trompaient sur leur précieux Dudley.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry commença à connaître la colère. Il commença à réaliser que rester dans son placard à balais n'était pas juste ou bien, et commença à haïr Dudley pour échapper aux sanctions pour son mauvais comportement, pour être chéri et récompensé même s'il ne le méritait pas. Vernon vit le nouveau regard d'Harry à travers ses yeux couleur émeraude et le fustigea.

-N'ose pas nous regarder de cette façon, Garçon. Sale Monstruosité ! hurla-t-il en battant Harry sur le sol de ses mains et de ses pieds. Les côtes brisées, les deux avant-bras démis, la pommette fracturée, les yeux loin d'être épargnés, les tibias brisés. Garçon hurlait à l'agonie, la douleur étant trop grande pour qu'il puisse crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le referait plus. Finalement, même Garçon ne put le supporter et plongea dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours. Quand il le fit, il était guéri mais même la magie réparatrice de Garçon n'avait pût réparer le délicat tissu de ses yeux. Il aurait besoin de lunettes pour toujours après cela. Il ne se rappela pas avoir été en colère contre Dudley. Et il ne ressentit jamais la haine et la colère pour la façon dont il était traité. Au lieu de cela, ces émotions noires furent détournées. Et l'obscurité dormant au plus profond de l'inconscient du garçon, l'obscurité qui avait été placée là par le sort du Seigneur des ténèbres, plus profonde que Garçon ou Rose, fut nourrie et commença à lentement croître et se renforcer.

**BMFS**

Quelques années plus tard, Harry était assis dans son placard. Fatigué de l'obscurité, il pencha sa tête pour écouter attentivement. Pétunia était dans la cuisine à faire on ne sait quoi et Dudley jouait à des jeux vidéos dans le salon. Vernon était toujours au travail. Se sentant en sécurité, Harry entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard, permettant à la lumière d'y entrer. Puis, il se retourna et découvrit la cachette de jouets brisés et de livres qu'il avait cachés sous le plancher de son lit.

Décidé, il attrapa quelques militaires mutilés et s'assit pour pouvoir les étaler sur son matelas. Il mit soigneusement sept hommes d'un coté et cinq de l'autre. Il les fit manœuvrer avec soin, s'imaginant le chef du plus petit escadron :

Il regarda le terrain accidenté puis revint au rapport qu'un de ses éclaireurs lui avait remit. Le nombre de ses ennemis était de sept, et ils étaient répartis en un demi-cercle faisant face à ses troupes. Ce serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il pouvait emmener ses hommes de l'autre coté. Ordonnant à deux de ses hommes de mener un leurre, Harry mena son équipe à travers la fente, puis à tenir leur position et tirer dans le dos des autres. Harry sourit et leva les bras triomphalement. La victoire !

Le courrier arriva dans la boite aux lettres et, aussi rapide que la pensée, Harry avait rangé ses jouets sous le lit et fermé la porte du placard avant que sa tante ne passe dans le couloir pour le récupérer.

-Dudley ! Ton bulletin est arrivé, appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Dudley retournait à l'école tous les étés. Le gros garçon blond se débrouillait toujours bien pour ses devoirs, mais ses tests étaient épouvantables. Pour certaines classes, ça allait, mais pour d'autres, non. Ses parents en étaient venus à croire que c'était l'anxiété qui lui faisait rater ses tests et qui était la cause d'une telle différence entre ses notes. Dudley s'empressa de jouer sur ça autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry se souvenait ce que son cousin avait dit au principal et à ses parents :

« Je connais toutes les réponses, vraiment ! J'étudie vraiment beaucoup et j'ai toujours des notes parfaites pour mes devoirs. Mais quand je me retrouve devant un test, ça s'en va. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Harry renifla avec un ricanement. Son cousin ne savait _jamais_ rien. La raison pour laquelle ses devoirs étaient parfaits était que c'était Harry qui les faisait pour lui. Secouant sa tête, Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'embêtait vraiment. Pétunia le laissait en dehors de son placard pour faire ses devoirs, donc le travail supplémentaire n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. De plus, il s'ennuyait avec ce qu'il apprenait dans sa classe et le travail de Dudley était plus difficile. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant.

-Dudleynouchet ! Regardes ! Tu as eut un C ! hurla Pétunia de sa voix haut perchée.

-Oh, je suis si fière de toi, Dudley ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping demain pour célébrer ça ?

-Bien. Je veux une nouvelle veste. Et il y a un nouveau jeu auquel je veux jouer.

Harry soupira et revint à sa rêverie. Sa tête se tourna cependant lorsque sa tante lui ordonna d'aller préparer le dîner. Rose sortit en rampant et fit un doux sourire à sa tante avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle prit son tablier et l'attacha parfaitement avant de se tourner vers le frigo.

Pétunia regarda le garçon repousser ses cheveux noirs sauvages de devant ses yeux avant de se mettre à préparer le dîner. Ses mains fines coupant délicatement les légumes et commençant à faire les sauces pour les viandes cuisant dans le four. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait juste quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon quand il faisait la cuisine. La façon dont il se déplaçait, son sourire. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que lorsqu'il se préparait pour l'école ou faisait ses devoirs. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour le remettre en ordre. Ce n'était comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

**BMFS**

Le jour suivant, Rose était en train de plier le linge alors que sa famille prenait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Elle sentit leur satisfaction et sourit joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une lettre épaisse passer à travers la boite aux lettres. Elle savait que c'était dimanche. Le courrier n'arrivait pas le dimanche. Ce devait être important.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre, mais sa vois était plus douce et haute que celle d'Harry. Pétunia fronça les sourcils, et, sentant sa confusion, la jeune fille fit un geste vers la porte d'entrée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Rose lut sur les lèvres pincées de sa tante.

Rose pensait ne pouvoir dire que 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour' correctement. Mais elle essaya de dire courrier. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres et les fit bouger de la façon dont elle savait qu'elles le devaient, mais sa voix forma 'carrier'. La colère de Vernon émergea tandis qu'il pensait que Harry se moquait de sa femme. Il claqua sa fourchette sur la table. Rose ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des grands yeux, ayant sentit la montée de colère.

-Vas le chercher, dit sèchement Pétunia. Rose n'entendit pas et ne vit pas que sa tante avait parlé, son attention tournée vers son Oncle.

Vernon devint violet. _Es-tu sourd ! Écoute ta tante avant que je ne batte cette arrogance hors de toi, Garçon !_

Rose tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder sa tante. Fronçant les sourcils, Pétunia répéta l'ordre et regarda Harry sortir de la pièce délicatement. Vernon marmonnait dans sa barbe et Dudley ricana sous ses céréales. Il aimait tellement lorsque ses parents reprenaient Harry. C'était tellement amusant à regarder.

Rose ramassa l'enveloppe et fut choquée par ce qui était dessus : '_Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier'._ Elle savait qui était Harry et Garçon, mais ne pensait pas beaucoup à eux. Ce n'est pas comme si elle les avait jamais rencontrés. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, donc elle se retira. Harry regarda l'enveloppe curieusement. Il lut l'adresse et eut le souffle coupé. C'était pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais eut de courrier avant et c'était dimanche, donc ça devait être très important.

Souriant, il se préparait à l'ouvrir mais la lâcha en sursautant lorsque son Oncle beugla :

-Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps, Garçon ?

Harry ne pouvait que penser que son oncle l'avait réveillé pour qu'il aille chercher ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il avait obéit, encore endormi, ne se réveillant qu'à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas donner cette lettre à son Oncle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir ce dont il s'agissait, et c'était la sienne. Il jeta donc l'enveloppe dans son placard en passant et entra dans la cuisine, sa tête docilement baissée.

-Je suis désolé, mon oncle. Il n'y avait rien.

Vernon tourna pourpre et vola de sa chaise. La tête de Harry se redressa rapidement, et Garçon resurgit. Il se recroquevilla, ses mains couvrant sa tête alors qu'il se penchait sur ses genoux. Déjà, il disait qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Vernon jura et cria en battant l'enfant terrorisé.

-Vernon, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion que le manager à prévu pour ce matin, tu te souviens ? dit indifféremment Pétunia au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je reviendrai, Garçon ! grogna Vernon, et il le piétina pour embrasser la joue de Pétunia avant d'attraper sa veste de costume et de partir en trombe de la maison.

-Retournes dans ton placard, dit Pétunia en détournant le nez, ne voulant pas regarder le dégoûtant garçon qui saignait.

-Oui, ma tante. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, gémit Garçon. Puis, il rampa dans son placard et s'y effondra. Pleurant, impuissant, sa magie agit doucement, soulageant la forte douleur et lui permettant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans son placard. Avec un grand sourire, il chercha de la main l'enveloppe. Ses doigts la frôlèrent, et il écouta assidûment. Il ne pouvait entendre ni Pétunia, ni Dudley. Avec précaution, il entrouvrit la porte du placard et ouvrit la lettre. Il avait à peine fini de lire la première ligne quand la porte s'ouvrit en un battement. Dudley se tenait là avec un grand sourire. Il était venu chercher Harry pour jouer à la Chasse-au-Harry, mais était encore plus heureux de trouver Harry en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

-Maman ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. Le monstre a une lettre ! Il a menti à papa!

Pétunia se précipita depuis le jardin jusqu'au placard. Son fils était en train de bloquer la petite ouverture et semblait être en difficulté. Il tentait d'arracher la lettre à Harry, mais Harry n'était pas prêt d'abandonner cette fois. Sa rage fut absorbée alors même qu'elle se formait, le laissant seulement un peu en colère, désespéré et frustré.

-Dudley, lâche ! pleura-t-il, essayant d'extirper sa petite main de la prise suante de son cousin. C'est à moi. Laisses-moi la lire, s'il te plaît !

-Pousse-toi, Dudley ! ordonna Pétunia, et Dudley se poussa à contre cœur. Elle extirpa alors un Harry tortillant de son placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Garçon ? Tu crois que c'est amusant de lire le courrier d'autres personnes.

-Non, répondit Harry, tenant toujours la lettre ouverte. Elle m'était adressée, regarde !

Elle lut l'enveloppe et se figea. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était la même que celle laissée sur le panier d'Harry. Le sang se drainant de son visage, elle prit la lettre des mains du garçon de toute sa force et lui renvoya un coup au visage. Garçon gémit et se blottit à ses pieds, pleurant en demandant son pardon. Poussant alors un cri, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses longs ongles perçant sa peau jusqu'au sang.

-Vas dans ton placard ! cria-t-elle. Je demanderai à Vernon de s'occuper de toi.

**BMFS**

Harry ne pouvait contenir son désarrois lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le sombre placard. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la lettre et l'avait-elle enfermé de nouveau ? C'était la sienne ! Il devrait être autorisé à la lire. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà mis les morceaux déchirés à la poubelle. Il pourrait les retrouver discrètement cette nuit. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il les remette ensemble et puisse lire le message. Souriant d'anticipation, il attendit que la nuit tombe, se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir écrit.

Harry se faufila bel et bien hors de son placard cette nuit là, mais il n'y avait aucun morceau dans la poubelle. Pétunia les avait brûlés. Déçu, il se glissa de nouveau dans son placard, mais au petit matin, d'autres lettres arrivèrent. Chaque jour, il tentait d'en faufiler une dans son placard, mais son oncle l'arrêtait toujours et le jetait dans son placard pour le reste de la journée.

Ce qui se passait en réalité, c'est que Vernon battait Garçon jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de le balancer, le corps meurtri et brisé, dans le sombre placard. Il détruisit toutes les lettres et alla jusqu'à prendre des congés pour arrêter toute celles qui essayeraient de rentrer. Pétunia devenait hystérique et Dudley ne rigolait plus vraiment et devenait de plus en plus effrayé à mesure que l'Ire de son père s'aggravait. Finalement, Vernon craqua et finit par leur dire qu'ils partaient en vacance sur une île.

-Pas la moindre lettre ou un de ces foutus oiseaux ne pourra nous y trouver, jura-t-il.

Harry fut largement ignoré pendant le voyage et il en était bien content. Il était fatigué et supposait que l'inquiétude engendrée par ces lettres ne lui permettait pas de dormir correctement la nuit. En réalité, cette fatigue était due aux quantités massives d'énergie que Garçon utilisait pour les maintenir en vie.

Il fallut près de dix heures pour rejoindre l'île et Vernon ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Même pas lorsque Pétunia dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver des toilettes. Harry en fut choqué. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour que sa 'Pet' (NdT : animal de compagnie) soit heureuse. Il se demanda sombrement ce qu'ils désespéraient tant de lui cacher. Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ?

Ces pensées empêchèrent Harry de dormir cette nuit là. La tempête qui battait au dehors n'aidait pas non plus et Harry passa son temps à fixer le plafond de la cabane proche de la ruine dans laquelle Vernon les avait traînés. Il fut le premier à ressentir les tremblements du sol et roula sur le ventre, l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il regardait vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Mais comment ? La cabane se trouvait au large de la côte et le propriétaire avait assuré qu'il ne possédait qu'un bateau pour s'y rendre.

En dépit de cela, la porte tremblait sous la force de ce qui essayait d'entrer. Dudley bondit du canapé en criant. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent dans la pièce, portant tous deux leurs chemises de nuit. Harry regarda stupidement l'énorme fusil de chasse que Vernon agrippait de son gros poing. La personne qui tentait de défoncer la porte ignora les avertissements de Vernon et la fit sauter de ses gonds.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quand Hagrid entra et se présenta en remettant la porte en place. Harry fixa avec émerveillement l'immense homme qui venait d'insulter Dudley et de jeter un fusil tordu dans le coin de la pièce. Le carton rectangulaire un peu abîmé que Hagrid lui tendit avec un grand sourire était assez pour le mettre en état de choc. Tremblantes, ses mains pâles le prirent.

-C'est pour moi ? chuchota-t-il, submergé par trop d'émotions pour les identifier. C'est vraiment mon anniversaire ?

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Connais pas ton anniversaire ?

Harry fit non de la tête sans rien dire. Il était trop occupé à ouvrir le cadeau pour remarquer le regard meurtrier que Hagrid lança à sa famille. À l'intérieur, il y avait un gâteau au chocolat avec les lettres 'Joyeux Anniversaire Harry'. Il regarda le géant et sourit.

-Merci, euh... Hagrid. Mais... Puis-je vous demander... qui êtes vous ?

-C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit de plus que mon nom, dit Hagrid en souriant au petit garçon. Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Ce qui suivit était la vérité à propos du passé de Harry. Que ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient été assassinés par Voldemort et que Harry avait été le seul à survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été revu après ce soir là. Harry se tenait silencieusement, absorbant toutes les informations, réalisant pourquoi sa tante et son oncle l'avait caché dans le placard tout ce temps, et le traitaient durement. Seule la menace que Hagrid proféra à Vernon et la queue de cochon qui poussa sur Dudley lui arrachèrent un petit sourire.

Harry était encore dans le brouillard lorsque Hagrid l'emmena à Londres puis sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que quelque chose de si merveilleux lui arrive. Mais son humeur joyeuse s'évanouit lorsqu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et que tout le monde commença à le fixer avec des grands yeux et murmurer derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas cette attention malsaine. Il n'aimait pas les regards pressants, presque affamés que lui lançaient les gens de la pièce ou plus tard, du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de l'hébétude dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que Hagrid était venu le chercher. Il réalisa que le monde sorcier allait être loin de la perfection et qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention pour ne pas s'attirer de sérieux ennuis, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry décida d'apprendre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ceci incluant ce que Hagrid était venu chercher à Gringotts.

Chez Madame Malkin, il rencontra un garçon blond qui allait aussi à Poudlard. Harry parla peu mais essaya de rassembler le maximum d'informations en laissant l'autre parler. C'était difficile de cacher l'immensité de son ignorance, mais avant que les ajustements soient finis, Harry vint à comprendre que les Sorciers n'étaient pas unis, qu'il y avait différentes factions, comme dans le monde réel, et qu'il existait un sport très populaire appelé Quidditch. Il était plutôt content de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre en quelques minutes. Il apprit des choses encore plus intéressantes en achetant sa baguette.

Il passa le mois suivant chez les Dursley, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ses nouveaux livres d'école. Pétunia et Vernon le laissèrent tranquille la majeure partie du temps, le déplaçant en fait dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et l'y enfermant jusqu'au début de l'année. Ils ne mentionnèrent même pas Edwige qui entrait et sortait de la chambre quand elle le voulait. Dudley était si effrayé par Harry qu'il ne se plaignit même pas lorsqu'il fut contraint de céder sa deuxième chambre. Mais le jour précédant la rentrée, Vernon déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement sur son lit.

-Je te préviens, Garçon, dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col.

-Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un.

-Oui, oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry et prit sa place.

**Fin du Prologue**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Le prochain chapitre couvrira la première année à Poudlard

**_Note du traducteur :_** J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ! Je publie la suite dans quelques minutes, vous avez de la chance !

L'histoire originale fait près de 800 000 mots. Si d'autres co-traducteurs veulent se lancer dans l'aventure, même pour quelques chapitres, ils seront bien accueillis !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Broken Mind, Fractured Soul_**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_

Pour prévenir toute confusion. Quand les autres personnalités résurgent, le corps de Harry ne change pas physiquement. La façon dont elles sont décrites dans la chambre de l'âme dans ce chapitre est simplement la façon dont elles se perçoivent.

* * *

**La Pierre Philosophale**

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L_

Bêta: _Harry-Drago_

Gamma: _Misakichi et Madison2220_

_-Je te préviens, Garçon, dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle d'Harry en agrippant son col._

_-Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un._

_-Oui, oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry et prit sa place._

**BMFS**

Au petit matin, même Garçon n'avait pu guérir Harry de toutes ses blessures. Le jeune adolescent supposa qu'il avait mal dormi, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit. Et il se souvint de l'avertissement de son Oncle. Il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Qui passerait une bonne nuit après ça ? - non pas qu'il ait jamais imaginé parler des Dursley à Poudlard ... Il serait sans doute occupé avec bien d'autres choses. En fait, il avait l'intention de penser à sa famille aussi peu que possible.

Harry envoya un sourire narquois à Dudley lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture avec ses nouvelles affaires. Dudley gémit. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital pour enlever sa queue. Harry espérait que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Il était plutôt content de lui lorsqu'il poussa son chariot jusqu'à la plate-forme en suivant une famille de roux.

Lorsque le plus jeune des garçons le retrouva seul dans un compartiment et qu'il s'y assit, Harry employa la même méthode pour s'informer qu'avec le blond. Il réalisa très vite que celui-ci devait appartenir à l'autre camp. Alors que Ron décrivait les maisons de Poudlard et en particulier combien celle de Serpentard était mauvaise, il se rappela la fierté du blond d'aller dans cette dernière. Il se rappela également qu'il avait appelé Hagrid 'serviteur'.

Après l'irruption de Draco dans leur compartiment, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard même s'il était bien conscient de posséder bien plus de traits de cette maison que des autres, à part, peut-être un peu, Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même maison que celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui était le responsable de sa vie misérable chez les Dursley. Il ne dit rien pendant le reste du voyage et écouta le roux.

Le stress s'accumula en lui jusqu'à la rupture lorsque le Choixpeau déclara qu'il irait bien à Serpentard. En fait, ce fut comme si quelque chose en lui-même se fracturait, comme un brusque changement dans la pression de l'air et le stress disparut après un petit vertige. Il se sentit confiant, et se redressa. Le Choixpeau devint étrangement silencieux avant de proclamer : « Gryffondor ! »

Sans que Harry ne le sache, il lui manquait à présent de nouvelles parts de son passé. Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait eu dans le train et les moments plus vicieux où il avait rusé pour se venger de Dursley ou de ses amis étaient effacés pour être stockés dans une autre personnalité. Il ne se souvenait même plus que le Choixpeau l'avait voulu à Serpentard. Il sourit largement et courut joyeusement jusqu'à Ron à la table des lions.

**BMFS**

Silas observa l'endroit où il était, sachant qu'il n'était désormais plus une part de Harry. Il se trouvait dans une chambre pourvue d'une bibliothèque vide, d'une chaise de lecture noire, un lit avec des draps d'un vert profond et d'un miroir à pied. Il se déplaça devant lui pour observer son reflet. Il paraissait deux ans plus vieux que Harry, près de treize ans.

Il portait des robes de Serpentard par dessous lesquelles se trouvait une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement cintré et des chaussures noires cirées. Il avait des cheveux noirs, peignés et doux, qui étaient placés derrière ses oreilles. Son visage était similaire à celui de Harry, sans être tout à fait identique, et ses yeux étaient un mélange hypnotique de bleu et de gris.

Satisfait, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il connaissait l'existence des Autres et savait ce qu'ils faisaient pour Harry, mais avait envie de les voir par lui-même. Il se trouva dans une sorte de salon, neutre. La moquette était blanche, l'unique canapé, noir, et les rideaux aux murs étaient d'un noir velouté. Il y avait trois autres portes. Il alla vers la porte la plus proche de la sienne. C'était une porte rectangulaire sans fioritures, blanche, alors que la sienne était faite d'acajou foncé dont le haut formait un demi-cercle. Il ouvrit la porte blanche pour trouver Rose.

La fillette de onze ans était recroquevillée dans son lit, souriant largement alors qu'elle rêvait. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière dorée du soleil dans la pièce. Des plantes et des herbes de toutes sortes étaient disposées devant celle-ci, sans conteste entretenue avec amour. Des livres de cuisines se tenaient sur une petite étagère. Un miroir à pied argenté se trouvait d'un côté, et de l'autre, une chaise en peluche blanche. Un tablier était suspendu à la porte par un crochet en argent. Et les outils de jardinage étaient disposés sur une table près de la fenêtre.

La moquette était blanche, tandis que le couvre lit était d'un rose pétant parsemé de rose rougeâtre. Les murs étaient bleu ciel. Tout était impeccable, y compris Rose. La petite fille avait une tresse de cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille, ses lèvres étaient comme une pétale de rose, sa jupe à froufrous blancs descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Des chaussures blanches étaient disposées proprement près du lit. Sa tête se tourna et elle ouvrit des yeux bleus endormis pour le regarder. La confusion passa sur son visage.

-Je suis Silas, lui dit-il. Je vais garder un œil sur Harry pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Tu peux dormir.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, bien que conscient de sa surdité. L'autre porte était une réplique parfaite du placard de Privet Drive. Il eut un petit rire noir et l'ouvrit, se baissant pour entrer. L'intérieur était similaire au placard et il dut s'accroupir.

Le matelas pitoyable était poussé au fond au lieu d'être sur le coté, comme dans le vrai placard. Et sur celui-ci, se tenait un garçon de cinq ans. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Les iris étaient noirs, pleins de larmes, de désespoir et de douleur. Silas ignora les excuses et les supplications de ne pas lui faire mal que gémissait le garçon pendant qu'il regardait le corps nu et affamé. Il ne restait quasiment plus de peau qui n'ait été couverte par les contusions, les coupures, les brûlures, les coups de ceinture ou de fouet. Sachant que Garçon ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il dirait, il s'éloigna en silence et referma la porte du placard pour le laisser reposer en paix.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre porte. C'était quelque chose que vous auriez pu trouver dans un château faite de pierre dure et de barres de fer. Silas ouvrit la porte. La pièce était noire, l'ombre était partout. Mais, tout au fond, il pouvait distinguer un petit homme très blanc. Tout ce que Silas pouvait en voir étaient ses mains blanches aux vicieuses griffes noires, qui étaient repliées sur le torse de l'homme au visage cadavérique.

Pas même les lèvres, les joues ou les paupières n'avaient de couleur. Il fallut un moment à Silas pour réaliser que les cheveux de l'homme descendaient jusqu'au sol, dans une sorte de brume. Il ne respirait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait là comme un cadavre. Silas referma la porte sans même être entré.

**BMFS**

Alors que Harry commençait l'école, se faisait ses premiers amis, rencontrait ses enseignants, il ne remarqua pas qu'il apprenait beaucoup moins vite qu'il ne le faisait dans l'école moldue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus cynique, amer ou rusé désormais. Il n'était absolument pas au courant que Silas apprenait derrière ses yeux, complotait, planifiait et regardait. Il ne savait pas que Silas resurgissait chaque nuit quand Harry pensait dormir pour se faufiler furtivement vers la bibliothèque pour apprendre d'avantage ou que la bibliothèque personnelle du Serpentard dans la chambre de l'âme de Silas se remplissait et s'étalait rapidement.

C'est Silas qui veilla sur les autres et constata que si l'homme cadavre et Garçon n'avaient pas de problème à ne pas émerger pendant un long temps, Rose ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien. Il commença à l'entendre mal dormir. Aussi, chaque semaine, dès que Harry était endormi, il s'en allait vers les serres et se retirait pour laisser Rose s'occuper allègrement des plantes sous la lueur de la lune.

Personne ne nota l'étrange comportement de Harry. Lui-même n'était pas conscient des moments où un Autre prenait sa place car Silas s'assurait qu'ils ne viennent que lorsque leur Hôte dormait et les ramenait dans le lit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se réveiller. Harry était vraiment heureux à l'école en dépit du professeur Rogue (que Silas trouvait plutôt drôle, sauf quand les pensées noires de l'homme étaient tournées vers son Harry) et le Quidditch.

Au début, Harry était choqué et embarrassé de faire partie de l'équipe. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ron et son propre amour du vol grandissant, il finit par être très excité pour voler. Et il fut même plus drôle de tenter de résoudre l'énigme du coffre et du chien à trois têtes avec Ron, puis Hermione. (Silas était toujours reconnaissant envers la brune. Il était vraiment malade de l'ennuyeux roux. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle était intelligente).

Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas rester merveilleux éternellement. En février, après avoir été attrapé en dehors du lit -ayant redonné le dragon illégal à Charlie Weasley-, Harry, Ron et Draco obtinrent une retenue. Harry n'était pas trop déçu. Il aimait Hagrid et la Forêt Interdite n'était pas si effrayante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cet avis plutôt naïf changea après qu'il eut la chance de voir face à face Voldemort. Voir la licorne morte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment au milieu d'un jeu. C'était aussi réel que sérieux. Et si Rogue était vraiment en quête de la pierre ? Et s'il travaillait main dans la main avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour quelle autre raison Voldemort pouvait-il approcher Poudlard si ce n'est pour la pierre garantissant l'immortalité ? Harry savait que Voldemort attendait qu'un de ses serviteurs lui apporte la pierre. Ce n'était certainement plus amusant.

Silas avait été indifférent au mystère avec lequel son hôte jouait, mais il savait qu'ils avaient à présent besoin d'en connaître le plus possible au sujet de Voldemort et de la pierre. Si Voldemort regagnait ses pouvoirs, les premiers sur sa liste noire seraient très probablement eux. Et même si Rogue était suspect, Silas ne pensait pas que Harry regardait dans la bonne direction. Ça lui semblait une mauvaise piste. Et il ne pensait pas cela seulement parce que l'homme l'amusait parfois.

Il essaya d'aider, donnant à Harry des impressions et des intuitions, mais le garçon était vraiment têtu. Il essaya même de soulager l'anxiété grandissante de Harry : que Voldemort vienne tout d'un coup dans l'école pour le chercher. Mais rien ne marchait. Rose devint plus rapidement agitée, et Garçon pouvait parfois être entendu pleurant dans le placard. Silas était sinistre. Il fallait que cela change. Et cela changea, mais pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu.

**BMFS**

La fin de mai approchait et les examens de Harry étaient pratiquement terminés. Mais le garçon était plus tendu que jamais. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait, il courut chez Hagrid. À l'horreur des trois adolescents, ils réalisèrent que Hagrid avait donné au traître la clef pour passer Touffu. Ils coururent pour demander de l'aide.

Assez incroyablement, il furent informés que le professeur Dumbledore était parti. Ils parlèrent alors à leur directrice de maison. Harry pouvait à peine croire que McGonagall ne voit pas la même menace que lui et faillit s'évanouir sous le choc lorsqu'elle leur signifia que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait simplement ignorer cette menace !

Si personne d'autre ne le faisait, il allait protéger la pierre. Même si cela signifiait y aller d'abord et stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-il attendre de lui-même de protéger quoi que ce soit ? Agité, tremblant, il était tiraillé entre son désir de protéger la pierre et sa certitude de ne pas en être capable.

**BMFS**

Silas soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension se relâcha et alla dans la chambre principale pour jeter un œil sur les Autres. Il fut choqué de voir Harry couché sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Il aurait entendu Rose et Garçon s'ils avaient resurgi. Ce n'était donc pas eux. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur une nouvelle porte grande ouverte. Elle était faite de chaîne massif. Il la franchit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, mais Silas savait en regardant la pièce qui était la nouvelle personne.

La chambre possédait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges. Une zone de duel et un mannequin se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'une étagère contenant tous les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'ils connaissaient. Silas soupira d'exaspération et retourna s'asseoir auprès du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Harry.

-Tu viens juste de laisser partir ton Gryffondor dans la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au petit garçon. Nous allons mourir, maintenant.

**BMFS**

La nouvelle personnalité dirigea les deux autres Gryffondors en bas de la trappe. Il utilisa ses points forts, les conduisant prudemment. Il était sûr de lui et l'excitation le rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'il ne résolve pas cette énigme et qu'il ne sauve pas la pierre. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il se plaça sur l'échiquier et suivit les instructions de Ron, lui faisant confiance.

Bien que cela soit difficile, il prit la bonne décision de laisser Ron derrière. Hermione le suivit. Après l'énigme résolue, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser se faire blesser. Il devait la protéger et la dernière porte était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'elle la franchisse. Gentiment, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait retourner vers Ron pour obtenir de l'aide. Lui, il devait y aller seul.

Après avoir bu la potion, il s'avança au travers du feu et entra dans la chambre qui détenait la pierre. Il fut choqué d'y trouver le faible, bégayant professeur Quirrell. Bien que, pour lui donner un peu de crédit, Quirrell n'était pas faible et ne bégayait pas en ce moment. Il fit parler l'homme tandis qu'il se déplaçait doucement dans la pièce, puis vers le centre, où il était sûr que la pierre se trouvait. Quirrell finit par le remarquer et l'attacha magiquement.

Mais il n'était pas découragé. Il sortit sa baguette avec précaution et commença à murmurer le contre-sort tandis qu'il faisait parler l'imbécile. Il semblait qu'il doive à Rogue quelques excuses, puisqu'il avait pensé que c'était lui le coupable … Finalement, alors que Quirrell murmurait devant le Miroir de Riséd, les cordes se défirent. Il se déplaça vers le miroir espérant pouvoir y jeter un œil. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour voir où la pierre était puisqu'il la voulait plus qu'autre chose.

-Utilise le garçon … utilises le …, siffla une voix.

-Viens ici, Potter ! cracha Quirrell, ne se souciant même pas qu'il ne soit plus ligoté.

Comme c'était de toute façon son but, il s'avança devant le miroir pour regarder. Quirrell se tenait à ses cotés, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il voyait. Il se vit lui même, tenant la pierre et la mettant dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil. Mais alors même qu'il se concentrait sur l'image, des rêves de Quidditch apparurent. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la pierre dans sa poche.

Quirrell l'enleva de devant le miroir, frustré. Il se laissa jeter de coté et commença à se retirer en rampant vers la sortie pendant que le stupide professeur pleurnichait devant l'énigme du miroir. Mais la voix sifflante parla alors qu'il était presque libre.

-Le garçon ment. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Il se tint, regardant avec défi le professeur Quirrell lorsque celui-ci enleva son turban pour révéler la tête de Voldemort sur l'arrière de son crâne nu. Les yeux rouge brûlèrent en le regardant le poussant à ressentir de la terreur, mais il n'en ressentit pas. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir la terreur. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire goguenard et dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas très beau, hein ?

Le visage sourit, mais c'était de rage et de haine.

-Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ? Je suis une ombre, forcée de posséder de bas serviteurs pour survivre. Mais plus maintenant. Plus une seule fois dès que tu m'auras donné cette pierre qui se tient dans ta poche.

-Je ne pense pas, il sourit et commença à sortir à reculons, ne quittant jamais des yeux la folle créature devant lui.

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile, gronda le visage. Mieux vaut pour toi de sauver ta propre vie et me rejoindre si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que tes parents. Ils sont morts en supplications devant moi.

-MENTEUR ! cracha-t-il, en commençant à se mettre vraiment en colère.

Quirrell marchait aussi à reculons pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Comme c'est touchant, siffla Voldemort. J'ai toujours apprécié la bravoure. Oui, mon garçon, tes parents furent braves. J'ai tué ton père, d'abord, et il s'est battu plutôt vaillamment, mais ta mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Elle aurait pu partir, mais elle a choisi de rester pour te protéger. Maintenant, donne-moi la pierre, sauf si tu veux qu'elle soit morte en vain.

-JAMAIS ! cria-t-il furieusement.

Comment leur meurtrier osait-il parler d'eux, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lançait un Stupefix vers l'ordure.

Quirrell esquiva et commença à répondre. Mais le nouvel Harry était agile et les évitait facilement. Deux de ces sorts faillirent toucher l'ordure mais après, la réplique de Quirrell fut plus puissante. Le Gryffondor suait sous l'effort. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il tenta de se rapprocher de la porte mais grâce à cette seconde de distraction, Quirrell lui prit sa baguette. Il esquiva deux sorts avant d'être frappé par un Petrificus Totalus.

-Maintenant, tu vas me donner la Pierre, dit Voldemort triomphalement et Quirrell tenta de l'atteindre. Il était sans défense. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à son impuissance. Et commença à se retirer.

**BMFS**

Silas, bien sûr, avait sentit que cela finirait comme ça. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Courir n'était pas une option. Voldemort ne devait pas obtenir la pierre ou leurs vies seraient en danger. Surtout avec cette nouvelle personnalité irréfléchie. Garçon ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de la guérison, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait même pas. Rose ne pouvait rien faire non plus, elle ne possédait que son empathie. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer la situation et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'avait pas plus de connaissances que le nouveau garçon.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui, Silas, et bien qu'il en sache beaucoup, et probablement plus que le nouveau gamin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les tirer d'affaire. Pas avec Voldemort respirant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidé, il courut jusqu'à la porte de pierre et l'ouvrit. L'homme-cadavre y gisait toujours, l'ombre s'agitant autour de lui en une puissance maléfique.

-Réveille-toi, dit sombrement Silas. On a besoin de toi.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils n'avaient ni iris ni pupille. Ils semblaient être des fenêtres parfaitement transparentes sur l'Enfer, un feu rouge brûlant en leur sein. Il se redressa, puis se leva lentement. Les longs et noirs cheveux liquides ondulèrent comme des vagues de chaleur et un sourire carnassier tordit les lèvres de l'homme-cadavre avant qu'il ne disparaisse, surgissant d'un seul coup. Silas frissonna.

**BMFS**

Les yeux d'émeraude de Harry s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent prendre feu lorsque la nouvelle personnalité émergea. La Magie bondit de son frêle corps et la plus pure des rages tordit son visage tandis qu'il criait en brandissant sa main vers la poitrine de Quirrell. L'homme cria alors que ses vêtements et sa peau se désintégraient sous le toucher du garçon.

Le professeur tomba en arrière, Voldemort hurlant qu'il attrape la pierre. Le garçon se releva, le corps flasque, et d'un geste de la main libéra une Magie noire affamée. Quirrell tomba tandis que son corps était dévoré par la mort. Le sourire diabolique du garçon s'agrandit alors même que la colère brûlait, ravivée dans ses yeux. Trois autres mouvements de la main plus tard, Quirrell gisait sur le sol, désormais incapable de crier. Le garçon leva les bras et hurla. Le pouvoir s'échappait sauvagement, désormais sans le moindre but.

Le corps de Quirrell finit en cendre et l'ombre noir de Voldemort s'échappa. Il lui fallut tout son pouvoir pour y arriver. Le garçon derrière lui agissait comme un maelström, tentant de l'aspirer. Mais il réussit à s'enfuir. Le miroir se brisa, les murs se fissuraient, le sol tremblait. Et il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il voulait tout détruire. Le plafond commença à s'écrouler, mais avant que les débris ne touchent le sol, ils se dissolvaient dans le néant.

**BMFS**

-Nous devons le faire se réveiller ! C'est l'Hôte ! Il sera obligé de lui céder la place s'il se réveille ! cria Silas au nouvel adolescent. La chambre tremblait sous la poussée de pouvoir drainée de l'âme qu'ils partageaient. Ils devaient agir rapidement ou ils mourraient. Soit par l'épuisement de leur magie, soit par l'effondrement du château sur leur tête.

-Hé ! Réveille-toi ! hurla le Gryffondor dans l'oreille de Harry en le secouant. Silas lui mit des gifles assez fortes pour que ses joues piquent. Rose vint s'écrouler de crainte depuis sa chambre. Elle les regarda sauvagement en faisant des gestes. Silas secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait réveiller Harry. Il hocha la tête et commença à le secouer aussi. Garçon commença à hurler hystériquement du fond de son placard. Ensemble, ils étaient assez pour forcer Harry à s'éveiller.

Le garçon disparut et ils entendirent (sauf pour Rose) la porte de pierre claquer. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Rose se balançait, à moitié endormie, et Silas la raccompagna jusque dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Quand il revint, les cris de Garçon devenaient moins forts. Il soupira et s'assit avec lassitude à coté du nouvel adolescent. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était petit et musclé proprement.

-Et bien, ricana Silas, qui que tu sois, tu as failli nous faire tuer.

-Je suis Gabriel. Et je trouve que tout c'est plutôt bien passé, dit-il fièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

-Je suis Silas … Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est courir voir le professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de tes suspicions ! Et non pas charger ici avec ces deux marmots ! Nous aurions pu être tué !

-Rogue était suspecté ! Je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui et ces 'marmots' se sont parfaitement débrouillés ! Sûrement plus que ce que tu aurais pu faire !

-Oh, ferme-là.

Silas lui jeta un regard de colère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Gabriel fixa quelque temps la porte avant d'entrer dans la sienne.

**BMFS**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Ce fut une grande surprise pour lui que de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore assis à coté de lui. La lumière de fin de matinée inondait la pièce. Il tenta de se rappeler. La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le refus de McGonagall. Dumbledore vit sa confusion et rit.

-Monsieur … que s'est-il passé ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Quirrell n'a pas la pierre, le rassura le vieux sorcier. Hary ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta donc silencieux. Dumbledore se mit à le complimenter ainsi que Ron et Hermione pour avoir passé les défenses des professeurs. Il donna suffisamment de détails pour que Harry comprenne vaguement quels avaient été les obstacles.

-Je pense que le dernier était plutôt brillant. Une de mes meilleures idées.

Harry regarda dans les yeux pétillants et heureux et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai utilisé le Miroir du Riséd, expliqua-t-il. Seul quelqu'un voulant la pierre sans l'intention de l'utiliser pouvait l'obtenir.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tout à coup, il se sentait étourdi. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent alors que la tête de Harry s'inclinait vers l'avant comme s'il allait s'évanouir mais il se releva et maintint sa tête avec précaution.

-Désolé, Monsieur, dit humblement Silas en essayant d'agir comme Harry. J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Il était impossible pour lui ou les autres d'émerger de force. Seule la retraite volontaire de Harry pouvait le laisser le faire. Mais le besoin de Silas était grand et lui donnait de la force. Mais même dans ce cas, si Harry n'avait pas été confus, désorienté et mal à l'aise sous le regard du directeur, il n'aurait pas pu.

-On peut s'y attendre, sourit Dumbledore en se détendant visiblement. Tu as traversé une lourde épreuve.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Trois jours. Tous ces présents sont de tes amis. Ils seront plutôt contents de te revoir.

-Et pour la pierre ?

-Ah, la pierre. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. À peine avais-je atteint Londres qu'il devint clair que l'endroit où j'aurais dû être était précisément celui que je venais de quitter. Je suis revenu juste à temps.

Silas laissa cela passer mais il sentait un sourire sarcastique qui tentait de déformer ses lèvres. Sacré connard de manipulateur. Silas aurait pu parier que le vieillard en avait fait exprès pour les tester, pour voir comment il tiendrait devant Voldemort. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

-Vous avez donc la pierre ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître enjoué.

-Il a été décidé qu'il serait mieux de détruire la Pierre. De cette façon, elle ne pourra jamais être utilisée de la façon dont elle faillit l'être. Si tu n'avais pas été là bien sûr.

Silas sourit proprement.

-J'ai une question.

-Je répondrai à tes questions, sauf si j'ai une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, dans ce cas, je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne vais pas, bien sûr, te mentir.

Ça n'était pas du tout 'bien sûr', pensa Silas, mais demanda tout de même :

-Voldemort a dit qu'il n'avait tué ma mère que parce qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de me tuer. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

-Hélas, soupira profondément Dumbledore, la première chose que tu me demandes, je ne peux t'y répondre. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Tu sauras, un jour … mais chasse-le de ton esprit pour l'instant, Harry. Quand tu seras plus vieux... Je sais que tu as horreur que l'on te dise ça … Quand tu seras prêt, tu le sauras.

D'accord. Silas, pour sûr, haïssait l'homme. Sans un seul doute. Il restait une seule chose qu'il voulait faire.

-Monsieur, à propos du professeur Rogue … Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était lui.

Et il se retira, et Harry se réveilla en entendant :

-Ah … le professeur Rogue. Je crois que tu as cru que c'était lui qui ensorcelait ton balais de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, c'était Quirrell, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as réalisé. Le professeur Rogue essayait de te sauver en professant le contre-sort. Et il a été suspicieux envers Quirrell tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi il gardait un œil sur lui. Je te donne ma parole Harry, tu peux le croire sans peur. Ne doute pas de lui.

-Oh … humm … Je suis désolé, monsieur, essaya Harry. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir eu un léger moment d'absence. Il se sentait fatigué.

-Je te prie de lui pardonner son attitude brutale. Elle découle de l'antipathie entre lui et ton père. Un peu comme pour toi et Mr. Malfoy. Il y avait toujours des blagues blessantes et des insultes entre eux. Et puis, un jour, ton père fit quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pardonner.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-James sauva sa vie.

Dumbledore sourit alors que Harry clignait des yeux de surprise.

-Amusant, n'est-ce pas, la façon dont marche l'esprit des gens ? Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir une dette envers ton père … Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a travaillé si durement à te protéger cette année. Il pouvait ainsi régler sa dette et haïr en paix la mémoire de ton père.

Harry essaya de comprendre, mais cela faisait tourner sa tête, donc il arrêta. Dumbledore s'en alla peu après. Heureusement, la plupart des questions que Harry se posait trouva une réponse grâce à Ron et Hermione plus tard. Ils lui racontèrent tout de leur aventure. Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa perte de mémoire (bien qu'ils soient tous deux déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre). Ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise si l'on considérait le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Elle lui raconta que Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il avait souffert d'un sévère drainage d'énergie lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrell. Et ce fut d'elle qu'il apprit la destruction de la pierre et la mort prochaine de Flamel.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas si déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler. Le souvenir de Voldemort dans les bois lui suffisait. Il dormit profondément cette nuit jusqu'au milieu du jour suivant. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et demanda à Pomfresh de le laisser aller à la fête de départ.

_Il fut heureux, même s'il rougit beaucoup sous les acclamations quand les bannières de Serpentard se transformèrent en celles rouges et ors des Gryffondors après que Dumbledore eut remis quelques points de dernière minutes. En fait, entouré par ses amis en liesse (les premiers qu'il ait jamais eu) , c'était la meilleur nuit de toute sa vie. C'était encore mieux que de gagner au Quidditch ou que Noël, et il n'oublierait jamais ce moment._

**Fin de la première année**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Le prochain chapitre couvrira la seconde année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

**_Note du traducteur : _**Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, à la fois sur la fiction, et sur sa traduction...


	3. Chapter 3

******Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**La Chambre des Secrets**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

Bêta: _Harry-Draco et Madison2220_

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley. Certaines choses étaient mieux qu'avant Poudlard, d'autres pires. Il avait toujours la seconde chambre de Dudley, mais toutes ses affaires d'école étaient soigneusement enfermées dans le placard. Harry s'inquiétait de ce que pourraient lui valoir des devoirs non fait. Mais que pouvait-il faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés ? Il avait relâché Hedwige en lui disant de ne revenir qu'après les vacances, à Poudlard. Vernon avait menacé de la tuer, et Harry n'était pas près d'admettre ça.

Une des premières choses que l'Oncle Vernon lui demanda quand il arriva fut s'il avait parlé d'eux. Harry dit que non. Mais Vernon ne le crut pas. Le gros Homme défit sa ceinture, exigeant la vérité. Garçon cria qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il n'avait vraiment rien dit. Après environ une heure, Vernon était finalement convaincu qu'Harry disait la vérité, il le libéra et le laissa monter à l'étage. Harry se réveilla guéri et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était déjà dans sa chambre.

Rose fut autorisée à sortir s'occuper du jardin et à cuisiner chaque jour, mais était renvoyée dans sa chambre quand Pétunia organisait des réunions de voisinages. Elle en fut blessée. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Mais elle fit ce qu'on lui dit. Silas bouillonnait de ne pouvoir sortir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui chez les Dursley. Gabriel était dans le même cas, mais avait plus de mal à se contenir.

Garçon et Rose n'avaient pas de problème, ils étaient émergés presque chaque jour. Et de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de sortir, puisqu'ils dormaient une fois rentrés. Silas et Gabriel dormaient parfois, mais essentiellement, ils étaient réveillés, et regardaient derrière les yeux de Harry.

C'est ainsi que les choses se déroulaient un mois après la fin de Poudlard. Il était midi et Rose était en train de jardiner jusqu'à ce que Dudley vienne la chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait le garçon, mais pouvait parfaitement sentir sa haine et sa peur. Quand le blond la fit tomber, Gabriel en eut assez et resurgit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, monstre ? dit Dudley avec un regard méchant alors qu'Harry se relevait et le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

-J'essaye juste de me décider sur quel sort serait le plus approprié pour mettre le feu à tes vêtements, répondit Gabriel en commençant à sourire largement alors que Dudley palissait.

-Tu ne p-peux pas … Papa a dit que tu ne dois pas faire de la ma-magie … il a dit qu'il te mettrait à la porte … et que tu ne pouvais aller nulle part ailleurs … que tu n'avais pas d'amis pour venir te chercher …

-Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas d'amis ? Gabriel se rapprocha du garçon et Dudley recula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. -J'en ai des tonnes.

-Menteur. Ils au-auraient écrit au-aujourd'hui si c'était vr-vrai. Dudley se sentait de plus en plus confiant. -C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Pas une lettre, ça veut dire pas d'amis, Monstre !

"Jiggery pokery!" dit Gabriel d'une voix forte en balançant ses doigts en direction du garçon. "Hocus Pocus! Squiggly wiggly!"

-Mamaaaaaaan ! cria Dudley dans sa terreur alors qu'il se précipitait dans la cuisine. Mamaaan ! Il fait tu-sais-quoi !

Silas lança un regard de reproche à Gabriel alors qu'il revenait. Gabriel eut au moins la délicatesse d'être honteux et de s'excuser au Harry qui dormait sur la couche. Garçon récupérait pendant ce temps une vicieuse punition, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas de Vernon. Pétunia hurla tandis qu'elle frappait Garçon avec une poêle bien chaude. Ce fut si grave que Pétunia dut le traîner en haut des escaliers.

-Nous avons des invités importants ce soir, siffla-t-elle. Si j'entends un seul son sortir de toi, Vernon viendra et tu le regretteras. Tu entends ?

-Je suis désolé, oui. Je serai gentil, chuchota Garçon d'une voix rauque, recroquevillé en une boule tremblante. Des larmes trempaient son visage et ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Pa-pardon. Désolé. Tellement Désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Pardon. Je serai gentil. Très gentil. Ne me faites pas mal, je serai gentil.

Pétunia sourit tristement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Garçon continua à pleurer, blotti dans l'agonie, inconscient de la magie qu'il utilisait pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Il lui fallut deux heures et il retourna à l'intérieur, épuisé. Harry se réveilla et poussa un soupir. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et bailla. Boitant, il se traîna vers le lit et se glissa sous le drap mince. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne vit pas qu'il y avait autre chose dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se coucher dessus. La créature bondit sur ses pieds alors qu'Harry se reculait et s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha le sol. Il avait d'énormes oreilles tombantes et les yeux de la taille de balles de tennis. Il n'était pas plus haut que la taille d'Harry qui n'était déjà pas très grand. Il avait l'air inoffensif cependant. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un monstre portant une taie d'oreiller pour vêtement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry rencontra Dobby et entendit les avertissements de la créature sur Poudlard. Bien sûr, la deuxième chambre de Dudley était mieux que le placard, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la liberté à Poudlard, il n'était plus prêt à l'accepter. Il grimaçait chaque fois que la créature faisait du bruit. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les Dursley n'aimaient jamais l'entendre. De plus, il pensait avoir entendu des invités en bas.

Mais tout cela fut oublié lorsqu'il découvrit que Dobby avait retenu ses lettres. D'abord, il fut soulagé. Il avait réellement été effrayé que ses amis l'aient oublié. Cela lui avait vraiment fait de la peine, mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et cela le rendait fou. Il essaya de saisir les lettres, mais ses membres était raides, meurtris et fatigués. Il n'y arriva pas. La petite créature courut en bas. Harry jura et tenta de la rattraper aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

-Non, s'étrangla Harry, son visage palissant et son mal de tête grandissant tandis qu'il regardait le magnifique dessert de Pétunia flotter dangereusement dans la cuisine. Harry ne savait pas que Garçon tentait d'émerger, appelé par la peur de Harry.

-S'il te plaît … ils me tueront …

-Harry doit promettre de ne pas retourner à l'école, insista Dobby.

-Je t'en prie … Dobby … ,dit Harry frénétiquement, son mal de tête empirant. Il tenta de le combattre.

-Dites-le, monsieur.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois y retourner, plaida Harry.

-Alors Dobby doit le faire, monsieur, pour le bien de Harry Potter.

Le pudding tomba et s'écrasa en miette. Un hibou lui dit qu'il serait exclu s'il faisait encore de la magie. Vernon sourit comme un démon lorsqu'il lut la lettre.

-Pas de magie, dit-il joyeusement et retourna vers Harry qui n'en sut pas plus. Garçon resta émergé trois jours durant, Vernon n'arrêtant pas de le battre. Il faisait tant de dommage que Garçon ne pouvait pas tout rattraper.

Silas et Gabriel ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, puisque Garçon les empêchait de voir comme ils le faisaient normalement pour Harry, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait être bon si Garçon avait besoin de tant d'énergie pour les guérir. Ils mourraient si cela continuait. Silas et Gabriel ne faisaient que de se battre. Aucun ne pouvait émerger parce que la peine physique ancrait Garçon, mais puisque le corps devenait plus faible, ils pourraient avoir la chance de prendre sa place et les adolescents voulaient tout deux sortir à ce moment.

-Je peux nous protéger plus efficacement, cria Gabriel.

-Je peux nous sortir de là vivant. Ce n'est pas une bataille, mais une évasion, répondit Silas de sa voix traînante, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur.

À leur surprise, aucun des garçons ne fut nécessaire. Au troisième jour de leur punition perpétuelle, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron vinrent le secourir dans une voiture volante. Les Weasley contemplèrent avec horreur la fenêtre devant laquelle était posé des barreaux. Ils pouvaient entendre des sons de gémissements et de pleurs.

-Harry. Harry ! appela Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osait. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !

Garçon leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il recula lorsqu'il vit que des gens étaient là. Ses pleurs devinrent plus pressants et il se recroquevilla d'avantage. Silas et Gabriel arrêtèrent de se battre et commencèrent à travailler ensemble. Personne de Poudlard ne pouvait voir Garçon. Ils pourraient se rendre compte de leur existence et dieu sait où cela les mènerait. Pas vers quelque chose de plaisant, c'était certain.

Après une lutte intense, ils parvinrent à faire revenir garçon et glisser Harry au dehors. Silas essaya d'ignorer les cris hystériques de Garçon dans le placard, mais Gabriel s'assit devant la porte (Garçon n'aimait pas être regardé ou touché. Il se sentait mieux seul dans son placard) et essaya de le calmer.

Harry fut choqué, puis joyeux de voir ses amis. Il ignora les nombreuses ecchymoses et coupures. Les pires dommages avaient été guéris par Garçon. La douleur était vraiment supportable. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard de compréhension, mais se relaxèrent lorsque Harry et Ron commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement à propos de Dobby et de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Harry adora le terrier et ne remarqua pas un seul instant que les jumeaux l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Ron était presque aussi inattentif que Harry, et les deux passèrent leur temps ensemble. Du fait de l'attention inquiète et intense qui pesait sur eux, Silas pensa qu'il était préférable qu'aucun ne sorte jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Gabriel marmonna dans sa barbe mais retourna dans sa chambre. Silas sourit et fit de même.

**BMFS**

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Harry allait chercher ses fournitures scolaires après son arrivée impromptue chez Barjow et Beurk, chez qui il avait vu l'étrange commerce des Malfoy. Plus tard dans ce même après-midi, il tomba dans ce fiasco avec Lockhart ainsi que la confrontation avec Malfoy. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas une promenade de santé.

Aux environs du premier septembre, Harry était presque triste de retourner à Poudlard. Il aimait vraiment le Terrier et avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pourrait appartenir à cette grande famille aimante. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Il paniqua lorsqu'il ne put pas passer la barrière. Silas en fut exaspéré. Qui se souciait qu'ils ratent le train ? Les Weasley les emmèneraient à Poudlard et ils rateraient sans doute l'ennuyeux festin. Le Serpentard regarda froidement Gabriel lorsque celui-ci poussa des acclamations tandis que Ron incitait Harry à aller à l'école en voiture volante.

-Allez, Silas ! rigola Gabriel, ça sera fun !

Bien sûr, même Gabriel ne trouva pas ça fun lorsque la voiture tomba en panne plus tard dans la nuit. Il émergea et tenta de contrôler la situation. Ron était assis, et criait à tue-tête tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers les murs du château. Il n'était bien sûr d'aucune utilité. Gabriel attrapa le volant et les fit tourner. La voiture se cabra dans l'air avant de se précipiter vers le sol. Gabriel fonça volontairement vers un arbre, pensant que cela amortirait leur chute et leur sauverait la vie.

Le vieux Saule cogneur fit parfait office. Ils restèrent accrochés à quelques centimètres du sol, tentant de soigner leurs  
blessures lorsque l'arbre commença à les attaquer. Gabriel fut stupéfait. Ron paniqua de nouveau, mais Gabriel hurla :

-Redémarre !

La voiture s'arracha violemment de l'arbre, et s'arrêta. Dieu merci, tout était finit. Il se détendit.

Harry se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur le sol de Poudlard après s'être fait expulser de force par la voiture. Ron était furieux d'avoir perdu la voiture, mais heureux qu'ils soient vivants. Harry se toucha la tête et sentit la bosse en train de s'y former. Il devait avoir été assommé quelque peu … Il grimaça de douleur et suivit le roux jusqu'à l'école. Le Choixpeau avait commencé la répartition, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour eux de se faufiler sans être vu.

Puis Rogue les trouva. Il les conduisit dans les cachots et lorsque l'homme leur promit l'expulsion, Harry se retira dans l'horreur. Silas émergea pour prendre sa place. Ils allaient devoir batailler un peu, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas inquiet. Il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas renvoyés. Harry était le garçon qui a survécu. Dumbledore le voudrait sous sa coupe. Le renvoi mettrait Harry hors de porté et le directeur ne voulait pas ça.

Silas écouta avec vigilance Ron s'expliquer avec le professeur McGonagall. Il sentit les yeux du professeur Rogue sur lui et rencontra le regard noir de l'homme avec un visage sérieux. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, mais Dumbledore entra avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, dit le directeur après un long silence, la lourde déception pointant dans sa voix.

Silas baissa la tête pour cacher un ricanement. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Silas savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'était pas déçu. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de tenter de manipuler Harry. Silas pouvait voir la vérité dans le langage corporel du vieillard. Il est probablement content de l'insouciance de Harry et de Gabriel, pensa amèrement Silas. Dumbledore avait besoin de cette attitude dans son arme de guerre. Mais aucun des sentiments de Silas ne transparut dans sa voix lorsqu'il concocta avec soin une histoire sonnant comme une innocente erreur et un événement traumatisant à la fois. Après cela, il n'était plus requis et se retira.

-Nous allons chercher nos affaires, dit Ron désespérément. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés. Il devait s'être frappé la tête bien pire qu'il ne le pensait pour continuer à avoir des absences.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Weasley ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, vous nous renvoyez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, M. Weasley, grommela Dumbledore et Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le soulagement.

Harry accepta joyeusement la retenue. Il en aurait accepté des centaines si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait rester. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Le jour suivant, une Beuglante arrivait et il apprenait que Mr. Weasley était confronté à une enquête à cause d'eux. Il se sentit mal. La journée empira lorsqu'il fonça dans Lockhart pendant une classe de Botanique et que celui-ci persista à en faire une scène.

En fait, toute la première semaine fut sacrément déplaisante pour Harry. Il faisait en sorte d'éviter Lockhart le plus possible, Ron était misérable (donc Harry énervé) du fait du dysfonctionnement de sa baguette, et Olivier était encore plus fanatique sur le Quidditch que jamais. Sans parler du stress constant généré par les combats avec Malfoy et le reste de Serpentards.

Mais rien de tout cela importait à Silas. Il émergeait toujours chaque nuit pour étudier dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Gabriel bouillonnait de rester enfermé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés aux Serpentards, mais Silas avait simplement à lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'il se calme. Il était toujours en froid avec le Gryffondor depuis le problème de la voiture.

**BMFS**

**(****Attention**** :**** Pédophilie dans cette partie)**

Puis, le premier samedi, McGonagall dit à Harry qu'il avait une retenue avec Lockhart tandis que Ron irait avec Rusard. Harry arriva à sa porte à huit heure moins cinq et dût serrer les dents pour se forcer à frapper. Le tête-en-l'air prétentieux lui souhaita la bienvenue et ferma la porte. Harry regarda l'énorme pile de courrier de fans sous le choc.

-Tu peux adresser les enveloppes ! dit Lockhart comme s'il s'agissait de pur plaisir.

-La première est à Gladys Gudgeon, ah là là … une grande fan.

Ils y restèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que Lockhart ne se lève et vienne derrière Harry. Harry se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les mains du professeur s'installer sur ses épaules et commencer à les frotter.

-Tu es si tendu. Je sais que ce travail est dur, mais tu dois apprendre à te détendre, dit Lockhart doucement. Détends-toi. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas du bien ?

Harry se détendit lentement malgré lui et hocha la tête. Lockhart sourit et continua le massage, allant plus bas dans le dos du garçon. Finalement, il glissa sous les robes de Harry et continua le massage. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon auparavant. Mais là encore, toucher n'était pas quelque chose que sa famille aimait faire. Il se souvenait que Pétunia avait massé les épaules de Dudley quelques fois après qu'il soit revenu de l'entraînement de football lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Dudley avait arrêté après une demi-saison, toutefois. C'était trop dur. Harry ne dit donc rien sur le massage improvisé. Cela lui faisait effectivement du bien.

-Tu es vraiment tendu, dit Lockhart d'un ton inquiet. Enlève quelques boutons de ta chemise pour que je puisse masser tes épaules avec cette crème. Une de me fan me l'a envoyée. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part.

-Je ne sais pas … , murmura Harry nerveusement.

-Tut tut, Harry. Nous devons rester ensemble. Personne d'autre ne connaît le fardeau que nous portons. Allez. Ne soit pas timide. C'est simplement un peu de crème. Cela te relaxera rapidement.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait. La crème était chaude et Lockhart l'appliquait sur sa peau. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre encore plus, un peu comme de l'eau. Il se sentait étourdi et sourit. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien du tout mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Cela lui faisait du bien. Comment aurait-ce pu être mauvais ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent quand il sentit sa chemise enlevée complètement. Lockhart lui assura qu'il voulait simplement mettre plus de crème donc il se relaxa. Plus il mettait de crème, plus le sentiment de détachement augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans une brume heureuse. La brume tenta de se dissiper quand il sentit son pantalon se défaire. Il agita ses bras vers le professeur mais celui-ci les poussa simplement.

-Chut, Harry. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je te promets. Tu te sentiras encore mieux. Tu ne veux pas ?

Harry se tortilla lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son professeur sur lui. La sensation d'engourdissement ne stoppa pas la vague de plaisir lorsque son professeur se mit à genoux et se mit à le lécher. Non, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver ! Stop ! Mais il ne pouvait pas crier, hurlant en lui-même, il se fractura et s'évada une nouvelle fois.

-Tu aimes ça, chaton ? C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lockhart d'une voix rauque.

Des yeux verts le regardèrent fixement puis il commença à gémir de plaisir lorsque cette bouche chaude revint au travail. Oh oui. C'était bon. Souriante, la tête d'Harry tournait et se balançait comme il se cambrait faiblement sous la chaude, brûlante et excitante sensation. Lockhart sursauta et se mit à se masturber au son du petit enfant de douze ans gémissant et ronronnant tandis qu'il travaillait de sa bouche.

**BMFS**

Silas regarda tristement le garçon endormit sur la couche. Gabriel faisait les cents pas, furieux, voulant jeter un sort à l'enflure. Mais le nouvel Autre était trop bien ancré et tellement heureux. Les Choses continuèrent pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne s'efface dans la chambre au profit d'une jeune femme qui apparut dans un coin. Elle sourit d'une façon provocatrice et satisfaite.

Les deux garçons présumèrent qu'elle devait avoir dans les environs de quinze ans. Elle portait une robe rouge. Elle était sans manche et montait jusqu'à son cou, mais elle était très serrée et exhibait allègrement ses seins. La jupe descendait jusqu'au sol mais deux fentes montaient assez haut pour montrer ses hanches sinueuses. Elle se tenait pieds nu et ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à son épaule. Elle avait quelques mèches encadrant son visage et tombant devant ses yeux bruns foncés. Ses lèvres rouges étaient naturellement charnues.

Les garçons pouvaient sentir la magie qui émanait d'elle dans un subtil glamour d'attraction, un peu comme une vélane. Heureusement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas affectés. Silas regardait fixement et Gabriel la regarda sombrement lorsqu'elle lui souffla un baiser avant de retourner dans sa chambre, avec un déhanchement provocateur. Garçon pleurait bruyamment depuis son placard.

Harry se trouva en train de déplacer une main douloureuse sur une nouvelle enveloppe. Il regarda les bougies autour de lui et remarqua qu'elles avaient diminué de plusieurs centimètres depuis qu'il avait commencé sa fastidieuse retenue. Les nombreux regards que lui lança Lockhart le rendirent mal à l'aise et il s'agita. Il n'aimait certainement pas le sourire que le professeur lui lançait. Rougissant, il tenta de se concentrer sur le papier devant lui. Il doit être l'heure à présent, pensa misérablement Harry sans savoir pourquoi il était impatient de partir. S'il-vous-plaît, pourvu qu'il soit bientôt l'heure.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ? sourit Lockhart. Sacré Scott – regardes l'heure ! Nous avons passé ici près de quatre heures ! Je n'aurai jamais cru. Le temps a coulé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Et bien, nous garderons simplement notre petit secret. Pas besoin que les autres soient jaloux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Oui, monsieur, dit Harry rapidement et se leva rapidement en prenant son sac.

-Bien, sourit Lockhart. Je te vois en classe, ainsi.

Se sentant hébété, Harry partit. Il était si tard que la salle commune de Gryffondor était presque vide. Il se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. Il était étrangement heureux que Ron ne soit pas encore revenu de sa retenue avec Rusard. Sans un mot, il mit son pyjama, se mit au lit et tomba instantanément endormi.

**BMFS**

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés. La nouvelle personnalité s'était nommée Chaton. Les deux garçon refusèrent de l'appeler comme ça et préférèrent Cho. Elle était comme Rose et Garçon, dormant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nécessaire. Et comme garçon, lorsqu'elle émergeait, les Autres ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Ils devaient se contenter de lui demander lorsqu'elle revenait. Il était difficile de la comprendre puisqu'elle était heureuse et somnolente, mais Silas comprit que Lockhart n'avait pas fait plus que de dénuder, toucher et faire une fellation.

Lui et Gabriel commencèrent à discuter d'en parler à un professeur. Mais ils étaient retissant car ils devaient expliquer que Harry n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Dans tous les cas, Gabriel préférait McGonagall et Silas Rogue parce que McGonagall était trop dans la poche de Dumbledore. Silas refusait qu'ils se révèlent au directeur. Ils étaient donc dans une impasse.

**BMFS**

Harry, Ron et Hermione tinrent leur promesse à Nick de participer à sa fête anniversaire de mort. C'était le moins qu'Harry puisse faire pour remercier le fantôme de l'avoir sauvé de la punition de Rusard pour avoir mis de la boue dans les couloirs après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il faisait sombre, l'atmosphère était lugubre et ils étaient heureux de partir. Ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, espérant qu'ils pourraient attraper la fin du repas quand Harry s'arrêta.

« _Arracher … déchiqueter … tuer … »_

La voix était froide, soyeuse et assassine. Harry était si choqué qu'il se serra contre le mur et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui parlait. Ron et Hermione étaient en avance et revinrent pour voir ce pourquoi il s'était arrêté si brusquement. Hermione ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'arrêta en levant sa main.

_« … ssssi faim … depuis ssssi longtemps … »_

-Écoutez. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant personne dans les couloirs

-Vous entendez ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_« Tuer … le temps est venu de tuer … »_

-Je n'entends rien, chuchota Hermione. Ron avait le visage crispé de concentration, mais il secoua sa tête aussi.

_« … faim … assoiffé de sang … »_

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Harry était sûr que cela s'éloignait vers le haut. Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas l'entendre ? Mais c'était évidemment une menace. Ça allait blesser quelqu'un ! Il se retira et Gabriel sourit tristement.

-Par ici ! cria-t-il.

Ils gravirent l'escalier le plus proche et se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Aucune chance d'entendre quoi que ce soit ici, la rumeur de la fête d'Halloween faisait écho depuis la grande Salle. Il courut jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre menant au premier étage, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on...

-Chut ! ordonna Gabriel alors qu'il avançait, la baguette prête. Il tendit l'oreille. Au loin, depuis l'étage supérieur et s'amenuisant, il entendit de nouveau la voix.

« … _Je sens le sang … délicieux sang … »_

-Ça va tuer quelqu'un ! expliqua Gabriel aux deux Gryffondors choqués alors qu'il repartait. Il parcouru tout le second étage, Ron et Hermione haletant derrière lui, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir tourné vers le dernier passage, désert.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ron haleta alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son visage. Je n'entends rien.

Mais Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, pointant le couloir.

-Regardez !

Se rendant compte qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel se retira. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda alors que Ron s'approchait de quelque chose devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, incertain de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha de ses amis. Il y avait une flaque d'eau, et Miss Teigne était pendue, raide comme une pierre à une torche de fer, et d'énormes lettres étaient barbouillées en rouge sur le mur :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE l'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

**BMFS**

Tout le monde dans l'école était en émoi. Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de découvrir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Harry était un peu réticent. Surtout que la moitié de l'école pensait qu'il était l'héritier. Hermione était frustrée au-delà de l'imaginable quand tout ce qu'elle réussit à savoir en une semaine était une vague explication du professeur Binns en cours.

Harry fut très réticent lorsqu'Hermione et Ron le forcèrent à rester après la DCFM avec eux. Quand les trois furent seuls, elle approcha Lockhart avec une permission pour consulter la section interdite. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de discours mielleux pour que le déjanté la signe.

-Alors Harry, dit Lockhart pendant que Hermione rangeait la note dans son sac. Demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, je crois ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez doué. J'étais un Attrapeur, aussi. J'ai demandé à passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais j'ai préféré dédier ma vie à l'éradication des forces du mal. Cependant, si vous ressentez le besoin d'un petit entraînement privé, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je suis toujours heureux de transmettre mon savoir-faire à des joueurs moins aguerris.

Harry fit un bruit quelconque de la gorge puis se précipita à la suite de Ron et de Hermione.

**BMFS**

Le match fut horrible. Ils gagnèrent, mais Dobby envoya un cognard contre lui et Lockhart fit disparaître tous ses os du bras. Les faire repousser fit émerger Garçon en un instant. Heureusement, Pomfresh était endormie et personne ne remarqua le comportement incongru. Il était tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla pour découvrir la deuxième victime de pétrification, Colin Crivey.

**BMFS**

Harry participa passivement alors que Ron et Hermione travaillaient dur sur le Polynectar, planifiant d'interroger Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry était content d'une chose, cependant. Cette année, Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il espérait que Malfoy ne ruinerait pas tout.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Malfoy qui ruina ses vacances. C'est Harry lui-même. Pendant la troisième semaine de décembre, Lockhart lança un club de duel. Harry y fut traîné par Hermione. Ron était tout aussi réticent. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis face à Malfoy. Ils étaient en train de se battre en duel quand un serpent sortit de la baguette du blond.

-Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit paresseusement Rogue, profitant clairement de la vue de Harry immobile, nez à nez avec le serpent.

-Je vais vous en débarrasser.

-Permettez-moi ! Lockhart brandit sa baguette. Le serpent vola, et atterrit douloureusement.

Il siffla furieusement, les crocs dirigés vers un Justin Finch-Fletchley terrifié. Gabriel resurgit sous la puissance de son envie de protéger les gens et se dirigea vers le serpent. Il était courbé et se préparait à frapper.

Il grogna de colère puis cria :

_-__Laisse-le tranquille_, miraculeusement, inexplicablement, le serpent retomba au sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage. Satisfait, Gabriel s'en retourna et Harry fixa le serpent non sans une certaine confusion.

_-__Comme tu veux. Je n'attaquerais pas ces humains pathétiques_, siffla le serpent avec pétulance.

_-__Merci_, dit Harry incertain, mais il se détendit. Il était très heureux que personne ne se fasse blesser. Il regarda Justin, souriant, espérant le voir soulagé, intrigué ou même reconnaissant, mais certainement pas énervé et effrayé.

-A quoi crois-tu jouer ? demanda le Poufsouffle avant de se tourner et de courir en dehors de la salle.

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Ron et Hermione le précipitèrent hors de la salle. Ils expliquèrent rapidement que ce qui résonnait comme de l'anglais pour lui était des sifflements pour tout le monde. Harry parlait Fourchelangue. C'était un pouvoir noir dont l'origine remontait à Salazar lui-même. Harry se retrouva à contempler ce talent avec horreur, n'en voulant pas le moins du monde.

**BMFS**

À l'intérieur de la chambre des âmes, Silas siffla de douleur alors qu'il était frappé par ce qui ressemblait à de la foudre. Gabriel le regarda avec crainte tandis qu'il se soulevait et s'effondrait. Gabriel courut jusqu'à lui et l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Des yeux bleus inquiets croisèrent des yeux bleu-gris tourbillonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Fourchelangue. Seul moi peut y accéder maintenant, soupira Silas.

**BMFS**

Tout empira à partir de ce moment. Toute l'école, excepté certaines personnes, se détourna d'Harry. Ils étaient plus que jamais certains qu'il était l'Héritier et qu'il allait tuer tous les nés-moldus. Sans même penser qu'il passait son temps avec une dite née moldue. Plus intéressé à résoudre le mystère maintenant qu'il y était si profondément impliqué, il prit le polynectar avec Ron. Ils devinrent Crabbe et Goyle et interrogèrent Malfoy, pour seulement trouver que M. Weasley avait été condamné à payer cinquante gallions pour la voiture.

Le temps passa. La nuit précédant la St Valentin, Lockhart et Chaton jouèrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le jour d'après, Harry trouva le journal. Quand il tomba endormi, Silas émergea. Il savait à quoi servait le journal et il écrivit avec confiance sur la première page. Il conversa avec Tom à propos de la chambre, mais se replia pour laisser Harry voir le souvenir. Comment Harry pourrait-il savoir ce qui ce serait passé autrement ?

Quand ce fut terminé, Harry s'écrasa, bras et jambes écartés, sur le lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le journal de Jedusor était ouvert sur son ventre. Harry était abasourdi. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas s'être attendu à ce genre de chose venant d'un objet magique. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retrouver sa respiration, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Harry s'assit en sueur et tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

-C'était Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid a ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a cinquante ans.

**BMFS**

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait affronter Hagrid sur ça, mais la situation devint désespérée quelques semaines plus tard quand Hagrid fut envoyé à Azkaban et Dumbledore chassé de l'école. Tout commençait à devenir insupportable. Tout le monde avait peur et se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds. Le stress était suffocant. La seule chose de bonne dans les nouvelles mesures de sécurité était qu'elles tenaient Harry loin de Lockhart.

Quand Harry vit les araignées courir vers la forêt interdite pendant le cours de Botanique un jour, il se décida à les suivre comme Hagrid l'avait dit. Il parla avec Ron d'y aller la nuit même et ils se faufilèrent hors de l'école dans la forêt. Mais la peur de Ron et son anxiété étaient contagieuses.

Alors qu'ils montaient avec un sombre pressentiment sur les branches, il battit en retraite peureusement et Gabriel prit sa place. Gabriel, avec confiance et compétence, les mena à travers la forêt, suivant les petites araignées. Il guida la conversation avec Aragog (avec les conseils murmurés de Silas) et les garda vivants tandis qu'ils sortaient de la forêt.

Harry revint à lui à mi-chemin du château, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures. Ron semblait pire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais n'osa rien demander. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui. Il avait simplement trop de black-out inexpliqués. Peut-être était-il malade.

Il écouta alors que Ron fulminait hystériquement à propos de la soirée, lui disant au fond tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent alors qu'il écoutait. Avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Cette nuit-là, il resta dans son lit pensant à tout ce que Ron avait dit. Il pensa aux mots d'Aragog. Si Ron se souvenait correctement, l'araignée avait dit que la seule victime avait été une fille dans la salle de bain. Et si elle n'en était jamais sortie ?

**BMFS**

Silas tomba de fatigue dans un fauteuil. Il était difficile que ce garçon l'écoute ! Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'il hurlait le nom Mimi geignarde.

-Bon travail, dit sincèrement Gabriel depuis le fauteuil devant lui.

-Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus, dit Silas d'une voix traînante et ils partagèrent un sourire fatigué.

**BMFS**

Les mesures de sécurité empêchèrent Harry et Ron de réunir des preuves plus substantielles pour libérer Hagrid et ramener Dumbledore. Mais les choses devinrent encore plus sérieuses lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'un autre étudiant avait été attaqué et que cette fois, il n'avait pas seulement été pétrifié. La victime avait été enlevée. C'était Ginny. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Harry s'assit silencieusement dans la salle commune avec les Weasley inquiets et presque en deuil. La nuit tomba et c'était seulement Ron et Harry qui occupaient la salle commune.

-Tu sais quoi, dit soudainement Ron. Je pense que l'on devrait dire à Lockhart tout ce que l'on sait. Tu m'as entendu. Ils l'envoient après Ginny et nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons.

Parce qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, il accepta. Les Gryffondors étaient si misérables et malheureux pour Ginny que personne n'essaya de les arrêter. Il faisait nuit noire avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau de Lockhart. Ron frappa, et le silence se fit soudainement à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit en une petite fente et ils virent un des yeux de Lockhart les scrutant.

-Oh, M. Potter et M. Weasley, dit le professeur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je suis plutôt occupé …

-Nous avons des informations importantes pour vous, dit hardiment Ron. Nous pensons qu'elles pourront vous être utiles.

Paraissant mal à l'aise, Lockhart les laissa entrer. Les deux garçons virent que le bureau était quasiment vidé. Deux grandes malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol.

-Est-ce que vous allez quelque part ? demanda Ron. Harry était soudainement devenu muet.

-Euh, eh bien, oui. Un appel urgent, pas possible de me défiler, je dois y aller.

-Et ma sœur ?

-Eh bien, pour ça … il est vrai que c'est malheureux que …

-Vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Harry, retrouvant sa voix. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas lorsqu'autant de choses noires arrivent ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas fuir ! Pas avec tout ce que vous racontez dans vos livres ! Ça devrait être facile !

-Mon cher enfant, faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus si les gens ne croyaient pas que j'avais fait toutes ces choses. Personne n'a envie de lire quoi que ce soit à propos d'un sorcier arménien affreux, même s'il sauve un village des loups garous. La couverture aurait l'air de quoi avec lui dessus ? Pas un seul sens du style. Quand à cette sorcière qui bannit le Banshee Bandon et qui avait un bec de lièvre. Je veux dire, allez, franchement...

-Donc, vous avez simplement pris le crédit de ce que nombre d'autres personnes ont fait ? Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'aimait pas Lockhart, mais c'était vraiment bas.

-Voyons, dit Lockhart en les ignorant. Je crois que c'est tout. Oui. Plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers les deux garçons.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je vais devoir vous infliger un sortilège d'amnésie à présent. Je ne peux pas permettre que vous racontiez mes secrets partout. Surtout pas toi, Harry …

-Expeliarmus ! cria Gabriel

Lockhart fixa les yeux furieux et jubilant de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Gabriel pencha sa tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Silas suggérait qu'ils confirment la position de la chambre puis qu'ils y mettent Lockhart face au Basilic avant de retourner chercher un autre professeur.

-Tu as de la chance, dit Gabriel, très satisfait de la perversité maléfique de Silas dans ce cas. Il la déguisa un petit peu.

-Nous savons où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Et ce qui s'y trouve. Allons-y et ajoutons une nouvelle aventure à votre liste.

Mimi leur montra l'entrée et Gabriel laissa Silas émerger pour l'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Puis, avant que Silas ne s'en rende compte, Gabriel l'avait retiré et avait pris sa place de nouveau. Ignorant les menaces du Serpentard furieux, Gabriel suivit les autres dans le trou. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ginny était en train de mourir et il devait la sauver. Harry et les Autres devaient beaucoup aux Weasley. Les Weasley les avaient sauvés en les secourant tandis que lui et Ron avaient seulement causé des problèmes avec la voiture.

Silas bouillait silencieusement, sachant qu'il ne devait pas distraire le héros téméraire. Gabriel atterrit après Ron dans la sombre entrée alors que Lockhart sautait sur ses pieds. Gabriel sauta en avant mais il était trop tard. Lockhart avait frappé Ron et avait pris sa baguette. Gabriel jeta un sort de protection qui était bien plus complexe que le niveau d'un deuxième année. Il eut du mal à se maintenir, mais resta suffisamment pour que le sort de Lockhart rebondisse vers lui. Le plafond s'effondra sous la force des deux sorts.

-Ron, tu vas bien ? demanda Gabriel d'un ton pressant.

-Je suis là, appela Ron de l'autre côté du tas de pierre. Lockhart est avec moi mais inconscient.

-Attends ici avec Lockhart. Essaye de faire un passage. Je reviens avec Ginny, décida Gabriel avant de se tourner vers la chambre, ignorant les protestations de Ron et de Silas.

C'était une bonne chose pour Gabriel que la chambre ait déjà été ouverte. Il n'aurait absolument pas était capable de l'ouvrir. Silas n'aurait jamais accepté d'émerger et de parler Fourchelang pour ça. C'était vraiment dommage que Harry se soit privé du Fourchelang lui-même parce qu'il aurait été pratique pour ordonner au Basilic de reculer. Enfin bon … Déterminé, Gabriel sauta dans la bataille.

**BMFS**

Gabriel en sortit vainqueur, mais épuisé. Au point qu'il se replia et ce fut Silas qui dû rassembler et sortir une Ginny sanglotante, un Ron anxieux et un Lockhart pervers en dehors de la chambre. Silas savait que la fille avait besoin de soin mais il devenait de plus en plus faible lui-même. Le bureau de McGonagall était plus proche que l'infirmerie et il y mena leur troupe.

Il frappa à la porte et on lui dit d'entrer. Silas regarda sans sourciller Dumbledore recueillant Fumseck sur son épaule, Mr. Weasley en larmes embrassant ses enfants et McGonagall qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Silas sentit une colère froide monter jusqu'à son visage, mais elle fut aspirée par Démon, l'Autre né du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui les avait sauvés avant de faillir les tuer l'année passée. Il la laissa partir. Autrement, il aurait commencé à jeter des sorts sur le vieillard souriant.

Dumbledore avait été là ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu pour les aider ? Encore une fois, l'espèce de bâtard les avait laissé combattre des choses bien supérieures à leur expérience. De nouveau, il avait risqué leur vie pour un putain de test. Silas n'aurait pas était surpris que ce ne soit pas les sorts mais Dumbledore lui-même qui avait fait écrouler le plafond. L'espèce d'ordure voulait probablement que Gabriel se débrouille tout seul.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. En guise de réponse, Silas s'avança et plaça le journal sur le bureau. Puis il plaça à coté le Choixpeau et l'épée de Gryffondor. Silas fit attention de ne pas toucher la lame lui-même mais d'utiliser le Choixpeau pour ce faire. Lorsqu'il avait émergé pour remplacer Gabriel, ça l'avait brûlé.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir sans leur dire ce qui s'était passé, Silas résuma de manière concise ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Ginny pleurant bruyamment lorsqu'il expliqua ce que le journal lui avait fait, et qui l'avait fait. McGonagall s'effondra dans un fauteuil sous le choc et Mr. Weasley pleurait avec sa fille. Ron était très pale et Lockhart jouait stupidement avec un papier à carreaux. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne quittèrent pas Silas un seul instant, ou plutôt, qui il pensait être Harry.

Fatigué, Silas s'assit dans un fauteuil et se replia. Harry revint au beau milieu du discours de Dumbledore sur Tom Jedusor et Voldemort, la même personne à Poudlard. Harry était engourdi par le choc et la fatigue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il perclus de crampe et couvert de boue et de sang ? Dumbledore lui répondit sans le savoir.

-Je crois me rappeler de vous avoir dit à tous les deux que je devrais vous renvoyer si vous outrepassiez encore le règlement de l'école, dit calmement Dumbledore à Ron et Harry qui commencèrent à trembler. Ce qui montre que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent parfois nous faire ravaler nos paroles. Vous recevrez chacun le prix pour Services rendus à l'école. Je crois que deux cents points pour toi, Ron, pour avoir aidé à résoudre le mystère du monstre et trouvé l'entrée de la chambre feront l'affaire. Et deux cents autres pour toi, Harry, pour avoir tué le basilic et défait Voldemort. Quatre cents points pour Gryffondor.

Ron sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds pour étreindre un Harry abasourdi. Il avait défait un basilic et un souvenir de Voldemort. Comment, par tous les dieux, avait-il fait ça? Tremblant, il se contenta de regarder Ron qui le secouait dans son excitation.

-Mais l'un de nous semble vraiment silencieux sur son rôle dans cette dangereuse aventure, ajouta Dumbledore. Pourquoi être si modeste, Gilderoy ?

Ron expliqua rapidement qu'il y avait eu un accident et que la mémoire de Lockhart avait été complètement effacée.

-Mon dieu, sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il secouait la tête. Empalé sur ta propre épée, Gilderoy !

Silas et Gabriel devinrent instantanément enragés. Le salaud savait que ce pervers était un menteur ! C'était de sa faute si Harry avait été attouché ! Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était soudainement si en colère, mais l'émotion passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

**BMFS**

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron y étaient, et lui expliquèrent tout de la fête qu'il avait manquée. Les examens étaient annulés et Ron expliqua l'étrange note à coté de quelques fleurs et de bonbons pas loin du lit de Harry. C'était de Dobby. Il semblait que le directeur avait entendu parler de l'implication de Dobby et avait réussi à le libérer en redonnant le journal ruiné à Lucius Malfoy.

Harry resta faible pendant quelques jours, agacé de ses trous de mémoire, mais bientôt, aussi joyeux que tout le monde. Les deux dernières semaines passèrent en coup de vent et il y avait beaucoup de chose, à commencer par le soleil radieux, pour mettre Harry de bonne humeur. Lucius n'était plus gouverneur de l'école. Draco ne se pavanait plus comme avant. Il était en fait maussade et plein de ressentiment. Et Ginny commençait à sourire de nouveau. Tout allait bien.

Même le retour chez les Dursley ne fut pas si mauvais qu'il aurait pu l'être. Ron et Hermione voulaient être absolument certains de pouvoir le contacter pendant l'été et prirent son numéro de téléphone. Harry demanda à Ron comment il allait l'appeler et Ron promit de trouver un moyen. Harry sourit largement et serra le roux dans ses bras, le faisant rougir, et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le passage du monde Moldu.

**Fin de La chambre des secrets.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La troisième année suivra les principaux événements du Prisonnier d'Azkaban , mais mon histoire va à présent dévier... (Arrivée de Rogue). De plus, l'histoire ne sera plus en forme de résumé, mais en forme développée.

* * *

**Note du traducteur : **Certains se demandent peut-être quand arrive Draco. Je leur dis, patience, patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Merci, bien sûr, de donner votre avis!

**CHERCHE TOUJOURS CO-TRADUCTEURS.** Si vous en connaissez, dénoncez-les. Mieux, convainquez-les de nous aider...


	4. Chapter 4

******_Broken Mind, Fractured Soul_**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Certains se sont inquiétés que la personnalité principale d'Harry soit inconsistante s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les émotions que ressentent les autres personnalités. Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Ce qu'ils cachent à Harry est leur propre état d'esprit et la façon dont ils envisagent les choses. Admettre que chaque personnalité est plus à l'aise avec certaines émotions, ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas en ressentir d'autres.

Les seules personnalités à ne pouvoir ressentir qu'une émotion bien spécifique sont Démon et Garçon. Démon se nourrit de rage et de haine, n'autorisant aucuns des autres à ressentir ces émotions. Ils peuvent toujours ressentir de la colère mais pas une rage aveugle. Et Garçon est le seul à pouvoir ressentir de la terreur. Si une des autres personnalités commence à être terrifiée, Garçon fera immédiatement surface. Mais les autres personnalités peuvent toujours ressentir de la peur et de l'anxiété.

* * *

**Note du traducteur : Ce chapitre est traduit par la merveilleuse Agathe Laplante. Merci à vous de la remercier le plus vivement possible (comme ça, sa collaboration sera encore proactive!)**

* * *

**Échapper aux Dursley**

Traduction : _Agathe Laplante_

_Bêta : Harry-Draco et Madison2220_

La première semaine où il était retourné chez les Dursley avait été relativement tolérable. La plupart du temps, Vernon l'ignorait et Dudley en faisait autant. Toutes ses affaires d'école étaient à nouveau sous clé mais ils autorisaient Hedwige à sortir, du moment qu'elle était de retour à l'aube. C'était à cette heure que Pétunia déverrouillait chaque jour la porte d'Harry pour vérifier que la chouette était bien rentrée et pour laisser Harry (en réalité Rose) sortir.

Rose faisait le petit déjeuner, le ménage, le jardinage et préparait finalement le dîner. Aussitôt que toutes ces taches ménagères étaient accomplies, elle était renvoyée dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et enfermée à l'intérieur, habituellement aux alentours de six heures. Elle avait la chance de manger un peu au déjeuner et de grignoter quelques miettes du dîner pendant qu'elle le préparait.

Vers dix heures, Harry laissait Hedwige sortir pour voler toute la nuit et il mangeait les restes de nourriture passés par la chatière en bas de la porte. Il y avait de nouveau des barreaux à la fenêtre et ils paraissaient plus solides que jamais maintenant qu'ils étaient scellés dans le nouveau cadre en acier de la fenêtre. La chambre était totalement vide, à part le lit avec sa mince couverture et la cage d'Hedwige posée au sol dans un coin. Le meuble dans lequel il avait caché Dobby l'été dernier avait disparu, ainsi que tous les jouets cassés de Dudley.

Harry passait plus de douze heures par jour dans cette chambre vide dont quatre pendant lesquelles il était réveillé et jouait avec Hedwige. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment horrible. Garçon n'avait pas encore eu besoin de sortir et aucun des autres n'était inquiet. Mais tout cela changea exactement une semaine après la fin de l'école.

Les Dursley étaient en train de dîner, aussi la télévision était-elle éteinte et la maison était suffisamment silencieuse pour qu'Harry puisse entendre sa famille discuter tranquillement pendant qu'il était assis dans sa chambre en train de caresser Hedwige. Puis le téléphone sonna. Harry n'entendit pas qui avait décroché mais il pouvait clairement entendre qui était au bout du fil, même de sa chambre.

-ALLO ? ALLO ? POUVEZ-VOUS M'ENTENDRE ? JE – VEUX – PARLER – À – HARRY – POTTER ! hurlait Ron.

Harry gémit. Il savait que son ami était un sorcier de sang pur mais il aurait quand même pu trouver comment utiliser un téléphone avant d'appeler !

-QUI EST-CE ? hurla Vernon. QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?

-RON – WEASLEY ! JE SUIS – UN – AMI – D'ÉCOLE - D'HARRY ! Harry commença à respirer plus vite. Il allait en prendre pour son grade maintenant. Ron aurait dû réfléchir avant de mentionner Poudlard.

-IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER ICI ! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ÉCOLE VOUS ME PARLEZ ! NE RAPPELEZ JAMAIS ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA FAMILLE !

Il y eut ensuite le bruit d'un téléphone jeté contre un mur et le bruit de pas rageur de son oncle qui montait l'escalier. Harry se précipita sur la cage d'Hedwige pour la laisser sortir, lui ordonnant de rester dehors et de le retrouver à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle, aveuglé par la colère, la blesse. Elle vola gracieusement vers l'extérieur et Garçon était déjà là avant que la porte ne soit déverrouillée et que son oncle entre en trombe.

-COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER MON NUMÉRO À DES GENS COMME – DES GENS COMME TOI !

-Je suis désolé ! cria Garçon au moment où il était levé par sa chemise. S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît, ne me frappez pas ! Je suis désolé, mon oncle !

Un poing s'écrasa sur le visage du garçon et il heurta douloureusement le mur. Vernon utilisa le mur pour le maintenir et commença à le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à bout de souffle et quitta la pièce. Garçon gémissait en passant ses bras autour de lui et en se balançant, il sanglotait sans oser bouger. Vernon revint en tenant un long fouet en cuir. Il souriait comme un fou.

-Tu vas comprendre cette fois, mon garçon. Tu vas comprendre cette fois !

Le fouet claqua.

Garçon hurla.

Vernon siffla et le fouetta à nouveau,

-Ne crie pas, monstre ! Et le fouet s'abattit

-Les voisins vont t'entendre ! Et le fouet s'abattit .

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas aussi stupide !

-Désolé. Garçon sanglotait et gémissait.

Il mit son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler lorsque le fouet s'abattit à nouveau. A la fin, sa chemise était réduite en morceaux et du sang trempait le sol. Le fouet, imbibé de sang, éclaboussait le mur et le plafond. Garçon gisait sur le sol, à peine conscient, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit baignant dans une horrible agonie.

Vernon s'arrêta et regarda le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds. Les coups étaient si profonds qu'il pouvait voir le blanc des cotes du garçon à trois endroits, ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale, au milieu du dos. Le reste n'était que muscles ensanglantés. Il ne restait que quelques bandes de peau intacte. Il grogna de satisfaction et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**BMFS**

Les Dursley laissèrent Harry dans la chambre pendant trois jours avant de venir vérifier comment il allait. Garçon gisait toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait une forte fièvre et des lèvres craquelées et sanglantes. Son dos était rempli de croûtes, de plaies suintantes et de chair sanglante. Pétunia ressortit à toute allure et se sentant malade, elle ordonna à Vernon de faire quelque chose. Vernon grimaça, puis remplit la baignoire d'eau froide avant d'immerger le garçon dedans, le dos d'abord.

Garçon n'en finissait pas de hurler. Lorsque, finalement, il se calma, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain. Tremblant, sanglotant, et faible, il réussit à s'asseoir et à boire au robinet. L'eau dans la baignoire tournait rapidement au rouge sang, son dos saignait à nouveau. La douleur était si intense qu'il pouvait difficilement bouger. Avalant de grandes goulées d'air, il se hissa sur le rebord de la baignoire en tremblant violemment. Tout semblait tanguer dans ses yeux fiévreux et il pleurait, effrayé. Il suppliait la pièce vide pour un peu de réconfort, mais personne ne répondait.

Vernon revint une demie heure plus tard.

-Pourquoi fais-tu un tel vacarme ?

Il n'eut qu'un gémissement en réponse alors que le garçon s'effondrait à nouveau. Vernon le maintint sur le rebord de la baignoire afin que son dos soit accessible et déversa de l'alcool dessus. Garçon se tendit, pris de spasmes à cause de la douleur, il criait à fendre l'âme, mais la main ferme de Vernon le maintenait en place. Garçon poussa des cris lancinants et des sanglots déchirants pendant ces longues minutes de torture avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

**BMFS**

La douleur était toujours présente lorsque Garçon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le dos en feu. Tout le sang séché était toujours là. Personne ne s'était ennuyé à le nettoyer. Garçon s'en éloigna, il rampa vers un endroit propre, loin de ces souvenirs. Il se recroquevilla là, nu et glacé, traversé d'une douleur intolérable ! Mais il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en se lamentant misérablement.

**BMFS**

Pétunia recommença à passer de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau par la chatière chaque jour. Garçon mangeait difficilement. La douleur le faisait presque vomir. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle était toujours là, perçante, le rendant fou. Sa magie travaillait dur pour le soulager mais les dommages étaient si importants que cela prit six jours. Garçon poussa un soupir fatigué et se retira pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone. Harry refit surface.

**BMFS**

Pétunia vint le voir le lendemain matin. Elle avait les lèvres pincées. La rapidité de la convalescence d'Harry était un signe évident de cette magie qu'elle détestait, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux perdus et effrayés d'Harry. Harry était très confus. Il ne se rappelait rien mais les preuves apportées par sa chemise déchirée pleine de sang et le sang séché répandu un peu partout lui montraient que quelque chose s'était passé. Il commença à hyper-ventiler.

-Ma tante … Que …

-Viens faire le petit déjeuner et je te laisserai en prendre, dit-elle abruptement en lui jetant une nouvelle chemise et un pantalon. C'était toujours de vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Harry les enfila rapidement et se leva mal assuré sur ses jambes. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, l'environnement familier appela Rose et elle sortit pour faire ce à quoi elle était bonne. Elle était comme d'habitude, douce et polie. Pétunia hocha la tête avec satisfaction et, fidèle à sa parole, autorisa Harry à manger, mais pas avec eux. Elle fit asseoir le garçon à l'extérieur sur la marche du perron. Rose mangea délicatement puis ensuite se leva pour aller faire le jardin. Il semblait à l'abandon après tout ce temps à ne pas avoir été entretenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Pétunia en lançant un regard furieux au garçon. Je ne t'ai pas dis de travailler dans le jardin ! Rentre immédiatement. Tu peux commencer ton travail en nettoyant ta chambre !

Rose hocha la tête en souriant et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il fallut presque trois heures pour nettoyer tout le sang. Pétunia ramassa les instruments de nettoyage et verrouilla la porte. Harry cligna des yeux et revint à lui, il regarda autour de lui, la chambre propre qui brillait sous le soleil de l'après-midi et commença à pleurer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait relâché Hedwige ? Pourquoi continuait-il à avoir ces trous de mémoire ? Avait-il imaginé le sang qu'il avait vu plus tôt ? Ses pensées désagréables le suivirent dans son sommeil et il fit des rêves confus et chaotiques.

**BMFS**

Gabriel entra dans la chambre de l'âme avec un long soupir.

-Cho commence à être agitée dans son sommeil. Ça fait des mois. Elle va vouloir sortir bientôt et plus longtemps elle attendra, pire elle sera une fois dehors, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit Silas distraitement.

Il pensait à autre chose.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir pendant que nous sommes là. Gabriel commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

-Que se passera-t-il si _lui _était affecté par l'allure de Cho ?

-Je sais. Silas le fixait froidement.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Peut-être que je devrais jeter un sort à ce bâtard.

Gabriel grogna en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ses mouvements étaient tendus, très différents de son habituelle assurance. Mais cela ne lui attira aucune sympathie de la part du Serpentard.

-Brillant. Stupidité typique du Gryffondor, siffla Silas avec mépris. Quelle magie vas-tu utiliser pour jeter un sort à ce porc obèse ? Nos réserves magiques ont été épuisées par Garçon.

**BMFS**

La routine quotidienne chez les Dursley revint au point où elle était avant le coup de téléphone de Ron, cependant les Dursley étaient tendus et vigilants. Par bonheur, Silas avait un plan et il restait seulement quatre jours à attendre pour passer à l'action. Il dit à Rose d'ouvrir le tiroir et de glisser la clé du placard dans sa poche pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle était réticente. Ce n'était pas très poli de faire ça. Elle voulait avant tout plaire aux Dursley. Mais Silas était le chef officieux et il insistait.

Plus tard le même jour, pendant que Rose nettoyait, il prit le dessus et se glissa dans l'entrée. Il déverrouilla rapidement le placard sous l'escalier puis autorisa Rose à revenir pour nettoyer. Le soir, pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner, elle remit la clé dans le tiroir et personne ne s'aperçut de rien. Maintenant, ils devaient juste attendre un peu que leur magie se reconstitue. Silas voulait utiliser la magie sans baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la chambre, puis descendre furtivement, ouvrir le placard silencieusement, prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis filer.

Malheureusement, ils durent agir avant que leur magie ne soit pleinement reconstituée. Trois jours après que Silas ait ouvert le placard, Hedwige vola vers Harry en fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil était encore haut. Elle transportait une lettre dans son bec. Ça devait être important pour qu'elle transgresse la règle de ne voler vers le numéro 4 que de nuit, mais Harry n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Il entendit le rugissement furieux de Vernon et sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

**BMFS**

-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, dit Silas sévèrement en tenant fermée la porte de Garçon qui essayait de sortir.

Lorsqu'ils passaient de leur chambre personnelle à la chambre principale, les portes s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur. Silas poussait de toutes ses forces sur la porte du placard de Garçon afin qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

-Vas-y Gabriel ! Essaye de ne pas utiliser la magie ! Bluffe et ensuite vas au placard. Attrape notre balai, la cape de papa et vole loin d'ici. Laisse tout le reste, c'est remplaçable. Pas de justice, pas de confrontation. Sors de la maison aussi vite que tu peux.

-Ok ! dit sèchement Gabriel avant de disparaître par sa porte qui claqua. Harry était inconscient sur le canapé. Silas relâcha sa prise sur la porte de Garçon et vint s'asseoir avec Harry. Il savait que le jeune adolescent ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui quand même.

**BMFS**

Vernon tira tous les verrous de la porte d'Harry et l'ouvrit violemment. Il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler mais fut figé sur place par la vision d'Harry, debout au milieu de la pièce, le bras levé et un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

-Sors de mon chemin ou je te tue, murmura Gabriel férocement, les jambes tremblantes. Il se sentait incertain. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu sur de lui, mais le visage de cet homme provoquait une réaction dans ses intestins qui pouvait difficilement être ignorée. Gabriel serra les dents et se tint fermement.

-Maintenant !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu seras renvoyé de ta maudite école ! Vernon fit un pas dans la pièce mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry commença à rire.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Je préférerai mourir que te laisser me toucher. Laisse-les me renvoyer. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Du moment que tu es d'abord au plus profond des enfers !

Le visage de Vernon devint violet mais il se poussa. Gabriel avança, le bras toujours levé. Il sortit de la chambre en reculant. Pétunia, choquée, mit sa main sur sa bouche en le voyant pointer son autre main vers elle. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et claqua la porte.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte du placard avec son pied et attrapa leur balai. Aussi vite que possible, il ouvrit leur malle et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, elle était sur le dessus. La porte de derrière était la plus proche et Silas lui dit de sortir le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait supporter de battre en retraite. Alors il marcha droit sur leur oncle, combattant la répulsion qui montait en lui, manquant le faire vomir. Il passa devant l'homme tremblant et sortit par la grande porte. Riant de son triomphe, il monta sur leur balai et enfila la cape afin de disparaître à la vue de tous. Silas prit le dessus. Il ralentit le balai et lut la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son appel à ton oncle. J'espère que tu vas bien_ (et si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis certain que cette lettre aurait été d'une grande aide, ricana Silas). _Je suis en vacances en France_… (Bla, bla, bla, - il sauta un large passage) … _mais ensuite, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'une lettre pourrait t'être utile_ … (bla, bla) … _Je t'écrirai de nouveau lorsque je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. A bientôt, on se retrouve le premier septembre dans le Poudlard Express._

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

Silas enfouit avec colère l'inutile lettre dans sa poche.

_Espèce d'idiote._

Il retirait toutes les choses gentilles qu'il avait pu penser sur son intelligence. Hedwige était en vue, elle se tenait à coté de lui, se réjouissant manifestement de voler. Il la fusilla du regard mais comme, bien sûr, il était invisible, l'oiseau ne le remarqua pas.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, Hedwige ? demanda-t-il. Tu savais que tu ne devais pas venir à la maison quand le soleil était encore levé.

Elle hulula joyeusement. Silas lui dit qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas une embardée et ne la heurte « accidentellement ». Au moins cette maudite lettre lui avait appris une chose. On était le 19 juillet. Il avait quitté l'école depuis vingt trois jours. Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus longtemps. L'expression de Silas se durcit et il vola plus vite. La nuit était tombée, il était fatigué et il avait froid.

**BMFS**

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Je ne vous aurais pas écrit s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence. Ma vie était en danger et j'ai fui. Je ne suis pas certain de ma localisation. S'il vous plaît, suivez ma chouette et venez me retrouver. Il est important que vous veniez seul et que vous ne disiez rien à personne pour l'instant. Je peux vous assurer que les raisons qui justifient cette exigence deviendront claires._

_Un étudiant dans le besoin._

-Hedwige, dit Silas d'une voix rauque. Viens.

Il avait atterri dans une rue de Londres et s'était réfugié dans une allée avant de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Hedwige obéit et il lui donna la lettre. Elle la prit et mordilla son doigt en signe d'affection. Silas la caressa une fois, seulement parce qu'il y était obligé pour Harry.

-Porte ça au Professeur Rogue. Conduis le ici.

Au moment où elle prit son envol, Silas ignora les déclarations enragées de Gabriel et se faufila dans la rue à la recherche d'une supérette. Il utilisa les toilettes pour boire comme un assoiffé au robinet. Il grimaça à l'idée d'en être réduit à ça, mais leur survie était plus importante. Se sentent mieux, il retourna dans l'allée où Hedwige l'avait laissé et il se reposa contre le mur.

Le professeur Rogue apparut une heure plus tard. Il marchait à grands pas dans l'obscurité, la chouette blanche volait devant lui. Sa baguette était sortie, il la tenait le long de sa jambe, cachée à la vue des moldus. Ses yeux brillaient de méfiance et de méchanceté tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sombre allée. Silas était tendu à cause de la fatigue. Harry avait été mis à l'écart trop longtemps et maintenant, il faisait pression pour sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se réveiller, ignorant de tout, dans une allée, face au Directeur des Serpentards. Il était déjà suffisamment gêné par ses trous de mémoire.

-Montrez-vous, demanda le Professeur d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Silas s'avança, raide comme un piquet.

-Merci d'être venu, Professeur.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le Professeur Rogue s'avança plus près, les yeux brûlants de rage. -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide, grimaça Silas en l'admettant, mais de nouveau leur survie devait passer avant la fierté. Je vais être bref. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez que je suis. Ou plutôt je ne suis qu'une partie de celui que vous pensez que je suis. À cause de certains événements, l'esprit et l'âme d'Harry Potter se sont brisés en plusieurs morceaux. Chaque morceau est devenu une personnalité disposant des traits qui ont été séparés de la personnalité principale.

-Je suis Silas et je sais que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais pouvez-vous risquer de prendre une décision sur l'impression que je ne dis pas la vérité, puis découvrir par la suite que vous aviez tort ? Je souhaiterais vous proposer un compromis. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge sûr, loin de tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, afin d'essayer de découvrir ce que nous devons faire. Fournissez-nous cet asile et je vous paierai avec des connaissances pour lesquelles je peux garantir que vous aurez de l'intérêt.

Le visage du Professeur Rogue ne montrait aucune expression. Il connaissait bien le morveux Potter, ou tout au moins il le croyait. Ce n'était pas la façon dont le garçon s'exprimait, se tenait, ou même pensait. Marchandage et corruption n'étaient pas les outils qu'un Gryffondor aurait utilisés. Ils en appelaient d'abord aux bons sentiments avant de condescendre à utiliser des moyens aussi vils. Il était intrigué, alors il acquiesça.

-J'ai besoin d'un serment sorcier, dit Silas fermement en se détendant. Vous devez jurer de garder notre condition et notre localisation secrètes. Le serment prendra fin le premier septembre ou si vous découvrez que nous vous avons trompé sur notre condition.

Le professeur hésita. Mais il pouvait voir le contrôle d'acier du garçon se fissurer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cœur. Il psalmodia le charme et ensuite répéta les termes du serment avant de la baisser.

Silas sourit ironiquement.

-Vous feriez bien de nous assommer maintenant. Sauf si vous voulez avoir à faire à un Harry hystérique.

Sans aucune hésitation, Severus lança un stupefix et attrapa l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise. Pendant qu'il était en train de discuter avec Harry, ou Silas ou qui que ce soit, il avait oublié à quel point le garçon était jeune. Il grimaça et leva l'enfant pour le tenir en sécurité dans ses bras avant de s'engager dans l'ombre de l'allée et de transplaner.

**BMFS**

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda vivement Gabriel. Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue ! Pas plus qu'Harry d'ailleurs !

-En fait, Harry est partagé au sujet du professeur, depuis que _Dumbledore_ - il dit le nom en ricanant de dégoût - a implicitement dit à Harry qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr. Voldemort et ses partisans sont après nous, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Nous ne pouvons plus rester chez les Dursley. Notre vie y était en danger. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sorcier de confiance et suffisamment puissant que je pouvais contacter sans que_ Dumbledore_ sache immédiatement où nous étions.

-Ne dis pas son nom de cette façon, grogna Gabriel. Je pense que nous avons réagi trop rapidement lorsqu'il a dit que Lockhart - Gabriel prononça _ce_ nom haineusement et avec ressentiment - s'était empalé sur sa propre épée, je pense qu'il voulait parler du sort d'oubliette qu'il avait lancé à Ron. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sous entendait qu'il savait que le professeur était un imposteur tout du long. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à Harry.

-Ne sois pas naïf, dit Silas avec sévérité. Il fixait l'autre comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que de la boue au fond d'un étang.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue, Silas ! dit Gabriel en revenant au problème principal. Nous partons dès qu'Harry est conscient.

-Non, dit sèchement Silas puis il se radoucit. Je ne dis pas que nous allons tout lui dire sur nous. Pour commencer, il ne faut en aucun cas mentionner Démon. Pas plus que Cho, je crois.

-Rien à propos des Dursley, exigea Gabriel, déterminé à gagner du terrain dans cette situation inconfortable.

-Ça va être difficile à expliquer autrement, dit Silas en faisant un geste ironique embrassant toute la chambre de l'âme.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, cracha Gabriel avant de sortir.

**BMFS**

Harry se réveilla dans un luxueux lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient d'un bleu profond et l'édredon si moelleux qu'il pouvait presque penser qu'il était en train de nager. La pièce était immense avec une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil d'été. Le tapis était noir et les murs de couleur crème, comme les rideaux, qui étaient tirés de chaque coté de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble en dehors du lit. Et il y avait seulement deux portes de couleur sombre, sculptées avec des motifs complexes.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta et, choqué, il regarda fixement une des portes. Dans l'encadrement se tenait le professeur Rogue. Harry resta stupidement bouche bée pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur traverse la pièce et s'arrête à coté du lit. Harry se recula. Il déglutit, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

-P-professeur ? Que … Où …

Il secoua la tête et garda le silence.

Severus étudiait le garçon. Il paraissait sincèrement déconcerté. En tant qu'espion, il était un expert en langage corporel et il savait tirer des indices du son de la voix des gens. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant mentait. Cependant, pour en être sûr, il parla sèchement et avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait rassembler.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, Potter ?

-Je – je n'ai pas … Je veux dire … La respiration d'Harry était rapide. Hedwige ! Je… elle est venue chez Dudley… Je veux dire, ma chambre … C'était dans l'après midi.

-Vous pensez que c'est une plaisanterie ? murmura Severus durement.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent encore.

-Pensez-vous que vous pouvez juste prétendre que vous ne vous rappelez pas et ne pas subir les conséquences de vos actions ?

Les yeux et les épaules du garçon se tendirent en une fraction de seconde. Puis la plus horrible expression passa sur ses traits et il sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba du lit. Severus passa de l'autre coté et s'arrêta, choqué. Potter était roulé en boule, gémissant et sanglotant de terreur. Severus l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'agenouilla et toucha les épaules tremblantes du garçon. Potter tressaillit violemment.

-Je suis si désolé. S'il-vous-plaît. Ne me frappez pas. Je serai gentil. S'il-vous-plaît. Ne me frappez pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus, suppliait pitoyablement le garçon.

Severus essaya de le calmer mais Harry ne répondait pas à ses appels et parlait plus fort et de manière plus hystérique si Severus le touchait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il recula. Harry se balançait lentement en pleurant doucement. Ses pleurs étaient tellement remplis de désespoir et de douleur qu'il devait serrer les dents et se forcer à rester dans la pièce. Finalement, le garçon se calma et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même avant de se redresser et de se mettre calmement debout.

Silas rencontra le regard attentif du professeur. Il ne parlait pas. Il attendait que le professeur rassemble ses pensées et lui demande quelque chose. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

-Silas, je présume, dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

-Exact. Silas sourit malicieusement en s'inclinant dans un demi salut. A votre service.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda le professeur en indiquant le sol.

-C'était Garçon, répondit Silas. Pas très original, je sais.

-Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ?

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous l'expliquer pour l'instant, répondit Silas. Les Autres ne veulent pas que j'en parle.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

Silas fit exprès d'hésiter, sachant que le professeur le remarquerait.

-Six en comptant Harry

Plissant les yeux pensivement, Severus eut la sagesse de laisser passer le mensonge.

-Harry est la personnalité centrale ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Il est l'esprit hôte. Nous sommes nés de lui et nous pouvons sortir uniquement s'il est endormi ou s'il se retire volontairement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir contacté, moi ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'adolescent avec son plus méchant regard. Le garçon ne sembla nullement affecté et Severus commença à croire vraiment qu'il était celui qu'il prétendait être.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore.

Silas essayait très fort de masquer le dédain dans sa voix. Il n'était pas certain de la profondeur de la loyauté du professeur au vieux bâtard et il ne voulait pas provoquer l'homme qui lui donnait asile.

-Harry ne sait pas que nous existons mais il est devenu conscient de ses trous de mémoire, provoqués par les événements qui sont arrivés à la fin de l'école. Cela le stresse. Nous devons découvrir ce que nous devons faire.

-Vous voulez l'aider ? Severus n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-Oui. D'une certaine façon, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, soupira Silas. Sans lui, nous n'existons pas. Il ne doit pas craquer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir beaucoup plus de fractures sans que nous ne nous brisions tous de manière irréparable.

-Et tout ce que vous attendez de moi est un asile sûr ?

Silas hésita de nouveau.

-Oui.

Il regarda l'enfant de bas en haut.

-Je ne le crois pas. Dites la vérité.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord sur notre prochaine étape, soupira Silas. Mais, personnellement, j'apprécierais votre aide. J'ai étudié pendant de longues heures mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé à Poudlard qui soit proche de décrire notre condition ou ce qu'il faut faire.

-Je vois.

Il fit un geste en direction du lit et Silas s'assit, son visage ne montrant aucune expression. Ce garçon pourrait être la fierté de Serpentard.

-Je peux vous dire ceci. J'ai étudié la psychologie pour atteindre mes propres objectifs. Ma connaissance vient en grande partie de sources moldues. Les sorciers n'ont pas de problème pour étudier des concepts philosophiques comme l'âme mais l'esprit est quelque chose qu'ils ne considèrent pas vraiment au-delà du fait que c'est le lieu de la mémoire et le siège de la volonté d'une personne. Si, et je dis bien si, vous avez la condition que vous prétendez, cela s'appelle Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple. C'est un mécanisme de défense psychologique résultant d'événements extrêmement traumatisants. Même les moldus ne sont pas certain que cela existe vraiment. Beaucoup de gens simulent.

-Avez-vous des livres traitant de ce sujet ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas les consulter jusqu'à ce que je sois certain de votre sincérité. Je ne veux pas vous donner plus de matériel pour contrefaire encore mieux cette pathologie. Compris ?

-Que suggérez-vous alors ? demanda Silas avec un rictus méprisant.

Severus sourit avec fermeté.

-Je vais vous observer quelques jours. Si j'estime que vous avez réellement cette condition psychologique, je vous accorderai l'accès à mes livres et même mon aide.

Silas hocha la tête et sa posture s'affaissa. Harry cligna des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui en pleine confusion. Quand s'était-il assis au bord du lit, si près de son professeur ? A regret, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs qui le pénétraient. Severus le regardait sans monter aucune expression et le garçon commença à gigoter nerveusement, c'était une chose que Silas ne ferait jamais.

-Vous allez rester ici quelques jours. C'est ma maison. Respectez là ou vous le regretterez, Potter. Ai-je été bien clair ?

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il. Mais … euh … pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Appelez Omi si vous voulez manger quelque chose. Il y a des vêtements qui ont été charmés pour être à votre taille dans le placard, Severus fit un geste en direction de l'autre porte, il montra ensuite celle par laquelle il était entré. La porte dans le couloir est une salle de bain. N'entrez dans aucune pièce dont la porte est fermée. Compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Harry soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du professeur.

-Bien. Severus quitta la pièce et laissa un Harry morose assis sur le lit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il regarda nerveusement les hardes informes qu'il portait et considéra un instant l'idée de se changer comme l'avait suggéré le professeur. Mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Les vêtements dans le placard n'étaient pas à lui et il ne voulait pas contrarier le professeur. Alors il n'explora pas la pièce. Il resta assis sur le lit et attendit.

**BMFS**

Deux heures plus tard, Omi, un elfe de maison paisible, fit apparaître une table et une chaise. Des assiettes de rôti et de légumes apparurent une seconde plus tard. L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître. Harry s'approcha lentement de la table mais il était affamé, alors il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir et à commencer à manger. Dès qu'il eut fini, une salade apparut. Harry la mangea aussi. Le dessert suivit. Il prit un morceau et …

Chaton ronronnait, la bouche pleine de chocolat mêlé à un gâteau moelleux et onctueux. Elle se pencha sur la table et savoura chaque petit morceau. Elle ferma les yeux et des frissons de plaisir parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, elle gémit. En souriant et en respirant profondément, elle lécha lentement la cuillère avant de prendre un autre morceau.

-Siiii bon, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il lui fallu presque une heure pour finir le plat et lorsque le dernier morceau de chocolat fut avalé, elle se retira en ronronnant de contentement et Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux face à l'assiette vide et sursauta lorsqu'elle disparut soudainement. Avec un soupir fatigué, il se leva et retourna au lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

**BMFS**

Silas n'attendit pas longtemps. Dès qu'Harry fut profondément endormi, il sortit. La pièce était obscure mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à ajuster sa vision. Il traversa la pièce à pas feutrés, puis se glissa dans le couloir. Il n'essayait pas de se dissimuler ou de se faufiler. A la place, il marcha d'un pas silencieux et adopta une allure calme. Il avait appris que se faufiler ou se dissimuler attirait l'attention en alarmant ceux qui pouvaient le croiser. Tandis que des mouvements calmes et fluides seraient plus probablement ignorés. Quelqu'un le regardant l'assimilerait au mouvement d'une ombre ou à quelque chose d'également non menaçant.

Il y avait deux raisons à sa sortie. Il voulait aller en reconnaissance sur ce nouveau territoire et il voulait trouver la bibliothèque. Il comprit très vite que la maison du professeur était grande mais pas outre mesure. La plupart des portes étaient fermées et Silas n'essaya même pas d'entrer. Il compta huit portes au deuxième étage. Les deux seules portes ouvertes étaient celles de la pièce que le professeur Rogue lui avait donnée et celle de la salle de bain, juste à coté dans le couloir.

Silas descendit un étage et il trouva toutes les portes ouvertes à part une. Il y avait une grande cuisine, deux salons, une salle à manger et enfin une bibliothèque de taille moyenne. Silas prit un des livres sur l'étagère mais il était charmé pour ne pas s'ouvrir. Il hésita avant de le reposer et d'en essayer un autre. Cela ne servit à rien. Ils étaient tous verrouillés. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il attrapa le premier livre et tapa dessus avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Cela prit trois minutes avant qu'il ne s'ouvre. Souriant avec satisfaction, il se blottit près d'une bougie qu'il alluma d'un sort et se mit à lire.

**BMFS**

Pendant trois jours, Harry resta dans sa chambre. Chaton dormait paisiblement et ne cherchait pas à émerger. Garçon, Rose et Gabriel restaient eux aussi tranquilles. Silas sortit chaque nuit pour écumer la bibliothèque. Harry avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'inquiéter. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour s'énerver de la situation. Il ne voyait jamais Rogue. C'était comme s'il était seul dans la maison.

Finalement, il mit des vêtements propres. Le pantalon et le tee-shirt en doux coton blanc ne lui allaient pas parfaitement mais c'était toujours mieux que les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il avait aussi exploré le premier étage mais il n'osait pas descendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la permission. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue pouvait fermer une porte pour lui dire de ne pas entrer. Alors il restait assis et ne faisait rien, à part se tracasser et s'ennuyer incroyablement.

Gabriel en avait assez. Il avait émergé et se tenait dans une position décidée, les pieds écartés et les épaules hautes en signe de détermination. Il jeta la tête en arrière et hurla :

-Rogue !

Furieux, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce, sa baguette solidement en main. Avec un sifflement, il ouvrit toutes les portes fermées sur son chemin. Il regardait à peine la pièce avant de passer son chemin. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des maudites pièces secrètes du professeur ! Rogue n'était pas au deuxième étage, Gabriel décida donc de descendre.

Il passa rapidement les pièces ouvertes avant de se retrouver devant la seule porte fermée de cet étage. Avec un coup violent, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sans surprise, le professeur était à l'intérieur, assis à son bureau. L'homme se leva avec désinvolture, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un regard diabolique. Gabriel sourit par anticipation et avança à grands pas dans le bureau spacieux.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Severus. Êtes-vous totalement dépourvu de cerveau ou n'avez-vous pas vu que la porte était fermée ?

-Plus maintenant. Gabriel sourit et leva sa baguette.

Severus se tendit mais son visage ne montra aucune expression et il éloigna sa main de sa baguette. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin puisqu'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette.

-Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu sadique vous êtes en train de jouer mais il s'arrête maintenant, ordonna Gabriel dans un grognement. Sois vous nous aidez, ou pas. Bougez-vous et prenez une décision immédiatement. Harry et moi n'attendrons pas plus longtemps.

Severus fixait les yeux verts brillants de colère de l'adolescent. C'était perturbant de contempler le visage d'Harry et d'entendre le garçon parler de lui à la troisième personne. Il passa outre cet inconfort et regarda vraiment l'adolescent face à lui. Ce garçon était fort et compétent. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il avait observé Harry secrètement, à chaque instants, pendant ces trois jours et à aucun moment le garçon ne s'était tenu ou n'avait agi de cette manière. Il savait que c'était vrai et il se sentait mal. Le précieux garçon-qui-a-survécu était brisé. Et était venu vers lui pour trouver de l'aide. Que Merlin l'aide s'il échouait.

-Je vais vous aider, accepta Severus. Prenez un siège. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me dire qui vous êtes et quel but vous pensez avoir ?

Gabriel se renfrogna en le regardant. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue dise ça. Il voulait que l'homme refuse et pouvoir sortir en trombe de cet endroit sombre et dire 'je te l'avais bien dit', encore et encore, à cet insupportable Serpentard. Il pensa à partir quand même mais soupira et s'assit. Severus sourit froidement en constatant l'évident désappointement du garçon.

-Je suis Gabriel, dit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. Je combats mais je ne sais pas si c'est un but. C'est moi qui ai pris la pierre philosophale à Voldemort et à Quirrel. Et c'est aussi moi qui ai sauvé Ginny et tué le basilic.

-Quirrell travaillait pour le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Et quel basilic ?, demanda abruptement Severus.

-Et bien, et bien ... Gabriel souriait ironiquement mais arrêta lorsque Silas le gronda. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je le sais parce que le visage de Vodemort dépassait à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel et me parlait. Et il y avait un basilic dans la chambre des secrets.

-Impossible.

Severus le fusillait du regard, ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Les basiliques tuent. Ils ne pétrifient pas les gens.

Gabriel haussa à nouveau les épaules, il paraissait ennuyé.

-Tout ce que je sais est ce que j'ai combattu. Vous devez demander à Silas pour tous les petits détails.

-Petits détails, répéta Severus en secouant la tête. Bien. Laissez-le émerger.

Gabriel le regarda avec colère mais se retira. Severus regarda la posture présomptueuse s'effacer au profit d'une attitude neutre et prudente. Le visage aussi perdit beaucoup de son animation pour prendre une expression froide et distante. Très Serpentard, en effet.

-Bonjour Professeur, Silas inclina la tête. Nous vous sommes redevables pour votre aide.

-Nous verrons. Maintenant expliquez moi. Vous savez ce dont je parlais avec Gabriel?

-Oui. Je peux voir ce qui arrive lorsqu'Harry, Gabriel et Rose sont émergés. Gabriel est comme moi mais Harry et Rose dorment pendant qu'ils ne sont pas actifs. Ils sont seulement conscients de ce qui arrive lorsque leurs personnalités sont sorties. Gabriel et moi connaissons uniquement des informations générales sur ceux que nous ne pouvons pas observer. Par exemple, je sais que Garçon a été blessé, mais je ne sais pas ce qui l'a blessé. Ensuite, pour vos questions, le basilic était faible n'ayant eu que de petits animaux pour se nourrir pendant au moins cinquante ans. Ajouter à cette faiblesse physique le fait que personne n'a regardé le basilique sans un filtre et vous avez des victimes simplement pétrifiés au lieu d'être tuées. Miss Teigne regardait dans une flaque d'eau, Colin à travers son appareil photo, la fille dans un miroir, etc.

-Je vois, dit sombrement Severus. Et vous avez juste tué ce monstre ?

-Non, pas moi, ricana Silas. Je voulais attirer Lockhart dans la Chambre et ensuite aller chercher un professeur compétent et lui expliquer tout ce que nous savions. Mais Gabriel _devait_ descendre. Il croyait que s'il n'y allait pas immédiatement, Ginny allait mourir. Il ne pouvait littéralement pas le supporter. À mon avis, il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le héros. Il doit sauver les gens et les protéger, même si la raison dit que c'est une mission suicide. Au fond, il est le parfait idiot de Gryffondor.

-Ainsi, Gabriel a tué un basilic tout seul ? Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je crois ça ?

-Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez. Mais c'est vrai.

Silas plissa les yeux mais ne montra pas sa colère autrement.

-Le corps est en train de pourrir dans la Chambre. Si cela devient nécessaire, je peux toujours vous y amener. Et Gabriel est peut-être un idiot mais il a de l'instinct et d'excellents réflexes. C'est un excellent duelliste et il a des connaissances étendues en Défense. Nous sommes tous les deux bien plus avancés dans nos études sur la magie que les autres secondes années. C'est l'unique raison qui fait que nous soyons toujours vivants.

-Et, selon vous, quel est votre but ? demanda Severus avec colère. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris de haut, surtout par un garçon qui n'avait même pas treize ans.

-Je pense être le régulateur. Je suis les Autres et je guide Harry. Je suis logique, assoiffé de connaissances, ainsi nous sommes prêts pour n'importe quelle situation et je préfère ne pas nous faire prendre de risques. Je suis manipulateur et sans pitié. En fait, je représente les qualités Serpentardes d'Harry. Il était horrifié lorsque le choipeaux lui a dit qu'il serait parfait pour Serpentard. On lui avait dit que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et que Voldemort en était un. Il s'est brisé et je suis né. De la même manière, lorsqu'il a découvert en deuxième année que le Fourchelangue était « diabolique », il a rejeté ce talent. Maintenant, moi seul peut l'utiliser.

Severus était choqué. Le chapeau avait voulu mettre Harry à Serpentard ? Cela expliquait pourquoi Silas lui rappelait autant ses serpents.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Je vais le faire chronologiquement.

Silas hésita avant de commencer. Les yeux de Severus se firent pensifs mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

-Il y a Garçon. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu une personnalité séparée d'Harry. Il dort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry devienne très effrayé ou s'il a très mal. Ensuite, il y a Rose.

-Rose ? Vous l'avez déjà mentionnée. C'est une fille, je présume? demanda Severus avec curiosité.

-Deux personnalités sont des femmes. Silas sourit amèrement, puis redevint neutre à nouveau.

-Rose est sourde. Elle est très polie et attentionnée. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle est né d'Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réconcilier l'indifférence et l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour sa famille avec le besoin de leur plaire et de gagner leur acceptation. Elle désire les rendre heureux et passe son temps à nettoyer, cuisiner et jardiner sous l'attention et le tutorat de tante Pétunia. Je suis né un an après l'anniversaire des onze ans d'Harry. Gabriel est né deux mois avant son douzième anniversaire. C'était à la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry savait qu'il devait protéger la Pierre après que le professeur McGonagal ne nous ait pas pris au sérieux lorsque nous lui avons dit qu'elle allait être volée. En même temps, il doutait énormément. Il ne se croyait pas capable de stopper ce qui allait arriver. Il se brisa sous la pression. Son besoin de protéger et de sauver les autres, sa confiance, ses aptitudes au combat et ses connaissances en Défense sont devenus Gabriel.

-La dernière fut Chaton, cependant Gabriel et moi n'aimons pas ce nom et nous l'appelons Cho. Elle est obsédée par la sensualité. Tout ce qui excite les sens, que ce soit le goût, la vue, l'odeur, ou … le toucher, est tout ce à quoi elle pense et ce qu'elle désire. Elle s'ennuie sans stimulation et va alors rentrer dans sa chambre, ou bien, trouver les stimulations qui lui manquent.

-Comment s'est-elle formée ?

Silas resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Finalement, il dit :

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous le dire.

-Si je dois vous aider, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Je ne peux rien dire.

Silas secoua la tête. Ses yeux disaient au professeur que c'était un sujet qui ne pouvait être négociable. Il allait devoir le mettre de coté. Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et continua,

-Voilà ce que je sais. Pour vous soigner, la personnalité principale, Harry, doit commencer par assumer votre existence, vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes et autoriser votre présence en lui. Je crois que plus longtemps la personnalité existe individuellement, plus la fusion sera difficile, je pense que nous devons commencer par le passé le plus proche.

-Avec Cho.

Silas eut un sourire hermétique.

-Il ne sera pas d'accord.

-Qui ?

-Gabriel. Puisque Harry ne nous connaît pas, Gabriel et moi, prenons les décisions et nous guidons Harry dans ses choix pour le futur. Personne d'autre n'est suffisamment conscient pour participer à quelque prise de décision que ce soit.

-Mais votre opinion pèse plus que celle de Gabriel, observa Severus. Il ne voulait pas venir ici et me mettre au courant de la complexité de votre condition.

-Non. Il ne voulait pas, reconnut Silas. De nous deux, je suis le planificateur. Gabriel agit plus sur l'instinct et la réaction. Habituellement, je suis capable d'influencer toutes les décisions pour cette raison, mais il refuse passionnément que Cho entre en contact avec vous ou Harry. Je ne peux rien y changer ou même aller contre.

-Soit.

Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son estomac.

-La première étape, dans tous les cas, est d'expliquer à Harry qu'il a un TPM. Une fois qu'il sera conscient de sa condition, nous pourrons discuter la direction que doit prendre la thérapie. Gabriel n'ira pas à l'encontre de la décision d'Harry ?

-Non. Harry est l'autorité ultime, cependant cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'essaierons pas de l'influencer en murmurant à son oreille, pour ainsi dire.

Silas sourit sournoisement.

-Bien sur, répondit Severus en souriant à son tour. Je crois que nous devrions commencer. Laissez Harry sortir. Et essayez d'empêcher les autres de faire surface pendant un moment. Il va ressentir de la détresse. Laissez-le. Il aura besoin de temps pour saisir tout cela.

-Nous allons essayer, accepta Silas puis il s'effaça.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Qu'en pensez-vous? Trop de dialogues ? J'ai bien peur que ça ne change pas pendant encore quelques chapitres, mais je promets qu'il y aura finalement de l'action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur:_**** Ce chapitre est traduit par Orin-Rwo.L, n'oubliez pas de le remercier !**

* * *

**Bien entouré**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

_Bêta : Harry-Draco et Madison2220_

arry battit des paupières puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue en compagnie de son professeur. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et les contempla, se sentant effrayé, énervé et confus. Severus le regarda pendant une minute et se sentit vaguement sympathique pour le garçon. Non, se reprit-il. Il était simplement curieux. Oui, c'était seulement une condition psychologique rare et pouvoir l'étudier était fascinant. Content de son raisonnement, Severus se racla la gorge.

-Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez des questions.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit Harry en levant ses yeux où l'espoir se mêlait à la peur. Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes à ma résidence personnelle, répondit facilement Severus, laissant le garçon se détendre.

Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit relaxé.

-Personne n'est au courant de son existence, à part certaines personnes. Même Dumbledore ne la connaît pas. La plupart des gens croient que je vis au Manoir des Rogue et pas ici.

-Le Directeur ne sait pas que je suis ici ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non, il ne le sait pas, sourit Severus en voyant le garçon devenir nerveux. Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter. N'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-En sécurité ? Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Oui, hors de portée des Mangemorts. Et, si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, de Voldemort également.

Severus vit que le garçon palissait à ces mots. Il se demanda combien de choses les Autres avaient cachées à Harry.

-Assez de bavardage, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Vous avez souffert de pertes de mémoire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, murmura Harry.

-Je vais vous aider avec ces dernières. C'est pourquoi le Directeur ne sait pas où vous êtes. Je pense que vous voulez garder ça le plus privé possible.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Il était étonné que le professeur le traite si bien.

-Mais, euh, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Parce que j'en ai les moyens, dit Severus négligemment. Vous ne trouverez de l'aide nulle part ailleurs dans le monde sorcier pour votre condition. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez avoir de l'aide chez les Moldus, mais, encore, des questions de sécurité s'interposent.

-Ma condition, Monsieur ? demanda Harry en s'agrippant plus fermement à ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Monsieur Potter …, dit Severus en considérant le garçon devant lui. Je crois que c'est inapproprié pour le moment, non ? Si j'en viens à vous aider, il faut que nous puissions nous faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je suggère que nous nous appelions par notre prénom. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela, Harry.

-Oh … euh … Vous voulez dire, que je vous appelle Rogue ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Je pensais plus à Severus, en fait, sourit Severus.

-Ah, d'accord.

Harry regarda timidement ses genoux, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux.

-Alors … euh … à propos de mon état ?

-Oui.

Severus prit un peu de recul et commença à parler sûrement mais doucement.

-Harry, tu as une condition plutôt rare dans laquelle ton esprit s'est divisé pour se protéger. Cela s'appelle un trouble de la personnalité multiple, une MPD, en anglais. Cela signifie que ta personnalité s'est, umm, fracturée. Certaines volontés, qualités, certains besoins et certains désirs ont été rompus pour devenir indépendants de ta principale conscience.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en secouant la tête, ses yeux verts hébétés.

-Il y a certaines parties de toi-même dont tu n'as pas conscience. Ces parties ont des consciences, des personnalités. Parfois, elles émergent, et tu es retiré. En d'autres termes, lorsque tu as ces Black-Out, une autre personnalité agit et est consciente. C'est pour cela que tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as fait.

-Vous mentez, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Absolument pas.

Severus se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se tenir devant le garçon. Il hésita, mais posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon.

-Cela ne signifie pas que tu es fou ou incapable ou n'importe quoi d'autre, Harry. Ça va aller. Ça ira.

-Comment ?

Il fixa le professeur avec des yeux verts larmoyants et vulnérables. Severus grimaça sous le poids du besoin dans ce regard.

-Je vais t'aider, Harry. Cela ne sera pas facile mais je sais que tu peux le faire.

Il regarda l'horloge.

-Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger avant d'aller dans le salon pour parler de cela plus en détail ?

Harry acquiesça sans volonté. Il se sentait fragile et malade. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et de comment il en était arrivé là. Il y avait un étrange mal de tête derrière ses yeux. Il se sentait coincé contre son crâne. Il remarqua à peine ce qu'il mangea et n'entendit rien de ce que dit le professeur, s'il avait parlé. Mais il devint plus attentif lorsqu'il suivit son professeur vers le salon.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, invita Severus alors qu'il désignait l'un des canapés.

Le professeur s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une bouteille ronde qui reposait sur la partie supérieure de la cheminée. D'un geste, il avait un verre impeccable entre les mains et commença à le remplir. Jetant un œil vers le garçon, il le vit reclu dans un coin de fauteuil, tremblant. Il soupira et d'un autre geste, il tenait un verre identique dans l'autre main, mais qui était déjà rempli d'un épais liquide bleu clair. Il se dirige vers l'enfant désemparé et le lui tendit.

-Bois.

Harry jeta un regard presque suspicieux au professeur mais obéit. Il sentit immédiatement le calme grandir en lui. Il se relaxa. Ses pensés s'éclaircirent et il se sentit prêt à écouter ainsi que désireux de comprendre. Il leva la tête vers l'homme avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Severus hocha la tête et s'assit dans un épais fauteuil matelassé devant Harry.

-J'ai un livre qui explique ta condition, offrit-il. Voudrais-tu le lire et me poser des questions plus tard, ou préférerais-tu que j'essaye de t'aider à comprendre.

-Euh … je peux avoir les deux ? demanda Harry en baissant sa tête nerveusement. Il avait apprit qu'il était inutile de demander quoi que se soit aux Dursley mais il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer là.

-Tu peux, approuva Severus. Il resta pensif pendant un moment. Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Harry commença à s'agiter, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Severus revint dans la pièce, un éclat triomphant dans ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite sculptée. Il s'assit et l'ouvrit. Harry s'avança pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais Rogue la ferma avant qu'il n'y arrive. Harry fixa le cristal de la taille d'un poing que l'homme tenait dans sa main et perdit tout intérêt pour la boite que Rogue déposa au sol.

-Ceci est Cristal de Quartz, expliqua Severus.

Le garçon était attentif et le professeur sourit. Si seulement il avait la même attention en cours de potions.

-C'est solide et plein, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien, et maintenant, si je fais ça ?

Les couleurs commencèrent à tourbillonner à l'intérieur, dans un mélange harmonieux.

-Waw, murmura Harry

-Oui. C'est beau. Imagine que lorsque le cristal est clair et vide, il représente l'esprit d'une personne morte. Pour le moment, les couleurs et l'activité à l'intérieur font que cet esprit est vivant et intelligent.

-D'accord.

-À présent, quelque chose se passe causant des dommages mentaux et émotionnels. Disons … si la mort est imminente, ou quelque chose d'autant traumatisant.

Les remous doux et harmonieux devinrent chaotiques et instables. Le cristal commença à trembler.

-C'est la folie.

Les yeux de Harry étaient grand ouverts, choqués. Severus parla d'un ton rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas ton esprit, Harry, expliqua-t-il avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Mais ça aurait pu l'être.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Severus tourna son regard sur le cristal pour y retourner l'attention du garçon.

-Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, quelque chose capable de mener ton esprit dans cet état. Mais pour se protéger de la folie, il devint en fait ceci.

Harry regarda les couleurs et l'activité revenir à la 'normale'. Toutefois, au lieu de reformer un mélange harmonieux, les couleurs se détachèrent les unes des autres. Maintenant, six couleurs tourbillonnaient doucement, mais n'étaient plus mélangées. Parfois, elles se mettaient à tourner différemment. Harry commença à comprendre.

-Oui, dit Severus. Chaque couleur faisait partie du tout mais elles sont maintenant séparées. Toutefois, le cristal est toujours un seul objet. Et c'est ce que tu dois comprendre. Bien que tu te sois séparé en plusieurs parties, celles-ci sont toujours toi. Elles ne sont pas des personnes différentes.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je comprends.

-Bien. Parce qu'il est possible de faire en sorte que les couleurs se réunissent à nouveau. Il releva le cristal et les couleurs, une à une, se rassemblèrent en un mélange harmonieux. Les couleurs n'étaient pas détruite une fois combinées. Il en restait des petits filons assemblés ensemble pour former un tout.

-La guérison ne tuera pas les autres parties, tu comprends ?

-Je crois.

Harry se recula et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Ça fait beaucoup à comprendre d'un seul coup, reconnu Severus en reposant le cristal dans la boite. Veux-tu continuer demain ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas venir ici, dit Harry en ignorant la question du professeur. Nous sommes au premier étage de votre maison ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez rencontré mes autres personnalités ?

Harry soupira.

-Combien en a-t-il ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Au moins cinq sans te compter.

-Cinq, peut-être plus ?

Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains. Après un moment, il parla au travers de ces dernières.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas de choses horribles qui me seraient arrivées. Pas assez horrible pour faire ça.

-Tu ne le peux pas. Les autres personnalités sont là pour te protéger et gérer les problèmes et les situations difficiles. Ainsi, chaque souvenir difficile est détenu par elles, expliqua Severus.

Harry retira ses mains de son visage et soupira.

-Merci de m'aider, professeur … je veux dire, Severus. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Euh … Je suis plutôt fatigué. Pourrions nous parler de ça plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, Harry, dit Severus en se relevant. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry se retourna pour remercier le professeur à nouveau mais Severus parla le premier. Il avait un livre dans ses mains et l'offrit au garçon.

-Voilà qui t'expliquera en profondeur ce Trouble de la personnalité multiple. Si tu as une quelconque question ou si tu veux simplement parler, demande à Omi où je suis et il te montrera le chemin ou ira me chercher. Prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin d'un jour ou deux seul, prends-les. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Harry faiblement.

Il était sans aucun doute épuisé. Il resta à la même place stupidement, regardant simplement son professeur partir. Puis, il se secoua et entra dans la chambre. Il y avait une table de chevet à coté de son lit qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant. Cela le rendit un peu inconfortable, mais il y déposa le livre et se mit en pyjama. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**BMFS**

Silas voulait vraiment lire le livre mais le professeur leur avait demandé de ne pas émerger pour l'instant et il savait que l'homme ne serait pas content s'il le faisait maintenant. Gabriel lui lança un sourire narquois mais Silas l'ignora. Il savait que Gabriel arrivait mal à se contrôler et avait besoin de se battre. La tension et le stress de Harry retombaient sur tous les Autres.

**BMFS**

Harry se réveilla progressivement. Pendant près d'une heure, il contempla les jeux de la lumière du soleil au plafond. Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que procrastiner. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait en lui et ainsi, avec un soupire, roula hors du lit, s'habilla et appela Omi pour le petit déjeuner. L'elfe lui apporta et une fois qu'il eut mangé, Harry retourna au lit et ouvrit le chapitre du livre qui expliquait son état.

**Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple**

Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD)

_Lorsqu'il est confronté à des situations extrêmement traumatisantes, desquelles il n'y a aucune issue physique, l'enfant trouve l'issue dans sa propre tête. Les enfants utilisent généralement cette habilité comme défense particulièrement efficace contre une douleur physique ou émotionnelle accrue et/ou l'anticipation d'une telle douleur. À l'aide de ce processus de distanciation, les pensées, les sentiments, les souvenirs, et tout autre perception de l'expérience traumatique sont séparés psychologiquement, permettant à l'enfant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était produit._

_Les Troubles dissociatifs sont généralement considérés comme une technique de préservation extrême puisqu'elle permet à des individus de faire face à des situations désespérées tout en préservant certaines parties. Au fil du temps, toutefois, pour un enfant qui a été agressé physiquement et sexuellement à plusieurs reprises, la dissociation défensive devient conditionné et renforcée. Parce que la dissociation défensive est si efficace, les enfants qui en sont particulièrement familiers peuvent l'utiliser automatiquement dès qu'ils sont anxieux, qu'ils se sentent menacés – Et ce, même si la situation n'est pas extrême ou abusive._

_Des dissociations répétées peuvent aboutir en une série d'entités séparées, ou d'état mental, qui peuvent éventuellement prendre des personnalités propres. Ces entités peuvent devenir des « états de personnalité » internes, le changement entre ces états étant souvent décrit comme une commutation._

_La MPD (de l'anglais Multiple Personality Disorder) peut être guérie à l'aide d'une psychothérapie, ou « thérapie par la parole », ou par d'autres modalités de traitements, comme la médication, l'hypnothérapie, et d'autres thérapies complémentaires telles que la thérapie de l'art ou celle du mouvement. Le traitement est bien sûr effectué sur le long terme, il est intensif et toujours douloureux, puisqu'il implique de se souvenir puis de récupérer les expériences traumatiques dissociées. _

Harry referma le livre et prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne l'aida pas. Rogue lui avait expliqué la dernière fois mais c'est seulement après l'avoir lu par lui-même qu'il en comprenait toutes les implications. Son Désordre avait été causé par des situations traumatiques sévères. En d'autres mots, une violence continue. Cela signifiait … Cela signifiait que les Dursley …

Harry se recroquevilla en boule, sa tête le martelant. Les Dursley de l'avaient pas seulement ignoré ou négligé. Ils l'avaient maltraité. Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler.

**BMFS**

Severus avait pensé qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour que Harry puisse faire face à la situation, mais Omi vint lui dire que le garçon le demandait seulement deux jours plus tard. Le jour précédent, il avait consacré son temps à l'élaboration d'une ligne de traitement pour Harry. Mais il se sentait encore nerveux.

En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il était parfaitement qualifié pour traiter les troubles de dissociation. Les Serpentards devaient apprendre très tôt à se composer un masque en public et ce masque devenait généralement une protection lorsqu'ils affrontaient les préjugés à l'école. Cela les rendaient très vulnérables à de tels troubles. Mais Harry était le cas le plus sévère qu'il n'ait jamais eut à gérer.

Il prit une grande et apaisante inspiration. Il savait ce dont Harry avait besoin et il avait l'expérience pour donner à l'enfant l'aide dont il avait besoin sans créer plus de dommages ou de dépendances. Hochant la tête fermement et s'enveloppant d'une calme confiance, Severus descendit dans la salle à manger. Harry était déjà assis et l'attendait patiemment.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Severus d'un ton neutre en prenant sa place.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Severus, Harry. Appelle-moi Severus.

Il sourit faiblement et la nourriture apparut sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, il se leva et désigna la porte.

-Souhaites-tu que nous allions discuter dans le salon ou autre part ?

-Euh … le salon est très bien, répondit Hary en se rapprochant de son professeur.

Severus hocha la tête et les y mena. Ils prirent les mêmes sièges que la dernière fois. Harry s'assit inconfortablement mais paraissait calme. Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et attendit un peu avant de commencer.

-As-tu des questions ou devrions-nous parler de ce à quoi nous allons faire face pour t'aider ?

-Pas de questions, monsieur, dit Harry en regardant ses genoux.

-Harry, dit Severus en se penchant en avant délibérément. Tu peux guérir mais tu dois le vouloir. Tu dois vouloir être à nouveau entier, un. C'est normal d'être effrayé ou énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'est pas normal, ce qui ne doit pas arriver, c'est de ne pas y faire face.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit-il en hochant la tête, puis en relevant les yeux pour regarder le professeur. Je veux aller mieux. Je veux vraiment que mes souvenirs reviennent. C'est ma vie, je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Bien, approuva Severus. Alors, commençons. Je veux que tu comprennes que nous devons faire cela ensemble. Si tu as une idée qui pourrait te permettre de te réconcilier avec ton passé et que tu penses qu'elle est plus intéressante que la mienne, dis-le. Je veux t'aider mais tu te connais bien mieux que moi. D'un autre coté, j'ai vu d'autres personnes accomplissant ce que tu t'apprêtes à commencer. Alors peut-être que j'insisterai pour que nous employons une méthode que peut-être tu désapprouveras. Je t'expliquerai mon raisonnement et écouterai tes objections mais si j'insiste toujours tu devras me faire confiance ? Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais parla lorsque Severus releva un sourcil. -Oui, monsieur.

-Très bien. La première étape est d'identifier tes Autres, les autres personnalités. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas faire ça toi-même, c'est pourquoi je vais rencontrer chacune d'entre elles et je pourrais t'en parler. Puis, nous nous concentrerons sur le dernier Autre créé et nous essayerons de le remettre dans ton esprit. Principalement, tu parleras beaucoup sur ce que tu ressens et ce que l'Autre ressent, et essayera de neutraliser toute tension conflictuelle avec lui. Cela n'arrivera pas d'un seul coup. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps peut-être des mois. Ce sera compliqué et douloureux. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es dissocié de ce que les Autres représentent mais je vais t'apprendre d'autres méthodes que celle de te fracturer pour faire face à des situations compliquées.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant de nouveau la tête.

Severus remarqua que bien que le garçon semblait avoir les yeux fatigués, ils étaient déterminés et il continua. Avant que nous ne continuions, je veux que tu saches que tu es en sécurité ici et que tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que l'école commence. Il y a des règles. La première est de ne pas entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée. Mais je peux te dire que la seule porte qui restera fermée sera celle de ma chambre à présent. Je laisserai toutes les autres ouvertes. Tu es libre d'explorer et d'utiliser tout ce que tu trouves. Si je suis dans une pièce et que j'ai fermé la porte, frappes d'abord. Si je ne réponds pas, n'insistes pas. Si c'est une urgence, dis-le et je viendrai. Je ne serai pas content que tu aies besoin d'aide et que tu ne viennes pas me demander. Compris ?

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant timidement.

-La règle pour la porte s'applique également pour moi. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ferme la porte. Je ne rentrerai pas sauf en cas d'urgence. Cependant, aucune porte n'est verrouillée. La fermer est suffisant pour faire passer le message. De plus, je n'entrerai pas dans la chambre que tu occupes sauf si tu t'y trouves et que j'ai ta permission. Cette chambre t'appartient aussi longtemps que tu restes ici. Tu peux changer la couleur de la décoration ou les meubles. Dis-le à Omi.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça ! dit Harry dont les yeux étaient agrandis sous la surprise.

-Si, répondit aisément Severus. Je le veux. C'est ma maison et j'en fais ce qu'il me plaît. La chambre t'appartient, Harry, point final. Et je suis Severus, tu te souviens ?

-Merci, Severus, murmura Harry en regardant ailleurs, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Je t'en prie, sourit ce dernier avant de continuer. Il valait mieux que toutes les cartes soient posées sur la table.

-Le principal but du temps que tu passeras ici sera ta thérapie mais il n'est pas bon de rester seulement fixé sur ça. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne et j'attends de toi que tu fasses tes devoirs d'école et de l'exercice physique chaque jour. Quand tu auras fini tes devoirs, je veux que tu choisisses un sujet ou un champs de compétence qui t'intéresse et je serai ton tuteur si je le peux, autrement, j'amènerai quelqu'un de plus compétent. J'ai enlevé les charmes sur la plupart des livres, mais ceux qui sont encore fermés, je te prie de ne pas essayer de les ouvrir.

-Je ne le ferai pas, assura Harry.

-Et bien, je trouve que nous commençons à bien nous entendre, dit Severus avec un sourire et Harry rit. Concernant l'exercice physique, tu ne pourras pas voler. Les protections qui entourent la maison ne vont pas plus loin que les murs. Mais il se trouve que j'ai une salle dédiée à cela à l'étage. Tous les appareils que tu y trouveras sont fait pour exercer les réflexes et la coordination. Bien sûr, tu mangeras chaque jours, Omi est en charge de ce point. Je te préviens, si tu décidais de rater un repas, le suivant n'en serait que plus consistant. Si tu laisses de la nourriture dans ton assiette, tu devras endurer le courroux d'Omi. Tout ceci te parait-il acceptable ?

-Oui, Severus, dit Harry en souriant.

Il n'était dérangé par rien pour l'instant. En fait, savoir qu'il aurait un répit entre ses explorations psychologiques le rassurait et le rendait plus confiant. Peut-être qu'il _pourrait_ s'en sortir.

-Je pense que c'est bon. Souhaites-tu ajouter d'autres règles ?

Il y réfléchit.

-Vous pouvez m'enlever des points ?

-Non. Malheureusement, dit Severus en riant doucement. -Alors je crois que ça me va, dit Harry en retour.

-Veux-tu commencer à identifier les Autres ? Ou souhaites-tu commencer ton travail et faire quelques exercices ?

-À propos de cela. Je n'ai aucune de mes affaires d'école, dit Harry en tordant son tee-shirt de ses mains.

-C'est vrai … et bien … Je pourrai aller les chercher sous un déguisement. Où est ton ancienne résidence ?

-Numéro 4, Privet drive, Surrey, répondit Harry anxieusement

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Severus lorsqu'il le remarqua. Je te donne ma parole qu'ils ne sauront pas que j'étais là.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais je pense que je préfère commencer à rechercher les Autres de toute façon.

-Très bien. Puisque tu n'as pas conscience des Autres et que tu ne sais pas comment leur communiquer, je vais essayer de parler avec celui qui a le plus de connaissances. Tu dois être certain de vouloir les connaître tous ou les Autres cacheront des informations et ce sera compliqué.

-J'en suis sûr. Je vous fais confiance, dit Harry en souriant largement. Personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider comme ça avant. J'apprécie vraiment, pro … Severus.

-Aucun problème, Harry, répondit doucement Severus. Alors détends-toi contre le canapé, ferme tes yeux et laisse venir le sommeil.

Harry fit comme on lui demandait. En quelques minutes, son souffle s'approfondit et son corps se relâcha doucement. Severus attendit patiemment. Il ne fut pas surprit lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rassit correctement. C'était Silas.

-Bonjour, dit Severus en hochant la tête.

-Vous de même, professeur, dit Silas avec un petit sourire mais revenant vite au sérieux.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête cette fois-ci, dit Severus aussi sérieusement en conjurant un parchemin et une plume.

-Commençons par le plus jeune jusqu'au plus vieux d'entre vous.

Silas ne répondit pas d'abord. Il étudia prudemment l'homme devant lui. C'était son idée d'appeler le professeur et il ne le regrettait pas. Non seulement le professeur leur donnait l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour restaurer leur état et leur santé mentale, mais il leur offrait de leur enseigner des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques réserves. Les souvenirs de Cho seraient tout sauf agréables. Mais Harry avait fait son choix. Alors il commença à parler sur chacun des Autres. Quand il arriva à celui qu'il avait appelé Démon, il hésita.

Severus le regarda durement et fut content lorsque Silas capitula. Alors que le garçon décrivait le plus vieux et dernier Autre, Severus devint de plus en plus inquiet. Cet autre portait énormément de rage et de haine, sans parler de la puissance de magie noire. C'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Lorsque Silas redevint silencieux, il hocha la tête en remerciement.

-Et ainsi nous commençons, dit Silas en souriant avec ironie. Suis-je supposé essayer de garder les Autres à l'intérieur ?

Severus regarda le garçon pensivement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une bonne idée de refréner les Autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus et fasse quelque chose d'extrême. Il serait mieux si les Autres, toi compris, n'émergent que lorsque c'est nécessaire cependant. Considère que Harry sera tenu responsable pour les actions de chacun d'entre vous.

-Je comprends. Vous essayez de renforcer l'idée que nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne, répondit Silas, regardant le professeur du coin des yeux. Les Autres ne sont pas encouragés à avoir une quelconque indépendance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que cela te préoccupes ? demanda Severus d'un ton neutre. -Oui et non, répondit Silas avec ambiguïté avant de se retirer.

Severus soupira et attendit que Harry ait fini de cligner des yeux sous la confusion.

-Est-ce que cela a marché, demanda le garçon nerveusement.

-Oui. J'ai rencontré un Autre qui s'est appelé Silas. Il semble que lui et Gabriel soient conscients des Autres et partagent tes expériences. Les quatre autres dorment jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent.

-Six ? J'ai six Autres ? demanda Harry, jetant un œil curieux sur le papier que Severus tenait dans sa main.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est beaucoup ?

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda le garçon avec franchise.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cas documentés de cette condition et l'on doute de la véracité de ceux qui le sont. Il n'y a rien de concrètement sûr à propos de ça. Mais il y a certains rapports où certains clamaient avoir 16 Autres tandis que d'autres n'en avaient qu'un.

-Je comprends, soupira Harry. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'à dit … euh … Silas ?

Severus lui passa les papiers. Harry les lut. Silas avait d'abord décrit à quoi ressemblaient les Autres dans la chambre de l'âme. Puis il avait décrit leur mentalité et leur fonctions. Puis, il avait fini par leurs attributs et capacités magiques. Harry était impressionné.

-Il est vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il tient ton intelligence et tes capacités d'observations, entre autres choses, en fait, corrigea gentiment Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, absent.

-Alors nous commençons par Cho ? C'est une fille ? Comment puis-je avoir des filles dans ma tête ?

Severus expliqua qu'il pensait que chaque personne avait à la fois des qualités féminines et masculines. Il était vrai que certaines activité allaient mieux aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Par exemple, qu'elles étaient plus douées avec les enfants. Parce que les femmes donnent naissance, on suppose qu'elle sont les meilleures pour ça. Ainsi, un homme particulièrement bon à élever des enfants est considéré être en harmonie avec son coté féminin. Cela ne signifie pas moins viril.

Harry le comprit.

-Alors vous voulez dire que mon esprit a inconsciemment fait des Autres féminins pour ce qu'il considérait être une activité féminine ?

-En gros, oui. C'est ce que je suppose, répondit Severus en hochant la tête.

-Je pense que je comprends, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Alors que fait-on ? Elle aime les sensations ? Je pense que c'est elle qui a mangé mon gâteau au chocolat hier. Pourquoi mettrais-je ça de coté ?

-C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je crois. C'est presque l'heure de manger. Nous avons passé assez de temps à ça. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas un peu d'exercice ou de lecture ? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires, je serai de retour pour midi. Est-ce que ça te vas ? demanda Severus en se levant.

-Ouais, dit Harry en hochant la tête avant de s'étirer.

-Laisse-moi faire une copie de ça pour que nous en ayons chacun une.

Severus sortit sa baguette et toucha les notes. Puis, il conjura un autre parchemin sur lequel vinrent se copier les lettres. Harry sourit avant de prendre une des copies. Severus attendit que le garçon le précède en dehors du salon. Harry s'en alla directement à l'étage tandis que Severus se dirigeait directement vers la porte. Aussitôt qu'il fut en dehors des protections, il apparut à Surrey.

Harry, bien sûr, se dirigea directement vers la salle d'exercice. Il avait appelé Omi pour qu'il l'y emmène. Le petit elfe était heureux de l'aider. Il arriva quatre portes plus loin dans une grande pièce remplie d'une multitude de choses. Beaucoup ressemblaient à de la machinerie moldue.

-Celui-ci, jeune Harry, est appelé le Snitch Hording (NdT : Snitch : vif d'or). C'est très bien pour les réflexes, la concentration et la coordination œil-mouvements, rayonna Omi en montrant la machine à droite de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda un Harry immédiatement intéressé

L'appareil avait une plate-forme d'argent de laquelle montaient une plaque de métal, comme une vague. L'elfe fit un geste pour qu'il monte face à la vague de métal.

Harry s'exécuta. Bientôt, le métal commença à briller de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Cela le rendait un peu malade. Puis, un vif d'or sortit de nulle part arriva vers lui. Il le saisit instinctivement et il éclata en étincelles dorées.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les attraper, jeune Harry. Ils viendront de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure.

Omi ne mentait pas, il y eut bientôt des douzaines de vifs d'or qui entraient dans son champs de vision. Harry devait utiliser ses deux mains, et même différent doigts pour en toucher deux en même temps. Tout continua et s'accéléra, jusqu'à un point où il pensait qu'il allait tomber de fatigue, et une cloche sonna. La vague en métal se reforma, et un score apparu.

**126, 392/17 min 43 sec / High Score!**

Harry regarda curieusement l'elfe.

-Incroyable, jeune Harry ! cria Omi tout excité. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel score ! Le jeu s'arrête dès que vous manquez 10 vifs d'or ! Incroyable !

Harry rougit, tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

-Merci, tu me montres les autres ?

-Bien sûr !

Il y en avait quatre autres. Un était un jeu d'échec à quatre joueurs qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un vrai jeu. Omi expliqua qu'on pouvait jouer seul ou avec des partenaires. Le but était d'avoir le dernier roi. Harry secoua la tête, ça semblait vraiment compliqué. Un autre jeu était un grand écran sur un mur. À l'aide d'une fausse baguette, on tirait sur des cibles ou sur des ennemis. L'avant dernier jeu ressemblait beaucoup au Snitch Hording, mais au lieu d'une vague de métal, il y en avait quatre de chaque coté. Omi expliqua que les images venaient de toute part et que l'on devait se tordre, sauter, se baisser … pour les éviter. Omi fit une démonstration, et bientôt, Harry tenait ses deux bras autour de sa taille, riant tellement qu'il en pleurait. L'elfe ressemblait à un danseur de ballet qui aurait trop bu. Mais aucune des images ne l'atteignaient.

-Cela teste vos réflexes et votre temps de réaction, dit joyeusement l'elfe au garçon qui riait toujours.

-Je vois ça, dit Harry, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et enlevant les cheveux de devant lui.

Omi attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne son souffle puis se dirigea vers l'autre appareil.

-C'est le dernier, jeune Harry !

Harry était choqué de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une table de billard. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu parce que ses bords étaient plus hauts que la normale. Il s'agissait de faire bouger la boule blanche à l'aide d'une magie sans baguette. Cela prenait beaucoup de concentration pour viser juste et avec la bonne force. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il passerait sans doute beaucoup de temps ici.

De l'autre coté du couloir se trouvait la salle d'exercice. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle qui servait aux jeux, mais contenait tous les appareils moldus de gymnastique. Il y avait des machines pour s'exercer les bras, les jambes. Un tapis roulant dans une bulle que Harry pensait être de verre. Un sac de boxe dans un coin. Puis un tapis de plusieurs mètres de largeur sur lequel on pouvait sans doute se battre sans se blesser.

-C'est merveilleux, dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe de maison. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitèrent de plaisir et il s'inclina.

-Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, jeune Harry. Je dois faire le repas. Il serait prêt dans une demi heure.

-Merci.

L'elfe s'en alla en un pop et Harry regarda le tapis roulant. Il était curieux, donc il s'avança, et passa sans difficulté au travers de la bulle. Haussant les épaules, il se mit en position et commença à courir. Il eut un petit cri et s'arrêta. Il était revenu dans la salle d'exercice. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry recommença à courir, et il était de nouveau sur la plage. Il pouvait sentir le sable sous ses pieds, sa chaleur. Il pouvait sentir le soleil sur sa peau et entendre les vagues. Il pouvait sentir l'air iodé. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'arrêtait de courir, l'illusion se dissipait et il était de retour dans la maison de Rogue. Riant, il courut, profitant de la mer, s'autorisant à oublier Rogue et toute autre chose pour un petit moment.

**BMFS**

-Omi ! appela Severus alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison. Le petit elfe apparu avec un pop et Severus n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de lui donner des instructions.

-Prépare moi un bain chaud. Prends ses affaires et mets les devant sa porte. N'y entre pas. En fait, vas y seulement s'il t'appelle lui-même à partir de maintenant. Ne touche pas à la chambre, y compris ses affaires.

-Oui, maître, dit Omi en s'inclinant avant de disparaître pour faire ce qui lui avait été dit.

Severus soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre et le bain qui l'attendait. Il se sentait sale après s'être rendu chez les Dursley. Il avait tenu sa promesse à Harry. Personne ne l'avait vu, mais cela ne l'avait pas retenu d'explorer. Il frissonna. Si vous saviez comment regarder, il était très facile de voir les preuves de maltraitance. Si vous saviez comment, vous pouviez même sentir la douleur contenue entre ces murs. Elle avait été épaisse et écœurante. Avec un soupire, il décida de ne pas y penser. Du moins, pas tandis qu'il tentait de se relaxer dans son bain.

**BMFS**

Le déjeuner était paisible. Harry était un peu déçu que Severus ne le laisse pas travailler sur sa condition. Le professeur insistait pour qu'il n'y passe que quelques heures par jours et qu'il avait déjà usé ce temps le matin même. Alors Harry avança ses devoirs, joua dans la salle et explora la maison. Rogue disparu, travaillant sans doute dans la cave sur quelque potion ou autre. Ils se revirent au dîner et s'accordèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner à sept heure, puis travailler sur sa condition.

**BMFS**

Le lendemain, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Severus parle. Il avait été dur de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il allait faire pendant le déjeuner, mais Harry avait fait en sorte de garder le silence. Il était excité et nerveux, mais il pouvait aussi sentir sa détermination quelque part en lui. Plus que tout, il voulait aller mieux. Et s'il voulait ses souvenirs pour lui, c'était plus l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre contrôle son corps et ses actions en outre-passant sa conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-Aujourd'hui je vais commencer par t'apprendre comment gérer ce à quoi tu fais face au lieu de le repousser et de t'en cacher.

-Et pour Cho ?

-Il serait parfaitement inutile pour toi d'essayer d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Tu ne sais pas plus qu'alors comment les supporter. Tu dois d'abord apprendre des méthodes pour pouvoir les surmonter avant de réclamer ce qu'elle représente, dit sérieusement, ses yeux intransigeants.

Harry s'agita, mais hocha la tête.

-Ceci est un journal.

Harry saisit l'épais livre de cuir relié. Il était beau. La couverture était douce et souple, les pages étaient grandes.

-Merci, monsieur, dit-il doucement. C'était la chose la plus personnelle que quiconque lui ait jamais donné.

-Mais de rien. Je te recommande d'y écrire lorsque tu es confus ou même pour faire le bilan de ta journée. D'autres personnes ont ta condition, et cela pourrait un jour les aider, si tu voulais le partager. J'ai le mien depuis des années et j'écris dedans chaque soir avant de dormir.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, tentons un exercice. Il est principalement utilisé en méditation mais te sera d'une grande aide en cas d'attaque de panique et gardera ta tête claire, même si tu es effrayé.

-D'accord.

Ils pratiquèrent pendant près d'une heure. Harry prit de grandes inspirations, les retint pendant une seconde avant d'expirer lentement à nouveau. Il devait faire attention à utiliser uniquement son ventre pour respirer. Harry n'y avait jamais fait très attention, mais il avait tendance à couper sa respiration lorsqu'il était stressé. Severus lui assura que la plupart des gens faisait la même chose.

-Je pense que tu as le coup maintenant. Je veux que tu mettes ça en pratique dix minutes chaque jours jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une seconde nature, dit-il et Harry hocha la tête. Maintenant, la respiration t'aidera à contenir tes émotions pour qu'elle ne t'accablent pas, mais cela ne t'aidera pas à gérer ce à quoi tu a à faire face. Tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer tes émotions et par ce moyen les reconnaître et les accepter. Une fois que tu y seras arrivé, il sera plus facile de résoudre un problème ou trouver un moyen de dépasser la situation.

-Ça semble un peu bancal, admit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

-C'est vrai, dit Severus en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Mais je t'assure que ça marche. Tu peux choisir de dessiner, de peindre, d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, à chanter, ou pratiquer les arts martiaux.

-Je ne sais rien faire de tout cela, avoua Harry.

-Eh bien, allons-y, essaye et tu me diras lequel te semble le mieux pour te libérer de tes émotions.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur : **_Les informations concernant la MPD sont issues d'une brochure de la fondation Sidran

* * *

_**Note du traducteur : **_Merci à vous de lire cette fiction, merci de donner votre avis, et à très bientôt pour la suite : aimez-vous la tournure que prends l'histoire ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur: _**Un grand bravo à Agathe qui a traduit ce chapitre (vous aurez compris qu'elle a pour l'instant pris les nombres pairs!).

**JE RAPPELLE (encore) QUE NOUS CHERCHONS (toujours) DES TRADUCTEURS! DÉNONCEZ (-vous?) !**

* * *

**Un très joyeux anniversaire**

Traduction: _Agathe Laplante_

_Bêta : Harry-Draco et Madison2220_

Severus amena Harry dans la pièce qu'il avait créé la veille au soir. Elle était remplie de fournitures d'art et de toiles. Il laissa Harry tout essayer. Le garçon était assez bon en dessin mais très mauvais en peinture. Tout ce qu'il produisait était abstrait et cela le frustrait. Harry était toujours en train d'essayer de nettoyer tout le crayon, le fusain et la peinture qu'il avait sur les mains et le visage lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'exercice.

Ils commencèrent par le tatami et le sac de sable. Severus lui enseigna quelques mouvements puis pratiqua avec lui. Harry apprit la défense assez facilement mais il était tendu et mal à l'aise avec le corps à corps. Ce qui était compréhensible, considérant ce qui lui était probablement arrivé chez les Dursley, il lui fit faire une pause et le conduisit à la salle de musique, qui était à coté de la chambre de Severus.

-Ferme les yeux et écoute chacun d'entre eux, ordonna Severus en agitant sa baguette.

Ce fut d'abord la guitare. Harry écouta différents styles. Le son vibrant des rythmes mexicains était agréable, le style plus classique était assez bien et le folk enjoué. La musique s'arrêta et il haussa les épaules lorsque son professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ils passèrent au violon. Harry préférait celui là. C'était beau et coloré.

-Celui-là est un _peut-être_, dit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent à l'alto. Le son était profond et plein d'âme mais il préférait celui plus léger du violon. Ils se tournèrent vers le dernier instrument et Severus agita sa baguette. La musique du piano s'envola. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et une expression de pur plaisir et d'envie s'inscrivit sur son visage. Severus sut que cet instrument avait touché quelque chose chez le garçon et il fit immédiatement s'asseoir Harry au piano et lui enseigna les gammes.

Severus ne comptait pas lui apprendre à jouer correctement ou à lire les notes. C'était simplement un moyen de canaliser ses émotions afin de pouvoir travailler dessus et parvenir à les accepter. Il se contentait de corriger la position des poignets, le mouvement des doigts et la posture mais était plus particulièrement attentif à lui faire mémoriser le son de chaque note afin qu'il apprenne rapidement à jouer à l'oreille.

Il se rappelait que Lily jouait souvent du piano. Une fois, il était arrivé en avance à une réunion et avait entendu de la musique. Il avait suivi le son et avait trouvé la rouquine en train de jouer joyeusement. Il se demandait si Harry reconnaissait inconsciemment le son du piano. Lily jouait sûrement pour lui lorsqu'il était un enfant. Elle était très douée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été heureuse que son fils ait un talent naturel pour cet instrument. Les longs doigts agiles du garçon volaient sur les touches comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Pendant une semaine, Harry et Severus pratiquèrent des gammes chaque jour pendant quatre heures après le petit déjeuner. C'en était arrivé au point qu'Harry en rêvait la nuit. C'était ennuyeux et répétitif mais, pas une fois, Harry ne se plaignit pas de son choix. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais dans l'intention d'apprendre à Harry à utiliser le piano comme une catharsis, Severus dit à Harry de tout laisser tomber lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion et d'aller jouer. Il découvrit vite que lorsqu'Harry était confus, il faisait des gammes chaotiques, alors que la colère le faisait descendre vers des notes plus graves. La vitesse à laquelle il jouait, ainsi que la force avec laquelle il frappait les touches en disait aussi beaucoup sur son état mental et émotionnel.

Harry écrivait aussi dans son journal chaque soir avant de s'endormir et pratiquait les exercices de respiration tous les matins, en prenant sa douche, en s'habillant et en descendant pour le petit déjeuner. L'après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs et passait ensuite une heure dans la salle d'entraînement et une heure dans la salle de jeux.

Il adorait jouer à Snitch Hording, mais parfois Severus le rejoignait et ils jouaient aux échecs. C'était très difficile. Les pièces, qui n'avaient pas d'humains pour les déplacer, bougeaient seules et jouaient très bien. Inutile de dire qu'Harry ne gagna pas une seule partie. Mais curieusement, Severus ne réussit qu'à gagner une fois en trois parties. Harry éclatait de rire à chaque fois que son mentor perdait et commençait à fulminer contre l'échiquier.

Tout allait vraiment bien. Severus était surpris. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus James à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il découvrait qu'il l'aimait bien. Il n'avait pas connu d'été aussi heureux depuis fort longtemps. Désormais, il n'aidait plus Harry parce que c'était une obligation mais parce qu'il était réellement concerné par son bien-être. Harry avait pris, dans son cœur, une place habituellement réservée à ses petits Serpentards.

**BFMS**

Harry fut tiré d'un profond sommeil par Omi qui l'appelait. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Avec un bâillement courroucé, il agita sa baguette afin d'éclairer la pièce. Omi se tenait à coté de son lit en se tordant les mains. L'irritation ensommeillée d'Harry fit instantanément place à de l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en sautant du lit dans son pyjama à motif marin.

-Le Maître veut vous voir dans le salon. Il dit que c'est important mais que vous devez d'abord vous habiller.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Au moins, son instant de panique s'était apaisé. Rogue ne lui aurait pas demandé de s'habiller si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais il était toujours inquiet, aussi se dépêcha-t-il. Il passa un pantalon et une chemise blanche avant de suivre l'elfe en courant.

-Quelle heure est-il, Omi ? pensa t-il à demander.

-Minuit passé, jeune Harry, répondit Omi d'une petite voix aiguë.

Ils coururent dans le salon qu'Harry trouva vraiment sombre, à l'exception d'une chandelle que Severus tenait à la main. Le professeur ne montrait aucune expression. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire à col boutonné qu'il portait sortie sur son pantalon noir lui aussi. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers lui :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, répondit Severus doucement.

Harry stoppa net à mi-chemin, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes et bouche bée. La lumière s'alluma et Omi poussait des hourras excités. Harry regardait partout, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des banderoles rouges et or étaient accrochées aux murs et pendaient du plafond. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été retirés, à l'exception du canapé qui avait été repoussé à coté d'une table, sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadeaux et un gâteau.

Sur le gâteau blanc, un glaçage multicolore disait joyeux 'treizième anniversaire' et treize bougies se dressaient fièrement. Elles étincelaient toutes comme de petits feux d'artifice. Hedwige hulula, elle paraissait très fière d'elle du haut de son perchoir, derrière le canapé. Une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce à l'atmosphère festive. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux au moment où il regarda son professeur.

-Monsieur. Merci. J'avais oublié, murmura-t-il.

Severus sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

-Gabriel s'en est souvenu et me l'a rappelé.

-Gabriel ? Il a émergé ? Quand? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

-Dés que tu t'es endormi hier, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a fait savoir de manière très décidée que nous devions prévoir quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour passer les bras autour de la taille de son professeur dans une étreinte brève mais intense. Severus sourit en rendant son étreinte à Harry puis il le poussa vers ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, en caressant doucement les plumes d'Hedwige, Harry était tout rouge. Elle hulula à nouveau et mordilla gentiment ses doigts. Omi, tout excité sautait sur place en lui tendant un des cadeaux. Harry détacha la carte du papier cadeaux doré et commença à l'ouvrir avec des doigts tremblants. Deux feuilles de papier était à l'intérieur – une lettre et une coupure de journal.

-C'est de Ron, dit-il à la cantonade avec excitation en lisant la coupure de presse.

Elle disait que M. Weasley avait gagné de l'argent à une loterie et que tous les Weasley étaient en vacances en Égypte. La photo les montrait devant une pyramide dans le désert et ils souriaient tous joyeusement. Ils semblaient prendre du bon temps. Il la mit de coté et ouvrit la carte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce coup de téléphone. J'espère que ces moldus ne t'ont pas causé de problèmes. J'ai demandé à Papa et il pense que je n'aurais pas du crier._

_C'est génial, ici, en Égypte. Bill nous a emmenés visiter les tombeaux et tu n'imagines pas les sorts que ces vieux sorciers égyptiens ont posés. Maman ne voulait pas laisser entrer Ginny dans la dernière. Il y avait tous ces squelettes mutants de moldus qui avaient pénétré à l'intérieur et avait gagné une tête en plus et d'autres trucs._

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Papa avait gagné à la loterie de la gazette des sorciers. Sept cent gallions ! On en a dépensé la plupart dans ce voyage mais ils vont m'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour l'année prochaine._

_Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant le début de l'école et nous irons à Londres pour chercher ma nouvelle baguette et nos nouveaux livres. A-t-on une chance de se rencontrer là-bas ?_

_Ne te laisse pas faire par tes moldus ! Essaye de venir à Londres,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy est Préfet. Il a reçu sa lettre la semaine dernière._

Harry avait un sourire immense en retirant l'emballage doré de son cadeau. A l'intérieur de la boite, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une toupie en verre miniature. Il y avait une autre note de Ron en dessous. Elle disait : `Harry - c'est un Scrutoscope de poche. S'il y a autour de toi quelqu'un qui te veut du mal, il est supposé s'allumer et tournoyer. Bill dit que c'est de la pacotille pour touristes et qu'il n'est pas fiable parce qu'il s'est allumé lorsque nous dînions hier soir. Mais il ne savait pas que Fred et George avait mis des cafards dans sa soupe. Salut, Ron'. Harry le posa sur la table où il resta totalement tranquille, reposant sur sa base, et reflétant les couleurs Gryffondors des banderoles. Harry le contemplait avec bonheur et fit un grand sourire à son professeur et à l'elfe joyeux.

- C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry, murmura Severus.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, je l'aime beaucoup.

Omi attrapa un autre cadeau avec une carte et les tendit à Harry. Harry ouvrit la carte et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée.

- Celui là est d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir t'envoyer un cadeau – que se passerait-il s'ils l'ouvraient à la douane ? – mais Hedwige est arrivée juste avant. C'est une chouette intelligente, Harry, et j'espère que tu lui dis souvent. J'ai acheté ton cadeau par correspondance et il m'a été livré par hibou il y avait une publicité dans la gazette des sorciers (je suis abonnée, c'est drôlement bien de rester informée de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier). As-tu vu cette photo de Ron avec sa famille, il y a une semaine ? Je parie qu'il apprend plein de choses. Je suis vraiment jalouse – les anciens sorciers égyptiens étaient réellement fascinants._

_Ron sera à Londres la dernière semaine des vacances. Pourras-tu venir ? Est-ce que ta tante et ton oncle te donneront la permission ? Je l'espère vraiment, sinon nous nous verrons dans le Poudlard express._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

_P.S : Ron m'a dit que Percy serait Préfet. Je parie que Percy est enchanté, mais Ron ne semblait pas si content que ça._

Il rit et regarda à nouveau la photo de la coupure de presse. Percy, qui allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, semblait particulièrement suffisant. Il avait épinglé son badge de préfet sur le fez perché joyeusement sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et ses lunettes à monture d'écaille brillaient sous le soleil égyptien.

- Je parie que c'est un livre, supposa Harry en ouvrant le cadeau, mais il avait tort. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il enleva le papier et découvrit une élégante boite en cuir sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'argent `Kit pour balai'.

- Waouh, Hermione !

Il y avait une grande fiole de la meilleure cire de chez Fleetwood, une tondeuse en argent pour tailler la queue du balai, une minuscule boussole à accrocher sur le balai pour les longs voyages et un manuel du parfait bricoleur de balais. A part ses amis, ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard était voler. Il adorait voler. C'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voler ici, avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas un gros problème. Après tout, il n'aurait pas pu voler chez les Dursley non plus.

Il sourit à Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux d'être ici et le professeur hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Omi les interrompit en déposant un autre cadeau sur ses genoux. Harry posa précautionneusement le kit à coté de lui sur le canapé et prit la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau.

- Il est d'Hagrid, dit-il en riant. Vous savez, le premier cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu venait d'Hagrid. Il me l'a donné quand il est venu m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard. C'était un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui-même.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je pense que tu trouveras cela utile pour l'année prochaine. Je n'en dis pas plus ici. Je t'expliquerais lorsque je te verrai. J'espère que les moldus te traitent bien._

_Avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

_Hagrid_

Harry trouva cela de mauvais augure, la dernière fois qu'Hagrid avait prononcé ces mots, il gardait le secret de la Pierre Philosophale. Il haussa les épaules puis retourna au cadeau dont il enleva l'emballage. Il aperçu quelque chose de vert et de parcheminé mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enlever complètement l'emballage, le paquet se mit à frissonner bizarrement et un claquement retentissant se fit entendre.

Harry s'arrêta net et Severus se glissa près de lui, la baguette sortie. Ils savaient qu'Hagrid ne voudrait pas envoyer à Harry quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, mais Hagrid n'avait pas la vision d'une personne normale de ce qui était dangereux. Harry repoussa nerveusement le paquet et Rogue lui siffla de le poser par terre. Il claqua fortement de nouveau. Harry le poussa sur le sol et il en sortit – un livre.

Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer sa belle couverture verte, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or : Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, avant qu'il ne se tourne sur un bord et ne rampe de coté comme un crabe sous le canapé.

-Ho, ho, murmura Harry alors que Severus fixait d'un œil meurtrier l'endroit où il avait disparu. Harry se laissa glisser rapidement du canapé et se mit à quatre pattes.

-Harry, sois prudent.

-C'est seulement un livre et je ne veux pas le perdre, répondit Harry en passant la main sous le canapé pour le trouver. Aïe !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus en tirant le garçon loin du canapé.

-Il m'a mordu ! s'exclama Harry choqué.

Severus grogna et lança un sort qui fit flotter le livre, gigotant dans tous les sens, vers eux. Il défit sa ceinture et l'enroula autour du livre en serrant bien. Harry était nerveux mais il se relaxa dés qu'il vit son professeur lui sourire triomphalement en tenant le libre par le bout de sa ceinture.

-Bien joué, approuva Harry en prenant le livre pour le poser à coté du kit d'Hermione. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui faire penser que j'en aurais besoin l'année prochaine ?

-Qui sait, répondit Severus en ricanant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'elfe qui lui tendait fièrement un paquet horriblement mal emballé. Harry le prit et vit une petite étiquette sur laquelle était inscrit `au jeun Hari de la par de Omi'. Harry sourit au petit elfe et lui fit un câlin. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitaient frénétiquement de joie.

-Ouvrez-le ! cria-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

Harry obéit et eut le souffle coupé. C'était un vif d'or ! Il attrapa l'elfe dans une autre étreinte serrée,

-Merci, Omi ! Je l'adore !

-Voilà le mien, dit Severus en enjambant le petit elfe qui pleurait de joie assis par terre, et il tendit le dernier cadeau à Harry.

Harry le prit et le déballa doucement. Il fixait ce que contenait le paquet avec de grands yeux. C'était un long manteau blanc d'hiver avec des gants blancs assortis et une paire de gants de Quidditch noirs qui garderaient ses paumes au chaud tout en laissant à ses doigts la liberté d'attraper son balai ou le vif d'or.

-Je me rappelle que tu semblais toujours frigorifié pendant les mois d'hiver, murmura Severus avec incertitude.

- Je l'adore, merci, cria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour étreindre le professeur. Merci, Monsieur. Vraiment. Je n'ai … jamais eu de fête pour mon anniversaire auparavant. Et le cadeau est parfait.

-Je suis content que tu les apprécies, répondit Severus en souriant. Pourquoi ne pas manger une part de gâteau, maintenant ?

Omi se leva en entendant cela. Il prit une photo d'Harry qui soufflait ses bougies avec Rogue qui se tenait en arrière plan. Ensuite, il servit tout le monde. Ils restèrent tous les trois un moment à discuter, en passant juste du bon temps et en se réjouissant mutuellement de la compagnie des autres. Lorsque le gâteau fut fini et qu'ils eurent tous mal au ventre, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Harry était d'accord. Il rassembla ses cadeaux et remarqua qu'une enveloppe était restée sur la table.

-Attendez, j'en ai oublié une. Il rougit de honte et l'ouvrit. C'était sa liste de fournitures de Poudlard et une demande d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard certains week-ends. Harry la regarda tristement.

-Nous imaginerons quelque chose, murmura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Pourrais-je au moins voir Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Nous verrons comment vont les choses à ce moment, mais je ne vois pas de raison qui t'empêcheraient d'y aller.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit,

-Merci, bonne nuit, Monsieur. Et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. File, maintenant. Je pense que nous reculerons le petit déjeuner à onze heures. Ça te va ?

-C'est génial ! dit Harry en riant, puis il alla dans sa chambre avec tous ses cadeaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux que ce soit son anniversaire.

**BFMS**

Harry avait trouvé très agréable de dormir plus longtemps mais maintenant il était temps de retourner au travail. Après le brunch, il suivit son professeur dans le salon. Aujourd'hui il allait travailler sur la compréhension de Cho. Le salon était revenu à la normale, cependant Omi assura à Harry qu'il avait mis de coté les banderoles au cas où il voudrait les conserver. Harry le remercia abondamment, ce qui rendit le petit elfe très heureux.

-Comment allons-nous nous y prendre, Monsieur ? demanda Harry nerveusement de sa place sur le canapé.

Rogue était assis à coté de lui, ses longs doigts entrelacés sous son menton. Harry avait été amené à réaliser que cette position signifiait que le professeur essayait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement délicat.

-Je pense que nous devrions d'abord la laisser sortir. J'ai une caméra.

Il sortit alors ce qui ressemblait à un appareil photo, mais avec un dos légèrement plus large. Il le dirigeait vers Harry.

-Ensuite, nous le regarderons et tu me diras ce que tu en penses et ce que cela peut signifier.

-Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez aussi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je le ferais si cela devient nécessaire, répondit Severus avec fermeté. Cela sera mieux si tu arrives à la vérité par toi même.

Harry hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il commença ses exercices de respiration et lentement, il se détendit. Une fois prêt, il ferma les yeux en voulant que Cho émerge et il commença à s'endormir. Severus le regardait impassible. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne parce qu'il ne savait pas comment appeler un Autre spécifique. Il espérait qu'Harry y parviendrait et si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait que Silas et Gabriel comprendraient ce qui se passait et les aideraient.

**BFMS**

Chaton se réveilla et émergea sans l'avoir voulu. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes en boudant. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Rien ne l'avait appelé et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement émerger maintenant. Mais sa confusion disparut lorsqu'elle vit l'homme en face d'elle. Un lent sourire séducteur ourla ses lèvres et elle battit des cils. L'homme se raidit, ses yeux se firent vigilants et très méfiants. Son sourire s'élargit, elle décroisa les jambes et s'allongea, se sachant absolument baisable.

L'homme ne sembla pas affecté. Même sa voix était froide et détachée.

-Vous êtes Cho ?

-Appelle-moi Chaton, dit-elle en boudant mais un ronronnement était toujours présent dans sa voix. Elle simula un bâillement. Je m'ennuie. Jouons à un jeu.

-Quelle sorte de jeu ? demanda l'homme d'un ton égal.

-Oh, je suis certaine que nous pouvons penser à quelque chose. Chaton se redressa et tendit la jambe. L'homme se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

-Je n'aime pas jouer.

-Super, dit-elle d'un ton blessé. Tout ça est ennuyeux. Je pars.

**BFMS**

Harry continuait à fixer le mur où la scène entre Cho et Rogue venait de défiler. Le professeur était assis à coté de lui sur le canapé afin de regarder lui aussi. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal d'être assis si près de l'homme. Il était très content que le film ait été projeté sur le mur devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter de regarder le visage de l'homme pendant qu'il traitait avec Chaton. Harry se sentait suffisamment honteux et misérable sans cela. Mais par dessus tout, il était totalement confus.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda doucement Severus en retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Harry lui dit.

-Je vois. Je veux dire, c'était quoi ça ? Harry, très agité, faisait soudainement les cent pas.

-Je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si elle voulait … mais ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire … avec vous?

-Premièrement, tu dois respirer. Assieds-toi et respire, ordonna Severus.

Le garçon le regarda avec colère pendant une seconde puis fit ce qui lui était demandé.

-Deuxièmement, Cho ne peut pas me reconnaître. Cette partie de toi n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. Elle m'a juste vu comme une autre personne.

-Alors, elle se serait comportée comme cela avec n'importe qui ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux.

-Mais tu te sens un petit peu mieux, non ? Severus sourit d'un air narquois et fut secrètement content que le garçon lui accorde un petit sourire en retour.

-Mais je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, soupira Harry.

-Harry, Cho est une toute petite partie de toi, dépourvue d'autres motivations, d'autres buts et priorités. Lorsqu'elle est mélangée au reste de ta personnalité, il faut la remettre en perspective. Tu comprends ?

-Je suppose que oui.

-C'est comme pour le dessert, clarifia Severus. Elle a vraiment aimé ça. Je parie que depuis qu'elle est là, tu n'as pas très envie de choses douces ou jouissives, comme un long bain chaud.

-Non. Devrais-je ?

-Tout le monde a envie de ce genre de choses de temps à autre. Les manucures et les massages sont d'autres exemples. Harry seul ne ressent pas ces besoins.

-Pourquoi aurais-je mis ça en avant ? Harry s'était inconsciemment entouré de ses bras et avait un peu relevé ses jambes.

Severus reconnut cela comme une technique de défense. Ils étaient allés suffisamment loin.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nous avons assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irions pas jouer un peu de piano ?

Harry, soulagé, accepta d'un signe de tête et suivit son professeur hors de la pièce. Après avoir joué, il passa le reste de la journée à faire ses devoirs, puis il passa ses deux heures habituelles dans la salle d'exercice et la salle de jeu. Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le dîner et Rogue ne le pressa pas. Il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Dés que le repas fut terminé, il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Il se jeta sur son lit avec un soupir fatigué. Des images qu'il avait rejetées revinrent en flash back. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il se voyait à nouveau agir d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée.

Refusant d'y penser plus longtemps, Harry se réfugia sous les couvertures et se força à dormir. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il attrapa son journal avec des mains tremblantes, il avait oublié d'écrire ce soir. Mais lorsqu'il posa la plume sur la page, aucune pensée ne lui vint. Que pourrait-il écrire ? Soudainement, ses mains commencèrent à bouger toutes seules. Il pouvait toujours sentir ses bras, mais en même temps, il se sentait totalement dissocié de ses actions.

_Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par un autre Autre que Cho_.

L'écriture était plus élégante et plus ronde que la sienne.

Il arrêta de respirer et commença à paniquer. Il commença immédiatement à faire ses exercices de respiration et sourit ironiquement. Rogue aurait été enchanté de savoir que c'était devenu une réponse automatique à la panique. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il écrit précautionneusement, _Qui es-tu ?_

Sa main recommença à bouger et écrit simplement,

_Silas_.

_Si je parle à haute voix, es-tu capable de m'entendre et de me répondre ?_

_Oui._

_Ah. Je pense que je préfère continuer à écrire._

_Cela n'a aucune importance puisque je suis supposé ne pas communiquer avec toi d'aucune manière_, admit Silas.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cela t'encouragerait à penser que je suis une personne différente alors qu'en réalité, je suis juste une partie de toi._

_Est-ce que tu te sens comme une partie de moi ?_ Harry écrivait avec curiosité en se mordant la lèvre.

_D'une certaine manière, oui_, répondit Silas avec ambiguïté.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, aussi décida-t-il de poser une autre question.

_Sais-tu de quoi était fait mon cauchemar ?_

_Je n'ai rien vu, si c'est ce que tu me demandes, mais je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux penser que c'est en rapport avec Cho._

_Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, je veux dire à moi ?_

_Harry, le Professeur Rogue a raison. Tu as besoin de faire face seul. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement te donner les réponses. Mais je pense que tu devrais commencer par un Autre que Cho._

_Comme qui ?_

_Touché_. L'écriture avait changé. Elle était plus désordonnée, plus rapide. _C'est Gabriel. Je pense que tu dois finir maintenant que tu as commencé. Tu vas rencontrer des problèmes avec n'importe lequel des Autres que tu essaieras de réabsorber._

_Manifestement, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Harry,_ répondit Silas. _Mais il a raison lorsqu'il dit que ce sera difficile quelque soit l'Autre avec lequel tu commenceras._

_Et finalement, tu devras l'absorber de toute façon_, ajouta Gabriel.

_Nous avons déjà établi cela la première fois, idiot_, répondit Silas et Harry pouvait presque le sentir ricaner.

_Est-ce que Cho est consciente que je suis en train d'essayer _(pause)_ de l'absorber ?_

_Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité et Garçon pleurait pendant que tu avais ton cauchemar,_ écrivit Silas. _Ils sont calmes tous les deux maintenant_.

_Je pense savoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider_, ajouta Gabriel. _Lorsque Cho est né, ce qui t'a fait la créer a aussi terriblement contrarié Garçon. Et c'est lui qui émerge lorsque tu es cruellement blessé. Rappelles-toi de ça lorsque tu lui feras face et que tu lui botteras les fesses !_

_Idiot_, écrivit à nouveau Silas puis il y eut une pause. _Dois-je comprendre que tu vas continuer à travailler sur Cho ?_

_Oui,_ répondit Harry avec regret mais il était décidé.

_Penses-tu pouvoir dormir, maintenant ?_

_Je pense que je vais continuer à écrire un peu, tout seul. Oh, et merci Gabriel. Pour mon anniversaire. La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse._

_Aucun problème ! Dors bien, Harry_ écrivit Gabriel joyeusement.

_Bonne nuit_, écrivit Silas et ensuite le bras d'Harry fut relâché.

Il regarda la page et sourit. Il se sentait mieux. Pendant un moment, satisfait, il écrivit dans son journal tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui et ses sentiments sur le fait d'être capable soudainement de parler (en quelque sorte) à Silas et à Gabriel. C'était étrange de penser qu'il se parlait en fait à lui-même, mais cela le faisait aussi se sentir moins seul et plus fort. Il savait qu'il voudrait leur écrire à nouveau demain. Il s'allongea et se demanda, dans un demi-sommeil, s'il devait parler à Rogue de ce nouveau développement.

**BFMS**

-Comment te sens-tu ce matin? demanda Severus, le lendemain matin, dès qu'ils prirent leurs places habituelles dans le salon.

-Ummm… tendu, je pense, répondit Harry.

Il était assis et se tordait les mains posées sur ses genoux mais sa posture n'était cependant pas défensive. Severus remarqua aussi qu'Harry portait des vêtements larges. Le garçon était devenu plus à l'aise pour porter des vêtements qui lui allaient mais lorsqu'il se sentait abattu ou acculé, il avait tendance à retourner aux vêtements larges. Ils lui permettaient de se sentir mieux parce qu'ils le cachaient plus. C'était une armure, en quelque sorte.

-Que penses-tu de Cho ? Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé hier, demanda gentiment Severus.

-Elle est … Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Il soupira. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je sais est que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je suppose que c'est évident vu la façon dont je l'ai repoussée. Elle me fait me sentir mal à l'aise, embarrassé et honteux. La façon dont elle agit est horrible.

-Elle agit seulement ainsi parce qu'elle n'a rien pour la guider en dehors de ses désirs, répondit Severus. Elle veut de la luxure et de la relaxation et ce sont des désirs sains que tout le monde possède. Mais sans contrepoids, ces désirs deviennent inappropriés.

-Pourquoi est-ce important ? Harry doutait manifestement que ça le soit.

-Chacun doit faire face au stress dans sa vie. Le besoin de se détendre contrebalance ce stress. Sans ce besoin qui nous fait savoir que nous avons été tendus trop longtemps, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à nous blesser nous-mêmes. Des migraines, des colères et de violentes crises émotionnelles sont juste quelques petites choses qui peuvent se produire si on ne se fait pas plaisir de temps en temps.

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'ai compris. Lorsqu'Hermione a beaucoup étudié, elle lit un livre de fiction blottie dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre qui laisse entrer le soleil. Et Ron, quant à lui, vole ou joue aux échecs… Hey, je vole toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne compte pas ?

-Le vol peut être utilisé pour se relaxer, agréa Severus. Mais pas la façon dont tu voles. Tu voles trop vite et tu fais de dangereuses figures qui, si elles peuvent être drôles, n'apportent rien à la relaxation du corps ou de l'esprit.

-C'est vrai, soupira Harry convaincu.

-D'accord. Je veux que tu joues au piano pendant deux heures. Concentre toi sur Cho, sur ce que tu ressens pour elle et ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'associé à elle de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Allez-vous m'écouter ?

-Pas si tu ne le veux pas, assura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Je pense que je préfère pratiquer seul pendant un moment, admit Harry. Il était resté assez longtemps avec le professeur pour savoir qu'il pouvait exprimer ses opinions à haute voix sans craindre une punition. Il fut prouvé qu'il avait raison lorsque l'homme aux yeux noirs se contenta de hocher la tête puis de se diriger vers son bureau. Harry se relaxa un peu et vint s'asseoir devant cet instrument qu'il en était venu très vite à adorer.

**BFMS**

Cette routine dura pendant huit jours. Chaque matin, Harry parlait de Cho pendant quarante cinq minutes avec le professeur, puis il jouait du piano en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son Autre pendant deux heures. Parfois, Severus s'asseyait pour l'écouter, parfois non, mais il revenait toujours parler avec lui de Cho pendant quelques minutes avant de laisser Harry passer le reste de la journée à étudier, s'exercer ou jouer à des jeux.

Harry avait fini ses devoirs la veille de son anniversaire et Rogue lui donnait des leçons supplémentaires. Harry avait choisi Défense contre les Forces du Mal et son professeur lui enseignait les boucliers et l'agilité, ce qui le rendait plus souple et rapide dans ses esquives, ainsi qu'à tomber sans se faire mal. Rogue lui enseignait aussi les bases de l'auto-défense, deux fois par semaine.

Chaque soir, avant d'aller au lit, Harry jouait du piano pendant une heure, juste pour le plaisir, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que la musique. Ensuite, il écrivait et allait se coucher. Silas et Gabriel n'avaient pas essayé de le contacter depuis la dernière fois. Harry n'avait pas essayé non plus de leur écrire. En fait il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de parler à quiconque. Il était certain que s'il essayait de s'enfermer, Rogue ne le laisserait pas se cacher ou éviter les problèmes.

**BFMS**

Harry se réveilla dans un cri. Il avait eu des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait regardé l'enregistrement de Cho. Mais pour la première fois, il se rappelait des fragments de son rêve. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et il était couvert de sueur. Il commença immédiatement à respirer profondément et lentement comme il l'avait appris. Ça ne marchait pas parce que à chaque fois qu'il redevenait calme, il recommençait à sangloter et à s'étouffer.

Il sortit de son lit et tomba presque, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Respirant, pleurant, haletant, il alla jusqu'à la porte. Il avait oublié ses lunettes et tout était flou. Pleurer n'aidait pas. Il descendit en s'aidant des murs. Il passa cinq portes ouvertes avant de trouver celle qui était fermée. La chambre de Rogue.

Harry s'évanouit et Garçon émergea pour de bon. Silas et Gabriel ne pouvaient plus le retenir. Les cauchemars chaque nuit, et particulièrement celui-ci, avaient rendu Garçon très agité. Harry s'approchant de la porte fermée de Rogue lui donna la force d'émerger à cause de sa peur que Rogue se mette en colère d'être réveillé et qu'il les punisse.

Garçon s'éloigna à toute vitesse loin de la porte en sanglotant. Il se retourna et courut, en trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était trop grand, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Tremblant et haletant, il traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du placard et rampa à l'intérieur, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans le noir en se balançant doucement et en gémissant.

**BFMS**

Severus se réveilla au son d'une légère alarme. Il lança un sort pour allumer la lumière et ouvrit sa porte. Harry n'était pas là. Cette alarme particulière était ensorcelée afin de le prévenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un touchait sa porte. Il prit tranquillement le couloir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'enfant pour une fausse alerte. La porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte. Severus savait que le garçon l'avait fermée avant d'aller se coucher. Il entra à grand pas, très inquiet, mais Harry n'était pas là.

Omi ! appela-t-il doucement et l'elfe apparut dans un pop, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit grise.

-Oui, Maitre ?

-Où est Harry ? Les yeux de l'elfe se firent vague avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt la porte du placard.

-Merci.

L'elfe hocha la tête avec inquiétude et partit dans un pop. Severus s'approcha du placard et ouvrit doucement la porte. Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin en se balançant et en gémissant. Dès qu'il vit la lumière il commença à pleurer plus fort, le suppliant de lui pardonner de l'avoir réveillé, le suppliant de ne pas le frapper. Severus serra les dents en entendant ces excuses angoissées et s'agenouilla.

-Harry… Garçon… Je ne veux pas te frapper. Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il gentiment, n'osant pas encore toucher l'enfant. Je suis content que tu m'aies réveillé. Je suis fier de toi.

Garçon commença à ralentir ses balancements et les gémissements s'apaisèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes il devint mou et Harry, confus et contrarié, cligna des yeux en regardant son professeur. Severus l'attrapa lentement et le tira gentiment du placard. Harry pleurait à nouveau et Severus le souleva aisément pour le porter dans son lit.

-Harry. Respire.

Harry obéit maladroitement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son professeur le portant dans son lit et restant à coté de lui, un bras posé autour de ses épaules. Personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté de cette manière, à part peut-être Hermione. Mais comme cela l'aidait à se calmer, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je … j'ai eu un cauchemar… C'était … Je…, il dût s'arrêter pour respirer. Rogue ne le questionna pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'Harry reprenne la parole. Je ne pouvais pas bouger … ou penser clairement … Quelqu'un me massait les épaules … Je pensais que c'était gentil et ça me rendait chaud et relaxé … Mais après … Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas !

-Shhh, Harry. Tout va bien, murmura Severus bien qu'il fut tendu lui aussi. Il avait suspecté que quelque chose de ce genre était la cause de l'apparition de Cho, mais l'entendre était très différent. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il … Les dents d'Harry claquaient et Severus resserra son étreinte en combattant la colère qui montait en lui. … retirait mon pantalon … et après … c'était chaud … et je ne pouvais pas bouger … c'était … agréable … ça n'aurait pas du être AGREABLE ! cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Garçon émergea immédiatement, le repoussant. Severus le laissa partir et se contenta de murmurer des mots apaisants au garçon qui tremblait en plein milieu du lit. Cette vision lui fendait le cœur. Merlin ! Comme il avait envie de tuer celui qui avait fait ça à Harry. Il se sentait malade. A cet instant, Harry revint, il avait conjuré une potion calmante et la lui donna à boire. Harry ne posa aucune question et l'avala en une gorgée. Severus s'assit à coté de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

-Harry, te rappelles-tu qui t'a fait ça ?

-Non, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Severus raffermit son étreinte et Harry commença à pleurer doucement. Dors, nous en parlerons demain matin.

-Je ne veux pas, protesta faiblement Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais nous sommes face à une de ces fois où tu ne peux pas fermer ta porte. Tu dois en parler. Je te promets que si cela te contrarie trop pour continuer nous arrêterons. Maintenant, dors, dit-il en faisant de petits cercles apaisants dans le dos du garçon. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, épuisé par ses larmes, ne finisse par s'endormir.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur: _**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ... (n'oubliez pas de saluer la témérité de Agathe)


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Il y a eut une confusion sur le processus de fusion de Harry avec les Autres. Tout d'abord, il doit comprendre leur but et leur mentalité. Puis, il doit accepter l'Autre. Ce que Harry voit dans ces cauchemars est la première retenue avec Lockhart et le massage. Il a commencé à s'en souvenir parce que lorsque cela s'est produit, il était Harry ainsi, le souvenir est plus facile à accéder. Mais même avec ceci, il reste flou et confus. Il ne peut pas se rappeler que c'est Lockhart.

Harry et Cho n'ont pas encore fusionné. Harry comprend ce qu'elle est et qui elle est, mais ne peut pas l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le puisse, il aura périodiquement des cauchemars et Cho émergera occasionnellement

* * *

**_Note du traducteur (Orin-Rwo.L) :_** Une lectrice m'a fait remarqué que Falx Italiqua avait déjà traduit sept chapitre de cette fiction avant de s'arrêter...ce que je ne savais pas. Voici donc le dernier chapitre qu'elle a traduit et que j'ai simplement formaté aux procédés de traduction que nous avons choisi. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré me mettre aux autres chapitres plutôt que de retraduire un chapitre déjà traduit si joliment !

**Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui lisent et (encore mieux,) REWIEWENT cette (traduction de) fiction. Soyez certain qu'elles nous font absolument plaisir.**

* * *

**Pardonner**

Traduction : _Falx Italiqua_

Le matin suivant, Harry s'assit en bout de canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les bras étroitement placés contre sa poitrine. Severus soupira en s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise. L'air était lourd à cause de la confusion, de la colère, de la douleur et de la peur du garçon. Ça allait se révéler difficile. Mais il devait faire en sorte que le garçon comprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ceci va être dur à entendre, Harry, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, déclara fermement Severus. Il faut que tu me regardes. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'une minute pour toi, tu pourras détourner le regard et j'attendrai que tu sois prêt à continuer. C'est d'accord?

Harry, tendu, hocha la tête, mais n'eut aucun autre mouvement indiquant une envie de prendre la parole.

-Très bien. Il maintint son visage fermé en soutenant le regard vert émeraude. La majorité des gens se représentent le viol comme un acte violent et douloureux. Et ça l'est le plus souvent. Mais de temps en temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ton corps a réagi …

Harry détourna les yeux et s'assit en tremblant pendant quelques minutes avant de glisser à nouveau son regard dans celui de son professeur. Severus continua calmement.

-Tu as réagi d'une manière naturelle, mais quoique ton corps ait pu te dire, tu savais que c'était mal. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité de la sorte. C'était mal et ça t'as blessé, peu importe ce que ton corps a pu ressentir …

-Mais Cho … Elle a aimé ça …, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Cho… a été formée uniquement par ta réponse physique à l'événement, dit Severus avec délicatesse. Tu l'as séparée de la connaissance que tu n'étais pas consentant, aussi ne l'a-t-elle pas pris comme une agression. Elle n'existe que pour ressentir et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Harry, ce n'est pas non plus sa faute. Ce n'est pas mal de ressentir du plaisir. Mais c'est mal que tu aies été obligé de ressentir de telles choses aussi tôt alors que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Un jour tu tomberas amoureux et ces sensations que Cho apprécie tant, tu pourras les apprécier à ton tour.

-Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sec, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Si, répliqua gentiment Severus. Je sais que tu es jeune et que ça te parait affreux pour le moment, mais tu aimeras quelqu'un et quelqu'un t'aimera de cette façon si spéciale …

-Non. Cette fois-ci le désespoir laissait poindre dans la voix de Harry.

-Si, dit à nouveau Severus. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible. Ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute.

-Ça l'était, rétorqua Harry d'un air fatigué. J'ai été stupide. Je l'ai laissé me masser et me mettre de la crème.

-Qui il?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air rigide, d'une manière telle qu'il en paraissait trembler.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Severus n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Harry mentait ou disait la vérité. D'un côté, le garçon ne lui avait jusque là jamais menti et Cho pouvait très bien bloquer cette information mais d'un autre côté, Harry pouvait garder ceci secret à cause de son sentiment de honte. Dans tous les cas, Severus savait qu'il devait aider Harry à se débarrasser de cette honte. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte.

-Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait l'intention de te blesser dès le début Harry. Il a tout planifié afin de te rendre vulnérable. Il t'a drogué pour que tu te retrouves sans défenses et confus. Il a consciemment profité de ton innocence et de ton ignorance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Crois-tu honnêtement que tu aurais pu te défendre contre une telle attaque? Tu ignorais tout de ses ignobles intentions.

Harry pleurait doucement à présent, mais ses yeux verts ne quittèrent jamais Severus, aussi celui-ci continua-t-il.

-Je ne te mentirai jamais, Harry. Et je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu n'avais pas à savoir comment combattre de telles actions. Aucune faute n'a été commise par toi ou par ta réaction. C'était naturel et en aucun cas ta faute.

-Mais … j'ai aimé … ça, renifla-t-il , en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

-Tout va bien chez toi, répondit Severus d'un ton ferme, une lueur au fond du regard. Et tu _n'as pas_ aimé ça. Tu voulais que ça s'arrête. Tu n'as tellement pas pu le supporter que tu as tout repoussé et créé Cho … Dis-moi … Que dirais-tu à un homme sur lequel on a lancé un sortilège d'Imperium et qui a été obligé de prendre du plaisir à tuer des innocents?

-Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, répondit avec difficulté Harry. Mais c'était vraiment moi. Cho est moi.

-C'était toi, oui. Mais seul ton corps a ressenti du plaisir. Ton esprit n'a jamais apprécié cela, comme tu l'as mentionné. Harry, ton corps est un système complexe mais il ne peut pas penser par lui-même. Il te dit qu'il est abîmé en te montrant que ça fait mal. Il te dit également que quelque chose est agréable lorsque tu fais une chose qui est bon pour lui. Toutes les créatures vivantes ont une pulsion innée à se reproduire. C'est une bonne chose. Cela perpétue les espèces. L'homme qui t'a blessé a activé cet instinct alors ton corps t'a dit que c'était bon. Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas le cas et c'est pour cela que tu as autant souffert. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répéta Severus, sachant qu'il allait devoir le redire encore et encore avant que Harry le croit.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, dit doucement Harry en se mettant debout.

-Que vas-tu faire? demanda Severus en restant assis.

-Je vais jouer un peu puis j'irai dans ma chambre. Dormir peut-être.

Harry n'arriva pas à regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

-Puis-je être dispensé de leçons?

-Tu peux. Mais seulement pour un jour ou deux …, dit Severus en hochant la tête. Tu ne peux pas laisser ceci arrêter ta vie.

-Oui, monsieur.

Harry courut presque jusqu'à la salle de musique.

**BMFS**

Harry joua pendant plusieurs heures avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer en claquant la porte. Il ne savait que faire. Il se sentait si perdu, si en colère, si sale. Il voulait jeter des objets et se faire du mal. Il voulait pleurer et s'enfuir. C'était à devenir fou. Il ressentit une pression derrière ses yeux et sut qu'il perturbait ses autres personnalités, mais, dans une attitude remplie de méchanceté, il se maintint. Cette situation était de leur faute après tout ! Si Cho n'était pas née, il aurait alors pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir !

Cette idée implantée dans le cerveau, il se jeta sur son journal et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste furieux.

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas émergé afin de l'arrêter! Je pensais que vous aviez été crées pour me protéger! Tu as du voir ceci venir, Silas! Et Gabriel, je pensais que tu étais brave et fort! _

_Je suis intelligent,_ répondit calmement Silas. Harry pouvait le voir à la lenteur et stabilité avec lesquelles il écrivait. _Mais je ne connais que ce que j'ai vu à travers toi et ce que j'ai étudié. Je t'assure que la pédophilie ne m'était pas familière. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait bien plus que te prévenir. _

_Je suis terriblement désolé Harry, _écrivit Gabriel de façon négligée, signe évident de son sentiment de culpabilité. _Je voulais tout arrêter mais tu étais drogué et émergé et nous ne pouvions pas te forcer à te retirer. Et puis Cho a été créée et il faut savoir que nous sommes puissants lorsque des situations propres à nos caractères nous font Sortir. Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Nous ne pouvions rien arrêter. Nous le voulions. Je suis désolé. _

_Désolé ! Vous êtes désolés ! _Harry se déchaîna sur le papier à l'encontre de ses personnalités incapables. _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas émergé après pour régler son compte à l'enfoiré, qui que cela soit ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à quiconque et fait cesser tout cela? _

_Nous ne pouvions pas attaquer ce malade car tu l'évitais, donc nous l'évitions. De plus je n'aurais pas autorisé que tu sois renvoyé pour avoir agressé un professeur puisque tu aurais du retourner chez les Dursley,_ expliqua Silas. _Et nous voulions le dire à quelqu'un, mais n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur la personne. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux mêmes et Gabriel ne m'aurait pas laissé parler au Professeur Rogue. _

_Et il ne m'aurait pas laissé parler à Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Il l'a même refusé !_ nota Gabriel, en colère.

_La ferme! Fermez-là tout les deux! Je me fiche en qui vous avez ou non confiance! Parce que en ce moment je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre VOUS! _Harry ferma le journal et le jeta à travers la pièce avant de tomber en pleurs sur le lit. Il haïssait pleurer, et ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que cela. Et il détestait ses stupides Autres !

**BMFS**

Rogue dîna seul ce soir-là. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas monter afin d'obliger le garçon à participer aux repas. Il laisserait à l'enfant quelques jours avant de demander à ce qu'ils continuent leur routine. Donner à Harry du temps pour qu'il assimile ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une chose. L'autoriser à éviter le problème et le laisser s'apitoyer, en était une autre.

Tenant sa parole, il laissa Harry se cacher dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Le garçon ne sortit pas, pas même pour jouer du piano, mais Omi lui assurait qu'il mangeait au moins une fois par jour. Severus n'accorderait à Harry qu'un seul autre jour. Après cela, il lui faudrait à nouveau faire face au monde. Mais il s'avéra que Severus n'aurait pas à tirer le garçon hors de sa chambre. Le troisième matin de l'isolation d'Harry, Omi atterrit dans un pop dans la chambre de Severus, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Maître ! Le jeune Harry est en train de nettoyer ! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'a ni répondu, ni même regardé !

-Je m'en occupe, promit Severus et il avança en direction de la chambre du garçon. La porte était fermée alors il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau puis la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Harry se trouvait à la fenêtre, la nettoyant à l'aide de l'un de ses t-shirts. Il se retourna lorsque Severus s'approcha et lui sourit timidement, les mains pudiquement repliées sur le devant de son corps.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu …

Severus s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux du garçon fixer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, le garçon revint à lui en le fixant avec curiosité.

-Bonjour, dit Harry d'une forte et chaleureuse voix. Les syllabes étaient légèrement accentuées, comme s'il avait des difficultés à parler.

Soudainement, Severus sut ce qu'il se passait.

-Rose. Comment vas-tu?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et répondit, "ien." Étant sourde, elle ne savait pas marquer la dureté du son 'B' au début. Elle sourit à Severus, espérant qu'elle avait correctement agi. Et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, elle sourit avec une joie telle que Severus faillit lui sourire en retour. Omi arriva d'un pop dans la chambre. Rose ne regarda pas dans cette direction, n'ayant pas entendu l'elfe arriver. Severus se souvint qu'on lui ait dit que Rose était très empathe, mais peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir les émotions de l'elfe. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Omi se trouvait là mais qu'elle s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait senti Severus s'approcher et qu'elle s'était alors détournée d'elle-même de la fenêtre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu nettoies, dit Severus et il observa Rose fixer sa bouche. Viens avec moi.

-Oui, répondit Rose d'un sourire, pressée de lui faire plaisir.

Severus eut un hochement de tête et se retourna afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses lèvres :

-Omi. Vas t'en et ne te montre pas à Harry jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

-Oui, Maitre, glapit l'elfe d'un air confus, mais obéit en disparaissant d'un pop.

Severus sortit de la pièce avec Rose à sa suite, quelques pas après lui. Il les emmena dans la salle à manger. Rose observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air étonné. Severus bougea une chaise pour elle et elle la fixa avant de se pencher dessus pour commencer à la balayer. Severus l'arrêta en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, la confusion s'étalant sur son visage.

-Non. Ne nettoie pas. Je voulais que tu t'assoies et attende mon retour.

-Merci, dit-elle et elle s'assit.

Lorsque Severus lui fit un léger sourire, elle lui lança, joyeusement, un sourire radieux. Il se retourna et poussa un soupir. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Omi s'y trouvait, l'air très énervé. Il lui expliqua qu'Harry était malade pour le moment qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il serait rapidement en meilleure forme. L'elfe hocha la tête et demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il demanda de la nourriture consistante puisque Harry n'avait pas bien mangé ces derniers jours, et l'elfe se mit rapidement à la tache, promettant de faire très vite apparaître leur nourriture. Severus hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Rose était assise où il l'avait laissé. Elle était positionnée bien droite, à la manière d'une grande dame. Ses genoux étaient joints et penchés d'un côté tandis que ses pieds étaient placés sous la chaise, les chevilles croisées. Ses mains se trouvaient posées sur ses genoux.

-La nourriture va apparaître d'elle-même sur la table d'ici quelques minutes. Ne sois pas inquiète.

Rose sourit et hocha la tête.

-Lorsqu'elle arrivera, j'aimerais que tu manges, continua Severus.

Il était très difficile de voir Harry agir d'une manière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais passé de longs moments avec les autres personnalités d'Harry, à l'exception de Silas peut-être, mais le comportement de Silas ne paraissait pas étrange dans le corps d'Harry. Rose n'était pas pareil. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard d'elle. Il savait que Rose ne comprendrait pas s'il le faisait.

Rose s'assit patiemment, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la bouche de Severus de peur que l'homme dise quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas le manquer. Soudain, les assiettes de nourriture arrivèrent sur la table. Il y avait un plat de haricots verts, une assiette de steak avec un couteau à viande et une fourchette, une purée de pommes de terre, et un bol de sauce au jus de viande. Elle eut un délicieux sourire et demanda :

-Puis-je?

Severus hocha la tête, sachant que cela rendrait la fillette heureuse. Rose se mit alors à le servir. Elle plaça une généreuse part de tout dans son assiette. Severus fut surpris lorsqu'une fois terminée, elle s'éloigna vers l'arrière pour lui laisser voir son assiette. Les haricots verts étaient tous orientés dans la même direction et reposaient artistiquement à moitié sur le steak alors que la purée était décorée d'un trait parfaitement réussi de sauce.

-Très joli, approuva-t-il.

-Merci, dit la fille d'un ton joyeux et elle plaça quelques aliments dans son assiette.

-Continue à te servir, s'il-te-plaît,la réprimanda Severus. Il y en a beaucoup et je ne veux pas de gaspillage. Mange autant que tu le peux …

-Merci, répondit Rose. Elle mit dans son assiette exactement la même quantité que ce qu'elle avait placée dans celle de Severus, mais pas un gramme de plus.

Severus soupira mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il sache que Harry mangeait ordinairement plus que lui ne le pouvait. Severus ne compensait pas toutes ces années à ne pas manger suffisamment à sa faim, et il n'était pas non plus un garçon en pleine croissance. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Non que Rose soit du genre à beaucoup discuter. Severus grimaça et se demanda combien de temps elle resterait Sortie.

Elle était toujours présente lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le dîner, alors il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Ni cuisiner, ni nettoyer. Il restait le jardinage.

-Tu viens.

Elle se mit debout et le suivit rapidement. Il l'emmena au sous-sol. Il possédait plusieurs plantes poussant près d'un mur sous une petite partie du plafond qui avait été ensorcelée pour donner l'aspect du doux soleil. Elles étaient réservées pour les potions. Rose l'observa avec curiosité …

-Voudrais-tu venir m'aider à m'occuper de mes herbes et ingrédients? demanda-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer pour se mettre au travail. Elle était très douce avec les plantes et ses mains paraissaient compétentes et assurées. Il la surveilla afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avant de se concentrer sur son chaudron. Il pouvait mettre à profit ce temps pour préparer une potion. De toute façon il arrivait au bout de son stock de Potions Calmantes. Ils travaillèrent ainsi paisiblement pendant plusieurs heures. Severus fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit un fort :

-Où sommes-nous?

-Au sous-sol. Mon laboratoire privé de potions, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, peu certain de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

-J'aurais du le deviner, siffla le garçon. Je parie que vous faites un malaise si vous êtes trop longtemps éloigné des cachots.

-Que veux-tu, Gabriel? Il n'y a pas de quoi se disputer, répliqua Severus en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Mais peut-être qu'Harry pense que c'est le cas, répondit Gabriel et il avança jusqu'à se placer avec un air de défiance face à l'homme. On s'en va.

-Où vas-tu ? s'écria Severus tandis que le garçon le dépassait pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Vous n'aidez en rien. Vous faites empirer la situation et je parie que vous le faites exprès !

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

-Les portes et fenêtres ont été ensorcelées pour t'empêcher de sortir.

-Alors, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que faire sauter le verrou, pas vrai ? sourit dangereusement Gabriel.

Ce fut l'unique avertissement que Severus reçut avant d'être frappé d'un sort relevant d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un seconde année. Il jura en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Il y avait trop de choses dangereuses dans le laboratoire. Il devait se rendre dans la salle de duel du deuxième étage. Mais Gabriel ne plaisantait pas et il était difficile à manœuvrer. Ce qui était des plus embarrassant puisque Harry n'avait que treize ans …

Les rideaux brûlèrent dans un jet de flammes que Gabriel avait essayé de diriger vers son professeur. Severus lui lança un stupéfix en retour, mais l'adolescent l'évita aisément et atterrit sur ses pieds en jetant sorts après sorts de façon à se rapprocher du professeur qui s'était baissé. Severus érigea un bouclier répulsif et monta les escaliers. Gabriel était intelligent et il choisit de viser les escaliers eux-même, sachant le professeur hors d'atteinte à présent. Il y eu un puissant craquement et l'escalier se mit à bouger et trembler sous les pieds de Severus. Il jura à nouveau et se jeta au sol du second étage, essoufflé.

-Bien joué, siffla-t-il en baissant la tête en direction du garçon. Comment vas-tu m'atteindre à présent ? Je peux t'attendre, tu sais.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. A la place, il pointa sa baguette sur ses pieds et se fit léviter au dessus la balustrade du second étage. Severus marmonna des insultes dans sa barbe et se rendit à la salle de duel. Une fois arrivés sur place, il explosa. Il utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour attacher, tromper, assommer, ou rendre aveugle son adversaire, ainsi que tous les boucliers et contre-sorts de son arsenal.

Gabriel était bon. Il était agile et rapide, déterminé et concentré. Sa manière de lancer des sorts était incroyable. Il pouvait avoir plus de quatre sorts actifs au même moments sans que leur puissance en soit diminuée. Mais bien que ses connaissances des sorts d'attaques et de défense soient impressionnantes, elles étaient tout de même limitées. Severus considéra qu'elles ne dépassaient pas un niveau de cinquième année, plus ou moins. Severus avait ici l'avantage. Mais l'enfant savait comment utiliser les sorts qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, savait improviser et pensait à utiliser ses pieds. Severus pouvait clairement voir le guerrier chevronné dans cette personnalité.

Après une heure de duel, Severus fut touché par un Petrificus Totalus que Gabriel avait fait rebondir sur un miroir. Severus était choqué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sa magie absorba immédiatement le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Il serait libre d'ici quelques secondes. Sa tête et son visage étaient déjà libérés du sort, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il leva les yeux de la baguette de Gabriel et vit du triomphe, mais aucune joie, dans ses sérieux yeux verts.

-Au revoir, Professeur.

La bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit pour lancer un autre sort, dont Severus était certain qu'il mettrait fin à sa vie, pour qu'ainsi Harry puisse quitter la maison. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole supplémentaire, les yeux verts se troublèrent et la posture de Gabriel se modifia en celle détenue mais prête d'un chat aux aguets. C'était Silas. Severus ne laissa pas apparaître son soulagement et fixa stoïquement le plus jeune.

La bouche de Silas s'étira en un demi-sourire amusé.

-Je suis réellement surpris. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Gabriel pourrait aller aussi loin.

-Relâche-moi. Severus le foudroya de son regard le plus menaçant.

-Pourquoi gaspillerais-je de l'énergie pour ça ? demanda doucement Silas. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes sur le point de vous libérer par vous-même.

C'est ce qui se passa et Severus se mit debout, tout en continuant à lui lancer un sombre regard, mais Silas fit preuve d'un calme olympien tandis que les yeux noirs croisaient les siens. Afin de se détourner du regard émeraude et de retrouver son calme avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette, Severus se retourna pour se secouer mentalement. Il revint à l'enfant lorsqu'il eut reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Silas souriait d'un air narquois.

-Que se passe-t-il, gamin ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Pas de remerciement pour vous avoir sauvé la vie? Silas prit un faux air blessé et eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, gronda Severus.

-C'est à s'y méprendre.

-Silas, c'est la dernière fois, je te préviens.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva un air sérieux :

-Harry a passé deux jours à rager, dormir et réfléchir. Il était littéralement furieux contre nous, d'ailleurs. Puis il a abandonné. Il était malade et fatigué de cet ascenseur émotionnel. Gabriel et moi avons empêché les autres d'émerger, mais tout ce stress nous a tous sonné. Lorsque Harry s'est volontairement retiré … voilà ce qui s'est produit. Vous allez nous avoir pendant plusieurs heures. De toute façon, c'est bon pour nous. Nous commencions vraiment à devenir fous.

-Et le temps de Gabriel vient de se terminer? se moqua dédaigneusement Severus.

-Non, mais il était émergé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'imposer et prendre sa place. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se produisait quelque chose relevant de ses compétences.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas intervenir plus tôt ? demanda Severus sur un ton glacial.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Gabriel avait besoin de se défouler.

Silas haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

-Donc Cho, Garçon et Démon vont devoir également émerger ? demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas se retrouver à étrangler le gamin.

-Non. Cho est sortie la première. Elle a pris un long et agréable bain. Puis Rose, qui a attiré l'attention d'Omi en nettoyant la salle de bain et rangeant notre chambre. Garçon n'a pas besoin d'émerger parce qu'il l'a déjà fait pour aider Harry lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui s'était produit pour créer Cho. Et Démon … et bien, il est clairement agité, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il émerge. Jamais. Il va se calmer et retourner dormir une fois que la tension d'Harry ne pèsera plus sur nous. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que vous avez une maison à réparer et j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à certains livres.

Severus fixa le garçon sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps au garçon pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea dans le hall afin de réparer les dommages causés par Gabriel. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Le petit démon savait viser. Secouant la tête, Severus appela Omi et ils se mirent au travail.

**BMFS**

-Oh merci Merlin, soupira Severus lorsqu'en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, de la musique atteint ses oreilles. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de gammes, mais de temps en temps, Harry s'aventurait à créer des mélodies avant de revenir aux gammes traditionnelles. C'était un important signe que Harry était prêt à arrêter de se cacher. Même si Severus était conscient que cela ne signifiait pas exactement que le garçon ne se cacherait jamais plus lorsqu'il aurait à faire face à d'autres difficultés.

-Bon retour, Mr. Potter, annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue entrer et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était tard. Puis il réalisa que son professeur lui avait parlé et il fronça des sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Non, répondit Severus qui s'assit sur le banc du piano à côté du garçon. J'ai réparé tous les dégâts, donc tout va bien. Pour cette fois.

-Dégâts ? Harry cligna des yeux puis se tendit. Un Autre a émergé, Monsieur ?

-Oui. Tous à l'exception de Démon et Garçon.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses points serrés.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Hmmm… La voix de Severus se fit volontairement traînante. Cho a prit un bain. Vraiment horrible ça. Et puis Rose a essayé de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle a donné à Omi une bonne frayeur. Il s'est senti menacé. Il pensait que tu risquais peut-être de lui voler son travail.

Harry avait relevé le regard et se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire.

Content de lui, Severus continua:

-J'ai du la distraire en l'occupant avec mes ingrédients de potions pour empêcher Omi de se blesser. Puis Gabriel s'est senti un peu étouffé et a décidé d'essayer de me combattre en duel. Il était, bien évidemment, extrêmement sérieux, pensant qu'il était temps que tu partes. Les rideaux ont été brûlés par le feu, et les escaliers ont été détruits par un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à attraper. Les murs, tout à leur honneur, ont tenu, malgré leurs nombreuses entailles. Je n'ai, pour ma part, eu à constater que de légères ecchymoses et à subir un sermon de la part de Silas pour avoir perdu contre ce "crétin" de Gabriel. Puis il est rapidement parti dans la bibliothèque pour de plus intéressantes conversations. Une journée bien remplie, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, monsieur, dit Harry mais il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Quelle partie ? Severus croisa les bras et lui lança un regard faussement sombre. J'espère que tu fais référence à l'état de terreur d'Omi et non le moment où je me suis retrouvé cible de ta baguette.

-Bien entendu, Professeur, rit Harry pour rassurer l'homme.

-Bien. Et c'est Severus, Harry. J'ai toléré le 'monsieur', mais Professeur dépasse le seuil que j'ai fixé.

-Oui, Severus, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, lui ordonna avec fermeté Severus, tout à son sérieux. Et tu reprendras tes leçons et entraînements cet après-midi.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit sans peine Harry, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Harry engloutit trois petit-déjeuners avec grand appétit. Severus ne dit rien à ce propos, mais mangea sa part habituelle plus lentement afin qu'ils terminent en même temps. Harry était résolu à s'excuser auprès du petit elfe, mais Omi était tout autant résolu à n'en recevoir aucune. Il était scandaleux qu'un sorcier si merveilleux s'excuse alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Aussi il venait et repartait dans un pop avec une rapidité incroyable. Au début frustré, Harry en vint à se détendre et même à rire du comportement étrange de l'elfe.

L'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le petit salon afin d'y avoir leur thérapie quotidienne. Harry était nerveux, mais le calme de Severus était contagieux. Au moment où il se retrouva assis à sa place préférée sur le canapé, il ne tremblait même plus. Il était réellement prêt à faire face à cette chose. Il en avait marre de pleurer et voulait dépasser cela car continuer à sentir cette pression allait le rendre complètement fou.

-Je suppose que tu te sens mieux? commença Severus.

-Oui. Je veux comprendre tout ça et l'accepter. Je suis fatigué de rester assis dans ma chambre enfermé dans mes soucis, affirma Harry et il se mordit la lèvre. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit. Et je le comprends. Vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien sur ce que je _ressens_ à propos de Cho et du reste.

-C'est compréhensible, Harry, lui assura Severus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel tu vas te réveiller un jour et dire 'c'est derrière moi à présent', pour ensuite te mettre à sourire comme si de rien était.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Tu le fais déjà. Tu dois connaître le problème et y faire face tous les jours en continuant à vivre. Tu en viendras un jour à réaliser que ce n'est pas une finalité en soi et que ça ne constitue pas totalement qui tu es. Puis tu ressentiras ce que tu viens de connaître. Et avec un peu d'espoir Cho ne sera rien de plus qu'une partie active et bénéfique de Harry.

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien, reconnu Harry.

-As-tu toujours des cauchemars?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est que le même qui revient en boucle, Harry frissonna et plaça ses bras autour de son torse. Je ne me souviens de rien de nouveau ou n'ai vu qui … me faisait ça.

-Ça viendra, fit Severus en balayant l'idée. Nous devons voir à quelle intervalle se produisent ces cauchemars, mais il est évident qu'ils affectent ton sommeil pendant la nuit. Ces rêves sont bons parce qu'ils vont te permettre d'intégrer ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que cela t'épuise. Si cela se révèle nécessaire, j'ai de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

-Merci, monsieur, dit doucement Harry, les bras se relâchant délicatement.

Severus hocha la tête.

-As-tu des difficultés avec tes autres personnalités ?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Il me semble que Silas en a fait une brève mention.

-Oh.

Harry montra des signes d'impatience.

-J'étais vraiment en colère contre eux. Je les ai tenus pour responsables. J'ai dit qu'ils auraient du me protéger ou le dire à quelqu'un après-coup puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que j'en reviens à m'en vouloir personnellement et je sais qu'ils n'auraient rien pu changer car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils sont moi, et même à présent je ne sais que faire. De plus, être en colère contre eux n'aide en rien.

-Donc tu n'es plus en colère? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Je le suis, dit sinistrement Harry. Je suis en colère contre celui qui a fait ça. Mais ce n'était ni de la faute de Silas, ni de celle de Gabriel. Ce n'était même pas de la faute de Cho, bien que je ne puisse toujours pas la supporter

-Ça reste un progrès. Severus sourit d'un air sardonique.

-Je suppose.

-Combien de temps as-tu joué ce matin?

-Environ trois heures, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois.

Severus se mit debout.

-Alors je pense que nous devons nous mettre directement aux leçons. Je t'ai préparé un test.

Harry poussa un grognement en suivant son professeur, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**BMFS**

Cette nuit-là, après une longue journée, Harry ouvrit son journal et écrivit,

_Tu as vraiment battu le Professeur en duel? _

_Ouaip,_ répondit Gabriel. _Ce ne fut pas simple. Cet enfoiré sait bouger quand il le veut. _

_Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?_ Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Il est correct._ Gabriel écrivit le dernier mot très doucement pour montrer à quel point il était réticent à accorder autant à l'homme.

_Ne l'écoute pas,_ répliqua Silas. _C'est un crétin. Le Professeur Rogue n'a fait que nous aider. Il a été honnête et a gardé le secret sur nous. _

_C'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne peux en être sûr,_ rétorqua à son tour Gabriel. _Autant que nous en sachions, il a pu en faire part au Directeur. _

_Mais il ne l'a pas fait, _nota Silas avec emphase.

_Comment le sais-tu?_

_Ok, ne gaspillons pas de papier pour une dispute, _intervint Harry.

_Très bien, _écrivit avec fermeté Gabriel. Harry devina qu'il était en train de pousser un soupir.

_Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre nous ?_ demanda Silas d'un air naturel.

_Pas vraiment._ Harry haussa les épaules.

_Bien, _nota Gabriel

_Mais pourquoi as-tu combattu le Professeur ?_

_Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je devais bouger, je ne supportais plus de demeurer immobile. Je ne pouvais rien penser à part me libérer et il était dans le passage. De plus, tout son travail ne semblait mener nulle part et n'apporter aucune aide._

_Pas assez rapidement, tu veux dire._ Les lettres de Silas s'étendirent sur la page. _Même toi ne peut pas être assez aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu'il aide Harry._

_Ouais, très bien. Pas assez vite … _

_Et bien, on en découvre tous les jours, _écrivit gaiement Harry. _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner un combat, Gabriel. Et je pensais que Silas était cynique et méfiant. _

_Non, je suis plutôt prudent, _nota Silas d'un trait paresseux. _Je ne trouve aucun avantage à ce que nous laissions tomber ce que nous avons ici. Nous avons des ennemis. Ne nous précipitons pas dans leurs mains. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Pour le moment. Severus ne nous a pas trahi aussi nous devons le traiter en conséquence. Non que nous ne devons être préparés à ce qu'il se retourne contre nous. _

_Et je n'abandonne pas, _se défendit Gabriel. _J'ai peut-être envie de partir, mais je ne vais nulle part. Je voulais juste me défouler un peu, comme l'a dit Silas. J'aurais pu le finir et m'échapper, mais j'ai laissé la place à Silas. En voici la preuve._

_Le finir ?_ demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

_Sur ce point, il n'a aucun problème à nous défendre, _expliqua Silas. _Je le ferai également si je me retrouvais acculé, bien que je ne nous acculerais probablement pas à ce point. Gabriel a déjà tué auparavant. Le basilic, tu te souviens? _

_Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un humain. Il y a une énorme différence, _contesta Harry.

_En effet, _accorda Gabriel. _Je ne vais pas m'amuser à tuer tous les gens que je croise Harry. Mais je tuerais si ça signifie nous protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver un autre moyen, et je me sacrifierais pour protéger des innocents, mais je préférerai éviter cela, même si Silas ne me croit pas. _

_Tu as raison. Je ne te crois pas._

_Et bien, c'est d'accord, je suppose. _Il s'arrêta pour bailler_. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit les gars. _Harry referma le journal et le posa sur la table de nuit. D'un murmure, il éteignit la lumière et se retrouva dans une apaisante pénombre. Il s'enroula dans ses épaisses couvertures et laissa la chaleur l'attirer vers le sommeil. Il espérait ne plus rêver.

**BMFS**

Harry se tenait debout, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à cause de tous les coups déployés par Severus. Lui, ne pouvait pas en faire beaucoup à cause de sa petite taille en comparaison à celle de Rogue, mais il était bon pour lui qu'il apprenne. Harry secoua la tête en faisant une grimace. Bon pour lui apporter des blessures et de la douleur plutôt. Il soupira et fit un pas en avant pour que Rogue lui entoure le torse d'un bras pour lui maintenir les membres supérieurs contre lui. Pour toute réponse, Harry détendit tous ses muscles jusqu'à devenir mou et Rogue relâcha sa prise pour le tenir d'une manière plus confortable. D'un mouvement vif, Harry agit, il renversa Severus et se libéra dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

-Très bien ! Severus se mit debout et attrapa les épaules du garçon.

Harry le dévia et s'éloigna sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé. Il sourit en voyant l'air appréciatif de Rogue. Ils travaillèrent d'autres mouvements pendant encore deux heures, finissant par seulement quinze minutes de combat aux poings. Tous les deux étaient en sueur et à bout de souffle ; Severus annonça qu'ils arrêtaient l'entraînement pour la journée. Harry était extrêmement soulagé de n'avoir ces leçons que deux fois par semaine. Severus lui promettait qu'il les aimerait mieux quand il serait devenir meilleur, mais jusqu'à présent il ne les tolérait que parce que Gabriel les aimait, observait et apprenait avec avidité par dessus son épaule, du moins au sens figuré bien entendu.

**BMFS**

Assis au piano, les longs doigts exploraient les notes, marquant une clé à chaque seconde ou presque. Cela ressemblait au doux carillon de la pluie. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces notes qui ne manquait jamais de le toucher. Il sourit en tapant sur les clés. Lentement, une mélodie put se faire entendre. La pluie du son se mit à tomber plus fortement, la mélodie plus sûre et régulière. Harry baissa la tête vers les touches alors que sa main dansait au rythme de la lente chanson.

Bien qu'elle lui soit inconnue, il s'agissait de la Berceuse de Brahms, un morceau que sa mère lui jouait quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux et les doux sons qu'il créait lui remplissait le cœur et l'âme. Le piano chantait pour lui. Cho s'agita de plaisir, forçant pour émerger. Les mains d'Harry retombèrent lourdement, avec force et discordance, emmenant la mélodie à un douloureux arrêt. La pièce n'était plus que silence, si ce n'est l'écho du dur bruit résonnant dans l'air. Non. Il ne la laisserait pas émerger.

Harry posa avec force ses mains sur le clavier. Il pensa à elle et ressentit de la trahison et de l'incompréhension. Peu importait le nombre de séance qu'il avait avec Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'elle soit une part de lui. Et même si elle l'était, bon débarras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il survivait parfaitement bien sans qu'elle fasse partie de lui.

De graveleuses et dures notes de musique s'échappèrent obligeamment de ses mains, et effacèrent même le souvenir de la si plaisante berceuse.

**BMFS**

Rogue avait poussé Harry à faire des recherches sur chacun des trois boucliers le jour précédent celui où il l'autoriserait à essayer de les lancer. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour maîtriser le plus simple, le bouclier de blocage. Harry avait prononcé la formule _Tectussitum_ en bougeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction une douzaine de fois avant que le bouclier lui apporte une quelconque aide et bloque l'attaque de Rogue. Cependant ce bouclier ne pouvait bloquer qu'un seul sort, et il avait été terrassé par le second sortilège que Rogue avait lancé afin qu'Harry se souvienne de la faiblesse du Bouclier de blocage. Il n'en restait pas moins simple à lancer et à maintenir, mais représentait une bien faible protection. Il pouvait tout de même se révéler utile.

Il lui fallu huit jours pour réussir à contrôler le Bouclier d'absorption. Il l'aurait probablement maîtrisé plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas perdu trois jours d'entraînement afin d'intégrer ce qui avait crée Cho. L'incantation à prononcer était _Tectum Haurio_ et le bouclier devait absorber la force du sort attaquant et ainsi nourrir celui qui était attaqué. Sa durée était variable ; Rogue pouvait le tenir pendant cinq minutes, mais Harry ne dépassait pas encore les deux minutes. Cela ne vidait pas de ses forces le lanceur du sortilège, mais il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour le maintenir au risque qu'il s'affaiblisse et disparaisse.

Aujourd'hui était son neuvième jour consacré à l'étude du dernier et plus difficile bouclier commun, et Harry était certain qu'il allait y parvenir dans la journée. Il était profondément fatigué d'être touché par les sorts de Rogue. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il cria _Tectum Repercutio._ Un dôme le lumière bleue claire l'entoura et Severus lança un sort. Le bouclier disparut et Harry se retrouva sur le dos. A nouveau.

Il se mit rapidement debout et jeta une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Rogue prononça un sort et cette fois le bouclier d'Harry émit une lumière blanche. Il tint fermement et repoussa le sort en direction de Rogue. Son professeur se baissa et roula sur lui-même tout en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry commençait à suer et ses mains tremblaient, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de triomphe. Il l'avait fait ! Mais il ne put le maintenir plus de soixante secondes avant de s'effondrer, complètement essoufflé. Severus le rejoignit et lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Il sourit faiblement pendant qu'il était remis sur ses pieds.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Essayons encore avant de déjeuner.

-Ça me va, accepta Harry, ignorant sa fatigue. Comme le diraient Rogue et Silas, ses ennemis n'attendraient pas qu'il soit à cent pour cent de ses forces pour attaquer. Harry ne put que secouer la tête à la paranoïa des deux, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les empêcher d'être continuellement sur son dos, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment.

**BMFS**

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter je pense, soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à Severus.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, il avait fait face à ses cauchemars qui ne lui provoquaient, à présent, plus de crise de panique, et étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Il avait même accepté que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Il était toujours quelque peu honteux d'avoir laissé ceci se produire, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu ni les compétences, ni les connaissances pour l'empêcher. Il ne blâmait même pas Cho, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle soit là. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et en toute honnêteté, il ne croyait pas avoir besoin qu'elle revienne en lui. Sa thérapie avec Rogue l'avait beaucoup aidé et il revenait de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante consistant à réabsorber sa personnalité.

-Je suis d'accord. Severus eut un hochement de tête. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Harry. Mais je ne peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin pour dépasser ce qui est arrivé.

-Alors c'est tout ? Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point il était dérangé par le fait que Rogue abandonne.

-Je suis incurable ?

-Pas du tout. Je dis seulement que pour le moment tu as besoin d'autre chose que ce que je peux t'apporter, le rassura Severus. Je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai des choses à préparer. Les cours reprennent dans un petit peu moins d'une semaine …

-Alors je dois rester ici ? Vous pensez que rester seul va m'aider ? demanda suspicieusement Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

-Non. En vérité, je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera. Rogue lui sourit malicieusement. J'ai donc trouvé une meilleure solution. Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le propriétaire me doit quelques faveurs et a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il savait garder un secret.

-Que-quoi? Harry était choqué.

-Hmmm … oui … Si cela se passe ainsi, tu _dois _respecter mes règles.

Severus fixa le garçon. Il voulait être parfaitement clair sur l'obéissance qu'il attendait de Harry.

-Tu dois à tout prix respecter mes règles, ou sinon tu auras à en subir les conséquences.

-Oui, monsieur, gémit Harry, d'une petite voix peureuse.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur et te trouveras dans ta chambre avant que le soleil se couche. Tu ne partiras pas avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Pendant la journée, tu pourras te balader sur le Chemin de Traverse mais tu éviteras d'aller dans toute ruelle avoisinante et dans le monde moldu. Tu ne partiras pas avec des étrangers, peu importe à quel point ils ont l'air amicaux. Et tu n'inviteras personne dans ta chambre.

-Et pour mes amis ? questionna Harry.

La voix était posée et non capricieuse. Au ton qu'il émit, Severus savait que Harry serait triste s'il refusait, mais n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses règles. Ce fut cette connaissance qui lui fit admettre avec réticence.

-Tes amis de Poudlard peuvent venir, mais personne d'autre.

-Merci.

Harry sourit. Severus l'ignora.

-Est-ce que tu comprends et me donnes ta paroles que tu suivras ces directives?

Harry hocha fermement la tête

-Oui.

-Et en ce qui concerne Silas et Gabriel. Je souhaiterais également obtenir leur parole, dit Severus sur un ton sérieux. Il détestait traiter les autres personnalités comme des personnes séparées, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Ouais, répondit Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Je le ferai, dit Silas d'une voix traînante additionnée d'un mouvement de doigts dédaigneux. Mais dites-moi, y aurait-il une menace à laquelle nous devrions faire attention?

Severus regarda le garçon face à lui. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'air temporairement rusé et les yeux vert émeraude brillants, le corps mince ; rien ne laissait apparaître la force extraordinaire, ou la surprenante fragilité du garçon. En fait, la cicatrice d'Harry était presque entièrement dissimulée par ses cheveux à présent qu'ils avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Il était persuadé que le garçon les couperait bientôt, les avoir dans les yeux l'énervant de plus en plus. Il était difficile de se rappeler pourquoi cet enfant était si spécial, mais dans de tels moments, ça semblait tellement évident.

-Oui. Faites revenir Harry.

Silas hocha la tête et une seconde après, Harry clignait des yeux dans sa direction.

-Alors, ils ont promis?

-Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais Silas m'a posé une question dont je veux que tu entendes également la réponse. Il voulait savoir s'il existait une menace particulière expliquant une prudence accrue. La réponse est oui. Un homme s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la plus dure et terrifiante prison sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Cet évadé est Sirius Black. Il était autrefois le bras droit de Voldemort, mais fut capturé le jour suivant la disparition de l'œil du public de celui-ci. Il répétait ton nom en continu avant de s'évader. Il y a des raisons de croire qu'il en a après toi. C'est pourquoi tu dois être prudent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je comprends, monsieur, dit doucement Harry. Mais si c'est tellement dangereux, pourquoi me laissez-vous partir?

-Parce qu'il s'écoulera un long moment avant que tu ne sois plus en danger. J'ai réalisé que tu ne peux pas être maintenu enfermé. Et puis, le Chemin de Traverse sera très animé et rempli de sorcières et sorciers qui pourraient t'aider. Tu y seras en anonymat et Tom, le propriétaire, te surveillera.

Rogue fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un bracelet.

-Tu pourras m'appeler avec ceci si tu en as besoin, tu dois le casser pour cela. Je t'ai enseigné des sorts d'autodéfense, tu maîtrises les trois principaux boucliers, et tu connais suffisamment de combat au corps-à-corps pour réussir à t'enfuir. Je pense que les risques encourus seront compensés par tes capacités, tant que tu restes prudent.

Harry attrapa entre ses doigts la fine chaîne d'argent que constituait le bracelet que Rogue lui avait attaché au poignet. Il n'était pas trop serré, mais n'était pas suffisamment lâche pour qu'il lui le perde. Il l'aimait et il sourit avec reconnaissance à son professeur. A présent qu'il se trouvait sur le point de partir et de retourner à Poudlard, il réalisa à quel point être ici allait lui manquer.

-Merci, Pro- Je veux dire, Severus. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-il d'un ton neutre en emprisonnant son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé et je ne sais comment je pourrais vous remercier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. Severus se mit debout et Harry l'imita.

-Du moins, pas encore. Lorsque tu auras traversé tout ça et que tu pourras te tenir fort et entier, alors tu pourras te mettre à réfléchir à une quelconque récompense. Allez, vas faire tes bagages. Nous partons dans une heure.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_**Note du traducteur (Orin):**_Aucun mérite pour cette traduction presque entièrement repiquée à Falx Italiqua_, _Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, consulter les sept premiers chapitres qu'elle a traduit (qui sont très bon, en fait). Je vous rassure, elle est parfaitement d'accord pour cette reprise: ses mots: _Coucou, vous pouvez y aller, j'ai perdu toutes mes traductions dans un soucis informatique et je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre donc ne vous gênez pas, l'important est que ce soit accessible aux lecteurs._

M'enfin, donnez votre avis comme même, Hein... (chuckles)


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_** Certains se sont demandés pourquoi Harry ne savait pas que c'était Lockhart qui l'avait agressé depuis que ses Autres lui ont appris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le combattre parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry soit renvoyé. Tout d'abord, il y a d'autres professeurs dans l'école qui n'ont jamais été mentionnés parce qu'Harry et ses amis n'ont pas cours avec eux. Cela aurait pu être le professeur d'étude des moldus, ou celui de n'importe quelle autre cours dont nous ne connaissons pas le professeur.

Ensuite, même s'il avait tout de suite pensé à Lockhart parce que c'était celui en lequel Harry avait le moins confiance, il n'a pas envie de faire face alors il ne s'attarde pas sur la découverte du coupable. C'est pourquoi, il ne sait toujours pas. Il doit d'abord fusionner avec Cho avant de pouvoir se rappeler.

* * *

_**Note du traducteur:**_ Toujours un grand merci à Agathe Laplante, traductrice de ce chapitre. Et voilà, la publication me revient officiellement !

* * *

**Liberté et Poudlard**

Traduction: _Agathe Laplante_

_Bêta : Harry-Draco et Madison2220_

Harry quitta le salon en courant et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rassembler toutes ses affaires et les placer proprement dans sa malle. Avec un soupir, il regarda cette chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant presque deux mois. Cet endroit allait vraiment lui manquer. Il passa le temps qui lui restait à marcher dans la maison en faisant des adieux silencieux. Il s'attarda plus longuement dans la salle de jeux. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de battre son dernier score à Snitch Hording. Il était certain d'en être capable.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du départ, Omi le trouva dans la salle de musique, assis au piano :

-La malle du jeune Harry est-elle prête ?

-Oui, Omi. Harry soupira et se leva.

-Mais vous oubliez tous vos vêtements, dit Omi, contrarié, en se tordant les mains. Dois-je les nettoyer et les emballer pour vous ?

-Ils sont déjà propres, répondit Harry en riant. Et ce ne sont pas les miens, Omi. Je les ai seulement empruntés.

-Je vais descendre votre malle, jeune Harry, dit Omi très désappointé avant de disparaître.

Harry descendit lentement à son tour. Sa malle était là comme l'avait promis Omi. Il regarda autour de lui et se remémora la salle à manger et le salon où il avait tant appris sur lui. Il attendit seulement quelques minutes avant que Rogue ne descende, vêtu de sa robe professorale. Harry se raidit. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme porter de robe depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Cette tenue lui rappela la rude attitude de l'homme à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Severus interpréta facilement l'expression du garçon.

-Je ne serai pas gentil avec toi à l'école. Je ne peux pas. Pas si ce que Gabriel a dit est vrai et qu'il a vu l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres utiliser Quirrell pour obtenir la pierre. Si Voldemort est de retour, je dois être très prudent.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Mais je te donne ma parole que ce n'est pas ce que je pense réellement. C'est un rôle que je dois continuer à jouer. Je vais m'adoucir et je n'utiliserai rien de ce que j'ai appris ici contre toi. En fait, je ne compte même pas le dire au Directeur. Je t'en laisse le choix. Cependant, nous continuerons les séances deux fois par semaine. Je pense que je te donnerai des retenues afin que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons. Lorsque nous serons seuls, je serai comme je suis ici. Comprends-tu ?

-Oui Monsieur. Harry fit un sourire tremblant. J'apprécie vraiment.

-Nous devons y aller. Severus agita sa baguette et la malle diminua de taille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aisément la glisser dans sa poche. Cette maison doit rester secrète, de même que le temps que tu as passé loin de ta famille, alors nous allons transplaner au bout de ta rue. Je te retrouverai au Chaudron Baveur. Pour y aller, lève simplement ta baguette et le magicobus viendra te chercher.

-D'accord, dit Harry en le suivant dans le soleil de l'après-midi.

Il eut à peine le temps d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air frais avant que la main de Rogue ne tombe sur son épaule et que le monde se mélange. L'atterrissage fut difficile. Rogue l'aida à retrouver son équilibre et attendit qu'il se tienne droit avant de le relâcher. Harry regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il se trouvait sous les arbres du parc au bout de la rue.

-Es-tu prêt ? demanda Severus en le regardant attentivement pour vérifier qu'être si près de chez lui ne lui posait pas problème.

-Oui, Monsieur. Harry leva sa baguette mais Rogue secoua la tête.

-Il arrive très vite. Laisse-moi partir d'abord. Sur ses mots, il transplana.

Harry attendit quelques secondes et était sur le point de lever sa baguette lorsqu'il y eut un bruissement dans un buisson derrière lui. Il se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut un grand chien noir efflanqué. Il restait immobile et dévorait Harry de ses yeux fiévreux. Harry rit nerveusement.

-Salut le chien, l'appela-t-il, mais le chien ne bougea pas.

En fait, il sembla à Harry qu'il commençait à trembler. Il fut soudain inquiet à l'idée que le chien soit malade et puisse l'attaquer. Il recula doucement sans jamais quitter l'animal des yeux. Tout à coup, il trébucha. Il cria et battit des bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Le chien courut vers lui à l'instant même où un bus énorme descendait la rue. Harry roula sur le bas coté, loin des deux attaquants.

Le bus s'arrêta devant lui dans un crissement de pneus et Harry dévisagea le jeune homme qui le saluait. Avant de monter, il longea le bus pour voir si le chien était toujours là, mais il était parti. Le voyage jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur fut horrible. Ils avaient failli avoir un accident au moins une douzaine de fois et il était épuisé par tous les hauts le cœur qu'il avait eu. Lorsqu'il descendit, ses jambes tremblaient et il fut très reconnaissant envers la main ferme qui l'attrapa.

-Pas trop tôt, dit Rogue d'un air renfrogné mais ses yeux restaient neutres.

Harry supposa qu'il devait commencer à jouer son rôle avant même qu'ils ne soient à Poudlard. Il suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Le barman et propriétaire était très amical, il leur montra une chambre libre avec salle de bain. Rogue paya quatre nuits. Harry lui tendit sa malle et Rogue lui rendit sa taille. Hedwige entra à cet instant dans la pièce et Harry la caressa joyeusement.

-Waouh. Tu es vraiment intelligente.

Il lui faisait des louanges et la chouette hululait et mordillait son oreille avant de s'envoler pour gagner son perchoir dans la cage ouverte.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Severus et Harry se tourna vers lui dans l'expectative.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise aussi agit il très vite. Il sortit un collier de sa poche. La chaîne en argent était assortie au bracelet mais un piano miniature pendait au bout. Harry le prit et admira à quel point la miniature était bien réalisée. Le bois était brun et les touches noires et blanches, exactement comme le vrai piano.

-Merci. Il souriait tristement. Il était magnifique mais il lui faisait aussi penser au piano qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui.

-Je lui ai lancé plusieurs sorts, expliqua Severus en regardant la chouette. Il ne répondra qu'à ta voix. Tu n'auras qu'à le placer sur le sol et dire 'annuler les sorts' pour qu'il revienne à sa taille normale. Pour le faire revenir à sa taille de collier, dis 'activer les sorts'. C'est celui sur lequel tu as joué à la maison.

-Monsieur ! protesta Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas me le donner…

-Il est à toi. Severus se tourna vers la porte. Rappelez-vous les règles. Restez dans le droit chemin, M. Potter.

Harry regarda l'homme sortir mais il était beaucoup trop ému pour réussir à le rappeler. Il leva le collier pour observer le piano. Son cœur se desserra et un authentique sourire heureux étira son visage. Il n'y avait pas d'attache, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il passa la longue chaîne par-dessus sa tête. Le piano glissa sous sa chemise et se plaça sur sa poitrine, invisible mais pourtant, il pouvait toujours le sentir.

-Oh Hedwige ! C'est formidable ! Il riait en caressant ses plumes. J'ai mon piano et quatre jours rien que pour moi ! Je me demande quand Ron et Hermione vont arriver.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il était juste midi. Il lui restait plein de temps pour explorer les environs. Il rit à nouveau et bondit hors de sa chambre. Tom lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit, puis il se retrouva devant le mur de briques. Il tapa la brique, comme il se rappelait qu'Hagrid l'avait fait lors de sa première année, et le passage s'ouvrit.

Il aperçut Rogue, qui était sur le Chemin de Traverse, occupé à ses affaires. La rue était bondée de gens qui faisaient leurs courses et de familles. Harry se glissa sans aucun problème dans la foule. Il s'arrêtait pour contempler chaque vitrine tout en marchant lentement vers la banque. Il avait besoin d'argent pour acheter ses fournitures et peut-être trouver quelque chose à offrir au professeur Rogue.

**BMFS**

Le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment extraordinaire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là mais il n'avait pas réussi à explorer tous les magasins. Ses favoris étaient les glaces de Florian Fortarôme et le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il les visitait chaque jour, le premier pour manger une glace et le deuxième pour contempler le nouvel Éclair de Feu. Harry avait terriblement envie de retourner à l'école et de voler à nouveau. Le Professeur McGonagal lui avait donné un Nimbus 2000 mais dans ses rêveries, il se voyait sur l'Éclair de Feu.

Harry apprit beaucoup de chose en observant la foule sur le Chemin. Les ragots étaient aussi surprenants que chez les moldus. Il vit partout des pancartes annonçant l'évasion et la recherche de Sirius Black. La plupart des gens parlaient de lui et de la prison dont il s'était échappé. Certains disaient qu'il avait retourné les gardes et très vite, plein de Mangemorts se seraient échappés. Il entendit une mère dire qu'elle allait partir avec ses enfants en France jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne plus sûre. Il y avait même quelques rumeurs selon lesquelles le Premier ministre n'était pas étranger à la fuite des prévenus.

Tout en explorant, Harry avait peu à peu acheté toutes ses fournitures. Il s'était rendu chez l'apothicaire, chez Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour Mages et Sorciers et chez Fleury et Bott. Le propriétaire avait presque pleuré en voyant Harry mais s'était vite repris en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin du Monstrueux livre des Monstres. Harry était très étonné de voir à quel point le livre était violent. Il y en avait quelques exemplaires dans une cage qui se déchiraient les uns les autres.

Il avait besoin de lever le voile du futur, du manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose et du livre des sorts et enchantement (niveau 3). En prenant son livre de divination, il vit l'un des présages de la mort. Sur la couverture, s'étalait un gros chien noir, appelé Sinistros. Harry sursauta en le reconnaissant. C'était le même chien que celui qui l'avait attaqué pendant qu'il attendait le magicobus. Harry se dépêcha de sortir du magasin en se moquant nerveusement de sa crédulité. Après tout, c'était juste un chien.

**BMFS**

-Harry! HARRY!

C'était le dernier jour avant le commencement de l'école. Demain, le Poudlard Express partirait pour Pré-Au-Lard. Il était tôt le matin et Harry venait juste de quitter le Chaudron Baveur pour passer son dernier jour à regarder les magasins. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il se retourna et vit ses meilleurs amis. Il leur fit un grand sourire et les rejoignit rapidement.

Ron et Hermione étaient bronzés et mangeaient joyeusement une glace. Ron avait pris plusieurs centimètres et était maintenant plus grand qu'Harry et Hermione de 15 bons centimètres, les deux autres partageant la taille d'un mètre cinquante. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et Ron lui donnait de grandes tapes enthousiastes dans le dos en parlant déjà à toute vitesse de l'Égypte.

-As-tu déjà acheté toutes tes fournitures ? demanda Hermione lorsque Ron ralentit.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en finissant sa glace.

-Je dois encore acheter une chouette, dit Hermione avec excitation. Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent pour un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance et j'ai toujours voulu un animal.

-Super. Ron soupira et tapa doucement sur sa poche. Je dois amener Croûtard en consultation. J'ai peur que l'Égypte ne lui ait pas réussi.

Évidemment, tout ce que ses amis entreprenaient finissait en chaos. Hermione finit par acheter un chat aux jambes arquées nommé Pattenrond qui se mit immédiatement à tourmenter Croûtard. Ron et Hermione se chamaillèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Malgré toute cette excitation, Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que ses amis allaient passer la nuit avec lui. Il espérait seulement qu'ils allaient arrêter de se battre en arrivant.

Tous les Weasley étaient prêts pour le dîner. Ginny rougit en voyant Harry et il fit de même. Il se sentait très mal de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Fred et George étaient déjà en train de comploter au sujet des farces qu'ils allaient faire à l'école. Harry était certain que tous les professeurs comptaient les jours qui restaient avant que les farceurs ne quittent l'école. Ils avaient été de vraies petites terreurs pendant leurs quatre premières années et maintenant qu'ils commençaient la cinquième, tout le monde était prêt à les voir partir. Percy était aussi guindé et suffisant que toujours et il portait déjà fièrement son badge de Préfet.

En allant au lit, Harry assista à une bagarre entre Ron et Percy. Le plus vieux avait perdu son badge et Ron cherchait le médicament de Croûtard. Harry n'aimait pas entendre les garçons se disputer si violemment alors il proposa de descendre chercher les objets perdus. Il était sur le point de passer devant la salle à manger, lorsqu'il entendit d'autres voix qui se disputaient. C'était Mme et M. Weasley. Ils se battaient à son sujet. Il semblerait que Mme Weasley voulait le prévenir que Black était après lui alors que M. Weasley pensait qu'il était juste un enfant et qu'il devrait avoir le droit d'être heureux sans être mortellement effrayé.

Se sentant très mal à l'idée d'interférer dans ce couple aimant, Harry fit en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il fonça, trouva le médicament du rat et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre. Ron le remercia et ils allèrent tous au lit. Harry s'allongea et se mit à réfléchir. Cette année, il était assez vieux pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end avec ses amis, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout le monde était si contrarié avec Black.

**BMFS**

Silas et Gabriel étaient eux aussi mécontents bien que pour différentes raisons. Silas était préoccupé par le présage de mort du Sinistros. Il ne pensait pas nécessairement qu'ils étaient destinés à mourir à cause de lui, cependant, ils devaient être très prudents. Black était une réelle menace et s'il en avait après leurs vies, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que d'éviter de prendre des risques inutilement.

Quant à Gabriel, il était frustré de devoir être surveillé de si près même à l'école. Il était indépendant et capable de les défendre si Harry se mettait dans les problèmes. Il aimait la liberté qu'ils avaient eue sur le Chemin de Traverse et n'était pas pressé de l'échanger contre une prison comme l'école.

**BMFS**

Le lendemain matin, ils mangèrent puis grimpèrent dans la voiture fournie par le Ministère. Il semblait que même le gouvernement du monde sorcier était concerné par sa sécurité cette année. Ils étaient en retard et ils durent se hâter de monter à bord du train. Mme Weasley attira Harry à l'écart avant qu'il ne puisse suivre ses amis.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Tout va bien, Mme Weasley, l'interrompit Harry, Je sais déjà que Black en a après moi.

-Comment ? Mme Weasley semblait choquée.

-Je suis resté quatre jours sur le Chemin de Traverse et tout le monde en parle.

-Promets-moi…

-Que je serais prudent, dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Non, que tu ne vas pas courir après Black dit sévèrement Mme Weasley.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils alors que le train commençait à siffler.

Mme Weasley le poussa vers le train en lui demandant de promettre. Harry fut à bord, en train de quitter la station avant de pouvoir répondre. Il entraîna ses amis avec lui à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde devenait si bizarre quand on en venait à parler de Black.

Tout était plein, ils durent donc se résigner à s'installer dans un compartiment déjà occupé. Harry choisit celui où était le Professeur Lupin parce que l'homme était profondément endormi dans un coin. A voix basse, il raconta tout à Ron et Hermione de la façon étrange dont les gens se comportaient à l'entente de ce nom. Ron et Hermione le prirent mal. Ils étaient tous les deux effrayés par le prisonnier en fuite et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était simplement un homme et il était en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en entendant un sifflement strident étouffé.

Ron se leva et se mit à fouiller dans la malle de son ami. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le rouquin s'était déjà relevé en tenant le Scrutoscope. Les étudiants regardèrent vivement leur professeur mais l'homme dormait toujours profondément et avait à peine bougé dans son sommeil, ses cheveux châtain doré tombaient toujours sur son visage. Ron remit rapidement la chose sifflante dans la malle d'Harry et utilisa ses vêtements pour étouffer le bruit avant de refermer violemment le couvercle.

-Je ne l'ai pas payé très cher, dit Ron en rougissant.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas Potty et la Belette, dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante en ouvrant la porte de leur compartiment.

-Tais-toi, Malfoy, l'avertit Hermione. Le Professeur dort et nous ne voulons pas le réveiller.

Malfoy jeta un regard au Professeur et ricana mais il recula sans plus de moqueries. Harry sourit à Hermione, fier de la façon dont elle avait désamorcé la situation, alors que Ron râlait qu'il n'allait pas accepter plus longtemps les conneries de Malfoy. Ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant tout le reste du voyage. Le Professeur Lupin ne se réveilla à aucun moment.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque le train s'arrêta lentement et les lumières s'éteignirent. Ginny et Neville, effrayés, se réfugièrent dans le compartiment. Ils se chamaillaient avec Hermione et Ron lorsque le Professeur Lupin se leva, de froides étincelles crépitant dans sa main. Il était grand et mince. Son visage était anguleux et paraissait fatigué mais ses yeux marrons lumineux étaient vifs.

-Du calme !

L'urgence contenue dans sa voix fit taire tout le monde. Juste à cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et à la faible lueur des étincelles dans la main du Professeur, Harry découvrit une main grise squelettique. Ses doigts ressemblaient à des griffes et la lumière paraissait se refléter sur la peau de la chose, comme si elle était mouillée. Harry ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Pas même sa propre respiration irrégulière. Il savait qu'il devait haleter, que son cœur devait battre à toute allure. Mais il ne sentait plus rien.

La main disparut avec une grâce lente dans les plis d'une robe noire en lambeaux. Les yeux horrifiés d'Harry se levèrent lentement vers la tête de la créature. Il se sentit défaillir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que la tête de la chose était recouverte d'une capuche. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée car il commença à ressentir une douleur intense dans la tête. C'était comme si elle était compressée dans un étau.

Le monstre semblait regarder droit vers lui et il commença à respirer bruyamment, le son résonnait aussi fort que celui d'une chute d'eau, dans l'absolu silence du compartiment. Harry émit un gargouillement, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il était dans l'incapacité de crier, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba inconscient.

**BMFS**

Silas regardait la porte de Garçon lorsqu'elle fut ouverte brutalement mais l'image d'Harry n'apparut pas sur le divan. Gabriel semblait désorienté et se tenait en position de combat mais Silas savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Gabriel pouvait combattre. Soudain ils furent violemment projetés au sol par une pression insupportable, Garçon et Harry criaient à l'unisson. Chaque seconde augmentait la pression et bientôt Silas, Gabriel, Cho et Rose poussèrent des cris d'agonie. La porte de Démon commençait à trembler de manière inquiétante.

Au moment où Silas était certain qu'ils allaient tous mourir, la porte de Garçon claqua et ils entendirent de faibles pleurs dans le placard. Les deux adolescents les plus vieux étaient étendus sur le sol, inertes. Ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour bouger et ils étaient couverts de sueur. Ils restèrent étendus pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, les cris de Rose et de Cho s'apaisèrent et Garçon gémissait dans son placard.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Gabriel en haletant.

-Cette chose a forcé Garçon à sortir avec Harry. Or, il n'est pas prêt à émerger avec Garçon et cela a commencé à déchirer son esprit. Si cela avait duré plus longtemps, nous serions tous morts et Harry serait devenu fou.

-Merde, murmura Gabriel.

**BMFS**

-Harry, Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit des yeux confus pour découvrir qu'il était étendu sur le sol. Ron et Hermione était à genoux à coté de lui et par-dessus leurs épaules, il reconnut les visages inquiets de Neville, Ginny et du nouveau professeur. Il se sentait malade. La sueur couvrait son visage et coulait dans son dos mais il avait froid. Il leva une main tremblante vers Ron qui l'aida à se mettre en position assise, toujours par terre. Tout le monde le regardait, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron nerveusement.

-Ouais. La voix d'Harry était très rauque. Il passa une main sur son visage et tourna des yeux verts hébétés vers ses amis.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a crié ?

-Personne n'a crié. Ron se mordit la lèvre et tourna ses yeux anxieux vers le professeur.

-Mais j'ai entendu un cri horrible… murmura Harry qui sursauta en entendant un grand bruit. Le Professeur Lupin lui souriait gentiment et lui tendit un gros morceau de chocolat. Harry hésita mais le prit. Les autres en eurent aussi un morceau.

-Mange-le, l'encouragea l'homme. Il avait une voix apaisante de ténor.

-Ça va t'aider, je te le promets.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que c-c'était ? bégaya Neville

-Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin gravement. Il est parti maintenant, mangez votre chocolat, je reviens tout de suite.

Comme la lumière était revenue, ils ne furent pas trop effrayés par le départ du professeur. Tout le monde était pâle et apeuré mais Ginny et Harry paraissaient les plus affectés, Neville n'étant pas loin derrière. Ron et Hermione semblaient effrayés eux aussi mais pas vraiment perturbés. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

-Tu es sûr d'aller bien, Harry ? J'ai cru que tu avais eu une attaque. Tu es devenu rigide et puis tu es tombé de ton siège et tu as commencé à convulser.

-Et le Professeur Lupin t'a enjambé et il a marché tout droit sur le Détraqueur en sortant sa baguette, le coupa Hermione pour détourner la conversation de l'évanouissement d'Harry. Harry plein de gratitude lui sourit faiblement.

-Il a dit aucun d'entre nous ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Vas-t-en, mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé et le Professeur à murmuré quelque chose, une chose blanche est sortie de sa baguette et le Détraqueur est parti.

Harry ne dit rien lorsque les autres commencèrent à discuter au sujet du Détraqueur et de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à son arrivée. Il était toujours sous le choc. Il pouvait encore clairement entendre le hurlement. C'était affreux. Il frissonna et repoussa ce souvenir mais il restait au fond de son esprit. La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra dans le compartiment.

-S'il vous plaît, mangez le chocolat. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, dit-il gentiment et tous ensemble ils avalèrent un morceau. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur revenir dans ses mains et ses pieds. Lupin vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Il demanda gentiment,

-Tu te sens mieux, Harry ?

-Oui, Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se précipita hors du train. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir l'école. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le château illuminé pendant tout le voyage, sans être conscient des regards inquiets échangés par ses amis derrière son dos. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas en arrivant à l'école.

-Est-ce que ce que j'ai entendu Weaselette dire est vrai ? Tu t'es évanoui, Potter ? demanda Malefoy avec délectation.

Ginny se tenait un peu en retrait et le regarda horrifiée en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendu. Embarrassé et toujours malade, Harry l'ignora et rentra dans l'école. Mais McGonagall l'arrêta et lui demanda, ainsi qu'à Hermione, de venir dans son bureau avant la fête. Il n'opposa aucune objection, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dévisagé par tout le monde. Le bureau de McGonagall était chaud et comportait plusieurs sièges confortables. Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent pendant que le Professeur prenait place derrière son bureau.

-Le professeur Lupin a envoyé un hibou pour dire que tu avais été malade dans le train, expliqua McGonagall juste au moment où Pomfresh entrait.

Harry rougit. Bien qu'il se sente malade, il détestait l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de ça.

-Je vais bien, dit-il fermement en se levant pour partir. Mais Pomfresh le repoussa dans le fauteuil et se mit à l'ausculter. Harry était furieux. Lorsque, finalement, elle le relâcha, Harry courut en dehors de la pièce, entendant à peine l'ordre de McGonagal, d'attendre Hermione dehors.

Dés qu'il atteignit le couloir, une main posée sur son épaule le fit se retourner avec frayeur, vite remplacée par le soulagement de voir que c'était Rogue. Le Maître des Potions l'entraîna dans une alcôve sombre et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Harry avait détesté que Pomfresh s'occupe de lui mais, étrangement, il se sentait réconforté par Rogue qui faisait la même chose.

-Pourquoi les Détraqueurs m'affectent autant ? demanda Harry avec lassitude.

-Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta condition, répondit Severus avec calme bien que ses yeux gardent des traces d'inquiétude. Je te recommande de rester très loin d'eux à l'avenir.

-Pas de problème, assura Harry en passant ses bras autour de lui.

-Rappelle-toi que je vais te donner des retenues afin que nous puissions nous rencontrer deux fois par semaine pour parler, lui rappela Severus en sachant qu'ils avaient très peu de temps avant qu'Hermione ne les rejoigne. Il donna une boussole magique au garçon. Cela te conduira à mes quartiers si tu as besoin de moi à un autre moment. Et en cas d'urgence, le bracelet me fera toujours venir.

-Merci. Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur.

Severus hocha la tête et serra l'épaule du garçon avant de s'en aller à grands pas. Hermione sortit du bureau juste au moment où Rogue était hors de vue. Elle paraissait joyeuse et excitée. Harry ne demanda rien. Ron leur avait gardé des sièges à la fête mais ils avaient manqué la répartition. Le rouquin ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'avoir été laissé de coté mais ce fut oublié au moment où Lupin et Hagrid furent présentés comme nouveaux professeurs. Ils applaudirent plus fort que quiconque.

-Regarde Rogue, chuchota Ron au moment où ils allaient partir.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que l'homme aux yeux noirs ne regardait pas seulement Lupin avec colère mais avec un profond dégoût. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi Rogue ne l'aimait-il pas ? Cela semblait plus fort qu'une simple jalousie pour le poste de DCFM. Peut-être pourrait-il demander ? Mais Harry doutait qu'il le veuille. Il en était venu à faire confiance au professeur et peut-être même à l'apprécier, mais il ne provoquerait jamais volontairement son courroux.

**BMFS**

Le premier jour de cours, Harry se vit offrir par Malefoy une parodie de lui s'évanouissant devant un Détraqueur. Il l'ignora à nouveau et s'installa avec sa maison pour le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, Divination. Pendant tout le chemin, Ron titilla Hermione sur ses cours qui se chevauchaient mais leur amie était très réticente pour en parler ou s'expliquer, sauf pour dire :

-Je peux me débrouiller Ron, laisse tomber.

Ils étaient hors d'haleine en arrivant en cours de divination. La pièce était située au sommet de la tour nord et était un parfait mélange entre un grenier étouffant et un vieux salon de thé. Le Professeur Trelawney était tout aussi exotique, elle ressemblait à un énorme insecte avec ses lunettes qui élargissaient ses yeux. Elle leur offrit une belle démonstration avant de leur demander de lire les feuilles de thé les uns des autres.

-Tu as un genre de croix tordue, marmonnait Harry en examinant la tasse de Ron et en utilisant son autre main pour en chercher le sens dans le manuel. Ça veut dire procès et souffrance, désolé Ron, mais il y a quelque chose qui pourrait être un soleil … attend … ça veut dire ` grand bonheur '… Alors, tu vas souffrir mais tu en seras très heureux ?

-Tu devrais faire vérifier ton œil intérieur, si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron en pouffant. C'est mon tour… Il y a une tache, elle ressemble un peu à un chapeau melon. Peut-être que tu vas travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie… Mais comme ça, elle ressemble plutôt à un gland… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Une aubaine, une rentrée d'or inattendue, répondit Harry en trouvant le bon symbole dans le livre.

-Super. Tu pourras m'en prêter, plaisanta Ron avant de replonger dans la tasse.

Mais Trelawney avait entendu leurs rires contenus et récupéra la tasse d'Harry.

-Laissez-moi regarder.

**BMFS**

Harry s'assit silencieusement pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient de l'autre coté de la table sur la véracité du Sinistros que Trelawney avait vu dans sa tasse. Lorsqu'il admit qu'il avait vu un grand chien noir à Privet Drive, Ron le regarda comme s'il était déjà mort et Hermione fut confortée dans son idée que la Divination était une ânerie. Dieu merci, ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques après et tout le monde fut bientôt distrait.

La classe regardait avec émerveillement les hippogriffes qu'Hagrid leur avait amenés. Ces créatures avaient le corps, les pattes arrières et la queue d'un cheval, des ailes à la place des pattes avant et la tête d'un aigle géant. Ils avaient de terrifiants et cruels becs d'acier coloré et les serres mortelles de leurs pattes avant mesuraient environ quinze centimètres de long. Leurs grands yeux oranges vous clouaient au sol de peur lorsque l'hippogriffe vous regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Bien, qui veut y aller en premier ? demanda joyeusement Hagrid après les avoir présentés et donnés quelques explications.

-Personne ? demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

-Je vais y aller. Gabriel souriait largement, excité par ce défi. Ce fut étonnamment facile d'émerger mais il l'attribua à la faiblesse d'Harry depuis l'attaque du Détraqueur. Il ignora les gémissements de désespoir de Silas dans le fond de sa tête et approcha d'Hagrid et de l'hippogriffe.

Selon les consignes du professeur, il ne cligna pas des yeux et s'inclina bien bas. L'Hippogriffe ne répondant pas, il commença à reculer. Mais à cet instant, la créature se mit à genou pour le saluer à son tour. Gabriel sourit et s'avança pour toucher son bec. Hagrid manifesta bruyamment son approbation mais Gabriel n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Hagrid le souleva et l'installa sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe.

-Va faire un tour, Harry, dit joyeusement Hagrid en tapant sur la croupe de la créature.

Gabriel poussa des cris de joie, tout en attrapant fermement les plumes pour se maintenir, pendant qu'il survolait le lac. Au bout de dix minutes, ils revinrent vers le sol. L'atterrissage fut rude mais parfaitement réussi. Lorsque l'Hippogriffe s'arrêta, il se glissa jusqu'à terre et marcha gracieusement vers la porte du paddock. J'ai gagné, une fois de plus, pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de laisser Harry émerger.

Harry regardait autour de lui avec la plus grande confusion. Au lieu d'être au milieu d'une foule silencieuse et effrayée, il était maintenant dans le paddock avec les hippogriffes et tous les autres. Ils parlaient et s'inclinaient dans des saluts respectueux, beaucoup étaient même en train de toucher le bec des créatures. Il réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait rien et qu'un de ses Autres avait pris sa place. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Son regard s'attarda sur Malfoy qui tapotait dédaigneusement un hippogriffe. Il lâcha, à ses amis, une insulte sur l'intelligence de la créature et l'hippogriffe devint furieux, il s'en prit au garçon avec ses serres d'acier. Malfoy hurla. Hagrid agrippa la créature et lui remit son collier avant de ramasser le garçon et de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

**BMFS**

Cette nuit là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se glissèrent en douce à l'extérieur du château pour aller voir Hagrid. Toute la journée, tout le monde l'avait dénigré en tant que professeur, et tous les Serpentards avaient demandé son renvoi. Ils avaient vu le demi-géant se morfondre misérablement en arpentant les terres autour de l'école et avaient décidé de lui rendre visite afin de lui remonter le moral.

Leur mission fut un succès mais, une fois Hagrid sorti de sa dépression, il leur hurla dessus parce qu'ils avaient quitté le château après la tombée de la nuit et les raccompagna à l'école. Rogue passait juste au moment où ils entraient et donna froidement une retenue à Harry pour vendredi soir sous le prétexte qu'il avait mis ses pairs en danger. Hagrid essaya de protester mais Harry secoua la tête.

**BMFS**

Harry frappa à la porte du cours de potions avant de l'ouvrir. Rogue était assis à son bureau et hocha la tête à son entrée. Après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts pour garantir leur intimité, Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant son bureau, ce que fit Harry avec un soupir fatigué. Les yeux noirs de l'homme l'observèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, Monsieur, répondit Harry immédiatement, puis il sourit piteusement lorsque son professeur leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

-J'ai eu un trou de mémoire pendant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Je me rappelle le début du cours et je suis revenu à moi au moment où Malfoy a été blessé.

-Sais-tu qui a émergé ? demanda Severus avec curiosité.

-Je crois que c'était Gabriel, répondit prudemment Harry. Il avait écrit à ses Autres dans son journal après être revenu du cours d'Hagrid et il était sûr que c'était Gabriel. L'Autre lui a seulement dit que ça semblait drôle et qu'il paraissait un peu effrayé, alors il avait émergé.

-J'étais angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert que j'agissais différemment, mais personne ne l'a vu, alors je n'y ai plus trop pensé.

-Normalement, changes-tu de place avec tes Autres pendant l'école ? Severus était très inquiet. Il avait pensé que l'enfant faisait des progrès. Est-ce que cela empirait au contraire ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire en dehors de cette fois où Gabriel a émergé pour combattre. Harry secoua la tête.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Silas, décida Severus. Tu n'y vois pas d'objection ?

-Non, Monsieur. Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, toute son expression avait changé pour une plus lasse et plus mûre.

-Bonsoir Professeur Rogue.

-Tu vas bien ? Severus avait fait le tour de son bureau et s'était appuyé dessus de manière à être plus proche du garçon.

Silas fit un sourire blasé.

-Pourquoi poser des questions dont vous connaissez la réponse ?

-Quel est le problème ?

-Détraqueurs, répondit brièvement Silas, ses yeux se firent plus durs. Nous ne pouvons pas être affectés à nouveau de cette manière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus, le visage rongé d'inquiétude.

-Les Détraqueurs amènent les pires souvenirs d'une personne au devant de sa conscience. Pour Harry, cela a conduit Garçon à émerger, alors qu'Harry était toujours là et qu'il n'était pas prêt à le supporter. Si le Professeur Lupin ne l'avait pas fait fuir, nous aurions pu mourir et Harry serait devenu fou. Harry n'a toujours pas récupéré et les barrières entre nous sont faibles ce qui explique l'escapade de Gabriel avec l'Hippogriffe.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire du dégoût contenu dans la voix de Silas lorsqu'il parlait de l'Autre.

-Alors aucun progrès avec Cho ?

-Aucun, soupira Silas. Survivre et guérir sont nos priorités actuellement.

-Je comprends et je pense pouvoir vous aider. Fais revenir Harry.

-Monsieur ? dit Harry en clignant des yeux, il se sentait plus désorienté que d'habitude lorsqu'un Autre émergeait.

-Bois. Severus lui tendait une potion qu'Harry avala sans poser de questions.

-C'est une potion fortifiante, très douce et générale. Tu as encore une heure de retenue. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour jouer un peu du piano ?

Harry sourit avec gratitude avant d'enlever son collier et de le placer au centre d'un espace que Severus avait dégagé d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Annuler les sorts, dit joyeusement Harry avant de s'asseoir.

Severus notait des copies au son de la musique. Le garçon faisait de rapides progrès. Des mélodies apaisantes et réconfortantes coulaient de ses doigts avec des fausses notes vraiment occasionnelles. Il fut surpris lorsque son alarme silencieuse l'avertit que le temps était écoulé. Il arrêta Harry et le garçon transforma son piano en collier avant de quitter la pièce. Il semblait beaucoup moins las qu'en arrivant et Severus en ressentit une grande satisfaction.

**BMFS**

Le lendemain, Harry avait son premier cours de potions. Ce fut aussi le jour où Malfoy revint en classe après trois jours passés à l'infirmerie. Il arriva en retard et fut obligé de s'asseoir à la table d'Harry et de Ron, au grand déplaisir de chacun. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ils entendirent Dean qui racontait que Black avait été localisé non loin de l'école.

-Si c'était moi, j'aurais déjà fait quelque chose. Je ne me contenterais pas de rester à l'école comme un bon garçon, je le chercherai, dit Malfoy de manière désinvolte, ses yeux gris plongeant directement dans ceux d'Harry.

-De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? demanda Ron en le fixant avec haine.

-Tu ne sais pas, Potter ? murmura Malfoy sans quitter Harry des yeux et sans ciller.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Harry sur le même ton mais avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, Rogue les interrompit en essayant la potion de Neville, sur Trevor, son crapaud.

La potion fonctionna, elle transforma Trevor en têtard et Hermione perdit des points pour avoir aidé le garçon. Heureusement, Rogue redonna à Trevor sa forme de crapaud avant qu'ils ne quittent le cours. Mais Ron n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer le professeur. Harry se sentait mal, sachant tout ce que Rogue avait fait pour lui, mais il garda le silence, sachant que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

**BMFS**

La journée s'améliora après le déjeuner lorsqu'ils allèrent à leur premier cours de DCFM. Lupin gagna instantanément leur approbation lorsque, sur le chemin de la salle des professeurs, il réussit à avoir Peeves, en lui envoyant du chewing-gum dans le nez. Ils apprécièrent aussi qu'il fasse un jeu de confronter chacun à ses peurs et à une créature sombre en même temps.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de leçons pratiques auparavant sur la Défense et c'était génial. Sauf pour Harry, car lorsque ce fut son tour d'affronter l'Epouvantard, Lupin l'avait arrêté. La classe sortait en discutant joyeusement mais Harry resta en arrière.

-Oui, Harry ? demanda Lupin avec un gentil sourire.

-Ummm… Professeur ? Je me demandais… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé affronter l'Epouvantard comme les autres ?

-J'aurais pensé que c'était évident, Harry, dit-il en montrant une réelle surprise en faisant un signe au garçon pour qu'il se rapproche. J'ai pensé que si un Epouvantard te faisait face, il prendrait la forme de Lord Voldemort.

Harry fixa son professeur avec stupeur. Non seulement, Lupin avait-il admis ne pas l'avoir laissé participer volontairement mais en plus, il avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait seulement entendu Dumbledore, et lui bien entendu, faire ça.

Lupin étudia son visage et fronça les sourcils, des excuses étaient lisibles dans ses yeux plein de chaleur.

-Visiblement, j'avais tort, dit-il en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour Lord Voldemort de se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'imagine que les gens auraient paniqué.

Harry lui rendit un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement. Il avait envie de dire à cet homme ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Même Rogue avait dû lui tirer les vers du nez au début. Il se sentait partagé mais décida d'accorder sa confiance à Lupin après avoir observé ses yeux décidés pendant de longues secondes.

-Je ne pensais pas à Voldemort. Je pensais aux Détraqueurs.

-Et bien, me voilà impressionné. Lupin sourit de la surprise provoquée par Harry. Cela laisse entendre que ce dont tu as le plus peur est… la peur. C'est très sage Harry.

-Merci Professeur. Harry, embarrassé, baissa la tête.

Lupin lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de le laisser partir.

-Tu devrais y aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir sous estimé, Harry. Peut-être aimerais-tu déjeuner avec moi de temps en temps, comme cela je pourrais apprendre à te connaître et ne pas commettre à nouveau cette erreur.

-D'accord. Harry fit un sourire lumineux à son Professeur avant de partir en courant.

**Fin du chapitre. **

* * *

_Merci de votre fidélité, N'oubliez pas de faire part de vos réactions, angoisses, questions, rages ou encouragements, Et à la semaine prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Douloureuse guérison**

Traduction :Orin-Rwo.L

Au fil des semaines, tout le monde commença à être habitué aux cours. Lupin était le professeur le plus populaire de l'école, surtout auprès de Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude de se dérober aux autres pour déjeuner avec le professeur une fois pendant la semaine et une autre fois pendant le week-end. Ils parlaient de choses peu importantes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Harry aimait la compagnie de l'homme parce qu'il l'écoutait vraiment. En grande partie comme Rogue, mais avec plus de chaleur.

Au début, Harry avait été surpris par l'affection physique que l'homme lui portait. Lupin lui tapotait souvent le dos, serrait son épaule, et l'enveloppait parfois dans une brève étreinte. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché avec affection. Les Dursley l'ignoraient et il était si mal habillé à l'école moldue que tout le monde l'avait évité. Même maintenant, Hermione et Ron ne lui donnait qu'occasionnellement une étreinte.

Mais il ne se sentait pas menacé par le toucher de Lupin. Une fois qu'il y fut habitué, il se surprit de le trouver réconfortant. Il en était arrivé au point où il était lui-même initiateur des embrassades, et sa place favorite était le coté de Lupin où il pouvait profiter de son réconfort quand ils parlaient. Même s'il aimait énormément Rogue er avait besoin de lui pour aller mieux, il ne trouverait jamais ce genre d'appuis chez lui.

**BMFS**

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il ne pouvait pas respirer il paniquait tellement qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que Rogue lui avait appris. Il sortit du lit et dévala littéralement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Il resta étendu en un tas tremblant en bas des escaliers. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte dans des sanglots et des larmes silencieux, de la sueur inondait son visage, dégoulinant de son menton. Il rampa lentement jusqu'au portrait. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, il l'utilisa pour se relever et partit à l'aveuglette de la tour des Gryffondors.

Il attelait, suffoquant, sa vision rétrécissant. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin. Il avait besoin de Rogue ! Où était-il ? Sanglotant si fort qu'il s'en étranglait, il tomba dans une classe vide. Il arracha le bracelet de son poignet si fortement qu'il se mit à saigner. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était trop aveuglé par la douleur. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin et ramassa misérablement ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Severus entra dans la pièce moins de cinq minutes plus tard et jeta rapidement des sort de silence. Harry hurlait dans sa douleur et ses sanglots ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Severus précipita aux côtés du garçon et s'assit, plaçant une main hésitante sur le dos tremblant de Harry. Il pouvait entendre Garçon dans les cris de Harry, mais il savait que Harry était toujours conscient et émergé. Il fut plus que choqué lorsque Harry se jeta sur sa poitrine pour pleurer par-dessus son épaule. Severus hésita, mais finit par placé ses bras pour soutenir l'enfant désemparé.

Il lui fallut un beaucoup de temps, mais Harry finit par se calmer et commença à respirer un peu plus facilement. Severus arrêta de le serrer et lui tapota gentiment le dos en le glissant doucement hors de ses genoux. Il conjura plusieurs mouchoirs et les lui donna. Harry les prit d'une main molle et essuya son visage avec fatigue.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Severus, afin de ne pas perturber le garçon d'avantage.

-Je... Je me souviens... Oh, professeur... Je me souviens de tout. Cho... nous avons fusionné parce que je l'ai finalement vraiment comprise et...

Il commença à pleurer de nouveau

-Harry, dit lourdement Severus en passant un bras autour du garçon. C'est fini. Tout ira bien à présent.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je viens de... Je me rappelle et c'était tellement horrible... C'est arrivé plusieurs fois après... Encore et encore... cinq fois... Et je restais là à l'accepter. J'en étais si contenté...

Severus ne dit rien. Il resta simplement là, supportant le garçon du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Harry tremblait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Severus ne bougea pas, ne se décala pas, même si le sol de pierre devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Et il était satisfait parce que quand Harry se tourna vers lui, la confiance et la douleur brulant dans ses yeux, il prit soudain conscience que laisser cet enfant seul aurait été insupportable.

-Monsieur, je me souviens qui a fait ça, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'était le professeur Lockhart. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pensez... que ce n'était que moi... ou que... qu'il a... blessé... d'autres personnes.

-Harry, Severus attrapa le garçon fermement et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il était si en colère qu'il voyait rouge. Il avait cru que c'était les Dursley qui l'avait abusé sexuellement, mais de trouver que c'était un professeur ! Quelqu'un qui avait été son collègue ! Harry gémit lorsque son emprise devint trop dure et il le desserra précipitamment.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je trouverai

-Vous ne le dirait pas, demanda craintivement Harry en agrippant la manche de l'homme.

-Non, le rassura Severus. Je sais être subtil. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais je te donne ma parole que personne ne suspectera ton implication. Mais un jour, tu pourrais avoir à te manifester, et tu dois y être préparé. Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Je le sais vraiment, dit Harry en hochant la tête, essuyant son nez de sa manche. Vous avez fait en sorte que je le sache. Mais c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas le dire à d'autres personnes. Pas tout de suite. C'est juste trop pour l'instant. D'accord ?

-Bien sûr, Harry, promit Severus, et fouilla dans ses robes pour quelques potions.

-Tu as besoin de dormir. Prend celle-ci lorsque tu seras arrivé dans ton lit. La bleue clair d'abord, puis la violette.

Harry reconnu une potion calmante et une de sommeil sans rêve.

-Merci, monsieur, chuchota-t-il et se releva lentement. Merci d'être venu. Vous n'êtes pas obligé et...

-Harry. Ce qui s'est passé est horrible, mais tu es fort. Tu mérites de l'aide. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire tout par toi-même. Je t'ai donné ma parole d'être là, et je le serai.

-Merci, dit de nouveau Harry.

Severus conduisit le garçon épuisé à la tour de Gryffondor. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait, il arrêta Harry.

-Nous devons parler d'avantage à ce propos.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Une retenue demain soir ?

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, approuva gravement Severus. Je te prévois une détention pour toutes les autres nuits jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Repose-toi bien, Harry, chuchota Severus avant de repartir vers les cachots. Alors qu'il partait, ses robes était raides à cause de la magie qui crépitait autour de lui. Ses yeux devinrent perçant et la rage le rendit pale et déterminé. Lockhart. Oh, oui, celui-là allait payer. Et il continuerait à payer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Severus soit fatigué du jeu, et cela n'allait pas arriver avant un bon bout de temps.

**BMFS**

-Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Harry avait été inhabituellement calme toute la journée et ne mangeait pas beaucoup du dîner. Il avait complètement raté le petit-déjeuner, étant resté endormis.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh

-Ouais, mec. T'es un peu pâlot, fit Ron avec une grimace sympathique.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et se leva. Ils le regardèrent avec inquiétude alors qu'il s'en allait de la grande salle. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention. À présent, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il ne s'embêta même pas à frapper à la porte. Rogue était à sa place habituelle et Harry s'assit lourdement sur son siège.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Commença Severus

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Fatigué. Blessé. Trahis.

-Trahis ? Demanda Severus en plissant ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'il avait dépassé le sentiment de l'auto-trahison.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur continue d'employer des gens qui blessent les étudiants, admit Harry. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas savoir pour Lockhart. Mais comment n'a-t-il pas pu remarquer l'aura maléfique de Voldemort chez Quirell. Je me sens manipulé et pas seulement par Lockhart. Je ne suis pourtant pas celui qui a combattu, mais ça me semble tout de même injuste. J'ai seulement treize ans. Je veux pouvoir me sentir en sécurité dans cette école. Je pouvoir aller acheter des choses à Près-au-Lard avec mes amis le week-end. Je veux simplement être normal. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui fait que les autres ont envie de me blesser. Les Dursley me haïssaient et reconnaissaient à peine mon existence. Et il y a un homme complètement cinglé que je ne me souviens pas avoir défait, qui voulait me tuer ? Et des Mangemorts. Et Black. Ça n'est pas juste.

Severus se leva et posa ses mains sur les minces épaules de Harry en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir te senti en sécurité ici. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le directeur ou moi-même pour laisser des gens si cruel et malade t'approcher. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Tu n'es plus seul, Harry. Tu n'as pas à faire face à ça tout seul. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a pris pour cible, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu ais quelques années pour te préparer avant d'avoir à l'affronter de nouveau.

Harry regarda dans les yeux profonds de son professeur et sut que l'homme disait la vérité. Rogue lui promettait de le protéger, de garder un œil sur lui à présent et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment plus seul et commença à sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Il voulait enserrer l'homme, mais savait que son professeur était mal à l'aise avec ça, alors il se contenta d'agrandir son sourire en espérant que ses sentiments le traverse.

-Je te remercie de ta confiance, dit doucement Severus. Après une seconde, il tenta de se distancier du moment chargé en émotion en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu laisses Cho fusionner avec toi ?

-C'est le professeur Lupin, admit timidement Harry. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt, mais je l'ai rencontré pour manger et nous parlons de l'école, des cours et toutes sortes de choses. Il semble vraiment se soucier de moi. Je sais que cela paraît stupide, mais il me serre dans ses bras et s'assoit avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre... d'attention avant, je suppose...

Harry remua avec embarras.

-Celà m'a fait comprendre Cho d'une autre façon. Elle aimait le toucher parce que cela lui faisait du bien et je ne pouvais le comprendre. Mais sans même le savoir, Professeur Lupin m'a aidé à le comprendre. Je comprends que le contact physique peut être... réconfortant, à présent. Est-ce que ça a du sens ?

-Oui, ça en a, approuva Severus. Les humains ont besoin de contact physique, les enfants, en particulier. Tu n'es même pas habitué aux chatouilles, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul contact physique que tu as eus avec les Atres était bref ou douloureux. J'aurai du deviner ce que tu avais besoin pour mieux comprendre Cho.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et se mordit les lèvres. C'était la parfaite occasion pour parler d'autre chose qui l'embêtait. Mais il était toujours effrayé de la colère de l'homme. Severus remarqua son expression et leva un sourcil. Harry baissa la tête et se décida de se lancer. Il pouvait faire confiance à Rogue et être honnête avec lui.

-Monsieur, j'aime vraiment le professeur Lupin, mais j'ai remarqué que vous l'aimiez encore moins que les autres professeurs de DCFM, et, en fait, je me demandais pourquoi.

Severus soupira et retourna à sa chaise en marchant lentement. Il savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de reposer ses propres problèmes sur l'enfant. Il aurait simplement souhaité savoir dès la première année de Harry. Il n'aurait pas été si cruel à cause de la mémoire de James. Harry devait déjà en supporter assez. Et il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui donner ce dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Il s'assit pour regarder Harry. Le garçon le regardait nerveusement, la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il savait que l'enfant dépendait de lui et qu'il devenait rapidement aussi proche de Lupin que de lui. Il était donc naturel pour Harry de se sentir malheureux de la discorde entre les deux adulte auquel il avait enfin réussit à faire confiance.

-Je connais le professeur Lupin depuis longtemps, répondit calmement Severus, gardant son ancienne haine hors de sa voix et de son expression. Nous étions ennemis d'enfance, un peu comme toi et Malfoy.

-Oh, dit Harry en s'agitant. Eh bien, je... peux arrêter...

-Surement pas, l'interrompit Severus en serrant les dents pour se forcer à se détendre.

Même s'il se souciait vraiment de Harry, il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'affection et le confort physique dont il avait besoin. Harry en aurait besoin pour survivre à la vérité que recelait Garçon. Si cela signifiait la survie de Harry, il pouvait arriver à une sorte d'entente avec le loup galeux !

-Professeur Lupin et moi avons des divergences, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de n'être pas... ami avec lui.

-D'accord, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

-Vraiment, Harry. Cela ne me dérange pas, et cela ne saurait affecter notre propre relation.

-Merci, dit Harry en souriant de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher.

-Je ne le suis pas, assura Severus. Tu as une demi-heure. Est-ce que tu veux jouer ou continuer à parler ?

-Jouer, Monsieur, dit Harry, et il enleva son pendentif.

Severus lui fit un peu de place pour le garçon et prit des essais à noter. Aussitôt que les doigts de Harry touchèrent les touches, il se figea. La façon de jouer du garçon avait changée. Il y avait une douceur qui n'avait pas été présente auparavant. Il leva les yeux et regarda Harry sourire distraitement, son corps se balançant tandis que ses doigts dessinaient une belle mélodie.

Severus réalisa, alors, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que Harry jouait pour aucun autre but que le plaisir. Ce n'était pas pour chasser ou démêler ses émotions. Harry jouait parce qu'il y prenait plaisir. La musique se répercutait dans la pièce. C'était quelque chose de vivant. Severus regarda le sourire de Harry s'agrandir. Oui. Il pourrait s'arranger avec Lupin pour obtenir ça.

**BMFS**

Harry se sentait mieux (pas bien, mais mieux) le lendemain. Hermione et Ron le remarquèrent et se détendirent. Les cours se passaient bien, et lorsqu'il eut Défense, Harry sourit chaleureusement à Lupin. Le professeur lui sourit en retour, et cligna de l'œil. Les choses furent encore mieux lorsqu'Olivier ajouta un entrainement le soir

Se rappelant de la saison à venir, Harry sentit l'excitation et la force lui revenir. Il adorait voler et plus déterminée que jamais à gagner la coupe pour Olivier. Le capitaine, en septième année, était obsédé de gagner puisque Gryffondor avait été exclu injustement de la coupe les deux dernières années et maintenant, c'était sa dernière chance de gagner. Il était plus que déterminé cette année. Tant et si bien qu'il les fit pratiquer trois fois par semaine.

Harry avait des retenues avec Rogue deux des quatre soirs restant et il travaillait furieusement sur ses devoirs dès qu'il en avait la chance. Même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était toujours un peu à la traine. Il continua à rencontrer Lupin pour manger deux fois par semaine.

Alors que le second mois d'école passait, Harry devint de plus en plus proche de l'homme. Il était ravi de constater que l'attitude de Rogue était passée du dégout au simple ressentiment général. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Harry se sentait vraiment heureux. Même son exclusion du premier week-end à pré au lard de put le ruiner. Bien sûr, il était déçu, mais avait prévu de passer la journée avec Remus.

**BMFS**

Harry s'assit avec Ron et Hermione en face de la cheminée de la salle commune. Tous les Gryffondors parlaient avec excitation. Demain, c'était Halloween, et ils s'en allaient le matin à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de l'égayer du mieux qu'ils purent, mais il se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête. Il ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait que cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas venir.

-Tu devrais faire quelques devoirs. C'est une bonne occasion pour les rattraper, lui dit Hermione. Avec tous ces entraînements de Quidditch et ces retenues avec Rogue, tu es en retard.

-Tout va bien, Hermione, assura Harry pour la centième fois de la semaine et la dixième de la journée.

-Je l'ai aidé, dit Ron à Hermione avec un regard noir.

Harry soupira, agacé et fatigué. Ses deux amis se disputaient encore plus cette année et cela commençait à lui casser les pieds.

-Le laisser copier ne l'aide pas, renifla Hermione.

-Comment va Croûtard ? Mieux ? Interrompit Harry. Pattenrond choisit ce moment pour sauter sur les genoux d'Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, et il est dans mon sac pour le tenir à distance de ce monstre, grinça-t-il vers Hermione

-Ron, ne le blâme pas pour ton rat, répliqua Hermione. Il était malade avant.

-Ouais, et ça ne l'aide surement pas, murmura sombrement Ron.

Comme pour prouver que le rouquin avait raison, Pattenrond bondit vers le sac du garçon. Ron et Hermione criaient, Croûtard courait pour sauver sa vie. Pattenrond avait un air renfrogné lorsque Hermione le prit et Ron, paniqué, serrait un rat visiblement mal en point dans ses bras. Une nuit comme les autres dans la tour et Harry alla au lit pour échapper à l'hyperactivité qui régnait dans sa maison.

**BMFS**

-Bonjour, Harry, dit le professeur Lupin avec entrain lorsque Harry entra dans son bureau.

-Bonjour, Remus, sourit Harry en retour avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil préféré un peu à côté du bureau du professeur. Le professeur lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'il n'était pas en classe et Harry le faisait avec délectation.

-Un parfait timing, sourit Remus en désignant un réservoir sur son bureau, je viens juste de recevoir un Strangulos pour notre prochain cours.

Harry regarda le réservoir et vit une créature d'un vert maladif avec des petites cornes pointues. Son visage était appuyé contre le verre et il tortillait ses longs et fin doigts verts.

-Cool, dit-il avec un sourire en tapotant le verre. La créature siffla furieusement.

-C'est un démon des eaux, expliqua Lupin en regardant la petite créature pensivement. Nous ne devrons pas avoir beaucoup de problème à le gérer, pas après les Kappas. Le tout, c'est de briser son étreinte. Tu as remarqué ses doigts anormalement longs ? Ils sont forts, mais très fragiles.

Il se retourna et sourit à Harry,

-Une tasse de thé ?

-Bien sûr, dit Harry en se blottissant dans le fauteuil avec contentement.

Remus conjura un plateau de thé et commençait à leur remplir deux tasses lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le professeur dit d'entrer et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Harry 'agrandirent, mais il ne dit rien. Rogue le regarda calmement avant de se tourner vers Remus. Le professeur de Défense lui sourit de son habituel sourire amical. Il semblait ne pas avoir été affecté de la même façon par leur ancienne animosité...

-Ah, Severus, merci beaucoup. Pourriez-vous me le laisser ici sur le bureau ?

Rogue posa le gobelet fumant qu'il transportait, ses yeux glissant vers Harry qui commençait à froncer les sourcils sous l'inquiétude.

-Je me contentais de montre à Harry mon Strangulot.

-Fascinant, dit Rogue d'une voix trainante et sarcastique, mais qui comparée à ses habituelles réponse, pouvait être considérée comme agréable.

-Vous devriez le boire maintenant, professeur Lupin

-Oui, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-J'ai fait un entier chaudron, s'il vous en faut plus, continua Rogue alors qu'Harry s'avancer pour mieux voir ce que contenait le gobelet. Cela ressemblait à de la boue.

-Je devrais sans doute en prendre demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.

-De rien, dit Severus en balayant la gratitude de l'autre et Harry sourit presque. Il était très habitué à ce geste particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry lorsque son professeur de potions eut quitté la pièce.

-J'ai été un peu malade, dit indifféremment Remus en prenant le gobelet. Cette potion est la seule qui aide. Je suis vraiment chanceux de travailler au côté du professeur Rogue peu de sorcier savent la faire correctement.

Harry regarda avec inquiétude le professeur qui buvait doucement la potion. Remus était malade ? Son soucis s'atténua lorsqu'il considéra que Rogue le savait et qu'il lui préparer des potions pour le guérir. Harry avait la plus grande confiance dans les compétences de son professeur, aussi il se détendit dans son fauteuil.

-Alors penses-tu que ton équipe est prête pour le match contre Serpentard le week-end prochain ?demanda Remus avant d'écouter Harry parler encore et encore de Quidditch avec un sourire indulgent.

Harry resta avec lui jusqu'à midi, mais savait qu'il devrait essayer de rattraper un peu de devoirs avant que les autres en reviennent. Il dit au revoir à son professeur en lui donnant une longue étreinte. Lupin le tint, ébouriffant ses cheveux lorsque Harry se détacha.

-Rendez-vous à la fête ce soir, dit Harry et il bondit hors de la salle.

**BMFS**

Ron et Hermione revinrent de Pré-au-lard rayonnant de bonheur. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse, remplissant les jambes croisées de Harry avec un tas de bonbon. Il rit et écouta leur discutions excitée avant de se rendre à la fête. Les décorations étaient belles et il y avait de la musique. Tout le monde s'amusait et la nourriture était plus délicieuse que jamais. Tout allait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Les couloirs et escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor étaient pleins de monde. Personne ne pouvait avancer et on entendait Percy crier pour appeler Dumbledore. Harry se fraya un chemin en avant et ses amis suivirent son sillage. Ses yeux vers s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il était en lambeau. Black était dans le château.

Toute l'école fut mise dans la grande Salle pour dormir pendant que le château était fouillé. Ils ne trouvèrent pas le condamné et Harry entendit Rogue parler à Dumbledore. Il pensait que quelqu'un avait aidé Black à rentrer dans le château. Harry était touché que Rogue soit inquiet pour lui et faisait tout ce qu'il faisait pour tenir Black hors du château. Mais il n'aimait pas les implications. Harry avait l'étrange impression que Rogue pensait que s'était le professeur Lupin qui avait aidé le meurtrier.

**BMFS**

-Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Lupin distraitement en rassemblant des papiers sur son bureau. Il avait classe dans quelques minutes. Mais tous les papiers volèrent et il fut trainé puis plaqué violemment jusqu'au mur.

-Je te préviens, loup. Si tu aides ton petit meurtrier immonde à entrer dans cette école, tu ne vivras pas pour regretter ta trahison. Je ferai personnellement en sorte que tu souffres tant que la transformation ressemble à un délice. Suis-je clair ?

Lupin était généralement un homme passif, mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de personne qu'il chérissait et Harry était en haut de cette liste. Avec les forces accrues du loup garou, Lupin renversa leur position avec un grognement, ses yeux dorés brillant. Severus se raidit, ayant toujours des craintes persistantes depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, adolescent, par cet homme-là une nuit de pleine lune.

-Je serai le premier à tuer Black si jamais mes yeux se posaient sur lui, ne te méprend pas sur _moi,_ Severus. Il a pris tout le bonheur que j'avais. Je le blâme entièrement pour toutes les souffrances de Harry.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Severus, son visage devenant instantanément blanc alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Lupin s'agrandir. Le loup-garou n'avait pas voulu dire cela. La colère avait délié sa langue.

-Rien, dit Lupin en s'écartant brusquement, mais Severus ne le laissa pas partir.

-Je me soucis aussi de Harry, dit-il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Lupin le regarda pendant une minute avant de soupirer et de s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air d'un coup épuisé ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés, mais brun terne. Severus se tenait, raide, en face de lui.

-Il n'a rien dit. Mais je sais reconnaître les preuves de graves négligences quand je les vois, dit le loup-garou en regardant par la fenêtre, sa tête s'appuyant sur sa chaise. J'ai été transformé à cinq ans. Personne ne voulait me toucher après ça. S'en était venu au point que j'étais choqué chaque fois que l'on me serrait la main, ou que l'on me frôlait. James et les autres m'ont aidé, me rappelant ce que s'était d'être humain. J'ai reconnu la même surprise sur le visage de Harry et je pense que la sœur de Lily ne l'a pas bien traité. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui poser la question directement, mais je me suis efforcé de l'habituer de nouveau au contact humain.

-Cela semble marcher, admit Severus à contrecœur.

-C'est vrai, sourit Lupin et tous les doutes de Severus s'envolèrent face à l'expression d'adoration sur le visage du loup-garou.

-Harry est un enfant si affectueux. C'est étonnant que quiconque puisse délibérément dénigrer l'amour de ce garçon.

Lupin releva la tête et devint très sérieux

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose de cela ?

Severus s'assit silencieusement. Il ne trahirait pas les confidences de Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry faisait confiance à Lupin et était mal à l'aise face aux distensions entre les deux hommes. Retenir des informations ne ferait que rendre le loup-garou plus méfiant et prudent. Alors il fit un compromis en hochant la tête, sans rien ajouter. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes avant que Lupin ne hoche la tête, acceptant le silence de son collègue par respect pour Harry.

**BMFS**

-Entrez, dit Severus d'un ton abrupt et Harry entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un soir de retenue pour Harry alors il leva un sourcil, curieux, ses yeux noir reflétant un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-Monsieur. Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas censé venir ce soir, mais je voulais vraiment vous demander quelque chose, se précipita Harry.

-Calme-toi. Respire, dit Severus doucement avant de désigner la place habituelle du garçon.

Harry s'y laissa tomber et prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que son professeur attendrait qu'il soit prêt, alors il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées. Il pensa qu'il serait sans doute sage de commencer sur un terrain plus neutre, avant qu'il n'interroge Severus à propos de Lupin.

-J'ai eu des mauvais rêve, dit-il en rougissant de honte. Je... Je sais que c'est vraiment mesquin, mais je voulais... pourrais-je avoir un peu de... potion sans rêve parce que je suis vraiment fatigué et le match est demain et...

-Tu pensais que je ne te donnerais pas de potion parce que tu allais jouer contre l'équipe de ma maison ? Ricana Severus, le regard dur.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Harry, horrifié. Non ! J'ai juste pensé que vous ne voudriez pas parce que je ne devrais pas avoir de mauvais rêves depuis ce temps. Je suis censé avoir dépassé ce qu'a fait Lockhart. Je veux dire, Cho est partie, maintenant à nouveau une part de moi, donc...

-Je vois, murmura Severus en comprenant. Harry, écoutes-moi. Tu te rappelleras toujours de ce qui s'est passé et en sera toujours blessé. Tu n'iras jamais parfaitement bien, mais il viendra un moment où ce qui s'est passé ne sera plus qu'un souvenir douloureux et pas quelque chose qui te fait mal tout le temps. Même si tu as accepté Cho, tu n'es pas entièrement guéri. Cela prendra du temps et de la patience. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, dit tristement Harry en hochant la tête. J'avais seulement espéré que j'étais au-delà de ça. Et pendant la journée, c'est souvent le cas. Mais la nuit... Cela revient clairement et recommence à me faire mal

- Cela ne fait pas de toi un faible, Harry, gronda Severus. Je vois sur ton visage que c'est ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas faible. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Donnes-toi le temps de l'accepter. Quelque chose t'a été pris et ne te sera jamais rendu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire près du mur.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : quatre fioles de sommeil sans rêve.

-Cette potion est addictive et il n'est pas toujours bon de refuser les cauchemars. Ils ont un but. Je veux donc que tu ne prennes qu'une demi-fiole pendant trois jours, puis un quart pendant quatre autres. Après cela n'en prend que si tu te sens vraiment mal et que tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Si tu arrives à ce point, Harry, je veux que tu me le dises.

-Oui, monsieur, sourit Harry pour remercier son professeur en prenant les potions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

- Je veux aussi que tu considères qu'il te faille plus qu'une thérapie pour en finir. Tu aurais peut-être besoin de faire face à Lockhart pour aller de l'avant.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, monsieur, dit rapidement Harry dont le visage palissait mais il céda lorsque les yeux de son professeur s'enfoncèrent dans les siens. Mais j'y penserais. Si... Si c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux... alors... oui... j'y penserais.

-Je serais avec toi, offrit Severus. Nul besoin de confronter l'homme seul à nouveau.

-Merci, monsieur.

Le corps d'Harry se détendit de soulagement.

-As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? Il se retourna vers sa chaise.

-Je... Je me demandais pour... le professeur Lupin, admit précipitamment Harry. À Halloween vous lui avait fourni une potion et dit que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et j'étais sûr que quoi que vous lui donniez lui ferait de bien mais aujourd'hui vous l'avez remplacé en cours et dit qu'il était trop malade pour enseigner et je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

Severus regarda le garçon babillant devant lui.

-Il ne va pas bien, oui. Ce qu'il a ne peut être guérit, ainsi quelque fois, il n'y a rien à faire pour l'aider. Ma potion lui donne seulement un petit peu d'aide. Cependant, il se sentira à nouveau mieux dans quelque temps.

La respiration de Harry s'était accélérée et il se força à respirer profondément comme on lui avait appris. Severus attendit patiemment, comme toujours, son visage calme et ses yeux attentifs. Enfin, Harry sortit sa question :

-Monsieur, va-t-il... mourir ?

-Non, répondit Severus avec une surprenante gentillesse. La maladie le rend faible, mais il ne va pas mourir bientôt. Il sera ici pour assez bon moment.

-Merci, dit Harry en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Puis, avec des yeux parfaitement innocents, il demanda :

-Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aiderait Black ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Demanda Severus sèchement ?

-Je... Je vous ai entendu dans la grande Salle parler avec Dumbledore la nuit Halloween, admit-il les yeux méfiant mais pas peureux.

-Je le pensais, dit Severus en s'adossant à son siège, regagnant son calme. Mais je suis maintenant parfaitement confiant de son étrangeté à l'apparition de Black ici.

-Oh... d'accord. Harry se détendit et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

-Puis-je... puis-je dormir ici pendant un moment ? Juste pendant que vous notez des copies ? Une rapide sieste, c'est promis.

Severus eut une moue hautaine et Harry eut un simple sourire endormit en réponse. Avec un soupir, il s'allongea et fit un petit siège de tête. Severus sortit sa baguette et la chaise se transforma en un fauteuil confortable. Le sourire du garçon s'étira et il se recroquevilla comme un chaton, endormis en quelque seconde sans même l'aide de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Severus le regarda pendant un petit moment avant de sortir avec contentement des dissertations à noter.

Fin du Chapitre

Remerciez Orin-Rwo.L pour cette traduction!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :**_

**1) ****TRES IMPORTANT : **L'Autre nommée Cho a fusionné avec Harry. Elle n'existe plus en tant que personnalité séparée. Elle n'émergera plus jamais. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été claire mais lorsqu'Harry a réussi à accepter qu'être touché était réconfortant et pouvait être bien, il a été capable de complètement comprendre Cho et a pu fusionner avec elle.

Cependant, ses caractéristiques n'ont pas disparues mais se retrouveront plus subtilement dans la personnalité d'Harry à partir de maintenant. Par exemple, la façon dont il joue du piano est plus passionnée et il rit et sourit plus souvent. Il est aussi capable de faire des activités juste pour s'amuser ou pour se détendre, comme jouer à la bataille explosive ou voler. Il recherche même le réconfort physique que lui procure Rémus. Ce sont des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites s'il n'avait pas fusionné avec Cho.

**2)** Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à ma béta, **Emysabath**, et à l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuse, **Staryday**. J'avais des problèmes avec le rôle de Gabriel. Je sais qui est le personnage mais je n'arrivais pas complètement à rentrer dans sa tête. Elles m'ont toutes les deux aidée, sans elles, je n'aurais pas été capable de montrer Gabriel comme le personnage dynamique qu'il est et j'en aurais fait un être abstrait et mou. Merci !

**Note: **Remerciez Agathe Laplante pour la traduction de ce chapitre!

**Se cacher devant la défaite**

Traduction : _Agathe Laplante_

Harry se réveilla le matin du match de Quidditch pour découvrir que la pluie des deux derniers jours s'était transformée en violente tempête. Le vent soufflait et la pluie tombait si drue qu'il faisait toujours nuit alors que le soleil était levé. Il s'habilla en vitesse et courut dans la Grande Salle. Son équipe était déjà là et il régnait une grande agitation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Le match est annulé ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. – Rien n'annule le Quidditch. Mais les Serpentards se sont dégonflés. Nous jouons contre les Poursouffles à la place.

- Ils disent que le bras de Malfoy n'est pas assez guéri pour qu'ils puissent jouer, ajouta George d'un air renfrogné. Ils ont juste estimé leurs chances nulles avec ce temps.

Harry se demanda si Rogue faisait allusion à ça la nuit dernière. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela avait été étrange qu'il dise `prévu de jouer'. Il secoua la tête et eut un sourire désabusé. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais avec son professeur.

- Nous nous sommes entrainés en pensant que nous allions jouer contre les Serpentards, or le style des Poursouffles est totalement différent! Nos tactiques ne vont pas fonctionner avec eux, en plus, ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui est aussi leur attrapeur, Cédric Diggory, qui est excellent ! hurla Olivier en pleine crise de panique.

Harry ne dit rien pendant que le reste de l'équipe essayait de calmer leur capitaine. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit une grimace. Peut-être qu'Olivier avait raison. Il allait être quasiment impossible de voir le Vif d'or dans ce bordel. Il suivit, malgré tout, l'équipe dehors et découvrit que toute l'école était venue pour voir le match.

Il resta sur le seuil des vestiaires pour regarder plusieurs parapluies virevolter sur le terrain après avoir été emportés par la tempête. Des roulements de tonnerre se faisaient régulièrement entendre, le faisant frissonner jusqu'aux os. Au moins, les éclairs étaient ils fréquents et lumineux, ce qui rendait les chances d'attraper le Vif d'or un peu moins que nulles.

Les deux équipes avançaient dans la tempête. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main puis se séparèrent. Avec le vent, le Nimbus d'Harry faisait des embardées mais il le tint fermement et se redressa sous la pluie, regagnant le contrôle. Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes pour être totalement trempé et il commença à claquer des dents. Sa robe de Quidditch était lourde et entravait ses mouvements, rendant le vol encore plus difficile. Ne réussissant pas à entendre les commentaires, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. L'eau sur ses lunettes et le déluge qui tombait du ciel le rendaient quasiment aveugle.

Au bout d'une heure, les mains d'Harry étaient tellement engourdies qu'il devenait difficile de tenir sur son balai. Il cria presque de joie en entendant le sifflet de Madame Bibine. Il zigzagua comme un homme ivre jusqu'au sol et courut se réfugier sous la parapluie où son équipe s'était rassemblée. Fred lui lança un sort de séchage et George lui en lança un pour le réchauffer. Il sourit avec reconnaissance aux jumeaux.

- Nous avons cinquante points d'avance, hurla Olivier pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre. Nous devons attraper le Vif maintenant.

- Je n'ai aucune chance avec ça, admit Harry en montrant ses lunettes.

A cet instant, Hermione arriva en courant et en hurlant qu'elle avait une idée. Elle arracha les lunettes d'Harry et lança un sort que personne ne put entendre à cause du vent. Elle sourit avec excitation en les lui rendant. Harry les mit et découvrit qu'il voyait parfaitement. Elles repoussaient la pluie. Toute l'équipe la félicita et elle retourna dans les gradins, rouge de plaisir.

- D'accord, les gars, allons gagner ! beugla Olivier d'une voix rauque lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans les airs.

Harry fut bientôt trempé à nouveau mais, cette fois, il souriait par anticipation. Il pouvait toujours voir ! Il regardait partout en volant, évitant les joueurs et les cognards. A la lueur d'un éclair illuminant le ciel, il put voir clairement la silhouette d'un Sinistros au sommet des gradins. Le temps qu'il passe sa main sur ses yeux pour écarter sa frange, le chien était parti. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux voir mais un éclair doré attira son regard.

Le Vif D'Or !

Il se retourna et fila à toute vitesse à sa poursuite. Cedric le vit et le suivit une seconde plus tard. Harry était plus près et il l'avait vu le premier, sa main tendue gagnait du terrain. Juste encore un peu ! Il sentit de la glace envahir son estomac. Cédric était à coté de lui et la main d'Harry se refermait presque sur la petite boule dorée. Mais ensuite, pris de vertiges, sa main retomba et il se mit à louvoyer en ralentissant, manquant tomber de son balai.

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, il était à quelques mètres du sol mais l'obscurité envahissait sa vision et un grand silence se fit. Il put juste apercevoir des formes terrifiantes glissant sur le terrain en dessous de lui avant de tomber en entendant un chœur atroce de cris d'agonie et de terreur.

BMFS

Une migraine, tellement puissante qu'il pensa avoir été ensorcelé, réveilla Harry. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour ajuster sa vision et reconnaître l'infirmerie. L'équipe de Gryffondor l'entourait et commença à le consoler d'avoir perdu la partie. Cédric avait attrapé le Vif d'Or pendant qu'il tombait.

Harry les écoutait à peine. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses exercices de respiration et à arrêter l'attaque de panique qui s'annonçait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à tout moment tomber en pièces et se mettre à sangloter et à hurler. Il avait vraiment très mal à la tête et se sentait nauséeux. Il était trempé de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à son crâne comme s'il était toujours sous la pluie. Pour échapper à ceux qui l'entouraient, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage contre eux. Ses mains agrippèrent durement ses cheveux.

Il entendit à peine Pomfresh dire à l'équipe de partir et de le laisser se reposer. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il leva la tête pour découvrir que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là. Dés que ses deux amis virent qu'ils avaient son attention, ils commencèrent immédiatement à tout lui raconter. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester assis et les écouter.

- Dumbledore était vraiment en colère, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il a couru sur le terrain quand tu as commencé à tomber en agitant sa baguette et tu as commencé à ralentir avant de heurter le sol. Ensuite, il a dirigé sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs et a envoyé un truc argenté en leur direction. Rogue était juste derrière lui et faisait la même chose.

- Ensuite, Dumbledore t'a déposé magiquement sur un brancard, continua Ron. Et il a marché vers l'école en te faisant flotter derrière lui. Flitwick et les autres professeurs sont arrivés et il a remarqué que ton balai s'était écrasé.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Hermione en pleurant. Il a heurté… il a heurté… Ho, Harry, il a heurté le Saule Cogneur.

Harry gémit et cacha à nouveau son visage sur ses genoux. Il voulait que tout le monde s'en aille. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione lui racontaient-ils tout cela ? Il avait mal à la tête et était effrayé. Qu'avait-il à faire de ce qui s'était passé ? Pomfresh remarqua sa détresse et chassa ses amis de la pièce. Il resta dans la même position lorsqu'ils furent partis et ignoré les cajoleries de Pomfresh.

Finalement, elle abandonna et s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis comme ça. Mais il eut l'impression qu'une seconde s'était écoulée avant de sentir une caresse affectueuse sur sa tête. Il releva la tête et découvrit que c'était Rémus, Rogue était juste derrière lui. Il se détendit avec gratitude lorsque Rémus s'assit à coté de lui et l'enlaça dans une étreinte réconfortante, en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête dans ses cheveux et en le berçant légèrement.

Harry était embarrassé, surtout devant Rogue, mais il avait tellement besoin de ce réconfort qu'il ne put pas s'écarter de Rémus. Sa rougeur commença à s'atténuer lorsqu'il ne découvrit aucune moquerie dans les yeux noirs de Rogue. Harry pouvait seulement y détecter de l'inquiétude et cela diminua sa peur. Soudainement, il se retrouva en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Rémus.

BMFS

Severus avait senti son sang se glacer lorsque lui et Lupin avait découvert Harry tremblant et se balançant sans y penser sur son lit d'hôpital. L'enfant avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Etait-il désormais trop blessé pour pouvoir être soigné. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de gratitude pour quelqu'un que lorsque Lupin prit immédiatement le garçon dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. Severus sentit ses jambes trembler de soulagement quand les yeux verts de l'enfant rencontrèrent les siens et qu'il y vit toujours briller de l'intelligence.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du garçon se réduisent à rien.

- Repose toi si tu peux. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, utilise ceci.

Il posa un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêves sur la table de chevet. Harry ne sourit pas comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal mais ces yeux fatigués brillèrent brièvement de soulagement et de gratitude. L'adolescent brisé tendit une main moite que Severus prit et serra doucement. Cela fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon et Severus se retrouva en train de sourire à Harry qui se détendit encore plus dans l'étreinte de Lupin. Ses yeux sans éclat commencèrent à se fermer, manifestement, il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir sans l'aide de la potion.

Soudainement, Severus dit sans réfléchir, tout ira bien, Harry. L'un d'entre nous sera là à ton réveil. Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul.

Lupin sourit d'un air entendu et il ricana pour cacher son embarras. Il se détourna, sa cape tournoyant autour de lui, et marcha à grands pas pour sortir de la pièce. Il était à la porte de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit ce satané loup garou dire, nous t'aimons, Harry. Dors. Nous veillerons sur toi, tu es en sécurité. C'est sacrément vrai, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à penser. Et ça l'effraya plus que tout. Vraiment.

BMFS

Harry resta deux jours à l'infirmerie. Ses professeurs tinrent leur promesse et l'un d'entre eux étaient toujours avec lui. Rogue s'asseyait et lisait, parfois à haute voix, des livres de potions. Rémus lui racontait des histoires drôles et le câlinait. Il en était venu à apprécier la façon dont son professeur passait constamment sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner. Il riaient tous les deux devant l'impossibilité de les aplatir mais Rémus ne voulait pas abandonner.

Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il participait aux conversations en secouant ou en hochant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils. Pas plus Rogue que Rémus ne le poussait et lorsque Pomfresh commença à le réprimander, les hommes la firent taire rapidement. Harry était profondément reconnaissant pour leur soutien et il se promit de trouver une manière de leur rendre la pareille, à tous les deux.

Ses autres amis lui rendirent visite mais Pomfresh les chassait rapidement et faisait un clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'il souriait pour la remercier. Ron avait proposé de se débarrasser des pièces de son Nimbus fracassé mais, à la place, Harry les donna à Rémus pour qu'il les garde. Il avait adoré ce balai et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le détruire. Rémus comprit et ne le taquina pas à ce sujet.

BFMS

Le lundi arriva et Pomfresh le relâcha. Harry pensait pouvoir supporter les cours à nouveau. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais dés qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut terrassé par la peur. La foule et le bruit intense étaient trop pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter de faire face à l'école ou à ses camarades de cour. Il commença à trembler et à s'éloigner de toute la scène.

Silas se glissa facilement à sa place. Les tremblements d'Harry s'arrêtèrent et son visage pâle reprit des couleurs. Avec désinvolture, Silas essuya la sueur sur son front et il continua à avancer d'un pas gracieux vers la table des Gryffondors. Il était presqu'arrivé à son siège lorsque Malfoy et sa bande de débiles apparut devant lui. Les pansements du blond avaient finalement disparu et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

- Ton séjour a été agréable, Potter ? demanda-t-il en riant. Tu t'es pissé dessus lorsque tu es tombé dans les bras des Détraqueurs ? Je parie qu'il voulait juste de faire un petit baiser !

Silas recula calmement d'un pas, un sourire suave sur les lèvres, alors que les Serpentards éclataient de rire et que les Gryffondores se levaient en poussant des grognements coléreux. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise lorsque Silas mit son visage juste devant le sien et parla d'une voix si douce qu'ils étaient seulement tous les deux à pouvoir l'entendre.

- Fais attention, Draco, ou bien toi aussi tu pourrais recevoir le baiser. Tu n'es absolument pas aussi impressionnant que ton père et tu n'échapperas pas aux conséquences de tes crimes aussi facilement. Si j'étais toi, je jouerai sur mes forces et je commencerai à me montrer astucieux plutôt qu'arrogant.

Silas poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son siège en laissant un Malfoy haletant et silencieux derrière lui. Les Gryffondors ne savaient pas quoi faire mais finirent par suivre son exemple et rejoignirent leurs sièges. Silas arborait un sourire affecté lorsque Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait. Il prit un grand plaisir à les ignorer et fut récompensé lorsqu'Hermione, en colère, quitta la pièce en coup de vent et que Ron le fusilla des yeux en silence. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux.

BMFS

Severus regardait Silas en plissant les yeux. A chaque fois que le garçon levait la tête et découvrait ses yeux sur lui, il souriait narquoisement et ajoutait un nouvel ingrédient dans la potion. Bien sur, elle était parfaite et lorsque Ron s'excita en disant qu'ils allaient réussir, il jeta du gingembre, la faisant tourner en un affreux magma noirâtre sans aucune utilité.

- H-Harry ! cria Ron horrifié et choqué.

- Oups, dit Silas sarcastiquement.

Ron devint fou. Severus le renvoya de la classe parce qu'il criait, retira cinquante point et demanda à tout le monde de nettoyer sa place. Dix minutes plus tard, la classe prit fin. Il appela Harry pour qu'il reste. Personne ne l'attendit mais Silas ne semblait pas y faire attention. En fait, l'adolescent semblait content de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Severus.

- Je remplace Harry, Professeur, répondit paresseusement Silas en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de sa manche. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller en cours aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi tourmenter les amis d'Harry ? Il le fusillait du regard. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera lorsqu'il sera à nouveau conscient.

- Probablement, convint Silas avec un lent hochement, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de dégoût. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ces sales gosses ne se soucient pas vraiment d'Harry. `J'espère que tout va bien avec les Dursley', c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit, je crois. Ils savaient qu'Harry était mal, mais tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui est de lui offrir des mots sans aucune utilité et continué à parler d'eux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Harry ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est une vraie amitié mais moi oui, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils offrent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Professeur, je suis déjà en retard pour le déjeuner.

Severus, à court de mots, fixait sa classe vide. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

BMFS

Rémus était très confus. Pendant tout le cours, Harry était resté assis au fond de la classe en baillant sarcastiquement toutes les dix minutes, pour bien montrer son ennui. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'Harry soit si en colère contre lui. Habituellement, Harry aimait son cours. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas en meilleurs termes avec l'adolescent et la confusion de Rémus tournait à l'inquiétude.

- Harry, s'il te plait, reste après le cours, l'appela-t-il alors que la classe se vidait. Harry resta assis et ne s'approcha pas avant que la classe ne soit vide. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit Silas d'une voix trainante. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous nous parliez des Pitiponks. C'est un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Laissez ces créatures à Hagrid. Vous êtes supposé nous apprendre à nous défendre.

- Je crois que je comprends, dit Remus avec tristesse, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Silas ricana mais ne se dégagea pas. Tu es en colère parce que je ne t'ai pas appris à te défendre contre les Détraqueurs.

- Je suis bien conscient que vous savez le faire. Vous l'avez fait dans le train, confirma froidement Silas. Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous êtes le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu dans cette matière mais ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à réaliser.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, Harry, dit Remus, le visage rongé par le remord.

- Rattrapez-vous, l'encouragea Silas doucement en se composant un visage plein d'espoir et confiant. Tout au moins l'espérait-il ainsi. Apprenez-moi comment battre un Détraqueur. S'il vous plait.

- C'est un sort puissant et difficile, dit Remus lentement. Je suis encore faible après ma maladie mais je sais à quel point tu veux apprendre. Que penserais-tu si nous y travaillions lorsque nous reviendrons de vacances ?

Silas pensa à demander à le faire immédiatement mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faire fuir Remus. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête et se força à sourire en endurant le câlin aimant de Lupin.

BFMS

Harry émergea dés que Silas revint à la Tour après le diner. Il était assis sur son lit avec son journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Il lisait le résumé de Silas sur les évènements de la journée. Il se sentait mal d'avoir été faible et d'avoir reculé. Il se sentait coupable que Silas eut contrarié ses amis. Mais il éprouvait beaucoup de gratitude de ne pas avoir eu à supporter cette journée.

Après avoir réprimandé avec modération son Autre, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune. Il lui fallut presqu'une demie heure pour que Ron et Hermione lui pardonne. Après quoi, il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir Rogue. Il était inquiet de le trouver désappointé mais Rogue était aussi calme que d'habitude.

- C'était trop, lui expliquait Harry. Tout le monde parlait et faisait l'imbécile. J'ai juste eu envie de fuir vers un endroit tranquille, et j'imagine que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais puisque j'ai fais émerger un Autre.

- C'était Silas, dit Severus. Penses-tu être capable de faire face demain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Harry soupira. Probablement. Ummm… Je sais qu'il est tard mais est-ce que je peux jouer un petit moment ?

- Tu peux. Severus dégagea l'espace et écouta la musique.

BMFS

Harry n'était toujours pas bien le jour suivant mais ce fut Gabriel qui émergea pour le couvrir. Au début, tout allait vraiment bien. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'il agissait différemment et appréciaient l'attitude décontractée de Gabriel. Mais cette paix ne dura que jusqu'au premier cours.

- Je ne peux plus le supporter, grogna Gabriel en se levant.

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quinze minutes et Gabriel avait déjà du mal à rester réveillé. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le sommeil forcé. Et il n'aurait pas pu répéter un seul mot de la leçon du professeur décédé. C'était une perte de temps. Ils le savaient tous. Par tous les diables ! Il n'allait pas rester là, à dormir humblement, alors qu'ils pourraient utiliser leur temps de bien plus utile manière. La vois du professeur s'éteignit doucement lorsque le fantôme réalisa qu'un de ses étudiants était debout et le fusillait du regard. Le reste de la classe, étonné par le silence, commença à se réveiller.

- Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire, commença l'adolescent en regardant le fantôme droit dans les yeux. Mais manifestement vous tenez à ce sujet. Sinon, pourquoi continuer à l'enseigner année après année ? J'admire votre dévouement mais ne voyez-vous pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous nous poussez à dormir. Nous n'apprenons rien avec vous ! Nous sortons chaque jour de cette classe sans avoir rien appris ! Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à autre chose. Si ce n'est pas pour vous, ou pour nous, au moins pour cette matière à laquelle vous êtes aussi dévoué.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de remettre mon enseignement en cause, dit le Professeur Binns sèchement. Peut-être que si vous montriez plus d'attention ou faisiez plus d'efforts…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'intérêt ou l'effort. Se sentant insulté, le regard de Gabriel se fit plus intense. C'est votre travail de nous apprendre quelque chose et vous échouez. Si un de vos étudiant réussit, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a de bons livres !

- Retenue, M. Potter. Votre Chef de Maison vous la donnera. Le fantôme se tut, ses yeux parcourant la salle.

Certains étudiants avaient des marques sur leurs visages pour avoir dormi sur leur bureau. D'autres avaient des traces de bave sur leurs joues ou se frottaient les yeux. Le fantôme commença lentement à s'agiter. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ce que disait l'enfant était vrai. L'horreur et la résignation apparurent sur son visage transparent. Il ne voulait pas ça pour ses étudiants. Quelque part sur le chemin, il avait perdu son ardeur à enseigner et il était devenu monotone. Il avait oublié son but.

- Vous avez raison, dit-il et sa voix semblait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un siècle. Elle devenait plus distante à chaque mot, comme si elle venait du bout d'un très long tunnel. Je n'enseigne plus l'histoire convenablement, au contraire, je lui nuis. Il est temps de partir.

Quelques personnes haletèrent et ils regardèrent tous avec crainte leur professeur qui commençait à se dissoudre sous leurs yeux. Aussitôt que le dernier bout de leur professeur eut disparu, la salle éclata en conversations bruyantes. Personne ne regardait Gabriel qui était maintenant assis avec un sourire triomphant. Ils n'étaient pas surs de ce qu'ils devaient penser. Hermione et Ron étaient tout aussi indécis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon pote ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée ! cria Hermione.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait faire qu'il ne voulait pas, protesta Gabriel. Allez les gars. Vous savez très bien que ça va être beaucoup mieux ! Ce cours était une blague.

- Harry Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? McGonagall entra en coup de vent dans la classe. Encore un bulletin de détention à votre nom ! Et vous feriez mieux d'avoir une explication décente ! Je me suis tue après avoir confronté le Professeur Rogue au sujet du nombre excessif de retenues qu'il vous donnait, mais là, ça devient ridicule !

Sa tirade s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle regarda le bureau vide où le Professeur Binns était habituellement assis. Sa bouche se transforma en un trait quasi invisible et elle aboya l'ordre de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, mais elle dût comprendre puisqu'elle attrapa Gabriel par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce.

- Tout le monde reste assis. Le Directeur va arriver sous peu.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda innocemment Gabriel en libérant prudemment son bras de l'emprise de la femme.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard sans répondre. Il la suivit en silence et ne fut pas surpris de finir dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et continua de le fixer. Il lui fit un sourire triste qui ne l'amadoua pas du tout.

- Ho allez ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit-il en la regardant avec colère à son tour.

- Le Professeur Binns est resté dans cette école pendant trois cent ans, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Si cela ne suffit pas, vous venez juste de gagner votre vingt-quatrième retenue. Je suis vraiment déçue, M. Potter.

Gabriel roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour affronter la femme.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si cela fait trois cent ans qu'il était là, alors vous savez très bien qu'il était temps qu'il parte. En ce qui concerne mes retenues, je les fais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez.

- M. Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Manifestement, vous n'apprenez rien de ces retenues ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le Professeur Rogue dit que vous les méritez. Vous aurez deux retenues avec lui cette semaine et j'espère qu'elles vous apprendront le respect.

- Deux ? Gabriel se leva. Binns ne m'en a donné qu'une !

- Et je vous en donne une autre ! Asseyez-vous ! hurla McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gabriel en hochant la tête de dégoût. C'est à mon tour d'être déçu. Peut-être que Silas avait raison tout du long à votre sujet. Je pensais que vous étiez juste.

- M. Potter ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir. Revenez immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle au moment où l'adolescent atteignait la porte.

Gabriel l'ignora et quitta le bureau. La classe était partie et il se hâta vers le cours de charmes. Hermione et Ron l'attendait.

- As-tu eu des problèmes ? demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

- Ouais. Deux retenues, peux-tu le croire ? Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?

- Dumbledore est arrivé et il nous a dit qu'il reprenait le cours de Binns jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit Hermione. Il est assez bon. Nous avons commencé à étudier l'époque de Merlin. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que croient les personnes du monde non magique.

- Alors j'avais raison ? demanda Gabriel de manière suffisante au moment où ils s'asseyaient.

Hermione se renfrogna et se retourna pour écouter la leçon. Ron ricana. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demie heure pour que le Directeur entre dans la classe, souriant et les yeux pétillants. Flitwick, par respect, arrêta sa leçon. Gabriel savait pourquoi Dumbledore était là et il se leva, rassemblant ses affaires sans qu'on lui ait demandé. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- J'ai besoin de vous emprunter Harry un petit moment, dit-il.

- Bien sur, dit Flitwick d'un ton aigu en faisant un geste vers Harry, sans se rendre compte que Gabriel était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte.

**Gabriel ! Espèce d'idiot !** siffla Silas. **Le Directeur ne doit rien apprendre sur nous !**

**Il n'apprendra rien**, répondit Gabriel avec un petit sourire suffisant.

**Peux-tu, s'il te plait, sortir de ton illusion de toute puissance pendant une minute ?** dit Silas d'une voix glacée. **Cet homme est capable de voir au travers d'une cape d'invisibilité. Il est puissant et c'est un maître en manipulation. Il est suffisamment rusé pour t'acculer à admettre tout un tas de choses que nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache.**

**Dumbledore n'est pas ici pour ` nous avoir '**, grogna Gabriel. **Je n'ai jamais été partisan de le détester. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire et nous protège autant qu'il le peut. C'est seulement un homme. Puissant, mais toujours humain. Je peux m'en occuper. Maintenant, tais-toi ! Tu me distrais !**

- Harry ? demandait doucement Dumbledore.

Cela sonnait comme s'il avait essayé d'attirer son attention plus d'une fois. Gabriel cligna des yeux et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était debout face au bureau du Directeur. Il lui fit un sourire penaud et le Directeur lui sourit en retour, ses yeux pétillant une fois de plus.

- Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Bonbon au citron ?

Gabriel s'assit et refusa la sucrerie lorsque Silas lui demanda de ne rien manger ou boire pendant qu'il était avec le Directeur. Gabriel ne voyait aucune problème mais il ne voulut pas contrarier le Serpentard si cela pouvait le garder silencieux. Le Directeur sourit à nouveau et glissa un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

- Ta Directrice de Maison est venue me voir. Elle est très en colère après toi, dit-il pour ouvrir la discussion.

- Nous ne voyons pas de la même façon ce qui s'est passé avec le Professeur Binns, répondit Gabriel.

- Hmmm… oui. Dumbledore se pencha vers Gabriel. Que s'est-il passé en cours, Harry ?

- J'en suis juste venu à penser, répondit prudemment Gabriel en essayant de se comporter comme son hôte. Cela doit être difficile d'enseigner la même chose encore et encore pendant si longtemps. Je veux dire… Il continuait même après sa mort. Cela voulait dire qu'il aimait beaucoup l'histoire et pensait que c'était une matière importante. Mais je ne connais rien à ce sujet parce que je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé en cours. J'ai pensé que c'était triste et que je ne pouvais pas rester assis sans rien faire, Directeur. Je ne pensais pas à mal en parlant. Je voulais aider tout le monde.

- C'est très noble de ta part, Harry, approuva Dumbledore. Bien qu'il me manque désormais un professeur, je suis très fier de toi. Cela fait des années que j'essaye d'aider le Professeur Binns à passer dans l'autre monde. Tu as bien fait.

- Cela veut-il dire que je n'ai pas de retenue ? demanda Gabriel en souriant, heureux de ce retour de la justice.

- J'ai annulé la retenue que tu avais reçue pour avoir parlé en classe, mais tu dois toujours faire celle que t'a assignée le Professeur McGonagall. Elle ne veut que ton bien, Harry, et tu devrais lui montrer plus de respect.

**Dis oui, Gabriel,** demanda Silas, mais Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas lâcher un pouce, surtout alors qu'il avait raison. **Gabriel, s'il te plait. Je te demande juste de laisser passer pour cette fois. Sacrifie ta fierté pour protéger Harry et nous**.

- Oui, Directeur, répondit Gabriel en prenant une expression neutre.

Mais Dumbledore pouvait toujours voir la colère dans ces yeux verts expressifs. Je vais dire un mot au Professeur Rogue à ton sujet. Je suis certain qu'il ne se montrera pas trop dur avec toi.

- Merci, Gabriel inclina légèrement la tête et se leva pour partir.

BMFS

_Tu as tué Binns ?_ écrivit lentement Harry après avoir lu le résumé de Gabriel sur les évènements de la journée.

_Je ne l'ai pas tué !_ protesta Gabriel. _Il était déjà mort. J'ai juste souligné le fait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se retire et il a été d'accord avec moi._

_Gabriel !_ écrivit Harry fermement. _Peux-tu faire profil bas ? Je te promets de ne pas t'exposer très longtemps, mais j'ai besoin que toi et Silas me fassiez cette faveur juste un peu plus longtemps. S'il vous plait ? Je ne peux pas me mettre dans plus de problèmes !_

_Désolé_, écrivit Gabriel avec culpabilité. _Je n'avais pas l'intention de te créer des problèmes, Harry, mais cette situation était intolérable !_

_Je sais_. Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Simplement… Sois plus tolérant pour un petit moment. D'accord ?_

_Je ferai de mon mieux_, répondit Gabriel.

_Merci_. Harry sourit et s'allongea, fatigué, sur son lit.

BMFS

Cela dura pendant une semaine, pendant laquelle, Silas et Gabriel émergèrent chacun leur tour. Ils refoulaient leurs opinions après le désastre qui les avaient conduit dans le bureau du Directeur, mais tout le monde commençait à devenir suspicieux. Hermione était la pire. Elle expliquait à tout le monde ce qu'était la bipolarité et tentait de les convaincre que c'était ce dont souffrait Harry.

Ron et les autres s'inquiétaient. Toute la maison se mit à le materner et Silas et Gabriel refusèrent d'émerger dans ces conditiond. Ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter plus longtemps sans exprimer leurs opinions sur le sujet de manière très douloureuses pour les autres. Harry reprit le contrôle pour éviter cela et dut faire face à tout le monde une fois de plus.

Il se sentait plus fort qu'au début de la semaine mais il n'était pas totalement guéri, aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour s'éclipser toutes les nuits afin d'aller jouer du piano dans la classe de Rogue et il se débarrassa de Ron et Hermione afin d'aller déjeuner chaque jour avec Remus. Le loup garou était si content d'être pardonné qu'il lui avait fait un gros câlin pour le saluer. Doucement, Harry retrouvait son équilibre mental.

Après une semaine où il s'était montré 'normal', les Gryffondors le lâchèrent. Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry et de ses Autres. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours inquiets, aussi décidèrent-ils de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël afin de garder un œil sur lui. Harry était content qu'ils soient là mais ennuyé par cette constante surveillance. Il pouvait seulement espérer que leur vigilance s'estompe avant que quelque chose d'autre ne se produise.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Réponses aux questions communes :**

**1) Pourquoi personne ne s'est-il aperçu de l'absence d'Harry chez les Dursley pendant l'été ?** Personne ne vérifie vraiment. Habituellement, il va par lui même à la gare, à moins que les Weasley ne viennent le chercher. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas pendant l'été entre la seconde et la troisième année. Et comme il reçoit toujours ses lettres et les hiboux, personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Au moins dans mon histoire. Sourire.

**2) J'ai reçu quelques plaintes sur le fait qu'Harry appelle trop rapidement le Professeur Lupin, Remus**. Dans les livres, Harry ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec le professeur. Il en vient à lui faire confiance et à l'apprécier en quelques conversations. Dans mon histoire, Harry passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Remus. Il déjeune avec lui au moins deux fois par semaine depuis le commencement de l'école et ils parlent beaucoup plus. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils deviennent rapidement proches.

**3) Pourquoi ai-je choisi de fusionner Cho en premier ? Il aurait été surement plus facile pour lui de supporter le traumatisme s'il avait d'abord fusionné avec Silas et Gabriel qui l'auraient rendu plus fort. **Gabriel et Silas ont de fortes personnalités mais ils ont aussi leurs faiblesses. Sans eux, Harry est comme un Poufsouffle. Il est constant, attentif, enfantin et sérieux.

Gabriel ne saurait pas vraiment comment confronter le passé. Comment se battre avec un événement qui s'est déjà produit ? Il ne ferait qu'alourdir son sentiment d'impuissance causé par la situation, rendant la chose plus difficile à surmonter. Et même en ayant fusionné d'abord avec elle, Harry n'a toujours pas dépassé le traumatisme. Vous verrez ça plus clairement plus tard.

Silas aurait voulu se venger. C'est bien mais la vengeance n'aurait pas aidé Harry à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Se laisser aller à la vengeance est seulement une façon de continuer à éviter le problème, ainsi Harry va d'abord accepter ce qui s'est passé et se soigner avant de chercher vengeance. Enfin, c'est ma théorie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Confiance brisée, Confiance retrouvée**

Traduction : _Orin-Rwo.L._

Le samedi, tout le monde était emmitouflé pour se rendre à pré-au-lard. Harry les regarda partir tristement avant de s'en retourner seul vers le château. Il était presque arrivé au bureau de Remus quand Fred et George attirèrent son attention. Les jumeaux étaient cachés derrière la statute d'une sorcière borgne et bossue. Harry les regarda suspicieusement avant de s'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Nous sommes venu te donner un petit truc pour te remonter le moral avant de partir, sourit Fred.

Après Ron et Hermione, les jumeaux étaient ceux qui se souciaient le plus de lui. Il leur sourit et leur assura que tout allait bien, mais il n'en eurent rien à faire et l'entrainèrent dans une classe abandonnée. George ferma la porte et lança quelques sorts pour assurer que leur conversation resterait privée avant de se tourner vers Harry et son frère.

-Un cadeau de noël avant l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir un grand morceau de parchemin très usité de sa robe et de le poser sur le bureau le plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en regardant le papier vierge avec curiosité.

-Ça, Harry, c'est la clef de notre succès, sourit fièrement George.

Harry était de plus en plus impressionné à mesure que les jumeaux lui expliquaient comment le parchemin fonctionnait. Quand il vit la carte, il fut aussi fasciné que Fred et George. C'était incroyable ! Il savait que Poudlard était grand, mais ce que l'on voyait en surface ne représentait que la moitié du château. Les cachots étaientt incroyablement complexes et il y avait plusieurs passages secrets qui traversainet l'école. Deux conduisaient même à Pré-au-lard.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait voir Pré-au-lard comme tous ceux de sa classe. Il voulait faire des truc normaux. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis et lui-même en danger. Il contempla la carte plusieurs minutes avant de se décider. Il prendrait sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où, et il serait très prudent, mais il irait. C'était sa seule chance.

BMFS

Le tunnel menant à Pré-au-lard était sale, sombre, et très froid. Il serra le manteau que Rogue lui avait donné et sourit. Il était vraiment chaud. Il se dépêcha du mieux qu'il put, et après une demi-heure, il se retrouva à ramper hors de la cave de Honeydukes. Le magasin était tellement bondé que personne ne remarqua sa curieuse apparition. Il sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione en train de se disputer sur des bonbons à l'avant du magasin. Il les rejoignit.

-Et pourquoi pas ceux-ci ? Tu penses qu'il les aimera ? Demanda Ron en secouant un pot de Cluster de Cafard sous le nez d'Hermione.

-Non merci, répondit Harry avant de rire lorsque ses amis sursautèrent avant de lui faire face. Ils avaient tous deux la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

-Harry, chuchota bruyamment Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... ?

-Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai fait un peu d'exploration, répondit-il en rougissant. Il ne voulait pas leur dire pour la carte. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que Silas avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Harry était maintenant au courant que Silas n'aimait pas ses amis.

-Je ne pensais pas que le passage mènerait ici.

-Waw ! Je suis impressionné ! sourit Ron avant de lui donner une forte tape dans le dos.  
-Ron ! dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. Harry ne devrait pas trainer par ici et explorer dieu sait quoi, si tu t'en souviens !

-Hermione, c'est Noël. Harry a besoin d'une pause. Black ne peut pas venir ici. Il y a des tonnes de Sorciers et les Détraqueurs patrouillent dans le coin. Il est plus en sécurité avec nous que tout seul, et tu le sais.  
Finalement, Hermione céda et ils explorèrent tous trois Pré-au-lard. La neige tombait en si gros flocon que Harry n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était très heureux d'être venu. Pré-au-lard était incroyable. Il était si enthousiaste qu'il ne remarqua même pas la tempête de neige. Mais ils ne purent rester dehors plus longtemps, et ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais pour se reposer et boire quelque chose de chaud.

Tous trois avaient le visage rougit par le froid, mais ils souriaient radieusement de bonheur. Ils passèrent la journée à parler bruyamment et à rire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés ensemble. Mais les problèmes semblaient toujours les traquer, même s'ils ne les cherchaient pas.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement et les professeurs de Poudlard entrèrent, apportant une bouffée d'air froid et de neige avec eux. Madame Rosmerta prit rapidement leurs commandes. Le ministre Fudge les vit et s'assit avec eux il invita également madame Rosmerta, puisque la taverne était plutôt vide.

Ron et Hermione étaient cachés dans l'ombre, leur table dans un coin. Harry était hors de vue, se cachant sous la table au cas où quelqu'un regarderait vers eux. Il ne pouvait pas en croire sa malchance et dut pratiquer les exercices de respiration pour essayer de contrôler sa panique. Il ne voulait absolument pas être attrapé hors de Poudlard. McGonagall ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'attitude de Gabriel. Mais il oublia tout cela lorsque la conversation des professeurs devint murmurée et tendue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était assis assez près pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. D'abord, ils se plaignirent des détraqueurs et de combien ils étaient horribles. Cela les mena naturellement à parler d'Azkaban, puis, bien sûr, du seul à s'en être échappé. Rosmerta parla avec émotion de Sirius Black et de combien il était mignon à Poudlard. Harry se glaça lorsqu'il entendit que ce Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de son père, et qu'ils avaient été leader de leur gang qui incluait Remus Lupin et un homme appelé Pettigrew.

Mais le pire vint lorsque les autres expliquèrent à la femme combien l'homme était malsain. Sirius Black avait trahi ses parents. Black était la cause de leur meurtre. Black était la raison pour laquelle il avait été forcé de vivre avec les Dursley. Et non seulement Black était le meilleur ami de son père, mais il était également le parrain d'Harry.

Harry était choqué mais savait que c'était la vérité. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Rogue avait suspecté Remus d'être celui qui aidait Black à entrer dans le château. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis à l'école. Remus savait qui était Black, ce qu'il avait fait le soir d'Halloween treize ans plus tôt. Snape le savait aussi. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf Harry.

-Harry, demanda Hermione en tremblant, de la pitié et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Gabriel lui lança un regard méchant avant de se couvrir de leur cape. Hermione cria, mais il évita facilement ses mains. Ron essaya aussi de l'attraper, mais il était aussi maladroit que Hermione. Gabriel s'enfuit et alla rapidement au passage secret sous Honeydukes. Il fit le chemin de retour à Poudlard en une course régulière. En un peu plus de dix minutes, il remettait leur cape dans son sac et courrait vers la classe de défense et le bureau de Remus.

-Harry, je me demandais quand tu te montrerais, sourit Remus joyeusement en se levant pour saluer le garçon. Il fut choqué lorsque ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant son visage. Son extrémité brillait légèrement et il y avait une détermination dans les yeux de Harry qui le clouait sur place.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? demanda Gabriel à voix basse. Remus ne l'aurait pas entendu si la classe n'avait été si silencieuse.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit sur mon père ? Sur Black ? Sur vous ? Dites-moi pourquoi.

Remus pâlit et s'appuya fortement sur son bureau. Il se tenait silencieusement, une main levée couvrant son visage, l'image parfaite de la défaite. Mais Gabriel n'avait pas bougé et s'avança lentement, tenant fermement sa baguette. Remus sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux. Il avait voulu le dire à Harry lui-même, vraiment, mais il n'avait pas voulu perdre ce qu'il avait avec Harry, et il l'avait toujours repoussé à plus tard. Maintenant, il était trop tard, et il risquait de perdre Harry pour toujours.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Gabriel qu'il l'était. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il plissa les yeux et sa baguette brilla d'avantage. Remus comprit et expliqua.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher des choses, Harry. Je comptais tout t'expliquer, mais je ne cessais de le remettre à plus tard. J'avais peur que tu penses je ne tenais à toi que parce que tu étais le fils de James et de Lily. Et je ne voulais pas que tu m'apprécies parce que j'avais été l'ami de tes parents. Je voulais que ce soit simplement nous, pour un moment. Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai eu tord d'attendre si longtemps avant de t'en parler. J'ai trahi ta confiance.

-Bien sûr que vous avez trahis ma confiance ! Hurla Gabriel, furieux. Vous êtes comme tous les autres ! Personne ne pense à ce qui est bien pour nous, je veux dire... les élèves... ah, les enfants.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait à ce point dérapé et se dépêcha pour distraire Remus de son phrasé plutôt curieux.

-Ils pensent que, juste parce que je suis jeune, je ne peux pas supporter ce qui arrive, mais vous vous trompez tous. Je suis un enfant, mais je suis également fort et me laisser dans l'ombre ne fait que me blesser d'avantage. Tout le monde pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, mais en réalité, ils font ce qui est bon pour eux ! Il n'y a personne en qui je peux faire confiance, et quel genre de vie est-ce là ? Est-ce qu'elle est plus enviable que celle dont on me protège ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense même que c'est pire !

Tu as raison, dit Remus d'un ton fatigué, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai eu tord et j'ai été égoïste. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je ne sais pas à à quoi je pensais, de ne pas te le dire. Je t'en prie. Laisses-moi t'en parler à présent. Cela fait un moment que je voulais te parler de ton père.

-Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, dit Gabriel en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en abaissant sa baguette.  
Sans un autre mot, il se retourna et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea vers les cachots. À mi-chemin, ses pas devinrent plus calmes et les bras de Harry cessèrent de se balancer, se rapprochèrent de son corps, les mains dans les poches. Silas entra dans la classe de Potion. Elle était vide, tout comme le bureau du professeur. Il se retourna et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les appartements privés du professeur. Quand il frappa, l'homme ouvrit la porte avec un regard irrité qui se changea vite en quelque chose de neutre et de curieux. Il entra et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour échanger des civilités, interrompit Silas alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit qui était Black lorsque vous nous avez prévenu qu'il était une menace ?

Le visage de Severus pâlit alors qu'il faisait face à Silas, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Le corps du garçon était détendu, semblant relaxé et indifférent, mais il y avait une tension dans ses cuisses et ses épaules qui disait la vérité sur la situation. Il regarda Silas à la recherche de quelque faiblesse ou indécision à exploiter. Il n'y en avait aucune.

-J'étais un ennemi d'enfance de votre père et de Black. Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, j'ai appris a tolérer et occasionnellement travailler avec ton père, bien que j'admets que je le détestais toujours. Je n'ai jamais appris à en faire de même avec ton parrain. Tous ces problèmes irrésolus sont ce qui m'a rendu cruel envers toi pendant tes premières années à Poudlard. Si j'avais à t'aider de la façon dont je le souhaitais, j'ai décidé de ne pas penser ou parler de James Potter ou de Sirius Black. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de te dissocier de tout sentiment à leur égard.

-Ce qui fut très difficile, quand on sait combien il vous est difficile d'abandonner toutes vos rancunes, ricana Silas d'un ton détaché.  
-Tu ne me connais pas, dit si froidement Severus que même Silas se raidit. Ne croit pas être capable de me juger.

-Bien sur que non, Professeur Rogue, s'inclina Silas avec moquerie. Qu'il était stupide de ma part de m'attendre à de la confiance de la part d'un homme dans lequel nous avions placé tant de notre foi. Et ce fut moi qui encouragea cette confiance ! À cause de cela, Harry a cru qu'il pouvait vous parler de tout. Nous savions que vous n'alliez pas faire de même, mais de nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important... Vous m'avez rejeté ma confiance à la figure. Vous avez prouvé non seulement qu'on ne pouvait placer la moindre confiance en vous, mais également que mon jugement ne pouvait être pris au sérieux.

Severus sentit son masque glisser. Il n'avait pas pensé que s'était à lui de discuter de ces choses avec Harry. Il haïssait Potter et Black. Sûrement que quelqu'un de mieux que lui aurait put parler au garçon de ses parents décédés. Certainement que Lupin aurait pu. Mais le stupide loup-garou n'en avait rien fait. Personne ne disait à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Tous les enfants avaient besoin de savoir des choses sur leurs parents. Mais Harry avait spécialement besoin de comprendre la complexité de la situation maintenant que Black était à ses trousses. En temps que confident de Harry, cela avait été de sa responsabilité. Mais parce que c'était une tache déplaisante, menant dans des sphères émotionnelles avec lesquelles il était à la fois maladroit et incompétent, il s'était dérobé à ce devoir. À présent, il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux et n'était pas préparé à s'en trouver si touché.

Silas regarda les expressions de douleur passer sur le visage soudainement vulnérable du professeur. Il ressentait la même chose, mais il y avait des lignes à ne pas franchir.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous, Professeur. Nous en sommes reconnaissants, mais nous ne reviendrons pas pour des retenues ni ne continuerons la thérapie avec vous. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et Severus comprenait très bien. Si leurs positions avaient été échangées, Severus n'aurait pas aussi bien géré la situation que le garçon devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'avait rien pour se justifier. Il sentit ses poings se serrer tandis qu'il regardait en silence l'enfant qu'il en été venu à aimer lui tourner le dos et sortir par sa porte.

BMFS

Harry se tenait sur son lit, les rideaux hermétiquement fermés et ensorcelés contre les invasions. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne pourraient les ouvrir. Chuchotant un Lumos, il lut le résumé des confrontations de ses Autres avec Rogue et Lupin. Silas et Gabriel avaient également fourni leur opinion sur les raisons et réactions des professeurs.

Harry ne savait quoi penser. Il pouvait comprendre la position dans laquelle les deux hommes avaient été. Il était heureux que Lupin l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était et pas pour son père, mais il aurait pu le prouver sans garder le secret. Et il était touché que Rogue ne veuille pas parler méchamment de son père en face de lui, mais il aurait sans aucun doute put dire trois phrases pour le laisser voir la vérité sur Black. Harry écrivit ces pensées sur son journal et éteignit sa baguette. Dans le noir et le silence, il se roula en boule, se sentant très seul, et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

BMFS

Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment inquiets. Harry s'était enfermé dans son lit et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient prêts à aller chercher un professeur lorsque Harry descendit dans la salle commune avant le déjeuner.. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine et était fatigué mais il ne voulait accepter leur réconfort et Ron proposa alors qu'ils aillent voir Hagrid.  
-Ça nous fera tous du bien, déclara-t-il.

Hermione n'était pas sûre que quitter le château soit une bonne idée, mais voir la tête d'Harry la fit rester silencieuse. Si cela pouvait aider un peu Harry, cela valait le coup. Et ils seraient avec lui. Il leur fallut moins de vingt minutes pour se préparer et se rendre chez Hagrid. Il frappèrent à la porte de la cabane, mais le demi-géant ne répondit pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit, demanda Ron en mettant son oreille à la porte. Les autres l'imitèrent et entendirent un faible gémissement.

-Est-ce que c'est Fang ?

-Peut-être devrions-nous appeler un professeur, proposa Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Hagrid ! Appela fortement Harry. Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Finalement, après de lourds pas, la porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid tomba sur les trois adolescents, braillant comme un bébé. Ils réussirent à peine à le remmener dans la cabane et à l'asseoir sur une chaise. Les trois restèrent quelques minutes assis et sans souffle après ça.

Quand ils se sentirent mieux, ils tournèrent leur attention vers leur ami en détresse. Lentement, ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé. Buck allait être poursuivi. Si Hagrid ne montait pas une solide défense, ils allaient exécuter l'animal. Tout ça à cause de Malfoy le premier jour. Tout trois lui promirent de l'aider.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron s'occupaient de Hagrid, Harry partit voir l'Hypogriffe qui dormait dans un coin de la cabane. Il savait que c'était celui que Gabriel avait monté et voulait le rencontrer lui-même. La créature était très puissante, mais elle était aussi affectueuse. Comparé à d'autres animaux de Hagrid, Buck était mignon et câlin. Il serait horrible de le voir mourir.

BMFS

Le jour suivant ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose pour aider Hagrid à sauver Buckbeak. Au moins, ce travail méticuleux empêchait Harry de penser à Lupin ou Rogue. Il se plongea dans cette tâche et ses amis n'essayèrent pas une fois de le questionner ou de le faire parler sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu aux trois balais.

Ses cauchemars devinrent de pire en pire et il commença à regarder les classes vides devant lesquelles il passait en s'attendant à y voir Lockhart. Il prit les demi-fioles de Sommeil sans rêve, mais les sensations et les images filtraient toujours. Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus inquiets et lui de plus en plus nerveux et fatigué.

BMFS

Six jours plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui lui lançait des oreillers. C'était le jour de Noël et les deux garçons s'installèrent au bout de leur lit pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Parce qu'il n'avait pu aller à Pré-au-lard, Harry n'avait pu que faire des cartes à ses amis. Il se sentait mal pour ça, mais Hermione et Ron lui assurèrent que tout allait bien. Il savait que Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et le directeur en seraient extatiques. Il en avait également fait pour les professeur Rogue et Lupin, mais ne les avait pas envoyées car il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Secouant sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, il prit un cadeau et l'ouvrit. C'était de Madame Weasley. La boite contenait un chandail rouge avec le lion de Gryffondor tricoté à l'avant, une douzaine de petits pâtés maison, des biscuits de noël, et une boite de noix décortiquées. Lui et Ron rirent d'avoir les mêmes cadeaux et enfilèrent leurs chandails. Déplaçant la boite à coté de lui, Harry trouva un second paquet long et mince. Il se saisit de la petit carte. Il lut :

_Joyeux noël_

_De la part des professeurs Rogue & Lupin_

Dès qu'il eut finit de lire les mots, ils s'effacèrent. Il sentit quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait des doigts tremblants vers le cadeau. Ron vit ce que c'était et étouffa une exclamation, se jetant quasiment au coté du garçon. Les deux garçons fixèrent bêtement le cadeau pendant plusieurs minute avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Il sourirent tous deux au même moment.

-Je n'y crois pas, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en se retournant vers l'éclair de feu. Et il ne le pouvait pas. Même s'ils étaient en froid, ses professeurs lui avaient tout de même offert quelque chose, et pas n'importe quel quelque chose, mais un balai très cher. Harry se rappelait du respect que Remus avait montré lorsque Harry avait saisi les morceaux de son Nimbus 2000 en sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Qui te l'a envoyé ? Dit Ron sans voix, les yeux brillant d'incrédulité. Y-avait-il une carte ?

-Non, répondit Harry, sachant que Ron ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le professeur Rogue lui offrirait un cadeau si cher. Du moins, pas sans expliquer sa condition et la vérité sur cet été, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire.

-C'est beau, chuchota Ron.

Harry hocha la tête parfaitement d'accord. Le manche de l'éclair de feu rayonnait et il le toucha de sa main. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations du balai sous ses mains tandis qu'il le sortait de sa boite. Quand il le lâcha, il s'éleva de lui même à la parfaite hauteur pour être monté. Les brindilles du balais étaient parfaitement lisses et droites. C'était tout à fait splendide.  
-Oh, _Harry_, qui t'a donné _ça _? Demanda Hermione, arrivant dans la pièce, Pattenrond sous le bras.

Ron fixait toujours le balai avec émerveillement alors Harry répondit :

-Aucune idée.

-C'est le meilleur balai jamais conçu, lui dit Ron. Il coûte probablement plus cher que tous les balais de Serpentard réunis. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il te verra dessus, Harry ! Eh, je pourrais l'essayer après ? S'il te plait ?  
-Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit doive l'utiliser pour l'instant, dit prestement Hermione.  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme s'il elle était folle, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent le lui dire, Pattenrond sauta depuis le lit de Seamus sur la poitrine de Ron. Le rouquin se recula vivement, hurlant de toute la force des ses poumons. Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent pour arrêter le chat avant qu'il ne puisse déchiqueter le pauvre Croûtard. Au bout du compte, Hermione s'en alla pour le mettre dans sa chambre.

Ron grommela sombrement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la grande Salle. Hermione l'ignora son nez en l'air de l'autre coté d'Harry. Harry, entre eux, poussait de nombreux soupirs. Il aurait vraiment voulu que ses amis s'accordent. Il était fatigué de leurs constants combats, mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas essayé de le prendre comme arbitre.

La repas de noël était énorme. Il n'y avait que cinq élèves en comptant les trois Gryffondors ainsi Dumbledore n'avait fait dresser qu'une seule table, et ils mangèrent ensemble. Même Trelawney descendit. Harry essaya d'éviter les regards de Rogue et de Lupin, et il sentit ses joues bruler lorsqu'il croisait malencontreusement leur regard. Il finit par leur offrir un timide sourire et cela ne fit que garder leurs regard plus longtemps sur lui. Il tritura ses doigts sous la table et regarda ailleurs.

Après avoir mangé, Ron et Harry coururent jusqu'à leur chambre, prévoyant de faire un tour avec l'éclair de feu. Ils allaient tout juste sortir du portrait lorsque le professeur MacGonagall y entra avec une Hermione au visage rougi sur ses pas. Leur professeur les regarda sérieusement, et prit le balais pour y effectuer des tests. Harry ne pouvait y croire. Il fixa sa professeur, seulement à moitié conscient des hurlements de Ron envers Hermione qui hurlait en retour que c'était seulement pour le bien de Harry.

Harry s'en alla en courant, sentant des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Ses amis crièrent en essayant de le rattraper mais il les ignora. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de le rattraper. Il était devenu très familier avec le château, surtout après avoir étudier la carte fournie par les jumeaux. Il était à la porte du professeur Lupin en quelques instants.

-Harry ? Demanda Remus avec inquiétude lorsque le garçon courut sur lui et serra ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Elle l'a pris, sanglota Harry alors que les bras de Remus l'enveloppaient. Elle va le mettre en mille morceaux ! Ils pensent qu'il est ensorcelé puisque je ne pouvais pas leur dire qui me l'avait donné.

-Calme-toi, dit l'homme d'une voix apaisante alors qu'il dirigeait le jeune garçon vers un siège. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'abime pas, d'accord ? Le professeur Rogue m'aidera à te le restituer.  
Harry hocha la tête et s'essuya le visage de ses manches.

-Merci. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau si beau avant et je l'adore.

-J'en suis heureux,sourit Remus en s'agenouillant.

-Je vous ai fait une carte, admit Harry en devenant tout rouge. C'est dans ma chambre. Je pourrais aller la chercher.

-Merci Harry, dit Remus en l'étreignant. Je vais l'adorer, mais pourquoi ne me l'envoies-tu pas plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais simplement te parler. Tu m'as manqué pendant toute la semaine.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, admit Harry. J'étais juste trop confus et furieux et blessé. Mais... je comprends pourquoi vous continuiez à attendre pour me le dire. Je suis vraiment content que vous m'aimez pour moi et non pour mon père.

-Et c'est on ne peut plus vrai, Harry. Je t'aime. Tu es un enfant formidable, lui assura Remus. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.  
Harry hocha la tête et ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Harry ne demande timidement: Pensez-vous pouvoir m'en parler ? De mes parents, je veux dire ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Remus, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ?  
-D'accord. Je vais chercher mon manteau et votre carte. Rejoignez-moi à la porte d'entrée.

-J'y serai, promit Remus avec un grand sourire.

BMFS

Ils se promenèrent autour du lac gelé. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse neige saule cogneur était nu et gris. La cabane de Hagrid était petite au loin, de la fumée s'échappant par la cheminée. Harry était silencieux. Il attendait. Il pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de son professeur, la douleur sur son visage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui serait facile.

-Je pense que je vais commencer par te parler de moi, dit finalement Remus d'une voix décontractée en regardant toutefois droit devant et non vers Harry. Tu sais que j'ai une... maladie. Tu as vu le professeur Rogue me donner une potion pour m'aider. J'ai eu cette maladie lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'ai été mordu par un loup-garou. Cela m'a transformé en loup-garou également. Je deviens faible et agité pendant trois jours avant la pleine lune, et la nuit de la pleine lune je me transforme en un monstre assoiffé de sang mi-homme, mi-loup. Je ne pense plus comme une personne, je n'ai plus de mémoire, je suis un complet animal.

-La potion me permet de garder mon esprit humain et m'empêche d'être une menace pour les gens. Mais lorsque j'étais petit, je n'avais pas ça et ma famille devait m'enchaîner chaque mois pour assurer leur sécurité. Certains auraient voulu me tuer, mais ma mère ne les laissa jamais faire. Pourtant, j'ai grandi comme quelque chose que l'on craignait. Je n'avais aucun ami les gens ne voulaient ni me regarder, ni me toucher. Et quand les gens me parlaient, c'était avec des mots blessants.

-Je sais ce que c'est, offrit Harry.  
-J'aurais aimé que non, répondit Remus en lui retournant un sourire. Mais ma vie a changé, un peu comme toi, lorsque j'ai atteint onze ans. J'ai découvert que j'étais également sorcier. Le directeur savait ce que j'étais mais il m'autorisa tout de même à venir à Poudlard. Il fit en sorte que chaque pleine lune, je sois enchaîné dans la cabane hurlante. C'était au milieu de ma première année que James et... Sirius Black se sont approché de moi. Ils avaient remarqué que j'étais silencieux et sans amis. Ils demandèrent mon aide pour faire une farce à Peter Pettigrew. J'ai dit que je les aiderai lorsque j'ai su ce que c'était. Peter trouva ça marrant et nous devinrent amis.

-Quelle était cette farce ? Demanda Harry, les yeux scotchés sur le visage de son professeur.

-Nous avons fait en sorte que son nez devienne rouge et brille, rigola Remus. Peter a dit qu'il avait toujours aimé Rodolphe. Après ça, nous étions inséparables. J'avais des amis pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous avons fait beaucoup, beaucoup de farces et de canulars. C'était notre spécialité. Tu vois, ton père et Sirius étaient très intelligents et puissants. Ils devinrent vite ennuyés par l'école et seul le Quidditch arrivait à les distraire autrement. Alors il se dévouèrent aux canulars. La plupart d'entre eux visaient des Serpentards bien sûr. Nous étions tous Gryffondors et la rivalité était aussi forte que maintenant.

-Vous avez fait quelque chose à Rogue, n'est-ce pas, dit Harry alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Il a dit que vous étiez des ennemis d'enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ni mon père ni Black.

-Oui. Severus en était victime plusieurs fois par semaine. Certaines blagues étaient drôle, d'autre humiliantes, et un jour... un jour une « blague » de Sirius a failli le tuer.

Remus resta silencieux un moment avant de se ressaisir et de continuer l'histoire.

-Je les aimais comme mes frères mais je ne leur ai jamais avoué mon horrible secret. J'étais si honteux de moi-même. J'étais un monstre, et s'ils le découvraient, ils me laisseraient de coté. En fin de compte, ils s'en sont rendu compte, et ne m'ont pas haïs. Ils ont gardé mon secret. Je ne peux pas te dire combien cela signifiait pour moi.

-Je peux l'imaginer, sourit Harry en prenant la main de Remus qui la serra. Je vais garder ton secret aussi, je te le promets !

-Merci, Harry, chuchota Remus et il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. James a aimé ta mère pendant des années mais elle était un peu comme Hermione et fronçait les sourcils à toutes ses farces. Mais James a persisté et lui a montré combien il pouvait être sérieux et intelligent. Ils tombèrent amoureux pendant la septième année et ils se marièrent quelque mois après la fin de l'école. Je suis allé apprendre à être professeur. Peter et Lily firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider l'effort de guerre, tandis que Sirius et James devinrent Aurors.

-Alors ils se sont battus durant la guerre ?

-Oh, que oui, dit sombrement Remus. Voldemort était actif alors que nous étions toujours à l'école, tuant des centaines de personnes. Les gens devenaient de plus en plus terrifiés et désespérés. La Lumière perdait. Puis, une année et deux mois après ta naissance, Dumbledore eut vent que Voldemort allait essayer de tuer ceux qui causaient le plus de dommage à ses forces. Plusieurs familles se protégèrent sous le Fidelitas. Dumbledore était déjà le Gardien du Secret pour de nombreuses personnes, alors James choisit Sirius pour être son gardien.

-Je sais qu'il a trahi mes parent et dit à Voldemort où ils étaient, dit Harry, pensant qu'il serait mieux s'il ne forçait pas Remus à répéter cette partie. Que s'est il passé après que Voldemort ait disparu ?

-Sirius est venu te chercher, mais Hagrid ne voulait pas te laisser à lui. Alors il est parti se cacher. Peter est allé le chercher. J'étais parti et je n'ai entendu cela que plusieurs jours plus tard. Peter le trouva et Sirius le tua ainsi que douze autres innocents. Les Aurors le capturèrent enfin. Il était mis à Azkaban le jour suivant. Je voulais te recueillir, mais je n'étais pas ton parrain, et je suis un loup-garou. Les Dursleys le firent.

Harry se tendit et Remus le sentit dans la main qu'il tenait toujours. Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant le garçon et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant la neige qui mouillait son pantalon. Harry hésita, mais passa finalement ses bras autour de l'homme.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir jeté un œil sur toi. Je faisais le deuil de mes meilleurs amis, et lorsque j'ai demandé où tu étais, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait me donner l'adresse. Il a dit qu'il serait mieux si tu restais caché. Je ne l'ai pas forcé parce qu'il était vrai que les Mangemorts restants voulaient te tuer pour venger la mort de leur Seigneur. Je pensais te protéger.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry d'un ton raide. Il n'avait jamais rien dit combien il n'aimait pas les Dursleys, ni qu'ils le négligeaient. Son sang se refroidit. Rogue lui avait-il dit ? Remus savait-il se qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

-Ils ne t'ont pas traité correctement, dit sombrement Remus. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Je peux le dire par la façon dont tu étais surpris et peu familier lorsque que je te touchais au début. J'étais exactement pareil avant que ton père ne m'aide.

-C'est bon, rougit Harry. Vraiment. Dites-moi plus à propos de lorsque vous étiez à l'école.

Remus laissa passer pour cette fois. Il avait clairement fait savoir à Harry qu'il pouvait lui parler, mais il ne pouvait forcer l'enfant à lui parler de sa vie. Alors il rattrapa la main du garçon et ils continuèrent à marcher. Remus parla pendant des heures de canulars et de Poudlard. Il ne lui dit que des choses joyeuses et tenta de ne pas parler de nouveau de Sirius. Il laissa ce nom de coté et se concentra sur James et Lily.  
Harry était heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il savait déjà qu'il ressemblait à son père. Les gens lui disaient souvent cela, surtout lorsqu'il volait. Il pensait pouvoir écouter les histoires de Remus durant des heures. Ils rirent et pleurèrent ensemble. Harry n'avait pas vu son professeur si vivant alors qu'il parlait du passé. Se sentant entouré et en sécurité, Harry resta avec Remus aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait et ne retourna à la tour que bien plus tard cette nuit là.

BMFS

-Entrez ! Tonna Severus.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés fit son apparition. Severus fut surpris lorsque des yeux verts le regardèrent. Il posa précautionneusement sa plume et fit signe au garçon d'avancer. Son corps entier se tendit, effrayé que le garçon se retourne. Mais il ne le fit pas. Harry entra et s'assit nerveusement dans la chaise devant lui, triturant sa chemise d'une façon que Serverus connaissait par cœur. Il ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui vint orner ses lèvres.  
-Merci pour le cadeau de Noël, dit finalement Harry, les joues colorées. C'était merveilleux !

-J'ai entendu que Minerva l'avait pris ?

Harry hocha la tête misérablement, baissant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lupin a déjà pris des disposition et nous gardons un oeil sur lui. Il te sera restitué comme neuf.

-Merci monsieur ! dit Harry avec des yeux radieux, mais le sourire fondit trop vite au goût de Severus. -Monsieur ? Euh... Je … J'ai parlé avec Remus, Je veux dire le professeur Lupin et je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Black. Je... J'aimerais... pouvoir continuer ma thérapie... avec vous, si vous le voulez toujours ?

Le visage de Severus était neutre et calme lorsqu'il dit :

-Bien sûr, Harry. Je serai heureux de continuer. C'est un petit peu... trop calme sans tes régulières visites.

Le sourire de Harry revint et resta en place.

-J'ai fait ceci pour vous. Je ne pouvais pas acheter quelque chose, mais...

-Non.

Severus prit la carte de Noël dessinée à la main et l'examina lentement. C'était un dessin du Lac gelé entouré de neige, la forêt interdite en toile de fond.

-C'est bien fait. Merci.

-Ce n'est rien, rougit Harry. Rien comparé à l'éclair de feu. Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez...

-Tu l'as déjà fait, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcil et en écartant d'un geste de la main tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu dire d'autre.

Harry sourit à ce geste familier. Rogue lui avait manqué autant que Remus, et il était très heureux que tout aille bien entre eux. Il sentit la même chaleur que le jour précédent grossir dans sa poitrine. Et pensant à tout ce que Rogue avait fait et faisait toujours pour lui, elle se renforçait. Avec de grands yeux, il réalisa que c'était un peu plus que ce qu'il pouvait gérer et l'inconscience le prit.

Severus se raidit alors qu'Harry s'asseyait proprement et croisait ses jambes. Il connaissait cette posture. C'était Rose. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour faire émerger l'Autre de onze ans ? Harry sourit timidement vers lui, les yeux verts brillant avec quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait reconnaître. Il... Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Rose voulait avoir à faire quelque chose, pour lui plaire. C'était très clair.

-Je ne fais pas pousser mes ingrédients ici, expliqua Severus en faisant en sorte qu'elle voit sa bouche.

-Puis-je ? Demanda Rose en montrant le bureau jonché de papiers.

Severus réfléchit et accepta. Il savait où était chaque chose et n'avait pas besoin de les voir organisées, mais il avait besoin que la fille fasse autre chose que le regarder avec espérance. Aussitôt que les yeux de Rose le quittèrent, il se détendit. Il espérait que Harry soit bientôt de retour.

Mais il ne le fut pas. Severus passa toute la journée avec une souriante Rose pleine d'espoir. Il était presque prêt à sen arracher les cheveux. Le couvre-feu approchait et il était désespéré de trouver une solution. Il soupçonnait que sa propre présence ait fait émerger Rose, alors peut-être que Harry irait bien s'il renvoyait Rose jusqu'au dortoir. Rose pourrait-elle retrouver son chemin ?

-Rose ?

La fille était penchée dans un chaudron qu'elle astiquait et ne pouvait le voir. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Severus cria son nom. Severus soupira et toucha son épaule. Elle lui retourna des yeux brillant et un grand sourire.

-Il est temps d'aller au lit. Sais-tu où est ta chambre ?

Elle hocha la tête sans regarder autre part.

-Bien, va dormir.  
-Merci

-Bonne nuit, Rose, dit-il avec lassitude.

-Bonn'ni, dit-elle d'une vois pâteuse avant de s'avancer pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Severus bougea inconfortablement et lui fit un petit geste alors que l'enfant sortait de la pièce. Après un moment, il sortit derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle l'avait senti grâce à son empathie. Bon sang. Il lui fit signe d'y aller avant de tourner dans la direction opposée. Il pouvait simplement espérer que les Autres garderaient Harry hors de tout problème.

BMFS

_Silas ? Gabriel ? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Harry, sa lèvre inférieure sérrée entre ses dents.

_Je ne sais pas, _écrit Gabriel. _C'était étrange. Peut-être que Rose avait simplement besoin d'émerger un peu._

_J'ai une théorie différente,_ écrivit Silas plus lentement, montrant qu'il réfléchissait. _Je t'en dirai plus lorsque je saurai quelque chose avec certitude._

_Ok, _écrivit Harry, incertain.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait eut l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa condition. Il était vraiment content que Silas et Gabriel soient là pour lui. Il passa un peu de temps à écrire dans son journal et fit une note mentale pour parler à Rogue de ses rêves qui s'empiraient.

BMFS

Harry mangea le petit déjeuner avec Ron. Hermione s'assit en bout de table, toujours boudée par les deux garçons. Remus vint et demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau après qu'il ait mangé, et il accepta rapidement. Ron proposa de venir, mais Harry composa une excuse avant de se précipiter en dehors de la grande salle. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de son professeur et Remus l'ouvrit avec un sourire radieux. Harry lui sourit en retour et entra. Il n'en sut rien de plus.

BMFS

Remus fut choqué par le comportement de Harry et un horrible pressentiment s'installa dans son esprit. Harry était assis dans une chaise d'une façon plutôt bizarre pour un garçon de treize an. Il faisait aussi semblant d'être sourd. En conclusion, ce n'était pas Harry. Il regarda le garçon, s'assurant qu'il avait bien son attention avant de dire qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Harry accepta joyeusement, passant ses mains sur ses genoux comme s'il portait une robe. Les yeux de Remus se rétrécirent et il se rendit rapidement dans la classe de potions, Harry sur ses talons.  
-Severus ! Appela-t-il fortement et l'homme arriva de son bureau avec une mine renfrognée.

Des yeux noirs lui demandèrent de le suivre et son visage devint un masque illisible. Avec plusieurs mouvement de sa baguette, toutes les portes menant à la pièce étaient verrouillées et de puissants sorts pour prévenir toute observation malveillante étaient mis en place. Remus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Harry attrapa sa main et des yeux verts tout aimants le regardèrent, demandant ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent pour qu'il aille mieux. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant et tourna ses yeux vers Severus, exigeant des réponses.

Severus savait que le temps était venu de s'expliquer avec le loup-garou. Si Silas ne pouvait empêcher Rose d'émerger autour de Lupin, alors c'était qu'il pouvait être mis au courant. Et il était évident que Harry avait besoin de l'attention que pourrait lui donner Lupin. Il tourna les yeux vers Rose. La jeune fille était focalisée sur Lupin, sentant probablement sa détresse. Il agita le bras et la fille tourna la tête.  
-Rose, merci à toi. Tu t'es bien débrouillée. J'ai besoin de parler à Harry ou Silas à présent. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Elle sourit et enserra Remus. Elle le laissa puis courut en faire de même pour Severus avant de fermer ses yeux fermement. Pendant quelque longues secondes elle resta immobile, puis l'expression de Harry devint liquide, et toute son attitude changea. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Silas se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes. Severus se rapprocha du loup-garou pour que cela lui soit plus facile et la posture du garçon se relaxa un peu . Il y avait un soupçon de sarcasme sur son visage et Severus savait qu'il n'était pas heureux de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Apparemment, il ne les avait pas pardonné simplement parce que Hary l'avait fait.

-Harry ? Demanda Remus d'une voie serrée et confuse. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, oui. Je t'en prie explique-lui, _Severus,_ dit Silas d'une voix trainante et moqueuse sur le nom. Dieu sait qu'il sera complètement compatissant envers le sort de Harry.

En entendant Harry en référer à lui-même à la troisième personne, les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent d'horreur et de compréhension. Severus décida de verbaliser quelques points cependant.

-Harry souffre d'une condition connue sous le nom de MPD ou Trouble de la personnalité multiple. L'Autre avec laquelle tu es arrivée est Rose. Elle a onze ans et est sourde. Lui est Silas, il a à peu près quinze ans.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas à présent, sourit l'Autre. Tu as laissé de côté la meilleure partie, dit il en se retournant vers les yeux désemparés du loup-garou. Je suis purement et totalement Serpentard. Vous ne pensiez pas que votre précieux petit Harry avait ça en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce de l'animosité ? Demanda calmement Severus. As-tu quelque chose contre Harry.

-Non, répondit Silas d'une voix trainante, las, les mains se rapprochant de sa poitrine. Mon animosité est dirigée envers le loup. Oh, et puis envers vous également, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué.

-Je vois, répondit Severus en reflétant sa position. Tu es toujours amer face à notre rétention d'informations.

-Ça. Entre autres choses.

Silas fit tomber son masque d'indifférence pour regarder froidement les deux hommes devant lui.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi Rose émerge. La seule chose que je vous dirai est que si vous souhaitez que cela cesse, vous feriez mieux de rester éloigné de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, demanda Remus.  
Il se tenait grâce à une main agrippé sur le bureau pour garder son équilibre et son autre main tremblait à son coté. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son chiot pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Silas ricana et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à la porte, mais aussitôt que sa main avait attrapé la poignée, tout son dos se tendit. Harry se retourna. Severus reconnut Gabriel dans le pas confiant habituel de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers eux.

-Désolé pour ça. Habituellement, c'est moi qui est grossier, dit Gabriel avec un sourire effronté. Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir avant de tomber.

Severus regarda et fut d'accord avec Gabriel. Lupin était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Severus eut un petit sourire narquois et conjura une chaise. Lupin s'y assit sans la moindre protestation, ses yeux ne quittant pas Harry un seul instant. Il soupira et conjura deux chaises de plus. Gabriel hocha la tête et ils s'assirent.

-Bon. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait avec Rose, mais pendant que Silas était émergé, j'ai commencé à comprendre, je pense, dit-il en souriant. Silas réagit de cette façon uniquement lorsqu'il pense que Harry va être blessé. Mais je sais que vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal. Je veux dire, je vous aurais bien éviscéré, Rogue, mais j'ai appris différemment. Vous voulez tous deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry.

-Va à l'essentiel, grogna Severus

-Qui... Qui es-tu ? Demanda Remus en tremblant.

Gabriel regarda vivement Rogue.  
-Si vous voulez mon aide, vous avez intérêt à cesser cette attitude. Je ne vais pas me laisser emmerder.

Puis il tourna un visage doux vers Remus.

-Je suis Gabriel. Je m'occupe des confrontations, batailles et autres du même type. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que Harry vous aime tous deux. Mais Harry ne peux pas aimer. Il a donné cela à Rose.

Severus commença à comprendre et se sentit à la fois touché et inconfortable. Alors c'était cette émotion qu'il n'avait pas pu discerner dans les yeux de la fille. Il pensa que cela révélait beaucoup de choses sur lui même et grimaça.

-Harry ne peut pas aimer ? Demanda Remus avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Oui, eh bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de détails, dit Gabriel en secouant rudement sa tête.

Une main pale vint attraper ses cheveux. Puis, Silas était revenu. L'adolescent leur jeta un regard noir à tous deux. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les protections ne l'arrêtèrent même pas. Il agita deux fois sa baguette et elles s'effondrèrent sous sa compétence, son pouvoir, et sa colère.  
Severus les remit en place et se tourna vers Lupin. Il y avait un bon nombre de choses dont ils devaient discuter. Et il était heureux qu'ils soient dans sa classe. Ils auraient besoin d'un bon nombre de potions calmante.

**Fin du chapitre**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Un grand merci à tous les reviewers qui nous donnent le courage de traduire tout ça !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Waouw. J'ai eu beaucoup de questions et de plaintes sur le précédent chapitre. Je vais essayer de m'expliquer du mieux que je peux.

1 – Raisonnement derrière l'éclair de feu : J'ai trouvé déraisonnable pour Sirius Black, un homme recherché, d'accéder à sa fortune qui aurait dû être gelée à cause de son emprisonnement. Il a été accusé de meurtre et condamné. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse avoir accès à tous ses biens. Je ne sais pas comment Rowling justifie le fait que l'Ordre utilise la maison de Sirius comme quartier général. Je sais que la mère de Sirius n'est pas morte avant qu'il ne soit déjà en prison, il ne pouvait donc pas les autoriser à en avoir la jouissance avant son incarcération. Dans tous les cas, j'avais besoin d'un catalyseur pour qu'Harry pardonne et se réconcilie avec Rogue et Lupin.

2 – Quant au fait que Rogue et Lupin n'aient pas suffisamment d'argent pour acheter l'Eclair de Feu, cela me conduit à ma prochaine explication. Je fais comme si Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'avait jamais existé. Dans mon histoire, Tobias Rogue était un sorcier, tout comme Eileen Prince. Je n'arrive pas à voir Severus autrement que comme un sang pur. Ce qui, du coup, en fait un homme fortuné.

Il a acheté comptant la maison cachée où Harry passe l'été. Il a aussi hérité du Manoir Snape dans le village de Snape. Oui c'est un vrai manoir et un vrai village en Angleterre. Cela m'a amusé de le découvrir et Severus devait absolument rentrer en possession de ce Manoir et en faire sa maison de famille. Cela semblait si juste !

Il ne va pas au Manoir Snape, ou au village très souvent. Il a de mauvais souvenirs de ces endroits parce qu'il a été maltraité par son père. De plus, Dumbledore et Voldemort connaissent tous les deux cette maison et pourraient le retrouver là-bas. Quant à Spinner's End, je n'ai pas encore décidé si cela lui appartiendrait aussi. Probablement pas. Dans tous les cas, il a parfaitement les moyens d'acheter l'éclair de feu dans mon histoire.

3- Erreur avec Lupin : quelqu'un m'a dit que Lupin n'était pas resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël à cause de son état de loup-garou. Je m'excuse d'avoir manqué ce détail mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et changer ce qui s'est passé sans détruire tout ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite. J'ai besoin que cela reste en l'état. Si cela peut aider, vous pouvez imaginer qu'il était malade et faible mais qu'il est resté à Poudlard parce qu'il était désespéré de s'être disputé avec Harry.

On peut aussi espérer que maintenant que Rogue et Lupin travaillent ensemble dans l'intérêt d'Harry, Rogue offre plus que la potion tue-loup à Lupin. Il peut peut-être lui donner des potions anti douleur ou soignantes. J'essaierai de ne pas refaire une telle erreur dans le futur. Pardonnez moi.

4- Incapacité d'Harry à aimer : Certains pensent qu'Harry est capable d'aimer et donnent Hermione et Ron en exemple. C'est vrai qu'Harry les aime bien et se réjouit de les avoir pour amis, mais il ne ressent pas un amour profond pour eux. L'amour le plus profond est celui qui fait des gens votre « famille ». C'est un lien permanent qu'il est très difficile de briser.

Lorsque vous avez des meilleurs amis et que vous les aimez tellement qu'ils deviennent votre « frère » ou votre « sœur », ou bien ce que vous ressentez pour un amoureux qui devient votre « famille », ou encore ce que ressentent certaines personnes pour leur proche famille, c'est cela l'amour profond qu'Harry ne peut pas ressentir ou exprimer. Et il ne ressent pas quelque chose d'aussi profond pour Ron et Hermione. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les aime pas. Ils sont importants pour lui.

5- Pourquoi Harry n'échange-t-il pas de place avec ses Autres en présence de Ron et d'Hermione ? Ummmm… Il le fait. Silas et Gabriel vont en classe à sa place pendant toute une semaine et ont émergé d'autres fois. Par exemple lorsque Ron et Gabriel vont dans la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver Ginny. Et lorsque Hermione, Ron et Gabriel partent protéger la Pierre Philosophale. En fait, ils ne remarquent pas qu'il est différent. Hermione devient soupçonneuse une fois mais elle diagnostique une bipolarité… Vous vous rappelez ?

* * *

**Note traductrice : **Désolée pour le retard, je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. La moitié de ce chapitre a été traduit par _Agathe Laplante, _l'autre par moi-même. J'espère que le changement de style ne se fera pas trop sentir!

* * *

**Amour et Guerre**

Traductrices : _Agathe Laplante et Sevmia_

Il était presque midi et Harry remontait dans son dortoir. Il sentit l'angoisse lui contracter l'estomac. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi perdait-il connaissance si souvent ? Il parcourut le reste du chemin en courant et attrapa son journal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu écrire quoi que ce soit, Ron entra dans la pièce, en colère.

- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? demanda le rouquin. Il jouait à la bataille explosive tout seul lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la pièce sans le remarquer. Il n'était pas ravi non plus de la disparition d'Harry ce matin là. Il était resté à Poudlard pour lui, après tout, et il passait la plupart de son temps tout seul à s'ennuyer.

- Ho… Je suis désolé, dit Harry rapidement en serrant son journal sur sa poitrine. Je ne t'ai pas vu. Ummm… Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre.

- A quoi ? Ron s'avança avec un regard suspicieux. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, Ron, vraiment, lui assura Harry. Je devais juste récupérer ce livre… J'ai… ummm… un devoir à écrire pour ma retenue avec Rogue et j'ai complètement oublié de le faire… Je me disais que je devrais me dépêcher. Il nous reste seulement une semaine de vacances.

- Ho. Tu veux un peu d'aide, mon pote ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers le livre.

- Non ! Je veux dire… Rogue a dit qu'il retirerait un millier de points si j'étais aidé par quelqu'un, dit rapidement Harry en sentant ses joues chauffer. Il détestait mentir à ses amis mais il ne pouvait rien leur révéler au sujet de sa condition. Il se sentait aussi coupable de faire paraître Rogue pire qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'était pas juste pour cet homme à qui il devait déjà tant.

- Connard graisseux ! grogna Ron, le visage rouge de colère.

- Ouais, bon…Et bien je vais faire ce devoir. Harry contourna facilement son ami et sortit de la Tour Gryffondor. Il pensa un instant se rendre à la bibliothèque mais Hermione devait s'y trouver et elle serait plus dure à duper. A la place, il se rendit dans le parc. Sans vraiment y penser, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où il grimpa dans les gradins.

_Silas, as-tu compris ce qu'il se passe ?_ écrivit Harry.

_Oui,_ répondit brièvement son Autre.

Harry cligna des yeux en constatant que rien d'autre n'apparaissait sur la page. _C'est si mauvais que ça ?_

_Non, Harry_, intervint Gabriel. _Silas joue juste à l'enfant gâté_.

_Absolument pas_, répondit Silas avec brusquerie, la plume creusant presque des trous dans le papier. Puis, le bras d'Harry se décontracta et l'écriture élégante revint. _Je me fais du souci pour toi. Il semblerait que tu développes des sentiments pour les professeurs, mais tu ne sais pas comment y réagir. Alors Rose intervient à ta place._

_Je ne comprends pas_, écrivit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est exactement ça_, écrivit Gabriel. _Tu ne comprends pas l'amour, alors Rose prend le dessus_.

Harry fixa la page. Son esprit semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner alors qu'il contemplait ce mot de cinq lettres. Lentement, il commença à comprendre. L'amour. Il respectait ses enseignants, leur faisait confiance et même les appréciait. Ils étaient ses amis, en quelque sorte. Mais les aimer ? Il avait entendu Rémus dire qu'il l'aimait, mais sans vraiment y réfléchir. Encore moins avait-il pensé à le dire en retour. Cela avait glissé sur lui comme un bruit de fond. Ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui importait était que Rémus et Rogue étaient là pour lui.

Il regarda le terrain sans le voir. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment allait-il pouvoir régler tout cela s'il ne pouvait plus parler à Rogue ou à Rémus ? Il était de nouveau seul. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer plus loin pour échapper à sa peur et à son manque d'espoir, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il ouvrit son journal. Le sujet de conversation importait peu. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Parler avec ses Autres n'étaient pas exactement comme être avec ses professeurs ou ses amis, mais c'était suffisant pour éliminer le pincement dans sa poitrine.

_Est-ce que Rémus connait notre existence ?_

_Malheureusement_, remarqua Silas.

_Ho, allez_, répondit Gabriel_. Il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard. Et je pense qu'il est plus à même de nous aider que Rogue._

Harry remarqua le manque de réponse de Silas. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sy ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Sy ?_ demanda Silas d'une écriture trainante.

_Désolé_, écrivit rapidement Harry.

_C'est bon_, écrivit Silas en se radoucissant.

_Je trouve ça mignon !_ écrivit Gabriel et Harry pouvait presqu'entendre son rire.

_Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'appeler Gabe ? _écrivit Silas et le silence qui s'ensuivit fut une réponse éloquente de la part de Gabriel.

_Alors que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda à nouveau Harry en essayant de remettre la conversation sur ses rails.

_Je sais que tu leur as pardonnés. Et je peux comprendre leurs raisons, mais je ne peux pas avoir l'assurance qu'ils ne nous cacheront pas d'importantes informations à nouveau_, expliqua Silas.

_Je pense que nous avons été très clairs sur le fait que nous ne voulions pas être tenus à l'écart plus longtemps_, argumenta Gabriel. _Ils ne le referont pas_.

_Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux_, persista Silas. _Nous pouvons surveiller Harry nous-mêmes_.

_Mais nous avons besoin de leur aide_, intervint Harry. _N'est-ce pas ? Qui d'autre pourrait m'aider à comprendre Rose et à fusionner avec elle ?_

_Exactement_, approuva Gabriel_. Harry a besoin de fusionner avec d'autres personnalités. Il est vulnérable dans cet état. Pense aux Détraqueurs_.

_J'en suis bien conscient_, répondit finalement Silas. _Mais les professeurs sont désormais émotionnellement impliqués. Cela pourrait fausser leur jugement. Nous devons trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nous aider_.

_Qui_ ? demanda Gabriel_. De plus, Rogue n'autoriserait jamais une quelconque émotion à fausser son jugement. D'ailleurs, il a très peu d'émotions_.

_Alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit au sujet de Papa et de Black ?_ pointa Silas d'un griffonnage nonchalant.

_Bon argument_, acquiesça Harry. _Mais qui d'autre pourrait nous aider ? Je ne veux en parler à personne d'autre. Et, je leur fais confiance_.

_Alors c'est d'accord. Nous continuons avec Rogue et maintenant avec Rémus,_ écrivit Gabriel avec jubilation. Il était évident qu'il considérait avoir gagné.

_Comment allons-nous empêcher Rose de sortir ? _demanda Harry.

_Silas va trouver quelque chose_, assura Gabriel.

_Il n'y a aucune réponse, Sy ?_ demanda timidement Harry

_Je vais y réfléchir_, écrivit l'Autre Serpentard.

Harry savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Alors il ferma son journal et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Ron fut content de le voir mais il était toujours boudeur. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et aux échecs jusqu'au diner, ce qui rendit le rouquin beaucoup plus jovial. A tel point qu'il ne taquina même pas Hermione lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir avec eux.

BMFS

Harry s'était endormi et Silas émergea en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'assit et attrapa le sac d'école d'Harry. Il écrivit soigneusement une lettre aux Professeurs Lupin et Rogue. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait débarrassé des deux mais Harry et Gabriel étaient catégoriques. Un sourire ironique fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la volière. Il avait peut-être capitulé face au souhait d'Harry mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait les aider plus qu'il n'avait à le faire. Ho non. Lorsque tout irait mal parce que les deux professeurs les auraient trahis à nouveau, il ne voulait recevoir aucun blâme.

BMFS

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla complètement entortillé dans ses draps. Il s'assit, haletant, la sueur dégoulinant sur sa peau. Il avait rêvé que Lockhart était revenu. Il s'était glissé dans le lit d'Harry et le touchait. Il le touchait et lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait. Harry commença à trembler et il se dépêcha de se lever. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et propageait des ombres dans toute la pièce. Il courut pour quitter l'obscurité, où n'importe quoi pouvait se cacher, et se réfugia dans la salle de bain.

Il alluma la lumière au plus fort niveau possible et se frotta jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit à vif. Ses épaules tremblaient et des larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours des cauchemars ? Il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait plus qu'aller parler à Rogue. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, quelqu'un veillait sur lui et le protégeait. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver lorsque Rogue était là. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et se rappeler pourquoi le faisait trembler encore plus.

C'était stupide. Il le savait bien. Lockhart n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Pas une fois. La seule chose qu'il avait dite était qu'Harry était mignon et qu'il était bon. Alors pourquoi avait-il rêvé ça ? Et pourquoi cela le rendait-il malade de penser qu'il pouvait aimer Rogue et Rémus. Confus et malade, Harry finit par tomber à genoux.

BMFS

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gabriel en observant la chambre d'âme. Le sol tremblait très légèrement sous leurs pieds et l'endroit où se trouvait la porte de Cho était fissuré.

- La porte de Cho a disparu mais nous pouvons toujours en voir la trace, expliqua Silas d'un ton neutre. Harry n'est pas complètement guéri. Il a accepté Cho comme une partie de lui mais cette acceptation est toujours fragile. Il est toujours possible qu'il la rejette à nouveau.

- Ce serait mauvais, dit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment, répondit Silas avec une ironie qui se transforma rapidement en une expression d'inquiétude. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrivera à Harry s'il se sépare de Cho et qu'il perde tous ses souvenirs une seconde fois. Ça nous affaiblirait tous, je pense. Regarde les fissures grandissent.

- Oublie ça ! hurla Gabriel avant de pousser fortement.

La porte de sa chambre claqua et il disparut. Harry se tenait silencieusement sur le canapé. Il était inconscient, dormant comme il le faisait toujours dans la chambre d'âme, mais pour la première fois, il était agité, il gémissait et se retournait dans son sommeil. Garçon hurlait dans son placard. Ses cris avaient régulièrement augmentés en intensité et c'était maintenant un hurlement.

Silas souleva la tête d'Harry et la déposa gentiment sur ses genoux. Très tendrement, il passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon plus petit que lui. Harry se décontracta puis se calma mais Silas n'arrêta pas son mouvement. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux raides, coupés à hauteur de menton, lui recouvre le visage. Harry souffrait et ils avaient besoin d'aide. Sauf que maintenant, il détestait cette idée.

BMFS

-Entrez ! cria Severus qui ne fut pas surpris de voir Gabriel.

- Avez-vous reçu la lettre de Silas ? Demanda-t-il en allant droit au but.

- Oui, acquiesça Severus. Vous et Silas allez garder Rose sous contrôle et Harry devrait aller bien si Lupin et moi restons neutres et ne montrons aucun sentiment… d'amour.

- Exact. Gabriel hocha une fois la tête. Nous avons besoin que ce soit fait rapidement. Harry est en train de craquer et cause pas mal de dommages ici, dit-il en tapant sa tempe de son index.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus en faisant le tour de son bureau.

- Il a eu des rêves au sujet de Lockhart. Ils arrivent à la fin de la nuit lorsque le demi-flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve ne fait plus effet. En plus de cela, il pense vous avoir perdu, vous et Rémus, ce qui finit de le rendre instable.

- Je vois, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai du émerger pour l'empêcher de se séparer à nouveau de Cho. Silas dit que cela serait très mauvais pour nous tous.

- Je le suppose aussi, dit Severus d'une voix trainante. Harry peut-il revenir maintenant ? Je voudrais lui assurer qu'il n'a rien perdu du tout.

- Faites attention, l'avertit Gabriel. Promettre votre soutien va faire réagir Rose.

- Je comprends, répondit Severus en le fusillant du regard.

Gabriel lui rendit son regard avant de se décontracter. Harry s'affaissa avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda, étonné, autour de lui. Sa respiration s'accélérait déjà. Severus prit soin de ne pas le toucher mais se pencha un peu pour attraper son regard. Harry le regarda et Severus se composa son plus sérieux visage d'enseignant.

- Respire. Harry obéit et commença à prendre de profondes inspirations. Severus hocha la tête et commença à parler calmement sur un ton neutre. Comme tu peux le voir, Silas a trouvé un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer à nouveau. Il est recommandé que nous ne passions qu'un court moment ensemble. C'est aussi valable pour Remus.

- Oui, Monsieur, réussit à dire Harry.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Severus en faisant le tour de son bureau en prenant soin de mettre un large espace entre eux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour dans une situation où il serait difficile de réfréner des sentiments d'amour. Il secoua la tête et décida de commencer sur un terrain familier. Tu as rêvé de Lockhart ?

- O-oui, acquiesça Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Severus se retint de dire le nom du garçon. Cela ferait définitivement craquer la façade neutre qu'il maintenait et aucun des deux ne pouvait se le permettre. Tu as réussi à accepter et à comprendre Cho mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu as fait de même avec la situation.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que cela s'arrête ? demanda Harry les yeux plein de larmes en passant ses bras autour de sa maigre poitrine. Je veux que ces rêves s'arrêtent. Je ne veux plus y penser.

- Tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler, finit durement Severus à sa place. Harry tressaillit et baissa les yeux. Cesse immédiatement de penser comme cela. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes. Ça ne peut que les rendre pires. Veux-tu donner à Lockhart plus de pouvoir sur toi ?

- Non, murmura Harry en regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Alors tu dois faire face à ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu vas le surmonter, dit Severus avec un peu plus de gentillesse.

- Comment ? demanda Harry en levant des yeux humides.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer devant la douleur contenue dans ce regard. Par bonheur, son expression ne changea pas.

-J'ai toujours pensé que cela deviendrait nécessaire. Je crois que tu as besoin d'affronter Lockhart. De lui dire en face qu'il ne peut plus te faire mal. Que tu ne le laisseras plus faire et que tu es plus fort que tu ne l'étais alors. Peut-être même rendre public ce qu'il s'est passé afin qu'il soit puni.

- Mais Monsieur ! protesta Harry, les yeux agrandis par la panique.

-Harry, dit Severus sévèrement. Je sais que cela va être dur. Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne le serait pas. Mais tu veux aller mieux et c'est la seule manière. De plus, si tu passes outre ta peur et ta souffrance, tu seras d'accord pour dire que ça te fera du bien de dire de telles choses à l'homme qui t'a fait du mal. Et… Il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait à ses côtés tout le temps. Ce serait une provocation pour Rose. Hmmm… Je sais que je vais prendre du plaisir à te regarder remettre Lockhart à sa place.

Harry se relaxa et la panique diminua un peu, alors qu'un petit sourire effleurait ses lèvres. Il se rappelait à quel point Rogue détestait Lockhart sans même savoir ce que l'homme avait fait. Il imagina la suffisance et la joie d'un Professeur de Potions regardant un Lockhart de cinq centimètres de haut se faire gronder par un garçon de treize ans. Mais cette image humoristique ne resta pas longtemps dans sa tête. Harry ne croyait pas y parvenir. Il n'était pas assez brave. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cet homme.

- J'ai découvert qu'il y avait d'autres victimes de Lockhart, dit Severus avec précaution. Harry releva la tête d'un coup et le fixa. Cela pourrait être dans leur intérêt de l'affronter aussi.

- Je… Je me sentirais… mieux… en le voyant… si quelqu'un était avec moi… pour… l'affronter, admit Harry de manière entrecoupée. Connaitre quelqu'un d'autre à qui Lockhart avait fait du mal, quelqu'un qui saurait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, rendait l'idée à peu près supportable. Mais d'abord, il devrait dire à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourrait-il le faire ?

- Laisse-moi d'abord-lui parler. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant et il n'aimerait pas que je te dise qui il est. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Lupin. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas la réputation de réconforter. Je vais dire à Lupin de quoi Lockhart est coupable mais si tu préfères je ne donnerais pas ton nom, aussi longtemps que ce sera possible.

Harry resta assis en réfléchissant. Il savait que Rogue avait raison. Qui que ce soit qui ait été blessé par Lockhart, il ne réagirait pas bien s'il était acculé par le terrifiant Maitre des Potions. Remus avait toute son utilité mais Harry ne voulait pas que Remus apprenne qu'il avait été abusé. Le silence s'éternisait. Finalement, Severus le rompit.

- Harry. Il ne te considérera pas différemment. De la même manière que je ne te considère pas différemment. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il faut blâmer, dit-il avec une neutralité prudente.

- Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, admit-il finalement.

Severus sourit ironiquement.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aura pas pitié pour toi. Il a un côté… particulièrement protecteur pour les personnes auxquelles il tient vraiment. Il aura envie de réduire Lockhart en pièces. La pitié ne traversera son esprit que beaucoup plus tard.

- Vous voulez dire parce que c'est un loup garou ? Demanda Harry.

-Il te l'a dit? Severus était surpris. Lupin était toujours si secret à propos de sa maladie, et pour de bonnes raisons. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry, fatigué. Pour moi il est toujours Remus. Et de toute façon votre potion lui fait du bien non ?

Severus choisit de ne pas répondre ni de donner son opinion.

-Tu veux lui dire ou attendre qu'il le découvre ? J'ai besoin de lui pour aider l'autre étudiant.

-Est-ce que… peut-être… Est-ce que vous pourriez le lui dire une fois qu'il aura aidé l'élève et qu'il sera prêt à faire face à Lockhart avec moi ? demanda Harry en tripotant son pull au point d'y faire pratiquement un trou. Je ne crois pas pouvoir lui dire.

-Très bien, dit Severus avec reluctance. Mais tu seras là quand je lui dirai. Tu dois y faire face Harry. Tu dois surmonter le passé.

-Oui monsieur.

Harry s'affala dans sa chaise, se sentant épuisé, maussade et effrayé.

-Est-ce que tu veux jouer un peu ? proposa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. J'ai des choses à faire, donc quand tu en auras assez, tu peux juste partir. Je nettoierai plus tard.

-Merci monsieur, grogna Harry avant de s'asseoir devant son instrument. Il était vraiment content de ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à son professeur. Il savait que ça aurait été bizarre.

BMFS

-Lupin, viens tout de suite dans mon bureau, appela Severus par cheminette. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et Harry venait de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? Harry va bien ? demanda Remus en sortant de la cheminée.

Il semblait fatigué et malade. Severus l'observa d'un œil professionnel et fut ravi de voir quelques améliorations grâce au repos du loup-garou et à ses potions. Il était heureux que la pleine lune soit passée. Il n'avait pas menti à Harry en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Lupin.

-Harry va bien. Je m'inquiète pour un autre étudiant, claqua Severus avant de se tenir devant son bureau. Je viens juste de découvrir que Lockhart avait un passé de maltraitance d'enfant. J'ai attentivement recherché des indices qui prouveraient qu'un étudiant en avait été victime. J'en ai trouvé un. Je ne peux pas lui offrir confort et conseil. Tu iras à ma place.

-Mon dieu, Severus, dit Remus en s'asseyant lourdement sur une table d'étudiant. Comment as-tu découvert cela ?

-ça n'est pas important, dit Severus en lançant un regard noir au loup. J'ai déjà contacté la famille de l'élève. Ils t'attendent, mais ils ne connaissent pas la réelle raison de ta venue. Ils pensent que tu as simplement besoin d'un endroit où loger pendant que tes quartiers sont en réparation. Tu inventeras une histoire sur le comment ils ont été endommagés.

-Bien sûr que je vais aider. Et qu'est-ce que le directeur sait ?

-Rien du tout pour l'instant. Tu lui diras que tu pars une semaine pour bien te remettre de la lune. Il ne sait rien à propos de Lockhart ou de l'étudiant. Tu ne lui diras rien jusqu'à ce que cet élève se sente prêt à en parler. Voilà un livre qui traite des abus sexuels et de comment s'en remettre. Lis-le attentivement.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda doucement Remus.

-Tu as de l'empathie avec la douleur, car tu en as connu de toutes sortes pendant très longtemps, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. Tu es parfait pour ce rôle. Mais plus important, malgré toute l'aversion que j'ai pour toi, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu l'as prouvé avec Harry… Silas pense qu'on peut être avec Harry uniquement si on ne montre pas trop nos sentiments, ce qui amènerait Rose. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir agir de manière neutre avec lui ? Il serait mieux de lui donner quelques jours pour qu'il comprenne Rose et tout ce qu'elle représente. Donne-lui du temps pour qu'il se stabilise.

-Si tu penses que c'est mieux, admit Remus. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Severus était bien plus au point sur la psychologie que lui. Harry était entre de bonnes mains, et Remus refusait d'entraver la convalescence de l'ado de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Vas préparer tes affaires. Tu partiras demain matin dès l'aube.

BMFS

La semaine passa, et Harry évita Rogue autant qu'il le pouvait. Il passait son temps à faire ses devoirs avec Hermione ou à flemmarder avec Ron. Ça lui faisait du bien de tout laisser de côté pour un moment et de simplement être un enfant. Ils faisaient des batailles de boules de neige et se rendirent malade en mangeant trop de bonbons.

Il ne vit Rogue que deux fois, et passa la plupart du temps à jouer du piano. Cela l'aidait à aller mieux, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, parler avec Rogue de ses rêves et de ses sentiments l'aidait aussi. Rogue avait le talent de mettre ses peurs en perspective et de lui faire croire qu'il était assez fort pour les surmonter.

Le lundi trois janvier arriva très vite avec le reste dans étudiants de Poudlard. Remus était revenu la veille, mais Harry avait seulement été capable de le saluer brièvement. La Tour était pleine de bruits et de vie alors que tout le monde parlait de ses vacances. Olivier fit presque un anévrisme en apprenant qu'Harry avait eu un Eclair de Feu, mais qu'on le lui avait pris.

Olivier était plus que jamais fanatique de Quidditch et leur avait organisé des entraînements chaque jour de la semaine jusqu'à leur match suivant. S'ils ne le gagnaient pas, ils ne pourraient gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Rogue décida que leurs sessions devaient être réduites à une par semaine, et Harry en fut vraiment soulagé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait pu faire ses devoirs autrement.

Il avait été inquiet de ne pas pouvoir voir Remus à cause de son emploi du temps chargé, mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque le professeur lui rappela sa promesse de lui enseigner le sort qui repoussait les Détraqueurs. Donc deux fois par semaine, Harry se glissait dans la salle de défense pour pratiquer le charme du Patronus. C'était très difficile, mais ils s'y efforçaient.

Au début, il s'entraînait simplement à prononcer le sort et à penser à des souvenirs heureux. La seconde semaine, il était capable de lancer parfaitement son patronus. C'était un cerf. Remus avait semblé choqué et triste en le voyant. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que le cerf était l'animal préféré de son père. Après ça, Harry s'entraîna contre un épouventard. Il ne l'affectait pas aussi fortement qu'un vrai Détraqueur et il avait son patronus pour protéger son esprit de ses effets dévastateurs, mais Remus décida de réduire les entrainements à une fois par semaine de peur de le rendre malade.

Le temps passa rapidement. Il n'avait pas une seconde de libre pour se reposer et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la force de faire des cauchemars. Il ne demanda pas à Remus qui était la personne qu'il aidait, il ne demanda pas à Rogue quand ils confronteraient Lockhart. Rose n'avait plus émergé vu qu'il passait moins de temps avec ses deux professeurs. Même lorsqu'il était avec eux, tout était fait d'un air professionnel qui lui permettait de faire la part des choses.

Ce mois-là il écrivit beaucoup dans son journal, mais seulement une ou deux fois avec Silas et Gabriel. A chaque fois il leur a demandé conseil à propos d'Hermione. Elle commençait à sembler malade, elle travaillait trop. Mais ses Autres n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Silas lui disait de la laisser tranquille, elle était dans cet état à cause de ses propres décisions. Gabriel lui disait de lui dire qu'elle se faisait du mal et qu'elle devrait moins travailler. Ron était aussi inquiet, mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de lui en parler, elle leur criait dessus ou éclatait en sanglots. Finalement, Harry décida que Silas avait peut-être raison et la laissa tranquille.

BMFS

On était maintenant le huit février et Gryffondor devrait jouer contre les Serdaigles deux jours plus tard. Toute l'équipe était sur les nerfs car les Serdaigles avaient perdu contre les Serpentards et que si Gryffondor les battait aussi, ils auraient encore une chance de gagner la Coupe. Perdre signifiait tout perdre. En plus de ça, Harry n'avait toujours pas de balai.

Il s'était mis à harceler Remus et Rogue à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et ce depuis une semaine, mais tout ce qu'ils lui disaient était que l'Eclair de Feu allait bien et qu'il l'aurait bientôt. Ils n'avaient pas menti car il le récupéra le lendemain. Le professeur McGonnagal le trouva alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle commune, souriante.

-Et bien, on a fait tous les tests possibles et on dirait que tout va bien. Vous avez un très bon ami quelque part, Potter.

Harry observa son Eclair de Feu et se sentit gonfler de bonheur. Il le récupérait ? Il tendit la main et elle le lui rendit sans hésitation. Il était aussi puissant et doux dans sa main qu'au premier jour. Il sourit. Oui. Il avait de très bons amis. Il sentit sa poitrine gonfler et agrippa le balai de ses mains. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rose se manifester maintenant. Pas devant McGonnagal.

-Je pense que vous devriez l'essayer avant le match de samedi non ? dit sa directrice de maison, ignorante de sa bataille interne. Et Potter, essayez de gagner, d'accord ?

-Oui Madame, répondit Harry en partant précipitamment. Il se concentra sur son balai, essayant de ne pas penser à Rogue et Remus.

Il pensait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il passa le portrait et que toute sa maison se rua sur lui. Ils capturèrent son attention et le moment passa. Tout le monde voulait toucher ou même monter l'éclair de feu. Harry accepta mais était déterminé à être le premier à le voler. Il était impatient d'être à l'entraînement du lendemain.

Finalement, Harry fut relâché et il se rendit à l'étage avec Ron. Il venait juste de ranger précautionneusement son balai dans sa valise lorsqu'il entendit Ron crier. Il portait ses draps et Harry se glaça en voyant les tâches rouges. C'était du sang.

-Croûtard ! hurla Ron. Il est MORT ! REGARDE !

Harry fixa les poils roux ensanglantés qui appartenaient sans aucun doute à Pattenrond. Il semblait que le chat avait finalement gagné la guerre. Ron se rua dans les escaliers, Harry sur ses talons. Il cria sur Hermione, lui jetant les draps ensanglantés au visage. Elle répliqua qu'il ne pouvait être sûr que c'était Pattenrond. La rage sur le visage de Ron et l'air obstiné d'Hermione montra à Harry qu'il s'agissait certainement de la fin de leur amitié.

BMFS

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe, les joueurs n'étaient pas les premiers à descendre tôt dans la Grande Salle un samedi matin. Tout le monde était venu pour voir l'éclair de feu de plus près. Olivier le posa sur la table et l'inclina de façon à ce que son nom doré soit visible. Les gens de chaque maison venaient pour l'observer et parfois caresser d'un doigt révérencieux son bois lisse.

Même Malefoy apparut. Le blond avait été étrangement silencieux ces derniers temps. Harry savait que Silas lui avait dit quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. A chaque fois qu'il demandait, Silas ne disait rien ou répondait vaguement. Il était donc vraiment curieux de voir ce que le blond allait dire. Il fut déçu de ne recevoir que des insultes habituelles.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir ce balai Potter ? Dommage qu'il ne soit pas pourvu d'un parachute, au cas où tu te retrouverais trop près d'un détraqueur, dit-il avec un sourire maquiavélique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il se sentit perdre conscience. Silas cligna des yeux mais rassembla ses esprits rapidement. Il ignora le mal de tête qui s'installait entre ses tympans et sourit froidement au blond. Il fut satisfait de voir un tremblement de doute dans les yeux gris du prince des serpentards.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses t'attacher un bras de plus, Drago, dit Silas d'une voix traînante, faisant exprès de savourer le nom du blond. Il pourrait attraper le vif d'or pour toi.

Silas se retira avec un sourire satisfait et Harry revint et découvrit la table des gryffondors éclatée de rire et plusieurs personnes lui tapoter le dos. Malefoy était parti et il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il fit un vague signe de tête aux personnes qui l'applaudissaient, rougissant d'embarras et de colère pour avoir été remplacé de force.

BMFS

-Vous savez ce qu'on doit faire, dit Olivier alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le match. Si on perd ce match, on sera hors-course. Juste… Juste volez comme vous l'avez fait à l'entraînement d'hier, et ça ira !

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements. Harry regarda leur attrapeur, Cho Chang. Elle était la seule fille de l'équipe, et il l'avait déjà vue voler auparavant. Elle était douée, mais il avait un éclair de feu. Les deux équipes s'envolèrent. Le jeu démarra rapidement et maintint une allure de malade. Les deux équipes marquaient des buts, mais Gryffondor était devant.

Il fut rapidement évident que Cho ne cherchait pas le vif d'or. Elle le suivait, le collant comme de la glue. Il essaye de s'en débarrasser en accélérant, mais elle le rattrapait toujours et le bloquait en volant trop près ou devant lui. Il vit plusieurs fois le vif d'or, mais il le perdait à cause de Cho.

Irrité, Harry serra les dents et fit un plongeon raide et rapide. Elle le suivit, pensant qu'il avait repéré la petite balle dorée. Il se redressa à quelques centimètres du sol et reprit son envol comme un boulet. Le triomphe et la joie bouillirent dans ses veines et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit. Le vif d'or brillait au-dessus du terrain du côté des serdaigles. Cho était encore quelques mètres sous lui, et il accéléra aussi vite qu'une étoile filante. Cho était sur ses talons, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper.

Soudain, il l'entendit crier et regarda en arrière, elle pointait le sol du doigt. Il y vit trois Détraqueurs le regardant. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et fouilla ses robes pour trouver sa baguette. Tremblant légèrement d'adrénaline et de peur, il hurla : Expecto Patronum !

Le cerf argenté surgit de sa baguette, et il retourna la tête vers son objectif, faisant confiance au cerf pour le protéger alors qu'il cherchait le vif d'or. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, et il essayait désespérément de disparaître, allant d'un côté à l'autre. Harry le suivait. Cho était maintenant à sa hauteur, ayant gagné du terrain pendant qu'il s'occupait des détraqueurs. Mais il accéléra et ses doigts se fermèrent sur la victoire.

Les quelques minutes suivantes furent confuses. Tout le monde criait et le prenait dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri, et il embrassait tout le monde avec joie. Quand il entendit Remus le féliciter pour son Patronus, il se lança dans ses bras.

-Je l'ai fait ! cria-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme. Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont pas du tout affecté ! Je n'ai rien senti !

-C'est parce que ce n'était pas des détraqueurs, rit Remus en le sortant de la foule.

Devant eux, trois garçons de l'équipe de quidditch serpentard se débattaient pour se libérer de leurs robes.

-Tu leur a fait une belle frayeur !

Harry sourit alors que Flint, Montague et Warrington lui lançaient des regards noirs. Il les salua d'un air provocant et se laissa guider par son équipe jusqu'à la Tour où une énorme fête l'attendait. Fred et George amenèrent des tonnes de sucreries et même des bouteilles de Bierraubeurre. Tout le monde riait, discutait et jouait à des jeux stupides. L'unique Gryffondor qui ne participait pas était Hermione, qui insistait presque avec hystérie avoir beaucoup de travail. Harry se retira rapidement et retourna à la fête.

BMFS

- AAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHH !

Harry s'assit brusquement lorsqu'il fut tiré de son rêve pas un horrible hurlement. Il pensa d'abord que le cri venait de son rêve, mais il entendit Ron crier à nouveau. Il ouvrit grand ses rideaux en même temps que les autres garçons et vit Ron fixer avec terreur ses rideaux déchirés. Harry se précipita vers lui.

-Black ! Il était là ! Sirius Black était juste là ! Il avait un couteau et il a coupé mes rideaux, et il allait me poignarder et… !

-Allons en bas, dit Harry avec précipitation, pensant que ce serait une bonne idée d'obtenir de l'aide. Il aida son ami tremblant à sortir de son lit.

Les quatre garçons se ruèrent dans la salle commune où plusieurs autres gryffondors s'étaient rassemblés, alertés par les cris de Ron. McGonnagal apparut, l'air livide. Elle pensait qu'ils faisaient encore la fête, mais Ron était en pleurs, ce qui attira son attention. Seamus et Dean parlèrent en même temps, lui disant tout à propos de Black.

-C'est insensé, comment pourrait-il avoir passé le portrait ?

-Demandez-lui ! cria Ron, oubliant ses larmes. Mais le doigt pointé vers l'entrée était tremblant. Demandez-lui s'il a vu Black !

McGonnagal lança un regard noir au rouquin, mais se retourna et dit un pas dehors. Elle ouvrit le tableau pour que tout le monde puisse entendre combien tout cela était ridicule. Les étudiants se rapprochèrent pour entendre chacun de leurs mots.

-Sir Catogan, avez-vous laissé un homme entrer dans la Tour Gryffondor ?

-En effet, gente dame ! répondit le chevalier fou qui remplaçait la grosse dame.

Il y eut un long moment de silence stupéfait avant que McGonnagal ne reprenne :

-Vrai… Vraiment ? Mais… Mais le mot de passe !

-Il les avait ! dit fièrement le chevalier. Il avait chaque mot de passe de la semaine ! Il les lisait sur un morceau de papier !

-Quelle personne, dit-elle, la voix tremblante et le visage blanc comme neige en observant le groupe de personnes rassemblé dans la salle commune, quelle personne d'une stupidité abyssale a écrit sur un papiers les mots de passe de la semaine et l'a laissé traîner partout ?

Un Neville Longdubat tremblant leva lentement la main. McGonnagal lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle en rivaliserait avec Rogue puis se retourna et sortit en trombes de la salle. Le portrait se ferma dans un bruit assourdissant et ils l'entendirent tous ordonner au chevalier de n'ouvrir la porte à personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui permette. Ils étaient tous enfermés pendant que le château serait fouillé de fond en combles.

Tout le monde commença à discuter nerveusement. Les seuls à être silencieux étaient Harry et Neville. Harry était inquiet et Neville semblait en état de choc. Ron était assailli de personnes qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et Hermione discutait avec Dean de la manière dont Black avait pu passer les Détraqueurs.

BMFS

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Black cette nuit-là. Il leur avait encore échappé. Toute l'école interrogeait les Gryffondors lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, et la Grande Salle était une masse d'enfants curieux et effrayés. Pour retrouver l'ordre, Dumbledore dut envoyer chacun à sa table de maison. Mais le brouhaha reprit lorsque Neville reçut une beuglante de sa grand-mère. Le garçon empoté s'empressa de quitter la salle, tombant presque deux fois, mais ils purent tous entendre l'horrible tirade quand elle éclata dans le hall d'entrée.

BMFS

Cette nuit-là, Harry était dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se retourna dans son lit avant de s'asseoir en baillant. Il ouvrit les rideaux, mais ne put trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de Neville. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Le lit était vide. Harry se mordit la lèvre et se glissa au bout de son lit, ou se trouvait sa valise. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il l'ouvrit et fouilla pour trouver la carte que les jumeaux lui avaient donnée. Il murmura les mots pour l'activer et attendit que la carte se forme. Il soupira de soulagement en trouvant le nom de Neville dans la salle de bain.

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Mais il n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Quelque chose l'embêtait. Il pratiqua ses exercices de respiration. Un souvenir du dîner lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait avoir jeté un œil sur Neville et l'avoir vu fixer son assiette. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Neville n'avait pas semblé bouleversé. Ses yeux semblaient vides et morts.

Pris d'effroi, Harry sortit de son lit et avança à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Fronçant les sourcils, il appela son camarade, mais personne ne répondit. Harry était maintenant sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il murmura un sort pour allumer les lumières et haleta. Neville était couché sur le côté au milieu de la salle, le sang coulant tout autour de lui.

-Silas ! invoqua Harry avant d'échapper à cette vue horrible.

Silas avança et roula nonchalamment le garçon sur le dos. Il vit ses deux poignets tailladés et les tint d'une main. L'autre portait leur baguette et il se mit à prononcer des sorts. De la lumière blanche émana du bout de la baguette et entoura lentement les poignets abîmés. Neville le fixait, à peine conscient. Sa peau était froide. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Silas recula, en sueur. La magie disparut et il relâcha les mains de Neville. Le garçon le regarda et Silas sourit avec mépris en essuyant son front avec fatigue.

-Stupide garçon, dit-il avec fermeté. La mort n'est jamais une solution.

**Fin du chapitre. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**1) **_**Attention: **_**Scènes ne convenant pas à jeune public !** Tout particulièrement à la fin.

2) Je m'excuse d'avance pour la nature explicite de ce chapitre. Je voulais faire en sorte que l'on comprenne bien combien les problèmes soulevés sont graves. Je voudrai que les lecteurs sachent tout l'impact de tels actes. Quand à la sentence pour ceux qui sont coupables, ce pourrait n'être pas sympathique ou pardonnant, et ce n'est pas le bon exemple, mais j'avais besoin de me déchaîner. Pardonnez-moi.

3) Je sais que Neville est bien plus sombre dans mon histoire que dans les livres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'écrire ainsi. Il sera toujours maladroit, oublieux lorsque nerveux, socialement anxieux et peu confiant, mais près d'Harry il abaissera sa garde et sera légèrement différent.

_**Note du traducteur (Orin):**_

1) Petit conseil de lecture, prenez l'image de Neville que vous avez de meilleure dans votre esprit (débrouillez-vous !).

2) Les plus consciencieux d'entre vous remarqueront que « vous » et « tu » ne sont pas les même mots (vous comprendrez). En fait, en anglais c'est bien le même mot, « you ». (Ce qui d'ailleurs nous pose beaucoup de problème, entre autre, qui Harry vouvoie, à partir de quand le fera-t-il avec Rogue, qu'en est-il des Autres, etc.)

**Les deux mêmes**

Traduction : _Orin-Rwo.L._

Bêta _: Harry-Draco _

Neville le fixa sans rien dire, assis dans son propre sang et avachi sur le mur de la salle de bain, impuissant.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, dit Silas en le fusillant du regard.

Mais Neville ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait simplement regarder le sourire narquois de Harry s'intensifier. Son camarade de classe se retourna pour partir avant de frissonner et de cligner des yeux de confusion. Il regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux n'atterrissent sur lui. Ils s'écarquillèrent et Harry s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui.

-Neville ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. A quoi pensais-tu ? Oh, mon dieu. Regarde tout ce sang. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

-Harry ?

Neville était confus, que se passait-il ?

-Oui ? Demanda Harry en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Neville n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait se soucier de sa mort. Pourquoi Harry était-il si effrayé ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Et qui était Silas ? Pourquoi avait-il appelé ce nom ? Mais bien loin de ces questions il s'entendit dire :

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Harry était bouleversé.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Pas toi, murmura Neville, des larmes remplissant ses yeux. Il était incompétent, même pour mettre fin à sa propre vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Chuchota Harry

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est ! D'être haïs et d'être la risée de tous à chaque seconde de ta vie ! D'être toujours décevant ! Je ne suis capable ni d'être un sorcier, ni d'être un fils, ni même un être vivant. Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Fout le camps ! Cria Neville sans en avoir rien à faire. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-Neville... dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Je... Je sais ce que c'est.

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Ne me mens pas ! Neville le repoussa et prit le couteau. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

-NON ! Neville, ne fais pas ça ! Supplia Harry. Je ne mens pas. Ne fais pas ça.

-Tu es un héros ! Tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, tu es une star de Quidditch, tu es intelligent, et tout le monde t'aime ! Tu es spécial et aimé et tes parents seraient fiers de toi ! Ma grand-mère me dit souvent combien mes parents seraient déçus. Qu'elle est heureuse qu'ils soient fous comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin de me voir les déshonorer encore et encore !

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eut à réconforter qui que se soit avant. Mais Neville avait son couteau et il allait essayer de se tuer de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Alors il repensa à Rogue et Remus et comment ils l'avaient aidé. Ils l'avaient aidé en se souciant de lui et en l'écoutant. Alors il écouta vraiment Neville et ressentit de la peine parce que Neville ressentait ce que lui-même ressentait.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, dit-il calmement. C'est un mensonge, Neville. Mes parents seraient déçus de moi parce que... Je n'ai jamais fait face à mes problèmes. Je m'enfuis et je ne dis rien quand les gens me donnent le crédit pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites.

-La ferme, Harry ! Cria Neville. Il passa le couteau sur sa peau, mais il ne laissa qu'une coupure peu profonde.

-Tu as protégé la pierre philosophale ! Tu as tué un basilique et sauvé Ginny ! Ne mens pas !

-Je ne mens pas, Neville, dit Harry et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait ces choses. C'était Gabriel, voilà ! Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Gabriel qui a fait tout ça et ma mère qui a défait Voldemort il y a treize ans ! Ce n'était jamais moi !

Gabriel émergea facilement alors que la détresse augmentait et regarda l'adolescent devant lui. Le garçon paraissait choqué, ce qui était bien mieux puisque cela signifiait qu'il avait oublié le couteau. Il fit un sourire et prit le couteau des mains molles de Neville.

-Salut. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, prenant le bras du garçon pour examiner les entailles guéries. Il nota qu'il y avait beaucoup d'anciennes coupures. Neville avait coupé avant, il avait coupé souvent.

-Ha...Harry ? Bégaya le garçon

-Non, offrit Gabriel avec un sourire. Je suis Gabriel. Harry est un peu mal en point alors j'ai pensé que je devrais m'occuper de tout ça.

-Ah ? Couina Neville, sans le moindre doute confus.

-Ecoute. Harry serait vraiment bouleversé si tu te tuais. Alors pourquoi ne t'arrêterais-tu pas un peu. Nous avons déjà assez à faire. Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à Harry. Vous avez beaucoup en commun et cela vous aiderait tous les deux. Je sais qu'Harry se sent parfois seul même avec nous à l'Intérieur. Je vais même te donner un bon conseil. Ne crois pas ce que l'on dit du garçon qui a survécu. Tu ne connais pas du tout Harry.

-D'accord, répondit Neville en tremblant.

-Il semble que Silas se soit bien débrouillé pour recoller les morceaux. Penses-tu avoir besoin de plus d'attention médicale ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-N...Non, dit timidement Neville. Il était vraiment intimidé par les manières brutales de Harry – Gabriel – et par sa confiance absolue.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Et tu ne vas pas refaire ça ? Ou au moins pas lorsque Harry peut te trouver ?

-Non, dit Neville en baissant les yeux de honte.

-Bien.

Neville leva les yeux et vit le sourire de Harry se transformer en une expression blanche avant de devenir inquiète et rouge sous le stress. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Il regarda autour de lui avant de regarder Neville avec suspicion. Neville lui fit un sourire nerveux et Harry se relaxa un peu, mais il avait l'air toujours stressé. Neville sourit plus largement en pensant 'Bienvenue au club'.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Finit par dire Harry en regardant ailleurs

Neville connaissait cette expression, il la portait tout le temps. La honte.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il, toi ?

Harry hocha la tête par saccades.

-Peut-on.. Peut-on sortir d'ici ? Tout ce... ?

Il fit un geste vers la marre de sang autour d'eux.

Neville rougit et sortit sa baguette. Il lui fallut trois essais avant que le sang ne disparaisse. Sa rougeur se fit plus intense. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Mais il était incompétent, ce n'était qu'une autre preuve. Neville se recroquevilla et commença à sangloter.

Il sentit Harry se mettre à côté de lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Il était reconnaissant diablement confus, mais reconnaissant. Il pleura tous ces problèmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que l'étrange comportement de Harry avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Mais il lui parla de ses parents à Ste Mangouste apathiques parce que torturés par magie la nuit de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lui raconta comment durant toute sa vie sa famille l'avait cru Cracmol et qu'ils avaient fait des choses horribles pour essayer de lui faire manifester sa magie, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Il lui dit combien ses notes horribles ne faisaient qu'énerver sa grand-mère d'avantage chaque été et combien elle était à deux doigt de le mettre à la porte. Et il savait que personne ne viendrait s'occuper d'une erreur comme lui. Il serait sans-abris.

Il lui raconta comment depuis l'autre nuit tous le bousculaient parce qu'il était stupide et qu'il le méritait parce que son idiotie avait faillit coûter la vie à Ron et à tous le monde. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'être à Poudlard. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. Tout le monde le lui disait. Il n'avait pas d'amis et c'était une blague qu'il soit à Gryffondor car il ne faisait preuve d'aucun courage. Il était toujours peureux et il criait avant de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. La seule chose pour laquelle il était fait était de travailler avec les plantes,et qu'est-ce que c'était pour qui que se soit ?

Harry écouta le désespoir de Neville, il se sentit coupable. Il laissa Neville et mit ses bras autour de ses genoux.

-J'aurais du remarquer combien tu étais malheureux. Nous avons la même chambre depuis deux ans et demi. C'était mal de t'exclure. Tu étais simplement timide et... Ça n'est pas une excuse.

-J'aimerais changer ça maintenant. Je sais que je ne mérite pas la chance d'être ton ami, mais j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment l'être. Je ne pensais pas que qui se soit puisse me comprendre un jour. Je souriais simplement en gardant mes problèmes. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne les voir parce que j'étais effrayé. Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor non plus. Vraiment... Si je n'avais pas cette condition, je serai surement à Serpentard.

Harry raconta à Neville comment il avait grandi chez les Dursleys. Il partagea toutes ses croyances secrètes qu'il n'était qu'inutile comme ils lui avaient dit. Il décrivit son Placard et la Chasse au Harry et l'isolation et le mépris, même à l'école moldue. Il expliqua qu'il avait cru que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne à lui et lui explique qu'il était un Sorcier.

Puis Harry expliqua la naissance de Silas et comment il était arrivé à gryffondor. Comment Gabriel était né six mois plus tard, et que c'était lui qui avait tout fait. Neville écouta sans interrompre. Alors Harry lui raconta la vérité sur cet été.

Il lui dit tout ce que Rogue avait fait pour lui et comment il se sentait coupable de parler mal du professeur derrière son dos pour pouvoir garder ses secrets. Harry hésita, mais comme Neville n'avait d'autre réaction que la compréhension, Harry décida de parler du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, il décida d'en dire tout.

Bégayant et pleurant, Harry réussit à dire à Neville ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lockhart et qu'il n'en avait rien su avant de fusionner avec Cho.

-Il p-p-pensait que j'étais si beau. La f-façon dont j-je réagissais. Je l-le laissais faire sans b-broncher... J-je le l-laissais me toucher... me et... m'embrasser. J'étais si p-perdu dans les s-s-sensations. Je peux encore m'entendre g-gémir. Mon dieu... Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! Je n'en voulais pas, je haïssais ça et j'étais si effrayé et sans défense, mais c'était trop et Cho ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre parce que cela était b-b-bon ! Il n'avait même plus besoin de me droguer. Je me tenais simplement là et je le laissais enlever mes vêtements et... !

Neville serra Hary jusqu'à lui briser les os et les deux garçons pleurèrent ensemble. Quand Harry commença à se calmer, Neville chuchota dans son oreille.

-Il... Il m'a t-touché aussi. Je ne pouvais le dire à p-personne parce que j'étais t-trop effrayé qu'il pensent que je mentais p-parce qu'il était une c-célébrité et alors j'aurais été encore p-plus humilié p-par ma famille pour avoir m-menti sur quelque chose comme ça.

Neville ne pouvait plus respirer. Alors que des souvenirs de faiblesse, d'humiliation et de honte lui revenaient en flots, il sentit la panique et le désespoir le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il ne soit plus loin de crier de folie. Il chercha son couteau et remonta sa manche. Il coupa et sentit la panique refluer alors que la douleur le distrayait un peu.

Il en fit une autre, puis une troisième. Les souvenirs étaient ré-enfouis et il regarda la réaction de Harry, s'attendant à du rejet. L'autre garçon était assis, ses jambes serrées contre son torse et ses yeux fixés sur lui. Mais ils n'étaient empreint ni d'horreur ni de dégoût, juste d'une douloureuse compréhension. Harry s'était déchiré et avait créé des Autres. Neville se mutilait. Ils avaient tous deux leur façon de résister. Elles étaient toutes deux mauvaises.

-Je suppose que Gabriel avait raison. Nous avons des choses en commun, sourit Neville, fatigué.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils s'assirent ensemble en silence. Des heures s'étaient écoulées et dans moins d'une demi-heure tout le monde serait sur le point de se lever pour aller en classe. C'était lundi. Mais Neville savait qu'il n'irait pas. Il était malade et éprouvé. Harry avait l'air horrible aussi. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larme et l'air autour de lui transpirait sa fragilité.

Neville ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le garçon qui a survécu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la vérité cachée sous Harry ? Probablement parce que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours avec lui. Il était difficile de se concentrer quand ces trois là étaient ensemble, et les deux se battaient toujours de façon spectaculaire, éloignant tout le monde du brun. Il avait envié Harry si longtemps qu'il se sentait mal-à-l'aise que Harry soit contrarié de ne pas être son ami.

-Ne te sens pas en tord, dit-il et Harry le regarda avec confusion. Pour ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remarqué non plus.

-Je me sentirai bien seulement à condition que tu... , dit Harry d'une voix rauque d'avoir parlé et pleuré, et il montra les profondes cicatrices dans les bras de l'autre garçon, celles qui auraient pu le tuer.

-Je ne le ferai plus, soupira Neville et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire amer. J'ai un ami à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai promis à Gabriel de ne pas te faire de mal.

Harry sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Neville se sentit réchauffé par ce simple geste. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son sarcasme avait été vrai. Harry Potter _était_ son ami à présent. Harry serait là pour lui et pourrait le comprendre d'une façon que même le professeur Lupin n'avait pu. Il se déplaça pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul dans les ténèbres.

BMFS

La semaine suivante, Neville et Harry étaient inséparables. Ron était occupé à profiter de l'attention qu'il avait obtenu en survivant à Black. Hermione croulait sous les devoirs et courait d'un endroit à l'autre. Et ils étaient heureux d'avoir un peu de temps à eux. Ils parlèrent ensemble et s'amusèrent ensemble, bref, ils apprenaient à être amis.

Harry laissa même Neville essayer son éclair de feu. Le garçon était terrifié et il finit par s'étaler au sol, mais Gabriel émergea et sa confiance était contagieuse. Il apprit deux trois mouvement à Neville, et le timide Gryffondor les exécuta sans problème. Harry n'avait pas rechigné face à l'intervention de Gabriel. Il était heureux que ses Autres aiment Neville et tout ce qui pouvait aider le timide garçon valait la peine de n'importe quel black-out. Même Silas l'acceptait.

Parfois, durant les cours de potions, le Serpentard émergeait pour se moquer du professeur dans son dos. Cela relaxa Neville et enleva certaines de ses terreurs d'enfant à propos du maître des potions. Et le mieux dans tout ça était que Rogue ne pouvait rien dire de peur que Silas ne dise quelque chose qui l'humilierait. Il savait parfaitement que le Serpentard ne le portait pas dans son cœur, alors les deux Gryffondors nageaient en zone neutre. Neville réussit deux potions et Harry se sentit heureux lorsque son ami sourit honnêtement pendant des heures après ça.

Neville fut même capable d'aider avec Rose. Parce que Harry commençait à arriver dans son terrain émotionnel, la jeune Autre devenait de plus en plus agitée et avait besoin d'émerger de plus en plus souvent. Neville eut l'idée que si Harry se mettait avec lui, Rose pourrait lui tenir compagnie en Botanique. De cette façon, Harry ne serait pas obligé de la voir émerger à quelque moment gênant et elle pourrait se stabiliser.

Bien que, tout comme Rogue, il était perturbé par le maniérisme de la fille dans le corps d'Harry. il finit par s'y habituer et ils travaillèrent merveilleusement ensemble. C'était rafraîchissant d'être avec quelqu'un qui entretenait le même amour pour les plantes. Personne n'y voyait la beauté que lui voyait. Personne ne pouvait sentir la vie de la nature. Rose était vraiment talentueuse et Neville n'était absolument pas gêné de son silence.

C'était la plus belle semaine dans la vie Neville. Il ne se coupa pas une fois. Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti si libre, si accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il commençait à comprendre Silas lorsqu'il clamait que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas de bons amis. Neville était tellement plus concerné et vrai qu'eux. Mais il se souciait toujours d'eux. Ils étaient ses premiers amis.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il se sentit si mal lorsque Hagrid l'invita avec Ron à sa cabane le vendredi pour les réprimander de traiter Hermione d'une telle manière. Il leur dit qu'elle était souvent venue à lui en pleurs parce que Ron la haïssait et qu'elle avait tant de mal avec ses cours. Le regard méchant de Buckbeak ne fit que rendre le sermon plus effrayant. Pourtant, Ron était tout de même trop furieux pour y consentir, mais Harry promit de jeter un œil sur Hermione.

BMFS

La semaine suivante, Harry imagina un nouveau système. Neville et Silas se faufilèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père avec un sort pour dissimuler leur odeur Ainsi, ils pouvaient franchir les trolls qui avaient été mis en place comme nouvelle mesure de sécurité pour se rendre à leur séance de thérapie deux fois par semaine. Au début, Neville tremblait de terreur chaque fois qu'il voyait les énormes créatures, mais à présent, il était simplement à deux doigt de s'enfuir en courant. C'était une amélioration. Et elle était principalement due au désir de Neville de ne pas donner à Silas plus de raison de se moquer de lui.

Une fois qu'ils les avaient passés, Harry émergeait à nouveau et accompagnait Neville jusqu'à la classe du professeur Lupin avant de continuer jusqu'à Rogue. Après deux heures, il revenait prendre Neville pour retourner à la tour. Les séances duraient deux heures et grignotaient toujours du temps sur le jour suivant, mais en valaient la peine.

BMFS

Rogue et Lupin décidèrent que puisque les garçons savaient ce qui était arrivé à l'un et l'autre et devenaient de plus en plus proche, il était temps de confronter Lockhart le samedi dans deux semaines. Il y serait bien allé la semaine précédente, mais Dumbledore avait décidé que ce serait un week-end à Pré-au-lard. Le vieux sorcier était toujours plus conscient de l'endroit où chaque personne était pendant ces jours là puisque les étudiants étaient moins protégés lorsqu'ils quittaient le château.

Alors ils iraient le week-end d'après, puisqu'ils auraient plus de chance de ne pas être découvert. Lupin distrairait le directeur, peut-être en l'invitant en dehors du château pour un thé, ou quelque chose comme ça, et Rogue mèneraient les garçon au dehors pour trois heure. Il pensait que ce serait suffisant pour les deux garçons pour faire face à leur agresseur.

BMFS

-Salut ! Lança Harry à Ron alors que le rouquin s'en allait tout seul à Pré-au-Lard. À tout à l'heure !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Neville, qui se tenait nonchalamment près de Harry. Une bataille explosive ?

-J'aimerais bien, dit Harry en souriant. Malheureusement je pense que je vais plutôt me diriger vers la librairie, pour tenir compagnie à Hermione – même si elle ne me remarquera pas – et travailler mon essai sur les Vampire que nous a donné Remus. Tu veux venir, ou attendre jusqu'à demain ?

-Je vais venir, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que Silas finira par nous aider. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout.

-La flatterie est un bon début, mais il va en falloir beaucoup plus que de le soudoyer pour avoir son aide, rigola Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie.

-En effet, sourit Neville.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione et s'assirent près d'elle. Harry dit un bref 'salut' et Neville lui fit écho. Hermione marmonna en retour, mais ne regarda pas. Les deux garçon hochèrent la tête d'exaspération en sortant leurs devoirs. Neville fronça les sourcils en déroulant son essai :

-Alors, est-ce qu'ils doivent le manger ou être simplement près de l'ail pour être blessé ?

BMFS

Le soir, les deux garçons rencontrèrent Ron au dîner dans la grande salle. Le rouquin leur dit tout ce qu'il avait fait et leur donna des tonnes de bonbon. Ils finirent de manger et retournèrent à la tour, Ron leur racontant comment pour la troisième fois, il avait lancé de la boue dans la figure de Malfoy. Neville, derrière le rouquin, roula des yeux avec un sourire. Harry rigola, mais prétendit que c'était de Malfoy. Ron n'y pensait absolument pas et rayonnait de son triomphe.

Ils venait juste de franchir l'endroit où les trolls patrouillaient devant la grosse dame, qui était revenue après la disgrâce du chevalier, quand Hermione vint à eux. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Hagrid a perdu, leur dit-elle. Buckbeak va être executé. Il m'a envoyé ça.

Harry prit le morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait. Neville et Ron lurent par dessus son épaule.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Buckbeak n'a rien fait de mal. Tout le monde sait que Malfoy faisait semblant, dit Harry, étourdi.

Il avait été sûr que Hagrid gagnerait. Que Dumbledore s'en serait chargé.

Le père de Malfoy à effrayé la Cour pour qu'elle fasse ça, dit Hermione en pleurant dans ses mains. Vous savez comment il est. C'est un tas de vieux fous gâteux, et ils ont été effrayés. Il y aura un appel, bien sûr, il y en a toujours. Mais je ne peux voir aucun espoir... rien n'aura changé.

-Si, il y aura quelque chose de changé, clama Ron. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça seule, Hermione. Je t'aiderai pour de vrai, cette fois.

-Oh, Ron !

Hermione se jeta sur le rouquin.

Harry sourit et Neville rougit avant que les deux ne s'éclipsent pour donner à ses deux là l'intimité nécessaire pour se raccommoder. Harry était soulagé de les voir enfin ne plus se haïr l'un l'autre, mais il était aussi inquiet. Il était plus difficile de garder ses secrets lorsque ses amis travaillaient ensemble, et pas l'un contre l'autre.

Neville comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Ron était l'ami de Harry, mais il avait aussi le sang chaud et il pourrait très probablement faire une erreur ou dire quelque chose à un mauvais moment qui mettrait à jour les secrets de Harry. Quand à Hermione, après l'avoir diagnostiqué, elle tenterait de le guérir, le traitant comme un objet de test. Aucun des deux n'aiderait. Alors Neville se promit d'aider Harry à garder ses secrets.

BMFS

Àla séance suivante de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour conforter Hagrid et l'assurer que le recours prévu en juin se passerait beaucoup mieux. Le géant entretenait très peu d'espoir à ce sujet, cependant, et continuait à fondre en larmes en plein milieu du cours.

Quand ce dernier fut terminé, ils se retrouvèrent derrière Malfoy et un groupe de Serpentards. Le blond critiquait abondamment Hagrid et décrivait avec une jubilation morbide la tête de Buckbeak une fois coupée. Hermione craqua. Elle marcha droit vers lui, le fit se retourner, et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces.

-Comment ose-tu traiter Hagrid de pathétique, espèce de fou, d'ignoble...

-Hermione ! Hoqueta Ron, choqué.

Neville avait attrapé la main qui se levait encore pour frapper le sang pur. Malfoy chercha sa baguette, mais Harry tenait déjà la sienne. Malfoy regarda les quatre Gryffondors et pour une fois, fit la seule chose intelligente à faire. Il battit en retraite. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Neville lâcha Hermione et les garçons la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

-_Hermione_, dit encore Ron, mais cette fois, il semblait impressionné.

Hermione rougit mais se retourna pour faire face à Harry, la furie brulant toujours dans ses yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux de les battre à la finale de Quidditch ! Tu ferais mieux, parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'ils gagnent.

-Nous devrions y aller, dit prudemment Neville, voulant distraire la fille hystérique qui semblait prête à frapper Harry. Nous avons cours de Sortilèges.

Ils coururent tous les quatre, mais n'arrivèrent pas à temps.

-Vous êtes en retards, les garçons ! Gronda le professeur Flirwick aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait. Dépêchez-vous, sortez vos baguettes, nous essayons les enchantements d'allégresse aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes déjà répartis en pairs.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les tables libres. Harry et Neville se mirent tous les deux, s'attendant à ce que Ron se mette avec Hermione, mais le rouquin regardait partout sans pouvoir l'apercevoir. Harry et Neville le firent aussi, sans plus de succès. Ils se rappelaient tous qu'elle avait été à coté d'eux en entrant. Que s'était-il passé ?

-C'est étrange, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'elle est allée aux toilettes, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

BMFS

Hermione n'était pas là à midi non plus et ils se précipitèrent à la Tour pour l'y chercher. Il la fixèrent dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de confusion lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent endormie sur un livre près du feu. Ron la réveilla et elle fut horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir raté un cours. Elle courut en dehors de la pièce pour parler avec Flitwick avant la divination. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de retourner en cours. Ron clamait haut et fort qu'Hermione avait fini par craquer. Harry et Neville étaient d'accord par leur silence.

BMFS

-Je vois quelque chose ici ! chuchota le professeur Trelawney, baissant son visage vers la boule de cristal de Harry et Neville. Quelque chose en mouvement... Mais qu'est-ce ?

Neville regarda Harry et ils échangèrent un regard mal-à-l'aise. Aucun des deux ne croyaient que Trelawney ait le moindre talent, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à éloigner la femme. Harry commença à se tordre les doigts, sachant que quoi qu'elle puisse voir, ce ne serait pas agréable.

-Mon cher enfant. C'est ici, plus clair que jamais... Mon cher, vous traquant de plus près, devenant plus grand... Le Sin-

-Oh, pour l'amour de _Dieu ! _dit Hermione à voix haute, fusillant la professeur du regard. Pas ce ridicule Sinistros _encore !_

Trelawney regarda Hermione, choquée. Neville tentait de s'écarter de leur professeur et Harry avait les yeux ronds. Ron, à nouveau, semblait désemparé.

-Je suis tellement désolé, ma _chère, _mais dès le moment où vous avez posé un pied dans cette classe, il me fut apparent que vous n'aviez pas un seul talent pour le noble art de la Divination, dit Trelawney méchamment. Oui, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais croisé d'étudiant dont l'esprit était si désespérément banal.

-Très bien, cria pratiquement Hermione. J'abandonne ! Je pars! J'ai bien plus de chose à faire de mon temps que de permettre qu'une fraude de votre envergure ne le gaspille.

Et tandis qu'elle quittait la salle, pour la dernière fois de ses années à Poudlard, Ron murmura :

-Fêlée. Elle est fêlée.

BMFS

-Hermione ? demanda Neville

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Harry était à un entrainement de Quidditch et Ron était dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs. La fille aux cheveux hirsutes leva les yeux presque sauvagement. Elle avait des cernes profondes sous les yeux et des taches d'encre sur ses joues et son front.

-Oui, Neville ? Sa voix était tendue et ses yeux dérivaient sur ses papiers.

-Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Je pourrai t'aider avec deux ou trois trucs, si tu veux.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, sous le choc, avant d'éclater en pleurs. Neville se déplaça, gêné, et lui tapota dans le dos, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait et de ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour qu'elle arrête. Bien heureusement, elle s'arrêta d'elle même.

-Merci, Neville. J'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai tant de choses à faire, mais je ne peux pas abandonner quoi que se soit puisque j'ai supplié le professeur McGonagall pour tous ces cours.

-Je comprends, dit Neville en souriant timidement. Que puis-je faire ? J'ai terminé tous mes devoirs.

-Peux-tu relire mes documents et mes essais ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Cela m'épargnerait beaucoup de temps.

-Bien sûr que je peux le faire, dit Neville avant de s'installer à coté d'elle.

BMFS

Neville et Harry étaient toujours tendus malgré la forte potion calmante fournie par Severus. Il ne leur en avait pas fait la remarque et leur avait donné le portoloin qu'il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à fabriquer. C'était un parchemin d'apparence banale avec quelque notes de classe dessus. Harry et Neville touchèrent le papier. Severus dit le mot d'activation et ils partirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle deserte de Londres. Neville était tombé sur ses fesses et Harry se tenait l'estomac en cherchant sa respiration. Severus les regarda avec un visage neutre. Il savait qu'un tel voyage avait supprimé une bonne partie de la potion calmante, mais il en avait encore, fut-elle nécessaire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient complètement engourdis, autrement cette visite serait inutile.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda faiblement Harry en relevant Neville.

-Oui, bégaya Neville en regardant avec des yeux grands et craintif le bâtiment moldu juste en face de la ruelle.

La pancarte indicait « Purge and Dows, Ldt ». C'était un ancien magasin construit en briques rouges. Les moldus le regardait avec dégout ou curiosité à cause de la pancarte « Fermé pour rénovation » accroché sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Severus, portant un jean foncé et une chemise blanche parfaitement boutonnée, se dirigea d'un pas insouciant vers le vieux et sombre bâtiment. Harry et Neville, également en vêtements moldus, le suivirent un peu plus lentement.

Severus parla à un manequin se tenant dans la vitrine de la boutique qui hocha faiblement la tête. Severus attrapa les deux garçons et se colla contre la fenêtre regardant des deux cotés pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyaient, avant de marcher à travers la barrière. Harry sursauta de surprise, mais Neville était très habitué à ça. Il venait souvent voir ses parents ici.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une zone d'accueil. Il y avait une vingtaine de chaises et moins de la moitié étaient occupées par des sorciers ou sorcières blessés. Severus les ignora et se dirigea vers la réception. La réceptionniste était une sorcière dodue au sourire perpétuel.

-De quelle façon puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton clair.

-J'ai un rendez-vous pour voir M. Lockhart, dit Severus.

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle avant de chercher un papier. N'est-ce pas merveilleux qu'il ait fait tant de progrès ? Les dommages du sort auraient été permanents si la baguette avec laquelle il l'avait jeté n'avait pas été brisée. Il a fait de grands progrès ces derniers mois.

-Je suis au courant, répondit Severus d'un ton glacial, et le sourire de la sorcière, bien qu'il ne disparût pas, eut soudainement quelques reflets de nervosité.

-Signez ici, je vous prie.

Severus s'appliqua à le faire et conduisit les deux garçons au-delà de l'espace de réception puis en direction de l'ascenseur. Harry regarda l'affiche qui se tenait à côté. N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes était digne d'intérêt.

Rez de Chaussée : accidents matériels (Explosions de chaudron, retour de baguette, accidents de balais etc.)

Premier étage : Blessures par créatures (Morsures, piqûres, brûlures, etc.)

Second étage : problème de Magie (maladie contagieuse, E.G., dragoncelle, maladie interchangeante, etc.)

Troisième étage : Potions et Plantes (Empoisonnement, éruption cutanées, régurgitation, etc.)

Quatrième étage : Dégâts de sorts à long termes (sortilège incurables, charmes mal entrepris...)

Cinquième étage : Cafétéria et magasin.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier. Ils ignorèrent les tableaux de sorciers et médicomages qui bavardaient. Ils arrivaient au deuxième étage quand Neville parla.

-Où allons-n-nous, m-monsieur ?

-Quatrième étage, aile de Jonas Hectare, répondit-il calmement.

-Il était dans l'aile de mes p-parents l'été d-dernier. Je l'ai v-vu.

Neville tremblait et Hary prit sa main et la serra. Ses propres yeux verts devenaient de plus en plus paniqués.

-Il y était, convint Severus. Mais juste avant que l'école ne commence, il a été déplacé des patients de long terme parce qu'il montrait des signes de guérison. On a signalé que la baguette utilisée pour lui jeter le sort d'oubliettes était brisée ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry en secouant sa tête rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérant. Neville était accolé à son coté, et il ne pouvait pas savoir qui réconfortait qui.

Severus prit dans une poche une potion calmante douce. Les garçons l'avalèrent sans question, et leur respiration se stabilisa. Il décida qu'il serait mieux de les distraire et de les empêcher de ressasser leurs souvenirs.

-Les souvenirs de Lockhart lui reviennent lentement. L'essentiel de son enfance et de sa personnalité lui est revenue. Les guérisseurs prédisent qu'il devrait être libre de toute perte de mémoire d'ici sept mois

-Est-ce qu'il se souvient... Harry ne put finir sa question et ferma les yeux.

-Il a des morceaux éparts de sa vie qui lui reviennent. C'est impossible de savoir exactement ce dont il se souvient à moins de le lui demander, répondit Severus.

Gabriel ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa, la confiance et la force irradiant de lui comme toujours. Neville sourit avec gratitude lorsque le protecteur passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avec affection. Severus le regarda farouchement.

-Ça ne marche pas, dit Gabriel en lui renvoyant le regard noir, sans peur et apparemment tout aussi en colère. Harry n'arrive pas à le gérer et Neville semble sur le point de s'effondrer !

-Bien sûr qu'il n'arrive pas à le gérer ! Ce n'est pas une joyeuse réunion de famille, répondit sèchement Severus. Mais ils continueront d'être effondrés ou à ne pouvoir le gérer pour le reste de leur vie s'ils ne font pas ça. Maintenant vas-t-en, Gabriel.

-Non, dit simplement Gabriel, son emprise sur un Neville tremblant se raffermit. Je le mène jusqu'à la pièce et Harry peut émerger à ce moment. L'attente est simplement trop dure pour lui.

Severus le regarda sombrement avant de se retourner et de reprendre les escaliers. Gabriel s'éloigna de Neville et sourit à son visage terrifié. Il prit la main du garçon et commença à le mener en haut des escalier calmement.

-Tu peux le faire, Neville. Harry et toi le pouvez. Cette enflure ne peut plus vous faire du mal maintenant. Rogue ne le permettrait pas. Et même s'il essayait, moi et Silas lui botteraient le cul. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Profites-en. Et mets lui un coup de pied dans les boules de ma part.

Neville rigola faiblement, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage et se retournèrent pour voir Rogue les attendant impatiemment. Gabriel lui tira la langue et Neville rit une nouvelle fois. Puis ils le suivirent sans un mot. Neville se demandait s'il pourrait aller voir ses parents en même temps. Il n'y été jamais allé sans sa grand mère qui veillait sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie, le regard dur et sévère.

Il arrivèrent bien assez tôt dans l'aile de Jonas Hectare. Severus ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans un long couloir blanc. Des Sorcières et sorciers portant des robes vertes passaient ici et là. La plupart entraient et sortaient de pièces de tous côtés. Severus avança et ils virent des noms sur les portes. Presque à la fin, ils trouvèrent celui de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Bien, c'est ici, dit Severus, regardant Gabriel.

-Tu vas y arriver, dit Gabriel avec confiance au garçon à côté de lui, qui hocha la tête vivement. Garde un œil sur Harry pour nous. Nous couvrons ses arrières.

-D-d'accord.

Gabriel relâcha ses épaules et se relaxa. Harry cligna des yeux et se précipita à côté de Neville lorsqu'il vit la porte. Severus soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un faible sort d'exaltation avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra et attrapa les garçons par leur chemise pour qu'ils le suivent avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, plaquant son dos contre la porte. Il se balançait en sanglotant, murmurait qu'il était désolé et qu'il serait bon secondes après secondes. Severus s'agenouilla près de lui et lui chuchota des mots rassurant. Il promit à Garçon qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'était pas en colère. Neville était choqué. Jamais il n'avait vu cet Autre et regarder Harry pleurer de peur et de douleur, comme un animal torturé, lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda Lockhart en se levant et approchant d'eux.

Severus l'ignora totalement, concentré sur Harry. Neville se retourna et vit l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il avait des yeux bleus confus et ses cheveux épais n'étaient plus ondulés. Il devait avoir oublié comment on se servait des bigoudis. Neville eut un rire presque hystérique à cette pensée. Les yeux de Lockhart s'agrandirent et il arrêta de s'approcher.

-Devrais-je appeler une infirmière ? Vous êtes des patients ?

-Non, chuchota Neville avec difficulté.

Lockhart se recula vivement... _une classe dans un château, l'approche... un garçon... l'anticipation..._

Il secoua la tête. Qu'était-ce ? Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta de regarder l'enfant inquiétant et l'homme avec l'enfant hystérique. L'enfant semblait se calmer lentement. C'était une bonne chose. Attendez. Était-ce Severus Rogue ?

-Je vous connais ! dit-il en se redressant avec fierté, époussetant sa robe lavande. Nous avons travaillé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-V-vous avez travaillé ensemble à P-poudlard, répondit Neville en voyant que Rogue était toujours trop occupé pour répondre.

Lockhart regarda de nouveau le garçon aux yeux cheveux brun avec réticence et fut surpris de constater que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement. Ses épaules tremblaient et ses mains se secouaient violemment alors que le garçon les tordaient devant lui.

-Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Neville secoua la tête...

_dans une salle de bain, le garçon reculait, secouant sa tête avec des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rondes, se tourner, jeter un sort pour fermer la porte, s'avancer vers le garçon qui fermait ses yeux et tremblait..._

Lockhart secoua lui aussi la tête et agrippa ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il voulait dire, chacun d'entre eux, mais ce fut cet enfant obsédant qui répondit.

-J-j-je … Je suis l-là pour v-vous d-dire quelque-quechose.

-Quoi ? Dit un Lockhart colérique.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Rogue était à genoux à côté de lui et paraissait vraiment inquiet. Il essaya de se redresser de sa position en boule inconfortable, il réalisa qu'il était dans une étrange pièce et que ses vêtements le collaient désagréablement à cause de sa sueur maintenant froide. Il se sentait fragile et chercha Rogue inconsciemment. L'homme l'attrapa dans une étreinte assez large pour l'aider à se relever.

Lockhart voulait que tous ces gens sortent immédiatement. Mais son expression colérique fondit lorsque ses yeux quittèrent l'enfant. Neville se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait et vit que Rogue aidait Hary à se relever. Il courut vers lui et Rogue passa un bras autour de ses épaules également. Les deux garçons se blottirent à ses coté et regardèrent Lockhart.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, regardant les trois puis derrière eux, l'issue. Que voulez-vous ?

Harry gémit de peur. Lockhart lui avait demandé la même chose, avant de jouer avec lui...

_Que veux-tu ? Tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu es si beau, Chaton, si beau..._

Les questions, les violations lui revinrent en mémoire en même temps et il commença à pleurer. Rogue lui chuchotait, lui disant d'être fort, de faire face, de crier son mépris à celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Rogue le pria de ne pas laisser Lockhart lui faire plus de mal.

Et Lockhart aussi se souvenait...

_des cuisses pales et nues, un robuste bureau de chêne sous la jeune peau douce, ses propres mains manucurées qui parcouraient la chair fraîche, écartant les genoux, se baissant pour lécher, sucer, levant les yeux pour voir une poitrine en sueur se soulevant dans une respiration haletante, des yeux verts et brumeux et des cheveux noirs sauvages et doux comme de la soie, de délicieux gémissements venant de cette bouche parfaite..._ Il chancela en arrière. Il était horrifié et péniblement excité.

Neville connaissait ce regard et sentit de l'acide brûler au fond de sa gorge. Il suivit le regard du monstre sur son premier et seul ami et il sentit quelque chose le brûler. Il serra Rogue si violemment que celui-ci eut bien du mal à le retenir alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rugir :

-NE LE REGARDEZ PAS ! VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE MALADE ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER ! LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE !

-Que- dit Lockhart en tremblant...

_enlever les robes des épaules du garçon et les accrocher soigneusement au bord de la salle de bain, défaire le pantalon du garçon pleurant pitoyablement, faire gentiment taire le garçon alors qu'il le retournait et le faisait se pencher légèrement sur le lavabo, le libérer de sa chemise et glisser ses mains sur les fesses du garçons, serrées, souriant en regardant le visage du garçon dans le miroir, rempli de peine, de peur et de honte alors que les doigts poussaient en dedans, en dehors..._

-Merlin, gémit-il de répulsion, incapable de nier l'envie que réveillaient ces souvenirs.

-FERME-LA !

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient agrandis alors qu'il regardait impressionné Neville qui surmontait l'homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal.

-VOUS ETES FAIBLE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE DE MAL ! VOUS ÊTES PATHÉTIQUE ET DEVRIEZ SOUFFRIR POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !

-Attendez, plaida Lockhart. Je ne sais pas...

-NE MENTEZ PAS ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS CACHER _ÇA ! _Neville désigna violemment l'entrejambe de Lockhart où ses robes violettes étaient incontestablement tendues.

Une puissante magie commença à craquer dans l'air et Severus regarda Neville, choqué. Le garçon grognait littéralement et ses yeux étaient déchaînés. Lockhart poussa un cri lorsqu'il fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta le mur avant de s'écraser au sol. Il eut un petit cri de douleur arrivé au sol. Il y eut un craquement d'os. Lockhart cria.

-JE VOUS HAIS ! Hurla Neville d'une voix brisée avant de tomber à genoux, la magie disparaissant alors qu'il sanglotait. Severus lâcha Harry pour s'accroupir près du garçon. Il le félicita d'une chaude voix encore et encore. Harry les regarda avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui revenait lentement à une position assise. Il n'avait plus l'air effrayant ou puissant maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il pleurait en serrant ses côtes.

-Vous êtes misérable, dit-il doucement, donnant ses pensées à voix haute. Vous êtes un horrible et misérable homme.

Lockhart le regarda pitoyablement. Harry l'ignora et se plaça de l'autre coté de Neville. Il se mit à genoux et serra son ami dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Lockhart, ce n'était plus avec des yeux tremblant de peurs. Il était simplement fatigué.

-Vous ne pouvez plus nous faire de mal. Vous n'êtes plus rien.

-Rien, répéta Neville avec véhémence.

-En effet, dit Severus d'une voix traînante en remettant les garçons sur leur pieds.

-Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Vous avez vu la vérité sur l'homme devant vous. Allons-y et laissons-le pour toujours loin de nous.

Neville hocha la tête et prit fermement le bras de Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir tes parents ? demanda gentiment Severus. Ils seraient très fiers de toi, Neville. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit calmement Neville sans jamais regarder en arrière, alors que lui et Harry partaient.

Severus sourit sombrement, un éclat cruel apparaissant dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il se retournait vers Lockhart. L'homme gémit et rampa en arrière dans un coin alors que Severus marchait lentement vers lui. Il cria, mais il était trop tard car Severus était déjà là. Lockhart leva les bras pour protéger son visage et le Maitre de Potion sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il tapota l'homme qui criait, comme dans une gentille caresse.

Lockhart se cambra, les yeux exorbités, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un long et sourd gémissement d'agonie. Il ne s'arrêta pas de gémir et se rendit compte qu'une voix douce le calmait, une main écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Il gémit et se pencha vers la main et le geste attentionné. Il était épuisé et encore raidi par la douleur. Bêtement, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Oui, dit doucement Severus. Réveille-toi. C'est bien. Il n'est pas temps de rêver.

-Aidez-moi, supplia Lockhart en pleurant, voulant se réconforter dans la gentillesse qu'exhibait l'homme.

-Oh, mais je vais t'aider, promit Severus d'un ton si doux alors qu'il dirigeait sa baguette vers la tempe de l'homme.

-Je vais t'aider à expier tes péchés par la douleur.

Il commença à chanter le sortilège et Lockhart sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Il cria et se gratta tandis que _quelque chose _glissait sous sa peau, recherchant quelque chose. Finalement, la chose trouva un endroit où s'installer au plus profond de sa tête. Il gémit, sentant son cerveau comprimer pour donner de la place à la créature. La baguette quitta sa tempe et il s'effondra, épuisé. Le sommeil l'emporta.

-Oui, à présent tu peux dormir, dit Severus avec une satisfaction froide dans les yeux. Tu connaîtra un tourment égal à celui que tu as infligé à ces enfants.

Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Le sort de silence se dissipa lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et il put clairement entendre les cris terrifiés de Lockhart. Sorcières et Sorciers se précipitèrent dans la pièce, mais ils ne pourraient l'aider. Severus s'en était assuré.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Plusieurs personnes s'inquiètent que l'histoire ne soit plus focalisée sur Harry. (…) Harry restera le centre de cette histoire.

_**Note du traducteur (Orin) :**_

Il est difficile de prévenir d'inquiétudes bien légitimes sur la suite de l'histoire, mais je préfère ne pas traduire les notes de l'auteur y répondant car elles enlèvent du suspense. Personnellement, ce sont des parties qui m'agacent parce que l'auteur doit se justifier que son histoire ne partira pas en vrille : or, SensiblyTainted n'est pas une auteur qui part en vrille donc les quelques lecteurs anglais qui ont produit de telles angoisses à l'auteur m'agacent parce que l'auteur est géniale.

Pour ceux qui veulent absolument les informations, qu'ils pensent que nous n'aurions pas traduit cette histoire si elle avait pris une tournure mauvaise. (et si vous avez des inquiétudes précises, nous y répondront, fussent-elles gentiment exposées … XD)

Cependant, je peux encore répéter ce qui est déjà dit, cette histoire a pour centre Harry Potter, et tend vers un HPDM (bien que celui-ci ne se mette pas en place dans BMFS en tant que couple… ).


End file.
